Never forget, never forgive
by kiwi4u
Summary: Keiner weiß, was Hermione in den 11 Tagen Hölle passiert ist, denn sie schweigt. Als nach einem halben Jahr ausgerechnet Snape bei ihr auftauch, wissen sie nicht, dass sich damit die letzten Teile ins Puzzle einfügen und der Krieg kurz bevor steht… R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Leute, ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es Stories mit wenig Dialog in den ersten Kapiteln meistens schwer haben, aber ich bitte euch, gebt dem Ganzen ne Chance, bei J.K. hat's schließlich auch geklappt… die übrigens alle Rechte an den Charakteren hat… __R&R please_

* * *

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold,  
****Who knows how to love you, without being told?**

**Prolog**

Sie erwachte ganz plötzlich und abrupt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Panik in jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers. Ihr Atem ging hektisch und ihr Puls hämmerte unregelmäßig. Sie lag so still und angespannt, dass ihre Muskeln krampften, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen.

Obwohl nur eine Millisekunde zwischen tiefem Schlaf und wildem Erwachen lagen, konnte sie sich an nichts aus dem schrecklichen Albtraum erinnern, vor dem sie ins Bewusstsein geflohen war. Es war genau wie in den letzten Nächten. Da war etwas. Es war jederzeit in ihrem Kopf präsent und schien zum greifen Nahe, aber immer, wenn sie ihre Gedanken darum schließen wollte, die Erinnerung ergreifen wollte, war ihr Kopf leer – nichts. Sobald sie aber unendlich unbefriedigt aufgab, sich erinnern zu wollen, schien es wieder so greifbar wie Momente zuvor.

Auch wenn ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr die offensichtlich schrecklichen Bilder der Träume verweigerte, die zugehörigen Gefühle wurden ihr nicht erspart. Sie hatte eine panische Angst in sich und ein Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie konnte es weder beschreiben noch ergründen und das machte es umso gewaltiger. Wie sollte sie etwas bekämpfen, dessen Ursache sie nicht kannte? Es gab nichts, das sie hätte analysieren können und daher auch keine Chance, der Situation Herr zu werden.

Sie hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle und daraus resultierte eine tiefe, elementare Angst – eine erschütternde Hilflosigkeit – ein kratzen an ihrem Urvertrauen. Diese Empfindungen schienen sie trotz aller rationalen Gedanken erbahmungslos von Innen aufzufressen.

Tief einatmen, ganz ruhig. Sie musste sich zwingen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, sonst würde sie die Panik noch überrollen. Langsam gelang es ihr, ihre Glieder soweit zu entspannen, damit die Krämpfe abebben konnten. Weder fähig noch gewillte, sie zu bekämpfen, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Mit dem nächsten Blinzeln entkam ihrem Lied eine einzige, einsame Träne, die langsam ihre Wange herab rann, bis sie auf ihrem Weg abwärts vertrocknete.

Der Schreck beim Erwachen hatte sie in einer Starre gehalten, die nicht so leicht zu überwinden war, aber sie redete sich zu, dass zumindest in diesen Mauern alles in Ordnung war. Schließlich warf sie entschlossen die Decke von sich und stemmte sich mit zitternden Armen hoch. Ihr fiebrigheißer Körper begrüßte dankbar die kühle Nachluft und ihre Haut zog sich zusammen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl, als ihre Zehenspitzen den kalten Steinboden berührten. Es gab ihr den Bezug zur Realität wieder.

Vorsichtig blickte sie sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner der anderen Patienten erwacht war, um Zeuge ihres Albtraums zu werden. Erleichtert stemmte sie sich hoch und verließ lautlos den Krankenflügel. Erst als sie die schwere Flügeltür hinter sich schloss und schnell durch den Vorraum in die verlassenen Gänge des schlafenden Schlosses entkam, atmete sie befreit auf. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Obwohl dieses beunruhigende Gefühl von Angst und Unsicherheit immer noch da war, hatte sie nicht den Wunsch, es mit jemandem zu teilen.

Wie blind rannte sie durch die vom Mond erhellten Gänge. Nur, wenn die Beklemmung in ihr zu stark wurde, blieb sie an einem Fenster stehen, öffnete es, lehnte sich heraus und blickte auf die stillen Ländereien von Hogwarts, während sie die erfrischend kalte Aprilluft inhalierte. Wie kühle Medizin füllte sie ihre Lungen und gab ihr jedes Mal, seit sie in diese Nacht aufgeschreckt war, wieder ein gutes, friedliches Gefühl. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit.

Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber dieses Gefühl brauchte sie in den letzten Tagen wie Luft zum atmen. Es war wie etwas, dass sie schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Nur, dass all diese Gedanken, wie so vieles in letzte Zeit, keinen Sinn ergaben, oder? Immer wieder führten sie ihre Gedankengänge zu dieser Frage, bei der sie nicht weiter kam und sie sich im Kreis drehten. Dann lief sie frustriert und ziellos weiter, nur um schließlich doch zielstrebig die unzähligen Stufen zum Astronomieturm heraufzueilen.

Erst hier umfing die friedvolle Nachtluft ihren gesamten Körper und der unvergleichbare, atemberaubende 360°Blick über das Schloss und seine Länderrein, über seine Felder und Wiesen, über seinen dunklen See und seinen verbotenen Wald, entführte sie in einen berauschten Zustand. Endlich war ihr Kopf für ein paar Minuten frei und sie dachte an nichts.

Sie grübelte mal nicht darüber, warum sie hier, auf Hogwarts war, obwohl sie ihre Schulausbildung bereits vor fast zwei Jahren beendet hatte und seither an der Oxford-Avalon-University Verwandlung und Zaubertränke studierte.

Sie probierte sich keine Theorien zu überlegen, warum sie vor einigen Tagen schwer verletzt im altbekannten Krankenflügel ihrer ehemaligen Schule erwacht war.

Sie war mal für ein paar Minuten nicht wüten, dass niemand mit ihr über die Geschehnisse sprach und sie nur wie ein rohes Ei behandelt wurde.

Es war ihr egal, dass der Schulleiter sie mal wieder alle im Dunkel ließ und nur er alleine alle Puzzleteil kannte.

Und für den Moment spielte es keine Rolle, dass und warum sie sich nicht erinnern konnte – an was auch immer.

Sie blickte einfach nur in die Ferne, in die Dunkelheit, von der eine anziehende Ruhe ausging. Sie merkte förmlich, wie sie ihren Geist verführte und eine unergründlich Sehnsucht in ihr auslöste. Sie versprach einen Ort ohne chaotische Gedanken. Oder nein, die Gedanken und Gefühle waren nicht weg, sie waren nur nicht mehr wichtig. Eigentlich war doch gar nichts mehr wichtig, oder? Ein Schritt, ein kleiner Schritt und sie könnte ein Teil dieser ruhigen Dunkelheit sein…

Wag es, rief der Wind. Wag es!

Doch noch ehe sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, nahm sie aus den Augenwinkeln ein flackerndes Licht wahr, das sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit wie eine Motte auf sich zog. Es war irgendein Zimmer im Schloss und als sie sich in die Richtung wandte, war es, als würde ein Zauber von ihr genommen: Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie lang sie in den Abgrund vor sich gestarrt hatte und an was sie da eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Erschrocken von sich selbst wich sie von der Steinmauer zurück, bis sie in ihren Kniekehlen eine der steinernen Bänke spürte, die hier oben aufgestellt waren. Zittrig und mit laut klopfendem Herz ließ sie sich darauf nieder und dankte dem unbekannten Schlossbewohner, dessen Licht sie gerade von innen zuwärmen schien. In ihren Gedanken wurde der Fremde zum Freund, der im richtigen Moment einfach für sie da gewesen war, ohne dass sie ihn darum hätte bitten müssen.

Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Oberkörper zur Seite sinken, bis sie zum liegen kam und hob dann ihren Blick zu den Sternen.

**_M_**

Stimmengewirr holte sie aus ihrem Albtraum. Sie konnte aber gar nichts registrieren, völlig überwältigt von den tausend Gedanken die ihr durch den Kopf schossen. Sie schienen ungeordnet und sinnlos. So viele Gedanke, so viele Bilder. Der Albtraum war so real gewesen.

Sie spürte plötzlich wärme an ihrer Wange und auch drangen nun vereinzelt Worte zu ihr. Fetzen wie „… ist auf dem Astronomieturm…", oder „… eiskalt..." und „… glüht förmlich…".

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in ein anderes, tiefschwarzes Paar über ihr, das besorgt auf sie herabsah. Die Stimmen verstummten und die Sekunden verstrichen. Müde hob sie ihre Hand an ihre Wange und ertastete mit ihren Fingerspitzen eine warme, zarte Hand unter ihrer. In dem Moment, in dem sie sich aber unter der Berührung entspannen wollte, ertastete sie etwas anderes, das sie auffahren ließ. Nun fuhr sie sich fast wie in Trance immer wieder durch die kurzen Haarstoppel auf ihrem Kopf.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie wurde davon überwältigt. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Hilfesuchend blickte sie wieder in die schwarzen Augen vor ihr und flüsterte entsetzt: „Es war kein Traum!", und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, „Oh mein Gott, ich hab sie vergessen! Wie konnte ich sie einfach vergessen?".

Ehe sie etwas Weiteres tun konnte, schlossen sich starke Arme und ein schwarzer, warmer Umhang um sie und sie ließ sich dankbar gegen seine Brust fallen. Sie war froh, dass er einfach da war, ohne dass sie ihn hätte bitten müssen. Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte sie eine ruhige, glockenklare Stimme „Sie erinnert sich wieder. Das ist gut.", sagen und ein Brummen ganz nah an ihrem Ohr erwiderte spöttisch ein „Ach wirklich? Ist _das hier_ gut, Albus?". Dann umarmte sie auch die geistige Schwärze und dafür war Hermione Granger mehr als dankbar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Danke für das Feedback und die Verbesserungsvorschläge, es ist wirklich viel leichter zuschreiben, wenn man weiß, dass es gefällt. Daher hoffe ich um so mehr, dass ich nun nicht hinter den Erwartungen zurück bleibe und ihr auch hierzu wieder eine Meinung habt... Danke_

* * *

**I can see you're sad****,  
****Even when you smile****,  
****Even when you laugh****,  
****I can see it in your eyes  
****Deep inside, you wanna cry**

**Allein**

Sie hatte es nach diesem bedeutungsvollen Abend, mit all seinen Erkenntnissen noch ganze zwei Tage in der Obhut von Poppy Pomfrey ausgehalten, die sich an ihren noch offenen Wunden und, nach der Pyjamaparty auf dem Astronomieturm, einer ernsten Bronchitis, austoben konnte. Dann hatte sie all ihre wenigen Habseeligkeiten, die sie hier hatte, zusammengesucht und war zum Büro ihrer ehemaligen Hauslehrerin gegangen.

Minerva McGonagall war immer viel mehr, als nur eine Vertraute gewesen. Sie war viel ehr eine Freundin oder fast wie eine Mutter für Hermione. Sie fühlte sich von allen verraten, nur Minerva schien bei den ganzen Intrigen, Lügen und Halbwahrheiten, die im letzten Jahre hier verbreitet wurden, unbeteiligt gewesen zu sein.

Aber egal, wie viel Zuflucht ihr das Büro und die Gegenwart der Ältern auch immer bieten möchten, sie war nur hier hergekommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Es war Zeit zugehen, schon lange. Der Vorhang war gefallen und sie war nur für die letzte Verbeugung gekommen. Es war einfach eine letzte Geste von… ja, was war es? Gryffindore-Theatralik wahrscheinlich. Dieses ‚Übrigens, ich bin dann mal weg', nur damit jemand wusste, dass sie weg war. Dieses ‚Ich möchte nichts mehr mit Hogwarts und meiner Vergangenheit zutun haben', nur damit jemand wusste, dass sie Abschließen wollte.

Sie hatte sich trotz all der berechtigten Proteste ihrer Mentorin mit Tränen in den Augen und einem gebrochenen Herzen von ihr verabschiedet. Der lange Weg vom Büro bis zur Grenze von Hogwarts schien ewig zudauern. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie hier weg und das möglichst ungesehen von Allen, aber auf der andern Seite wollte sie jede Einzelheit des Schlosses in sich aufnehmen und für die Ewigkeit speichern. Hogwart hieß auch Heimart und sie würde vermutlich nie wieder heimkehren.

Es kam ihr sogar vor, als würde das Eingangsportal besonders schwer und laut hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen, als hieße es, dass ihr diese Tür von nun an verschlossen bleiben würde. Es regnete. Da hätte sie an dieser Stelle natürlich auch tausend Dinge hereininterpretieren können, aber man konnte es auch übertreiben, überlegte sie und kramte aus ihrem Beutel einen Federkiel, der in einen Regenschirm verwandelt wurde. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Begeisterung für Regen ganz schön abgenommen hatte.

Schnell lief sie den Weg hinab, am dunklen See und Hagrids Hütte vorbei, auf ihre ungewisse Zukunft zu. Als sie spürte, wie sie die magischen Schutzbanne um die Schule verließ, überkam sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie redete sich ein, dass sie diesen Schritt machen wollte, ja sogar musste, aber wollt sie ihn wirklich? War es wirklich der Richtige? Zögernd drehte sie sich noch mal herum, hob den Schirm etwas an und starrte durch die grauen Fäden von Regen zum jahrhundertealten Gebäude auf, das stolz auf der Anhöhe thronte – Vergangenheit.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und appariete mit diesem Gedanken nach London, in die Nähe ihrer Wohnung, immer die Fragte im Hinterkopf, was ihr die Zukunft bringen würde. Es würden wohl viele Veränderungen sein, aber das war ihr nur recht. Dies war der Schnitt, den sie jetzt brauchte.

Einfach Schnitt!

**_M_**

Noch drei, zwei, ein! Erschöpft nahm die junge Frau ihr Basecap ab und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die kühle Wand. Sofort fiel ihr das kurze, schwarze Haar in die Augen. Es war jetzt ca. sieben Zentimeter lang, eine nervige Länge… wenigstens war es glatt, dachte sie seufzend, als sie die Strähnen erschöpft nach hinten strich und das Cap wieder aufsetzte.

Nur langsam wurde ihr Atem regelmäßig. Joggen war eine Sache, aber die Stufen ins 13. Stockwerk schafften sie immer wieder… Sie stolperte regelrecht in ihre Wohnung, überwältigt von ihrer Erschöpfung und kämpfte sich bereits im Flur aus ihrer verschwitzten Kleidung. Ihr erster Weg führte sie vorbei am chaotisch-gemütlichen Wohnzimmer in ihre kleine Küche. Dort schnappte sie sich eine Wasserflasche, setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und trank genüsslich, während sich auch ihr hämmernder Puls endlich normalisierte.

Joggen für den Weltfrieden! Oder gegen Wut? Oder fürs Vergessen? Oder gegen die Hilflosigkeit? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob es half. Sie war sich nur sicher, dass sie es tun musst – gegen die Hilflosigkeit! Es passte nicht zu ihr und doch war es zu einem Teil von ihr geworden.

Nach einigen Minuten des stillen Grübelns ließ sie sich von der Theke rutschen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Bad. Mit einer trägen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und einem gemurmelten „Accio" hatte sie Sekunden später frische Kleidung in der linken Hand.

Das sie eine potentielle Anwärterin für diese besondere Art der angewandten Magie war, hatte sie ausgerechnet in einem Moment größter Verzweiflung und Not erkannt, war aber erst eine ganze Zeit später psychisch in der Lage gewesen, sich wieder mit sich selbst und ihren Kräften, insbesondere aber mit diese Begabung, zu beschäftigen.

Es waren nun fast drei Monate, die sie sich mit der „sine ops"- Technik befasste. Nur verhältnismäßig wenigen Hexen und Zauberern hatten die Veranlagung zum erlernen dieser Gabe, geschweige denn, sie zu beherrschen. Sie wusste von niemandem aus ihrem nahen Bekanntenkreis, der sich damit auseinander setzte. Selbstverständlich war sie überzeugt, dass sämtlich Professoren von Hogwarts (mit Ausnahme von Trelawney vielleicht) zauberstablose Magie beherrschten, aber da man nicht darüber sprach, denn gerade die Unwissenheit seiner Gegner war ja der eigentlich Vorteil, und es auch nicht unterrichtet wurde, konnte sie da nur spekulieren.

„Sine ops" wurde oft mit der Technik verwechselt, bei der man Magie herauf beschwor während sich der Zauberstab nicht in der Hand, sehr wohl aber in unmittelbarer Nähe des Körper befand – man also nach wie vor einen Fokus mit magischen Inhaltsstoffen zum bündeln der Energie nutzte, ihn aber lediglich nicht mehr zur Freigabe eben dieser benötigte – einfachstes Beispiel hierfür war das Apparieren.

Diese Gleichsetzung war jedoch schon bei erster, näherer Betrachtung hinfällig und konnte nur auf die wenige Verbreitung zurückgeführt werden. „Sine ops" war wesentlich subtilere und höhere Magie, eben nicht zugänglich für jeden. Das Bündel und Leiten der Energie war ausschließlich durch Körper und Geist möglich, ein äußerlicher Fokus musste nicht einmal existieren. Höchste Konzentration und, wie sie festgestellt hatte, eine gewisse, körperliche Anstrengung waren hierfür notwendig.

Sie war schon weit gekommen und hatte ein gewisses Level von Kraft und Zuverlässigkeit erreicht, aber von Beherrschen konnte nicht die Rede sein! Sie war längst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass der Weg das Ziel war. Das war keineswegs eine billige Ausrede, denn wann konnte man schon von Beherrschen sprechen? Das wäre so, als würde man behaupten man hätte alles gelernt – unmöglich, denn das eigentliche Ziel verschob sich mit dem Fortschritt des Wissens wie es der Horizont tat, wenn man auf ihn zu schritt.

Also lernte sie weiter, wenigstens im Hinblick auf annährende Perfektion, oder bis sie an ihre persönlichen Grenzen stoßen würde. Lernen für den Weltfrieden! Oder gegen Wut? Oder fürs Vergessen? Aber auf jeden Fall gegen die Hilflosigkeit.

Ihre Intention war hierbei natürlich eine wesentlich ernsthaftere als sich zauberstablos frische Unterwäsche zu beschaffen, sie hielt aber in solchen Momenten ihrer vorlauten, inneren Stimme einen pathetischen Vortrag darüber, dass die Übung in Alltagssituationen nicht nur eine luxuriöse Erleichterung mit sich brachte sonder vor allem eine selbstverständliche Routine, die im Zweifelsfall vielleicht entscheidend sein konnte.

Aus dem Bad hörte man nun das laute Rauschen der Dusche. Nur, wer ganz genau hinhörte, konnte einige Minuten später ein leises Schluchzen und Wimmern vernehmen, das aber vom lauten trommeln der Wassertropfen fast zur Gänze verschluckt wurde. Ein Blick in das vernebelte Bad hätte einem ein kleines Mädchen gezeigt, auf die Knie gesunken und in sich gekehrt.

Sie hatte es nie wirklich überwunden und würde es nie überwinden. Es gab Dinge, die kann man weder bekämpfen, noch kann man sie akzeptieren. Diese tiefen Wunden, die einem das Leben geschlagen hatte, würden nie verheilen. Sie waren gerade so tief, dass sie niemand bemerkte, aber zu tief um je weg zu gehen.

Jeden einzelnen Tag dachte sie an die Vergangenheit und an all die Erinnerungen, die sie wünschte nicht zuhaben, wünschte, sie wären die einer anderen Person. Und manchmal kam sie sich wirklich wie ein Betrachter von außen vor, der ein völlig fremdes Leben wie einen Film vor sich ablaufen sieht, in dem das kleine Mädchen nur funktioniert, aber nicht lebt.

Länger als ein Jahr war es nun her, dass ihre Eltern gestorben waren und doch konnte sie sich erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Seit dem war sie allein – na ja, nicht ganz. Ganz allein war sie seit circa einem halben Jahr. Seit der Trennung, seit der Entführung. Allein und einsam, aber nur in ihren vier Wänden.

‚Das Leben draußen', wie sie es gerne nannte, hatte sie künstlich normal gehalten. Sie verließ ihre Wohnung und verfiel in ihre Rolle, was vom Rest der Welt mit Normalität belohnt wurde. ‚Schauspielern' war ihr Begleiter und ‚Routine' ihr bester Freund. Sie war glücklich über die Tatsache, dass es einfach Menschen gab, die ihr Lächeln nicht hinterfragten und die es schlichtweg nicht interessierte, wie es hinter der Fassade von Hermione Granger aussah.

Und nun war sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung, ihrem Refugium. Allein. Allein mit all den Gefühlen und Emotionen, die sie nicht losließen. Es waren nun mal doch ihre eigenen, das ließ sich in einem solchen Moment, wo sie über ihr zusammenbrachen leider nur schwer bestreiten.

In diesen Minuten schrumpfte die Distanz, die sie zwischen sich und ihrer eigene Person geschaffen hatte, auf Millimeter und die Vergangenheit drohte sie zu überrollen. Sie würde sich damit auseinander setzten müssen, aber sie würde nicht heute mit dem Aufarbeiten beginnen und ganz sicher auch nicht morgen! Es war zu früh und wurde doch mit jedem Tag schwerer…

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ eine besorgniserregend gelassene Hermione Granger das Badezimmer. Die roten Augen wiesen allenfalls auf das Duschen hin und das apathische Lächeln ging auch leicht als verträumt durch. Da war wieder ihre Rolle. Die Illusion einer starken Frau aus vergangenen Tagen. Inzwischen glaubte sie es selbst schon fast. Nur Narben erinnerten sie, dass es leider kein böser Traum gewesen war – dieser Albtraum war ihr Leben. Es war eben nicht so leicht, einfach einen Schnitt zumachen.

Versonnen rief sie „Baghira? Tinkerbell?", aber weder ihre Katze noch der Seeadler ließen sich auf das Rufen hin blicken, um ihr Gesellschaft zuleisten. Sie hatte beide lange nicht gesehen, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich oder beunruhigend war. Ihre Katze war momentan eingeschnappt, weil Hermione so beschäftigt war und den Seeadler sah sie oft wochenlang nicht. Sie vermutete, dass er in dieser Zeit die Themse bis zur Nordsee hinunter flog. Das war nicht weiter tragisch, denn es gab kaum Aufgaben für den Vogel. Kaum jemand schrieb Hermione noch. Bis auf die drei, wenn es hoch kam, vier offiziellen Briefe an Uni oder Ämter gab es für ihn also nicht viel zu tun.

Trotzdem fand Hermione, dass ihre treuen Begleiter ihre Pflichten als gute Haustiere beide etwas vernachlässigten. Erschöpft blickte sie aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne erleuchteten die ersten Lichter die Straßen von London, während die späte Oktobersonne alles in ein feurigrotes Licht tauchte. Hermione schloss kurz entspannt die Augen und als sie die Strahlen selbst durch geschlossene Lider sah, hatte sie, woher auch immer, eine Ahnung von Hoffnung.

Mit einem Schnipsen ihrerseits ging die Musikanlage im Wohnzimmer an und spielte die ‚Chill-out mood', die sie für ihr Training zusammen gestellt hatte und sie platzierte sich vor dem großen Siegel im Raum. Sie begann wie immer damit zu Anfang jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper anzuspannen und jede Sehne zu straffen um sich jedem Zentimeter ihres Körpers wirklich bewusst zu werden.

Dann fing sie an sich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Das waren sehr bewusste, fließende Bewegungen, ähnlich wie beim Yoga oder einigen Kampfsportarten, von denen sie sich für dieses Aufwärmprogramm hat inspirieren lassen.

Schließlich spürte sie die Energie durch ihren Körper fließen, als würde sie ihre Adern als Bahnen benutzen. Sie stellte sich wieder in einen festen Stand gerade hin, führte ihre Arme vor ihren Körper hielt die Hände so, als würde sie einen Ball umfassen und führte nun die Energie in ihre Arme. Mit einem einzigen Zwinkern gab sie die Energie frei und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprang der Funken über, denn in eben diesem Moment entstand eine Art elektrisches Feld zwischen ihren Händen.

Sie füllte dieses Feld weiter und weiter mit Energie, bis tatsächlich ein Ball entstand. Dann kappte sie die Zufuhr, doch das Energiegebilde in Form eines Balles blieb aufrecht und ruhte immer etwa im Abstand von 2 Zentimeter in ihren Händen.

Nun begann sie das Gebilde zu bewegen und zu formen, teils durch ihre Hände, teils durch ihre Gedanken. Bei der Vorstellung, dass sie in diesen Momenten wortwörtlich ihre Magie in Händen hielt, stellten sich ihre Nackenhärchen auf – eine gesunde Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Stolz.

Plötzlich kippte die Aura in der Wohnung. Jemand war hier und es war nicht Baghira! Es war ein Mensch, sie konnte die Person ganz deutlich spüren! Sie befand sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, eine Etage höher. Entweder war sie gerade erst eingedrungen, oder aber sie hielt sich schon geraume Zeit hier auf und hatte sich gerade nur ein Stück von ihrem Platz bewegt.

Ein böses Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, während sie ihre Arme so bewegte, als wollte sie einen Bogen spannen, herumwirbelte, auf die Stahlwendeltreppe, die zu dem kleinen Raum darüber führt, zielte und die imaginäre Sehne los ließ, die den Energieball davon schleuderte.

„Shit! – Ah, autsch!", kam es von oben. Hermine konnte die Stimme niemandem zuordnen. Sollte tatsächlich ein Fremder in ihrer Wohnung eingedrungen sein oder waren es nur Ärger und Schmerz, die die Stimmer verzerrten.

Sie wurde ein wenig unruhig, ließ mit einer Handbewegung ihren Zauberstab in die Hand schnellen, positionierte sich zum Angriff oder auch zur Verteidigung bereit, erhob die Hand und machte eine lockende Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger, um den Energieball zurückzuholen.

Als dieser den Eindringling jedoch die Treppe herunter, in ihr Blickfeld zwang, sah sie nur überrasch und ungläubig aus. ER? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie warf ihren Zauberstab fort und baute sich mit aufgebracht in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen energisch, aber auch verwirrt vor der Person auf.

Auf die Ausrede war sie gespannt…


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, besonders an Marylein, die ich hoffe in Kapitel 10 zitieren zu dürfen. Dieser eine Satz ist wirklich göttlich =). Ich verspreche, all eure Fragen werden sich noch beantworten, die Geschichte ist sehr genau geplant. Schreibt mir aber bitte trotzdem weiterhin alles, was euch wundert, falls ich etwas vergesse... und natürlich auch, was euch missfällt/gefällt! - Heute wird sich die Geschichte endlich mit 'Leben', also mit Dialog füllen... Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. R&R_

* * *

**A hundred days have made me older,  
****Since**** the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
****A thousand lies have made me colder  
****And**** I don't think I can look at this the same.**

**Quid pro quo**

„Snape…?"

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape pikiert, "Wären Sie wohl so freundlich, dieses ‚Dingen' von meinem Hintern zu entfernen?".

„…was machen Sie in meiner Wohnung?", sie war total perplex.

„Granger, Ihre Energie, wenn ich bitten darf!", presste er nun gehetzt hervor.

Endlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und befreite ihn mit einer Handbewegung und den Worten: „Oh, natürlich, entschuldigen Sie bit…", aber er fuhr ihr ins Wort.

„Nein, das entschuldige ich nicht!", er fummelte sich ärgerlich an seinem Umhang herum, ehe er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, „Sehen Sie sich meinen Umhang an, das ist ein Brandloch in meinem besten Stück!". Hermione wusste für einen Moment tatsächlich nicht, ob sie lachen, oder vor Wut platzen sollte.

Zum Ersten, trug er diesen Umhang seit sie ihn kannte und hatte ihn wahrscheinlich in achtfacher, identischer Ausführung im Schrank hängen, zum Zweiten würde selbst Severus Snape mit seinem „Beste Stück" nicht seine heiß geliebten, nachtschwarzen Roben meinen, und last, but not least, war er irgendwie niedlich wie er da mit seinem Umhang in Händen stand und sie etwas verständnislos und ärgerlich anschaute…

!!!Aber er war hier, in ihrer Wohnung!!! Und prompt entschied sie sich für Letzteres, „Na hören Sie mal! Das ist mir scheißegal, ob Sie das entschuldigen!", was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? „Sie dringen hier in _meine _Wohnung, in _meine_ Privatsphäre ein!".

„Na ja", sagte er plötzlich in einem gönnerischen Ton, „machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken, es ist ja nicht so schlimm. Macht doch nichts, wozu bin ich Zauberer?", überging er ihren Ausbruch komplett. Dann hielt er ihr demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab hin, als unterhielte er sich mit einer Vierjährigen und beseitigte mit einem „So schnell kann das gehen", das Loch.

Hermione war absolut fassungslos. Das darf doch alles nicht war sein. Sie rang einige Sekunden lang aufgebracht nach Worten, aber dazu fiel ihr nichts mehr ein. Mit einem „DAMN IT!", wirbelte sie herum und lief hysterisch in die Küche.

Sie konnte das spöttische Grinsen geradezu vor sich sehen, als er ihr amüsiert hinterher rief: „Ich setzt mich dann mal hier hin – vorausgesetzt ich finde noch ein freies Plätzchen!".

„…vorausgesetzt ich finde noch ein Plätzchen!", äffte sie ihn wütend nach, „machen Sie es sich nicht zu bequem, _Professor_! Ich habe gehört, Sie wollten sich gar nicht lange aufhalten!".

„Das hatte ich tatsächlich nicht vor, weswegen ich auch zu dem Schluss gekommen bin Schuhe und Socken lieber an zu behalten und _Schatz_, nein danke, du brauchst mir wirklich keinen Snack zu machen".

Sie blitzte ihn regelrecht an, als sie aus der Küche sah, antwortete aber mit zuckersüßer Stimme: „Wie großzügig von dir, mein _Lieber_, das bedeutet dann wohl, dass du ebenfalls auf etwas Zutrinken verzichtest!".

„Aber nein! Ganz im Gegenteil! Sehr gern Miss Granger!". Sie lehnte sich resignierend an die Küchenwand. Was ging hier vor? Das alles war so surreal. Sie hatte Snape seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Um genau zu sein, hatte sie niemanden mehr seither gesehen. Sie hatte sich damals konsequent von ihrem frühern Leben abgewendet. Wäre ihr Studium nicht gewesen, überlegte sie, hätte sie vermutlich der gesamten Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt.

Und nun saß ausgerechnet Severus Snape in ihrem Wohnzimmer und… oh mein Gott, begann tatsächlich in diesem Moment mit der Musik mit zu brummen. Sie drehte mit einer Handbewegung magisch die Musik leiser und bekam das aus dem Wohnzimmer mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer quittiert. Wenn es Harry, Ron oder Ginny gewesen wären, okay. Die Drei hatten noch recht lang und beharrlich probiert, zu ihr vorzudringen, schließlich aber ebenfalls enttäuscht aufgegeben.

Was machte er hier? Er musste doch erahnen können, was er ihr damit antat. In dem Moment, in dem sie ihn erkannte hatte, war alles wieder hoch gekommen. Sie war so überrascht und überfordert gewesen, dass sie tatsächlich wieder in die förmliche Anrede gerutscht war. Was wollte er hier, fragte sie sie sich zum wiederholten Male. Sie würde dem auf den Grund gehen. Energisch stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und begann in der Küche herum zu hantieren, um eine Minute später erhobenen Hauptes heraus zu treten.

Sie stellte ihm ein Glas mit Leitungswasser vor die Nase, ließ sich dann in den bequemen Sessel ihm gegenüber sinken, in ihrer eigenen Hand ein großes, bauchiges Glas mit Rotwein, an dem sie nun nippte. „Mir soll schließlich niemand vorwerfen können, ich wäre eine schlechte Gastgeberin!".

Er hob das Glas, „…und das würde auch niemand wagen!", prostete er ihr zwinkernd zu und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Sie musterte ihn sehr genau. Früher, in ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie immer nur seine Maske erkennen können, welche nur zwischen wenigen Emotionen wechselte. Hauptsächlich Wut, Spott, Sarkasmus, Hohn und so weiter. Diese selbstverständlich in sämtlichen Abstufungen, aber mehr war da nicht. Sie überlegte – war da einmal Angst gewesen? In ihrem dritten Schuljahr, an der peitschenden Weide, als… ach Gott war das lang her…

Später hatte sie mehr gesehen. War sie vorher nicht in der Lage gewesen, es zu sehen, hatte sie sich nie die Mühe gemach nach mehr zu suchen oder hatte er es damals verhindert, dass man die Emotionen hinter der Maske entdeckte? Sie betrachtete ihn eindringlich. Was konnte sie heute sehen? Wüsste sie nicht, dass man einen zweiten Blick riskieren musste, hätte sie nichts außer der Maske entdeckt. Aber spätestens der zweite Blick erzählte ihr die Geschichte des Mannes vor ihr.

Eine müde, traurige Geschichte. Sie war so paradox. Erzählte von Stillstand und Starre und zeigte ihn doch als rastlosen, tatkräftigen Mann. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn gezähmt, dachte Hermine traurig. Wie ein Raubtier im Zirkus: In der Manege erlaubt, seine böse, na ja, eigentlich ja nur echte Rolle zu spielen, hinter den Kulissen sofort in Ketten gelegt und künstlich ruhig gestellt.

Sie hatte des Öfteren ein kleines bisschen vom wilden Raubtier gesehen, kleine Erinnerungen an den freien Mann. Warum wehrte er sich denn bloß nicht gegen diesen Missbrauch.

Wie fühlt man sich mit gestutzten Flügeln, Severus Snape? Sabotiert von denen, die man so etwas wie Freunde nannte. Na, Professor, haben sie Sie an die lange Kette gelassen um mal wieder einen Auftrag für ihre Freunde auszuführen? Bin ich dieser Auftrag? Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal blauen Himmel gesehen, nur um der blauen Himmels wegen?

Sie sprach von alle dem nichts aus. Sie wusste, das Letzt, was er wollte, war Mitleid, ihr ging es genau so und hier würde er auch keines bekommen. Und Hohn hätte ihn momentan nicht motiviert sich gegen die Diktatur aufzulehnen, sondern im schlimmsten Fall ernsthaft verletz.

„Was willst du?".

„Ich will dich!", sagte er traurig und ein wenig zaghaft.

„Ja, das mag ja sein", antwortete sie genervt, „aber was willst du noch".

Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte einen Mundwinkel. Seine Augen hatten etwas an Tiefe eingebüßt, nicht aber seine Blicke, mit dem er sie intensiv wie eh und je beobachtete. „Eine Nachricht, ich hab eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbeldore für dich" sagte er mit monotoner Stimme.

„Also, ich höre", sagte sie gelangweilt. Als er nicht ansetzte, weiter zu sprechen fuhr sie ihn an, „…jetzt sag schon, wir müssen das hier ja nicht künstlich in die Länge ziehen!".

„Noch wichtige Termine, was?!? – Geht mir auch immer so! Donnerstagabends gegen Acht in Gammelklamotten fallen mit die tausend Sachen ein, die noch erledigt werden müssen. Ich hab von dieser neuen Generation junger, schwer beschäftigter Frauen gehört, aber du bist die erste, die ich in freier Wildbahn und in Aktion erleben darf!"

„Macho!".

„Oh, sag bloß, du gehörst auch zu dieser neuen Generation ganz besonders schlagfertiger, junger Frauen", spottete er weiter, aber fuhr etwas ernster fort, „wirklich Hermione, das kannst du doch besser,".

Da war er, da war ihr Vorname. Es traf sie wie eine Ohrfeige. Sie war so was von nicht drüber weg! Aber es hatte auch einen Vorteil: Es holte sie zurück zum Gesprächsursprung: „Wie lautet die Nachricht von Albus an mich, erzähl schon?".

„Was bietest du mir dafür?

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Ich möchte nichts von dir, außer das du wieder gehst und ich wieder meine Ruhe vor euch habe! Ergo bist du nicht in der Position irgendwelche Forderungen zu stellen!".

„Aber die Nachricht ist von Albus!", gab er verständnislos zu bedenken.

„Das interessiert mich reichlich wenig. Meinst du wirklich, diese Tatsache macht mich neugieriger auf den Inhalt? Albus Dumbledore hat uns alle verkauft! Harry, mich, dich auch Severus!", und da war _sein_ Vorname und sie unterstrich damit nur zu gut, das was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie nickte ihm ernst zu und meine kurz etwas in seinen schwarzen Augen zu sehen, ehe sie mit der Aufzählung fort fuhr, „Meine Eltern,…".

„…Hermione, du bist ungerecht!", fuhr er dazwischen und fügte sehr eindringlich hinzu, „und das weißt du auch!".

„Ach wirklich?!?", erwiderte sie mit hoher Stimme, „Er wusste, das ich in Gefahr war. Ist er je auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, meine Eltern zu schützen? Sie, die vollkommen schutzlos waren, waren sie nicht auch völlig nutzlos?!?".

Er beugte sich bestürzt zu ihr vor und begann ernst: „Hermione, damit konnte niemand rechnen und in der Sekunde, in der der Orden davon erfuhr, sind sie sofort zur Rettung geeilt…".

Sie unterbrach ihn grob: „…nur das es nichts mehr zu retten gab! Ich will auch gar nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren, wie inkompetent Albus Dumbeldore beim abschätzen von Konsequenzen ist! Severus, wenn du mir mit gutem Gewissen in die Augen schauen kannst und mir sagen kannst, dass Albus mich dieses Mal nicht wieder für die größere Sache verkauf, dann sag mir, was er mir ausrichten lässt".

Es entstand eine Pause und die reichte Hermine aus: „Ich wusste es!", sagte sie fassungslos, um es dann ein zweites Mal zu schreien „Ich wusste es!", doch ehe sie aufspringen konnte, hatten sich Severus' Hand blitzschnell um ihr Handgelenk gelegt und hielt sie sanft zurück. „Lass mich los!", diesmal schrie sie zu erst, um es das zweite Mal ruhig und gefährlich zu wiederholen, „Lass mich los!".

„Dann hör mir zu!", sagte er ruhig.

„Du hast mir nichts zu sagen! Nichts, was mich interessieren könnte!", rief sie aufgebracht und wollte sich losreißen, aber der Ton seines nächsten Satzes hielt sie mehr, als der Griff an ihrem Handgelenk. Er hatte seine Stimme nur ganz minimal angehoben, aber bei ihm reichte das ohne Weiteres: „Entscheide das doch bitte erst, nachdem du gehört hast, was man dir sagen will! Außerdem…", sie wollte sofort etwas erwidern, aber er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, „ nein, du hörst mir jetzt zu! …außerdem musst du wohl zugeben, dass es in der heutigen Situation etwas viel verlangt ist, dass es nicht im Entferntesten auch mit dem Krieg zu tun hat".

„Dann ist es also zu viel verlangt, dass man nach einem halben Jahr erst einmal gefragt wird, wie es einem geht, bevor man als Bauer an die vorderste Front geschickt wird?".

„Wir haben uns alle um dich gesorgt", entgegnete er ruhig, „aber du hast dich zurück gezogen. Wie soll man dir beistehen, wenn du uns nicht lässt und man deine Privatsphäre nicht verletzen soll?".

„Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht!", spie sie ihm entgegen.

„Von Mitleid hat auch niemand gesprochen!".

„Harry schon, es war alles was er…!".

„Wirf mich nie wieder mit Potter in einen Kessel, Hermine, ich warne dich!", sagte er bedrohlich. Hermione wusste, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hatte Recht, es war nicht fair. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie aus anderen Gründen zu dem Schluss kam als er.

Was nun? Themenwechsel! Sie setzte mit ihrer Offensive wieder ein paar Sätze zuvor an: „Zu den Bauern an vorderster Front hast du dich gar nicht erst geäußert! Ist nicht leicht, oder Severus, wenn man es nicht vertreten kann, was man sagt!".

„Dieses Kompliment kann ich bei Ihrer lückenhaften Argumentation nur zurück geben, Miss Granger", spottete er. Schach Matt! Shit, er hatte Recht, sie hatte sich schon wieder in ihre eigenen Argumentation verstrickt. Aber nur, weil das ganze so emotional war! „Außerdem", fuhr er nach einer Pause fort, „ weiß ich wenigstens auf welcher Seite ich stehe und für wen und was ich kämpfen werde, wenn es soweit ist!".

Und sie war wieder im Rennen! „Oh, das weiß ich auch und unterstelle mir nicht noch ein Mal, ich wäre mir darüber nicht im Klaren! Ich werde für mich und meine Interessen eintreten und für meine Freunde kämpfen, das kannst du mir glauben! Aber nur, weil diese Interessen zu einem hohen Anteil, mit den deinen, oder besser gesagt mit denen von Albus übereinstimmen, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich in diese Allianz eingliedern lasse! Ich bin mir, dadurch, dass ich aus diesem ganzen utopischen System ausgestiegen bin, mehr treu geblieben, als du dir, da bin ich mir sicher!".

„Auch zu dem Preis, dass du deinen Freunden, die komischerweise alle sehr viel von diesem System halten, den Rücken zukehrst?", fragte er sie ernst.

Sie überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann ruhig: „Auch wenn diese Tatsache nicht in direktem Zusammenhang damit stand, Ja! Ich bin keines von diesen hirnlosen Zahnrädchen, die ihre Aufgabe erfüllen, ohne etwas in Frage zu stellen, auch wenn es zu diesem Preis sein muss…". Beide sahen sich lange Zeit schweigend an ehe Hermione noch mal ansetzte: „Schau, Severus, ich werde am richtigen Tag, auf der richtigen Seite, auf Harrys, auf Albus' und auf deiner Seite stehen! Absolut kompromisslos. Was macht es dann für einen Unterschied?".

„Wir beide kennen den Unterschied. Wir werden es wissen!".

„Und genau darum geht es. Das _ich_ es weiß…".

Lang schwiegen Beide nur, hingen ihren ganz eigenen Gedanken hinterher. So saßen sie da, eine halbe Ewigkeit. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, so dass keiner das Bedürfnis verspürte, es zu brechen. Hermione war es schließlich, die sich als erstes aus ihren Gedanken losriss und aufstand. Sie hatte ihm deutlich angesehen, dass er sie am liebsten zurück halten wollte, aber er blieb doch stumm, wartete lieber ihren nächsten Schritt ab.

„Ist Wein in Ordnung?", fragte sie, als sie mit einem zweiten Glas aus der Küche zurück kam und es vor ihm abstellte. Er nickte nur und nahm bestätigend einen kleinen Schluck.

Sie ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen und zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche. Er hatte Recht. Albus Dumbeldore war ein guter Mensch, einer der liebsten, die einem in seinem Leben begegnen können. Sie wünschte jedem Menschen, dass er einen so herzensguten Charakter zu seinen Freunden oder Bekannten zählen durfte. Und obwohl es natürlich nicht das war, was ihn in erster Linie ausmachte, so konnten sich alle, die auf den Ausgang des Krieges zu ihren Gunsten, zu Gunsten von Frieden und Freiheit hoffte, glücklich schätzen, Albus Dumbeldore als ihren Anführer zu wissen. Den Albus Dumbeldore, der seinerseits kompromisslos hohe Opfer gebracht hatte!

Und trotzdem änderte es nichts daran, dass der alte Mann für Hermiones Geschmack etwas zu selbstverständlich mit den Schicksalen anderer Menschen spielte und so Leben zerstörte oder beendete. Er blieb manipulativ und strategisch, nur das Ziel vor Augen.

„Und was hast du überhaupt mit deinen Haaren gemacht?!?", riss Severus sie schließlich aus den Gedanken.

Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du hast wirklich überhaupt keinen Anstand, oder?", fragte sie sauer.

„Hermione, lass mich für dich da sein. Ich möchte dir helfen. Ich möchte reden, ich möchte zuhören und ich möchte mit dir zusammen schweigen, wenn es das ist, was hilft. Lass es zu, lass mich an dich ran!".

„Was hast du mir zusagen?", fragte sie unbeirrt.

„Erzähl mir, was dir passiert ist und anschließend erkläre ich dir, warum ich hier bin", schlug Severus vor.

„_Uns_, meinst du!", erwiderte sie nur.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du meinst, was _uns_ passiert ist. Die Leute tendieren dazu, zu vergessen, dass ich nicht alleine dort war und dass Ereignisse auch Folgen mit sich bringen! Aber ich habe bereits gesagt, dass mich der Inhalt der Nachricht nicht sonderlich interessiert. Gegen einen anderen Einsatz würde ich den Deal allerdings in Erwägung ziehen".

„Und der wäre?", fragte er skeptisch und amüsiert zugleich.

Hermione war eine Idee gekommen. Sie wollte ihn zurück ins Leben holen. Noch mal zeigen, wie Leben sein konnte. Dafür im Gegenzug ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken zu verkaufen, schien fair. Sie hätte es ihm sowieso früher oder später erzählt. Wenn jemand Recht auf die Wahrheit hatte, dann er. Die Nachricht vom Schulleiter interessierte sie tatsächlich nicht besonders. Natürlich war sie neugierig – bitte, sie war eine Frau – aber sie war sich sicher, sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren. Vielleicht früher, als ihr lieb war.

„Quid pro quo! Meine Erinnerungen gegen Zeit mit dir".

Severus zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, „Zeit mit mir?!? Und wie genau hat man sich das vorzustellen?".

Hermione ließ sich nicht beirren: „Gib mir das Wochenende und Montag, vielleicht noch den Dienstag. Du ziehst hier ein. Kein Kontakt mit Dumbledore in der Zeit! Abends kannst du in meinen Geist eindringen und dir anschauen, was passiert ist. Ich denke nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin alles so zu erzählen, wie ich es erlebt habe. Anschließt können wir darüber sprechen. Der Tag gehört mir, ohne Diskussionen und Einwende. Am Ende kannst du mir dann erzählen, was du mir eigentlich die ganze Zeit sagen wolltest. Einverstanden?".

Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin, die er gedankenverloren betrachtete. „Was hast du geplant?", fragte er schließlich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht ganz genau, aber ich kann dir versichern, du erfährst es als Letzter".

„Und du meinst, dass ich mich darauf einlasse?", fragte er kühl.

„Du solltest. Schließlich bist du es, der etwas von mir möchte. Also?".

Hermione sah, wie Severus mit seinen Zähnen knirschte, aber schließlich doch ihre Hand ergriff. Ein kleines blaues Licht brach aus der Mitte ihrer Handflächen, teilte sich gleichmäßig und brach dann durch ihre Handgelenke in eine Vene zum Herzen ein.

„Wann kannst du morgen da sein?".

„Nachmittag, früher Abend. Falls es dir nicht entgangen ist, habe ich einen Job. Es wird schwierig genug sich nächste Woche frei zunehmen!", murmelte Severus.

„Oh, ich denke", sagte Hermione sarkastisch, „dass dein Vorgesetzter Verständnis hat!". Er sah sie scharf an, aber Hermione kannte den Mann zu gut: Er war mehr als amüsiert. Dies war einfach genau die Ebene, auf der sie scherzten.

Kurze Zeit später begleitete ihn Hermione zur Wohnungstür. „Also, wie sieht ‚Zeit mit mir verbringen' aus?", fragte er, als er sich vor der Wohnung noch mal umwandte.

Hermione lehnte am Türrahmen und betrachte ihn amüsiert. „Bring einfach vorsichtshalber mal Schwimmzeug mit…", lachte sie und war mit seiner Reaktion, pures Entsetzten, mehr als zufrieden.

„Oh Merlin!", sagte Severus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand in die Haare, „Worauf hab ich mich da bloß eingelassen?".

„Und komm gefälligst morgen durch die Wohnungstür!", setzte sie noch hinterher.

„Ich habe nicht nur diese hitzigen Diskussionen mit dir vermisst", flüsterte er gerade so laut, dass man es erahnen konnte. Er schaute ihr nicht mehr in die Augen, nickte nur noch mal kurz, bevor er um die nächste Ecke bog und ein sanftes ‚Plopp' durch den Flur hallte. Hermione blieb noch lange im Türrahmen stehen und horchte ins nichts.

_TBC?_


	4. Chapter 4

__

_Erneut ein riesen Dankeschön für die Reviews! Es ist sehr ermutigend, zu wissen, dass Interesse an der Story besteht. Heute erfahrt ihr, wie das eigentlich alles mit Severus und Hermione begonnen hat. Es werden hoffentlich erneut Fragen aufgeworfen, während sich die ersten Kleineren vielleicht bereits beantworten… Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dabei und ich würde mich freuen, was von euch zuhören!  
_Thx, kiwi

* * *

**We were strangers,  
****Starting out on a journey.  
****Never dreaming  
****What we'd have to go through****.  
****Now here we are****  
****And I'm suddenly standing,  
****At the beginning with you  
**

**Alles auf Anfang**

Geschafft ließ sich Severus in die kühlen Kissen sinken. Er war erschöpft. Der Unterricht heute war die Hölle gewesen. Er hatte sich auf nichts konzentrieren können, unablässig hatte er an die bevorstehende Aufgabe am Abend denken müssen. Dann war er aufgebrochen. Zu seiner Vergangenheit. Es war so hart gewesen Hermione zu sehen. Es hatte weh getan.

Dumbledore hatte schon prognostiziert das es schwierig werden würde, aber er hatte keinen Dumbledore gebraucht um sich dessen bewusst zu seine und es gab keinen Dumbledore, der ihm diesen Schmerz hätte prognostizieren können. Der Schulleiter hatte gesagt, er solle es als Test ansehen. Als Test für sich selbst – ein spöttische Ton entkam seinen Lippen. Er sehnte die Zeit herbei, in der er nicht jeden Tag getestet werden würde. Kein bestehen mehr – kein Kampf, weder gegen den dunklen Lord noch Albus, Hermione oder sich selbst.

Diese Stunde mit Hermione, ihre Schmerzen zuspüren, als sie unter der Dusche weinte, ihre Energie und Magie zufühlen, als sie trainierte und sie zusehen und zu erleben, während sie gesprochen hatten, war ein Treffer ins Herz. Es brachte ihn in ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, als er noch lebte und ja, vielleicht auch liebte. Es war, als sei das alles Ewig her, unerreichbar und viel wichtiger unwiederbringlich. Er hatte es wieder geschafft, das Gut in seinem Leben von sich zuschleudern und heute hatte das Gute, mit Sicherheit sogar das Beste in seinem Leben zurück geschlagen. Kalt und emotionslos. Mit leeren Augen.

Und trotzdem drängten sich ihm die Bilder von anderen Zeiten auf. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an alles erinnern. An den Frühling in Paris. Es nahm alles seinen Anfang, als der Schulleiter ihn Ende Februar letzten Jahres in sein Büro bestellte. Es war einer dieser Tage, an dem morgens Aufstehen definitiv der erste Schritt in die falsche Richtung ist:

°~*~°

Mit wehenden Roben bog Severus um die letzte Ecke und kam vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Aufgang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte zum Halten. „M&Ms", zischte er der Steinfigur zu, nur ahnend, dass es sich sicher um irgendeine grässliche Mugglesüßigkeit handeln musste. Die Augen des Tieres leuchteten einmal rot auf, bevor es zur Seite sprang und die sich Treppe in Bewegung setzte.

Noch bevor er die Hand zum Klopfen erheben konnte, kam ein freundliches „Herein!", aus dem Büro und Severus betrat den Raum. Der Schulleiter stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und strich seinem Phönix am Hals entlang. Severus blieb unschlüssig im Raum stehen, blickte sich kurz nach anderen Anwesenden um und beobachtete anschließend seinen Vorgesetzten mit seinem treuen Begleiter.

Severus erkannte eine Art stumme Konversation zwischen den Beiden. Schließlich ließ Dumbledore von dem Wesen ab und blickte überrascht zu seinem Tränkemeister: „Severus, mein Junge, du stehst da, wie bezahlt und nicht abgeholt! Nimm doch platzt, fühl dich wie zuhause! Wie oft muss ich dir das denn noch sagen?".

„Natürlich, Schulleiter", erwiderte Severus trocken, wartete aber dennoch bis der Schulleiter sich in Richtung seines Schreibtisches begab. Also ein offizielles Anliegen, dachte er und ließ sich jetzt in einen der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch sinken.

„Auch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?", auffordernd schob ihm Dumbledore die Dose entgegen, die Severus mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete.

„Danke Direktor, aber wie immer, _Nein_ danke!".

„Severus", begann der Schulleiter plötzlich mir todernster Stimmer, „Das Leben ist wie eine Pralinenschachtel, man weiß nie, was man bekommt!". Nun betrachtete er den Mann vor sich, der sich gerade selbst der Brausebonbons bediente, verwirrt.

Neuerdings redete der Schulleiter noch kryptischer als gewöhnlich. Severus wusste nicht, was das sollte, aber er nahm an, dass der Schulleiter wohl allgemein wollte, dass man ihn nicht für voll nahm. Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quick! Jemand, der den Mann nicht so gut kannte, hatte praktisch keine andere Wahl, als ihn für einen senil Kautz zuhalten und nichts war gefährlicher, als seine Feinde zu unterschätzten: Keine leichte Aufgabe für einen Tom Riddle, der vor Arroganz nur so strotzte.

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst!", erwiderte er daher diplomatisch, damit Albus fortfuhr.

„Severus, es gab eine neue Prophezeiung und sie bestätigt meine Befürchtungen, was unser momentanes Dilemma betrifft".

„Und was ist unser momentanes Dilemma, wenn man fragen darf?", fragte er wieder etwas interessierte, obwohl ihn das Thema ‚Prophezeiung' prinzipiell kalt ließ. Jeder hatte sein Leben selbst in der Hand und die allgemein schwammigen Formulierungen ließen einem Tränkemeister viel zu viel Spielraum, als dass sie als Rezept fürs Leben durchgehen könnten.

„Das Voldemort nicht mit dem finalen Kampf beginnen wird. Es geht ihm im Untergrund zu gut. Er kann in Ruhe das Zauberministerium infiltrieren, er gewinnt schleichend mehr und mehr Zustimmung von der Allgemeinheit. Das sind nicht alles Kämpfer, aber es sind Befürworter. Aber was sag ich, das weißt du natürlich alles selbst".

„Das bedeutet, dass wir in die Offensive gehen müssen?", bemerkte er mehr als das er fragte.

„So sieht es aus, aber leider können wir das noch nicht. Es hätte überhaupt keinen Sinn, solang die restlichen Horkruxe nicht zerstört sind".

„Vielleicht sollte man Potter und Weasley mal etwas Feuer unterm Kessel machen, damit sie bei der Beseitigung…", „… Zerstörung, nicht Beseitigung, Severus…", „… wie auch immer, endlich Erfolge erzielen!", meinte er spöttisch.

„In der Tat müssen wir wohl alle noch mehr Zeit und Engagement investieren", sagte der Schulleiter in Gedanken versunken, ehe er wieder fort fuhr, „womit wir wieder bei der Prophezeiung und ihren Auswirkungen auf uns wären". Dumbledore begann also, von der Prophezeiung zu berichten und schloss schließlich seinen Vortrag mit den Worten, „und da ich annehmen muss, dass dieser Informant bei Voldemort gesungen hat, müssen wir Miss Granger so gut es geht beschützen!".

„Meinst du nicht, dass ich wüsste, wenn der dunkle Lord davon erfährt?", harkte Severus skeptisch nach.

„Abgesehen davon, dass Tom Riddle noch nie mit offenen Karten gespielt hat, befürchte ich, dass er dir nicht mehr uneingeschränkt vertraut. Er hat dir das fehlgeschlagene Attentat auf mich vor fast zwei Jahren auf dem Astronomieturm nie wirklich abgenommen. Er ist misstrauisch geworden, was du wohl zu genüge am eigenen Leib gespürt haben wirst und deshalb kommst du an dieser Stelle ins Spiel", Severus sah den Älteren unverwandt an, aber er wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich Miss Granger ein Stipendium für ein, je nach dem, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt auch zwei Semester an der Gouvernesse-Swan-Université-de-Paris anbiete. Sie hat sich diese Chance redlich verdient und wäre nebenbei erst einmal aus der Schusslinie. Da auch du unter Voldemort nicht länger sicher bist, wirst du Miss Granger nach Paris begleiten".

Severus war aufgefahren noch ehe Dumbldore geendet hatte: „Albus, ich würde lieber sterben, als mit diesem Mädchen auch nur vier Tage zusammen zu verbringen, geschweige denn vier Monate!".

„Ja, Severus, dass hab ich mir gedacht, aber du weißt doch, das Leben ist kein Ponyhof und es…", Snape fuhr ihm genervt ins Wort: „… ja, ja, ich weiß, und es gibt auch nicht immer Eiscreme zum Nachtisch!", und ließ sich resignierend in den Sessel zusammensinken. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sich so schnell geschlagen gab, aber er wusste, Diskussionen waren völlig Zwecklos, das Endresultat blieb doch dasselbe. Dann konnte er sich seinen Atem ebenso gut sparen.

„Du hast es erfasst, alter Freund", sagte sein Gegenüber leise.

°~*~°

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Dumbledore Hermione informiert, allerdings ohne die Prophezeiung zu erwähnen und Severus hatte es geschaffte, sich aus den Reihen der Todesser zurück zuziehen. Seine Begründung war Dumbledores aufkeimendes Misstrauen gewesen.

Die Stelle des Zaubertrankprofessors wurde zur Überraschung und Freude vieler, mitten im Jahr umbesetzt. Horace Slughorn, einst Severus' eigener Tränkeprofessor, trat die Stelle an und wurde stellvertretender Hauslehrer von Slytherin (denn diese Position hatte Severus auf jeden Fall weiter offiziell innehaben wollen). Severus seinerseits bekam durch Dumbledore am Gouvernesse-Swan-Institut eine Stelle als Gastlektor.

Mitte März begegneten Severus dann schließlich Hermione. Nach etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr seit ihrem Glanzabschluss. Am Apparierplatz von Hogwarts. Er wusste noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen, was sein erster Gedanke gewesen war, als er sie sah: Die hat sich ja kein bisschen verändert. Wie falsch er damit lag, war ihm aber schnell bewusst geworden.

°~*~°

Es war drei Uhr morgens und es war arschkalt! Er stand in seinen schwarzen Reiseumhang gehüllt und mit einer Tasche beladen im Dunkeln einer großen Eiche und wartete. Sie war zu spät. Was fiel dieser kleinen Göre eigentlich ein, ihn warten zu lassen? Na gut, um genau zu sein, war es eine Minute vor drei, wie er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte, aber jede Sekunde, die er auf sie warten musste, war eine Sekunde, die sie zu spät war.

Ein Plopp, so leise, dass es im Windspiel mit den Blättern fast unterging, ertönte und eine Gestalt, ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er, stand einen Meter von ihm entfernt, drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und hatte ihn überraschend schnell erspäht: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape".

„Da sind Sie ja endlich, Miss Granger. Hat wohl heute im Bad alles etwas länger gedauert, was?", meinte er spöttisch.

„Tja, manche Menschen können nur erahnen, was Körperpflege ist, Professor. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, bei unserer unfreiwilligen WG, die wir bilden, werden die Badezimmerzeiten so gerecht verteilt, dass auch Sie auf Ihre Kosten kommen", und eher er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie wieder in neutral-versöhnlichem Ton weiter gesprochen, „Wollen wir dann Mal los und unser neues Zuhause anschauen?".

Severus wusste, wie kindisch es wäre, noch mal auf ihre Anspielung zurück zu kommen, nachdem sie das Thema abgeschlossen hatte – seit wann war dieses Biest so kess? – würde sie aber trotzdem noch irgendwie in Verlegenheit bringen. Also trat er aus der Dunkelheit in den Mondschein, kam nur Zentimeter vor ihr zum stehen, umgriff die zierliche, junge Frau ohne Vorwarnung fest mit seinem freien Arm an der Taille, zog sie an sich und einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

Und tauchten im selben Moment in einer ruhigen Parkanlage, irgendwo in Paris wieder auf. Severus wandte den Blick nach links, ohne ein Stück von Hermiones Seite zuweichen, die ihn überrascht und wie er meinte, leicht errötet anstarrte. „Dies ist der ‚Palais de Chaillot'", woraufhin Hermione ihren Blick seinem folgen ließ und plötzlich erstaunt die Luft einzog. Sie waren am Ende eines riesigen Wasserbeckens angekommen, dass durch Scheinwerfer im Wasser ein blau-grünes Licht verbreitete. Am andern Ende des Beckens, in weiter Ferne ragten zwei gigantische, halbrunde Säulengänge aus den Bäumen, die ebenfalls angestrahlt wurden.

Absolut perfekt, dachte Severus. Er hatte es immer noch drauf, einen großen Auftritt hinzulegen. „In Paris gilt ein sehr strenge Appariergesetz", fuhr er nun mit seiner schönsten Lehrerstimme fort, aber nach wie vor die junge Frau in seinen Armen haltend, „Die Einreise ist nur über diesen Park möglich, wenn man so will eine Art Zauberportal nach Frankreich. Des Weiteren kann man nicht überall apparieren, bzw. disapparieren, sondern auch hier gibt es bestimmte Punkte. Es gibt eine Vielzahl von Plätzen die in gleichmäßigen Abständen über die Stadt versäht und vor Mugglen geschützt sind.

Ich halte dieses System für eine Großstadt wie Paris absolut sinnvoll und verstehe nicht, warum in London kein ähnliches Konzept verfolgt wird, denn es schützt _beide_ Welten voreinander.

Für uns wird es in dem Sinne keinen Nachteil darstellen, da man in unsere Wohnung ohnehin nicht apparieren könnte und der nächste Platz keine fünf Minuten entfernt liegt. Zu _Ihrer_ Linken sehen Sie übrigens den Eifelturm", aber ehe Hermione noch den Kopf wenden konnte, war er erneut mit ihr appariert.

Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er nun umgehend von ihr abließ und aus der kleinen Gasse, in eine etwas größere Straße einbog ohne sich noch ein Mal nach ihr umzusehen. Er empfand das plötzliche fehlen ihres warmen Körpers an seiner Brust zwar irgendwie als schmerzhaft, aber der Moment, in dem sie sich mit leuchtenden Augen zum Eifelturm umschaute, um drei stinkende Mülltonnen in einer Gasse zu erblicken, war einfach zu schön. Sie hatte eben das letzte Wort gehabt, jetzt hatte er es!

Er hörte leichte Schritte hinter sich her eilen und nach einigen Metern hatte sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen. Severus rechnete eigentlich mit tausend Fragen ihrerseits, aber sie ging nur schweigend neben ihm her. Er war überrascht, fast ein wenig enttäuscht, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, wieso. Vermutlich hätte er ihr gerne eine bissige Antwort an den Kopf geworfen.

Das sie ihm nicht wie sonst, die Vorlage für einen Angriff auf ihre Person bot, ließ ihn nicht los und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau neben ihm. Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch etwas verändert. Sie war mit Sicherheit kein neuer oder anderer Mensch, aber in einem halben Jahr konnte sehr viel passieren, vor allem wenn es eine Zeit des Wandel und des Neuanfanges war, wie in ihrem Fall.

Als sie vor einem großen, alten Reihenhaus, aus hellem Sandstein ankamen, zog er ein Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche, öffnete damit die Eingangstür und hielt sie für Hermione offen. Diese hatte ihn erstaunt beobachtet, sagte aber immer noch nicht und ging nun mit einem Nicken an ihm vorbei in den Hausflur, wo sie aber wieder unentschlossen inne hielt bis er an ihr vorbei auf die Treppen zuschritt und sie ihm folgte.

Sie erklommen die alten, ausgetretenen Holzstufen bis in den fünften und damit obersten Stock. Erneut zückte Severus den Schlüssen anstelle seines Zauberstabs, was wie er amüsiert bemerkte, noch mehr Verwirrung bei seiner Begleiterin auslöste. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ der neugierigen Hermione erneut Vortritt.

Sie betraten durch einen kurzen Flur ein relativ großes, geräumiges Wohnzimmer, welches das Zentrum der Wohnung bildete. Er kannte die Wohnung bereits – sie war okay – aber er konnte Hermione ansehen, das sie absolut begeistert war. Sie ließ ihre Tasche an sich herabsinken und begann ein paar ehrfürchtige Schritte in den Raum zu gehen, ehe sie inne hielt und ihn einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzog.

„Ein Refugium", flüsterte sie so leise, dass es nur die geschulten Ohren eines Spions es vernehmen konnten, „es ist einfach perfekt!".

Refugium? Severus musterte sie mit leicht verengten Augen. Zufluchtsort oder Unterschlupf. Ja, das war es wohl für sie beide, aber die bedrückende Erleichterung, die von ihr ausging, verunsicherte ihn ein wenig. „Gefällt es Ihnen Miss Granger? Wie mir scheint hat der Schulleiter Ihren Geschmack getroffen", fragte er und traf in diesem Moment für sich den Entschluss, dass er sie im Auge behalten würde. Was ist dein Geheimnis, Hermione Granger?

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, verengte nun ihrerseits ihre Augen fragend, bevor sich ihre Mine aufhellte. „Ja, in der Tat. Also Sir, was ist das nun für ein Geheimnis mit diesen Schlüsseln?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Das Geheimnis um diese Schlüssel, wie Sie es so schön nannten, ist folgendes", er warf ihr ein smaragdgrünes Samtsäckchen entgegen, was sie instinktiv auffing, „Es sollen an diesem Haus äußerlich keine Spuren von Magie aufzuspüren sein, also da haben sie ihr Geheimnis zu Schlüssel Nummer eins.

Und an der Wohnungstür wird es noch viel Geheimnisvoller", sagte er mit gespielt übermäßiger Begeisterung, ehe er gelangweilt fortfuhr, „Die kann man nämlich nur mit einem Schlüssel öffnen, oder um genau zu sein zwei", und nickte in Richtung des Säckchens in ihrer Hand. Sie öffnete es und ihr viel ein kleiner Schlüsselbund in die Hand, das neben den zwei Schlüsseln auch einen kleinen Anhänger hielt.

„Kein Zauberstab der Welt kann diese Tür öffnen und die beiden Schlüssel, die es können, arbeiten nur für die Personen, von denen sie das erste Mal berührt wurden, also für Sie und mich", erklärte er sachlich, ehe sich seine Stimme wieder mit Spott färbte, als er fortfuhr, „Und nächste Woche zaubere ich Ihnen ein Kaninchen aus dem Zylinder!".

„Sind diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen denn notwendig?", überging sie seinen letzten Kommentar, obwohl sie amüsiert schien.

„Wenn es keine Notwendigkeit gäbe, wäre wohl keiner von uns beiden hier in Paris", sagte er schneidend, fügte aber ruhiger hinzu, „Ich denke wir können uns hier sicher fühlen. Professor Dumbledore hat uns beide an der Uni mit unseren eigenen Namen angemeldet. Zudem ist Rassismus in Frankreich eigentlich kein Thema und der dunkle Lord und seine Ziele zwar ein Begriff, aber keine unmittelbare Bedrohung.

Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Ihre Situation an der Universität oder im Privatleben aussah, aber ich denke im Vergleich dazu wird das hier ein sehr angenehmes Semester für sie werden!", sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Und nun sollten wir wohl sehen, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen, alles Weiter können wir morgen besprechen. So wichtige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Badezimmerzeiten. Bis es soweit ist, lasse ich Ihnen aber gerne den Vortritt". Und schon war er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hörte nur noch einen zaghaften Gutenachtgruß hinter sich herwehen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Und wieder ein neues Kapitel... und Zeit für ein paar Bemerkungen: Zuerst einmal ein riesen Dankeschön an die Leute, die mich zum schreiben Motivieren: _ismene5; Marylein; Cornelius67; mrs. Spookieness; Samatha Snape; SoyTryphena; piper; fuzzyschaaf _und außerdem Allen, die diese Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben – you keep me running!_

_Zum weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Ich habe vorgesehen, dass Severus immer abends im Bett an zwei oder drei Erinnerungen aus seiner Vergangenheit zurückdenkt, genauso wird Hermione, wie sie schon versprach, ihm abends ihre Erinnerungen zeigen wird. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht zu verwirrend wird, aber ich glaube, dass es so am spannendsten ist. Wenn man genau wie die Beiden, nur Stückchen für Stückchen erfährt, was sich eigentlich hinter dem großen Geheimnis verbirgt, das sie nur gemeinsam, mit beiden Teilen ihrer Story, entschlüsseln können._

_

* * *

**And as I looked up into those eyes  
****H****er vision borrows mine.  
****And I know she's no stranger,  
****For I feel I've held h****er for all of time**_

**In meinem Spiegel dich erkannt**

In den nächsten Wochen in Paris hatte sie sich sehr gut arrangiert. Auch wenn Severus es nicht gewöhnt war, mit jemandem auf engem Raum zusammen zu leben, hatte er doch feststellen müssen, dass es mit Hermione relativ entspannt war.

Sie waren sich zu Beginn viel aus dem Weg gegangen, hatten parallel nebeneinander her gelebt, aber irgendwann war es doch der Normalfall geworden, dass sie sich das große Wohnzimmer teilten. Dabei war es des Öfteren zu interessanten Diskussionen gekommen, die Severus als erstaunlich erfrischen empfunden hatte und mehr als einmal war aus besagten Diskussionen eine ungezwungene Unterhaltung entstanden, in denen sich beider sehr wohl gefühlt hatten.

Was er aber ebenfalls sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte, waren die absolut unnachahmlichen Auseinandersetzungen die sie hatten. Wenn die kleine Gryffindore ihre Krallen ausgefahren und ihre Augen diesen besonderen Glanz bekommen hatten, hatten sie sich gegenseitig eine Szene gemacht, als gäbe es kein Morgen. In diesen Momenten hatte er das Leben gespürt. Ja verdammt, er lebte! Und es tat so gut zu leben!

Der Start ins Universitätsleben war für Beide ebenfalls reibungslos gewesen. Er hatte sich zwar auch hier schnell als griesgrämiger, strenger Professor einen Namen gemacht, war aber ebenfalls für seine herausragende, fachliche Kompetenz, sowie seine hochinteressanten Forschungen und Versuche bekannt geworden. So hatten in seinen Vorlesungen die Studenten sogar auf den Gängen gesessen und die begrenzten Plätze in den Übungen waren heiß begehrt gewesen.

Hermione war es offenbar auch gut ergangen, denn die paar Male, in denen er ihr begegnet war, schien sie vor Begeisterung nur so zu sprühen. Neben ihrem Stress hatte sie aber dennoch immer die Zeit gefunden ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln oder ein zwangloses Winken zu schenken, wenn sie ihn bemerkte. Severus war jedes Mal wieder von dieser kleinen Geste völlig überrascht gewesen. Zu ihrer Schulzeit wäre so etwas undenkbar gewesen. Deswegen hatte er es auch nie über das reservierte Nicken hinaus geschafft.

Die nächste prägnante Situation, an die Severus sich besonders erinnern konnte, war von einem Samstagabend, circa eineinhalb Monate nachdem sie gemeinsam nach Paris gekommen waren. Damals hatte der erste Monat Uni gerade hinter ihnen gelegen. Es war über ein Jahr her, aber er sah es vor sich, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

°~*~°

Er saß entspannt auf der gemütlichen Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte ins Leere. Was hier wirklich fehlte, war ein Kamin, dachte er. Er mochte es in die Flammen zu starren, die Wärme auf seinem Gesicht zu fühlen und das unregelmäßige Knacken und Zischen des Holzes zuhören.

„Sir, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", kam es zaghaft von seiner Seite und er drehte ganz langsam seinen Kopf und sah Hermione durch verengte Augen an.

„Und das ist Ihr Problem, weil…?", fragte er kühl.

„Ich ähm, … also ich…, ich hatte mir Sorgen gemacht und… ach vergessen Sie's!", sprach es und wollte sich gerade abwenden um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, als er sie zurückhielt: „Sagen sie mir, Miss Granger, warum genau sind Sie der Ansicht, Sie müssen sich Sorgen um mich machen?".

„Weil ich ein mitfühlender Mensch bin und es gewöhnt bin auch sozialkompetente Menschen um mich herum zuhaben!", keifte sie, halb zu ihm gedreht, „An das Zusammenleben mit Ihnen und die damit verbundenen, eisigen Temperaturen muss sich der Durchschnittsmensch nun mal erst gewöhnen!".

„Na, da hab ich ja Glück gehabt, dass Sie alles Andere als durchschnittlich sind. Mit Ihrem impulsiven, hitzigen Temperament sollten wir es schaffen, hier ein akzeptables Klima aufrecht zu erhalten".

Hermione zögerte kurz als, wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob das ein Kompliment war, ehe sie ungläubig fragte, „Ich soll sie also auftauen?!?".

„Versuchen Sie es", konterte Severus und lehnte sich süffisant Grinsend zurück. Es war so langweilig. Alles, was diese Gryffindors brauchten, war eine Herausforderung oder irgendetwas, was ihr Ehrgefühl stimulierte und schon konnte man sich das Spielchen ansehen, wie es seinen Lauf nahm. „Aber noch ein guter Rat: Passen sie vor Gefrierbrant auf…".

„Nun Professor", sagte Hermione nun, die Kampfeslust in den Augen, und kam langsam wieder auf ihn zu, „Möchten sie vielleicht auch ein Glas Wein. Ein Kommilitone hat mich heute mit zum Weingut seines Onkels genommen. Ich hab alles im Angebot, von weiß und trocken bis rot und lieblich". Er überlegte einen Moment, aber am Ende überwog die Hoffnung auf einen vorzüglichen Tropfen dem komischen Gefühl, mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin einen Wein zu testen, und er willigte ein. Außerdem war er gespannt, wie sie sich in der ersten Runde schlagen würde. Einen Moment später kam sie mit zwei Gläsern Weißwein zurück und ließ sich dann in den Sessel ihm gegenüber sinken, ehe sie sich zuprosteten.

„Also Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich und stellte das Glas wieder ab, „Ich warte. Wollten Sie mich vielleicht ein wenig mit Ihren Anekdoten über Ihren Ausflug anöden?".

„Oh das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Professor", gab Hermione unbeirrt grinsend zurück und begann mit ihrer Erzählung: „Es war absolut traumhaft. Ich hab René in der Stadt getroffen und wir sind gemeinsam dort hin appariert. Es liegt weit außerhalb von Paris und der Apparierpunkt liegt intelligenter weise am Fuße des Berges und das Château ist riesig. Das heißt, wir mussten erst einmal ein ganzes Stückchen durch die Weinberge laufen bevor wir am Haupthaus ankamen, aber es war ja herrliches Wetter.

Renés Onkel hat uns eine kurze Führung durchs Haus und die Weinkeller gegeben, ehe wir anschließend eine kleine Weinprobe machten. Ich bin mit meinen Eltern schon öfters in Frankreich gewesen und kam am Wein natürlich nicht vorbei, deswegen konnte ich mit ein paar laienhaften Kenntnissen überraschen", grinste sie und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Gibt es überhaupt etwas, von dem Sie keine Ahnung haben?!?", fragte Severus genervt und fügte noch hinzu „Solange irgendwann mal über ein Thema ein Buch verfasst wurde, kann man davon ausgehen, dass Sie zumindest etwas Ahnung darüber haben!".

Seltsamer Weise ging Hermione auf den Angriff aber nicht direkt ein, sondern lächelte nur in ihr Glas. „Wissen Sie, es ist ein schöner Abend und ich fühle mich hier wohl. Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, dass das Ganze hier mit einer Chance von Ihnen und dafür etwas weniger Sarkasmus ein nettes Gespräch werden könnte?".

„Ich bin kein netter Mann, warum sollte ich nette Gespräche führen wollen?".

„Wow, schlagfertig wie eh und je", rief Hermione enttäuscht und stand auf. „Wissen Sie, dann können wir es auch lassen!".

„Na gut, wie Sie wünschen", ergab sich Severus genervt. „Wenn Sie meinen, dass Smalltalk hier irgendetwas zum Schmelzen bringen wird, dann spiel ich mit!". Er seufzte einmal kurz gequält und setzte dann seinen schönsten Plauderton auf, „Also, wie ich höre und gesehen habe, haben Sie wohl schon Anschluss in der Universität gefunden?".

Hermione seufzte ihrerseits genervt, ehe sie Antwortete. „Ja, die Leute sind alle unglaublich nett. Ich bin in diesen riesigen Freundeskreis rein geraten, mit denen ich die Vorlesungen in Verwandlung besuche und in meinen Zaubertrankfächern habe ich zwei Freundschaften geschlossen, bei denen man einfach nur sagen kann, wir haben uns gesucht und gefunden. An dem Tag, an dem ich Ihnen in den Gängen begegnet bin, hat mich übrigens einer von ihnen erst mal zum falschen Hörsaal geschickt".

Severus erinnerte sich vage an eine total unter Strom stehende Hermione, die verzweifelt durch die Gänge hastete und ihn nicht mal bemerkt hatte. „Und das nehmen Sie einfach mit einem Lachen hin?", fragte er überrascht. „Die Miss Granger, an die ich mich erinnere, hätte ihm zumindest den Kopf abgerissen".

„Tja, ich musste irgendwann erkennen, dass man mit einem Lächeln oder einem Schweigen manchmal mehr erreicht. So habe ich zum Beispiel, dadurch, dass ich mich über meine eigene Naivität amüsiert habe, zwei wunderbare Menschen kennen gelernt.

Außerdem habe ich Jules versichert, dass ich es ihm heimzahlen werde und dass ich so lange warte, bis er sich in Sicherheit wägt um dann zuzuschlagen, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartet. Selbst wenn ich also nichts unternehme, wird er wie ein Paranoider über den Campus hetzten", sagte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „Marie, das ist seine Freundin, war so begeistert, dass sie mir schon ihre Unterstützung zugesagt hat".

Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm diese Einstellung überaus gefiel. Listig wie eine Slytherin. „Ansonsten können Sie mir seinen vollständigen Namen nennen und falls er sich in meinen Übungen befindet, nehme ich mich der Sache an", sagte er amüsiert und prostete ihr ein weiteres Mal zu.

„Ich werde es mir überlegen!", lachte sie begeistert auf, „Aber ich denke, dass hat er nicht verdient. Es sich mit dem strengen Professor Snape zu verscherzen und nicht einmal wissen, wieso, erscheint mir eine recht harte Strafe".

„Es sich mit der wissbegierigen Miss Granger beim Thema Lernen zu verscherzen, erschien mir bis eben auch ein recht hartes Vergehen", gab er zurück. „Aber wie Sie schon sagten, zumindest manche Dinge ändern sich".

„Und manche Dinge tun es nie!", lachte sie, „Wie zum Beispiel mein Tränkemeister, der es in kürzester Zeit geschafft hat, dass ihm ein unverkennbarer Ruf voraus eilt. Ich trinke auf unbeirrbaren Felsen in der Brandung, an denen man sich in turbulenten Zeiten fest halten kann!".

„Na, ein ehr zweifelhafte Kompliment, dass Sie mir da mit dem Ruf machen. Deswegen trinke ich für meinen Teil lieber auf Flexibilität und Veränderungen in Zeiten des Stillstands!".

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Sir. Es ist nämlich ein guter Ruf, von dem ich sprach. Sie sind sogar Fachfremd Gesprächsthema", bei dieser Bemerkung verzog Severus verstimmt die Nase, „Wahrscheinlich können Sie sich nicht mehr an unsere Begegnung in der Mensa erinnern, oder?".

Severus konnte sich selbstverständlich noch ganz genau an die überaus peinliche Situation erinnern, aber das hätte er natürlich nie zugegeben. Deswegen machte er nur eine vage Bewegung mit der Hand. „Nun, ich saß dort mit den Kommilitonen aus Verwandlung und als sie mich fragten, wem ich denn gerade zu gewunken hätte und ich Ihren Namen erwähnte brach regelrechte Hysterie aus"

Plötzlich wurde er sauer und wusste eigentlich selbst nicht recht, warum. „Es wundert mich, dass Sie keine Autogramme organisieren sollten", sagte er zynisch, leerte sein Glas und stand auf, während er fort fuhr, „Miss Granger, wenn Sie sich über mich lustig machen wollen, so tun Sie das doch bitte nach wie vor hinter meinem Rücken!".

„Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber Ihnen fällt es nur schwer, mit positiver Kritik umzugehen. Ich selbst bin meisterlich darin, in einem Lob einen nicht vorhandenen Harken zu finden, Ironie dort zuhören, wo sich keine versteckt und Worte so zudrehen und auszulegen, dass sie das Gegenteil aussagen.

Glauben Sie mir einfach, mit der Gewissheit, dass ich die Erste bin, die Ihnen auch die andere Seite ins Gesicht sagen würde", gab sie zu bedenken und hatte damit einen ganz wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen. Er wusste tatsächlich mit einem Lob nichts anzufangen. Für ihn gab es in seinem Leben nichts, auf das man stolz sein könnte, dafür aber genügend Menschen, die ihm seine Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten liebend gern vor Augen führten.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er stand mitten im Raum und kämpfte mit der Selbstbeherrschung, aber Hermione nahm ihm das Problem ab: „Und wo Sie gerade stehen, können Sie in der Küche die nächste Flasche öffnen, wir sind schließlich noch lange nicht fertig mit probieren".

°~*~°

Eine Stunde später hatten sie alle vier Weine getestet und Hermione hatte noch einiges mehr erzählt. Aber auch er hatte hin und wieder das Wort ergriffen, so war zwar kein wirkliches Gleichgewicht, dennoch aber ein angenehmer Gesprächsfluss entstanden. Sie kamen von einem Thema zum Anderen, landeten aber zwischendurch immer wieder bei Zaubertränken, was sich natürlich als verbindende Passion herauskristallisierte.

Severus sah Hermione tatsächlich mit ganz anderen Augen, fragte sich aber, wenn sie doch so zielstrebig und geradlinig ihr Leben durchschritt, was denn ihre wirklichen Ziele sein mochten. Er befand die lockere Atmosphäre nach vier Gläsern Wein als angebracht um ein, für ihr Verhältnis relativ privates Thema anzuschneiden.

°~*~°

„Nun Miss Granger, Sie studieren im 2. Semester Verwandlung und Zaubertränke parallel. Da haben Sie sich ganz schön was vorgenommen, oder?", sie antwortete nicht sondern lächelte nur flüchtig und widmete sich dann hoch interessiert ihrem Glas. Deswegen fuhr er nach einer Pause fort, „Was haben Sie nach dem Beenden Ihres Studiums geplant. Wie soll es weiter gehen?".

„Tja, ich wollte anschließend in die Meisterlehre gehen", antwortete sie, immer noch mit ihrem Glas beschäftigt. Severus konnte deutlich spüren, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war.

„Nun, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihre Meister nicht begeistert sein werden, wenn Sie dies auch nebeneinander in Angriff nehmen. Die Lehre zwischen Meister und Schützling ist sehr intensiv. Ich denke nicht, dass sich ein Meister mit der geteilten Aufmerksamkeit seines Lehrlings zufrieden gibt".

„Ich wollte auch nacheinander oder zumindest zeitlich versetzt in die Lehre gehen".

„Und was planen Sie danach?", fragte er weiter. Hatte Hermione zuvor immer bereitwillig erzählt, musste er sie jetzt regelrecht verhören um zu einer Aussage zukommen.

„Das ist noch so lange hin, dass ich mir da noch gar keine Gedanken drüber gemacht habe", gab sie mit einem verlegenen Blick zu.

„Ach kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Das nehme ich Ihnen nicht ab! Sie sind so zielstrebig um letztlich doch kein Ziel vor Augen zuhaben?!?", die Röte in ihrem Gesicht war Antwort genug, um zu wissen, dass es da noch was gab.

„Tja, es wird sich schon etwas finden", sagte sie ausweichend und zog sich die Wolldecke, die immer im Wohnzimmer lag, zu sich heran und schlang sie wie einen Panzer um sich. Severus wusste, dass er hier aufhören sollte, aber er wollte das jetzt wissen. Es war nicht wirklich Neugierde, aber durch jahrelange Spionagearbeit wusste man einfach, wann man seinem Instinkt folgen sollte.

„Vielleicht wäre eine Stelle im Ministerium etwas für Sie?", sie machte nur einen Abfälligen laut und murmelte etwas Unverständliches in ihr Weinglas, was verdächtig nach ‚inkompetenter, hirnloser Haufen' klang, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte. Schließlich ergriff sie aber doch noch ärgerlich das Wort: „Professor Snape, Merlin sei Dank, muss ich mich ja nicht heute Abend für den weiteren Verlauf meines Lebens entscheiden. Warum also ist Ihnen das Thema plötzlich so wichtig? Es steht Ihnen nicht, um etwas herum zureden".

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie sich hinter dem Lernen verstecken, weil Sie Angst vorm Leben haben", sagte er deshalb frei heraus und hatte wohl ohne es zu wissen, den gesuchten Nerve freigelegt.

„Und da haben Sie verdammt Recht mit!", entgegnete sie nämlich plötzlich aufgebracht und funkelte ihn aus feuchten Augen wütend an. „Es gibt immer was zu lernen, nicht fürs Leben und nicht für die Uni! Sondern für Morgen, für die nahe Zukunft, für einen Kampf, auf den wir alle keine Lust haben. In den wir alle unfreiwillig mit rein gezogen wurden.

Können Sie sich mich vorstellen, wie ich einen Menschen töten soll?!? - Nein! Ich mir auch nicht. Ich komme aus meiner kleinen, naiven Mugglewelt. Aus einer Welt, wo ich mit kleinen, naiven Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, wie zum Beispiel, das ich nie Anschluss in der Klasse fand oder das Mitschüler grausam sein können. Aber keiner meiner Mitschüler wird oder würde je einen Mord begehen! Wir hätten nicht im vierten Schuljahr einen Kameraden zu Grabe tragen müssen, der zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war! Ich wäre auch nie ins Ministerium eingefallen, um einen Freund sterben zusehen.

In meiner Welt trägt nicht jeder eine tödliche Waffe mit sich rum, geschweige denn, dass sie zum Einsatz käme. Ich hätte keinen Grund sie auf einen Menschen zurichten und ich hätte keinen Grund mich mit ihr beschützen zu müssen!

Irgendjemand hat im Laufe der Zeit bestimmt, dass ich die Sachen lerne. Dass ich alles über Horkruxe weiß, was jemals dazu niedergeschrieben wurde. Dass ich weiß, wie ich meine Freunde vor dem Tod bewahren kann, wenn sie verwundet sind. Dass ich weiß, wie ich einem Menschen Schmerz bereiten kann, damit er mir keinen Schmerz zufügt. Dass ich Kriegsstrategien entwickeln kann. Nicht nur defensive Taktiken, sondern auch Angriffe. Dass ich weiß, wie ich mich in die kränksten Köpfe der Zauberwelt versetzten kann. Und dass ich gelernt habe, davon überzeugt zu sein, dass ich nicht genau so krank bin, wie diese Leute!

Ich habe diese Aufgabe übernommen und ich bin gut in ihr, letztlich zumindest besser als an der Front. Leider heißt das nicht, dass ich dem Schlachtfeld entgehen kann, so sehr ich auch fehl am Platz sein mag. Ich bin mit einer Stimme geboren worden, in eine Welt, in der niemand zuhört. Ich habe Ohren und einen Verstand und beides muss ich nicht benutzen, denn keiner will heute sprechen. Meine Waffen, die Waffen der Diplomatie sind - hier - nichts - wert!

Ja! Ich verstecke mich hinter Büchern und Wissen! Und ich lerne für morgen und nicht fürs Leben, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Leben jemals _erleben_ werde!", schrie sie. Sie stand inzwischen vor ihm, die Decke war von ihren Schultern gerutscht, ihr zierlicher Körper zitterte in Rage und die Tränen liefen ihr lautlos an den Wangen herab, während sie ihm in die Augen starrte.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ja, sie hatte recht, es war scheiße! Es war verdammt noch mal total scheiße! Seine schlimmsten Träume konnten nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was ihn nach dem Erwachen erwartete. Es machte ihn jeden Morgen aufs Neue wütend, wenn er bemerkte, dass das alles kein unendlich schlimmer Albtraum war, sondern die kranke Realität. Dass der Verlauf der Dinge sein Tun bestimmte und ihn dazu zwang, Dinge zutun, die seiner Natur und seinen Werten widerstrebten.

Er hatte es auch als Kind nie einfach gehabt. Das Schicksal, falls es denn so etwas gab, hatte selten etwas Gutes für ihn vorgesehen und wenn, hatte er es unglücklicherweise immer geschafft, es von sich zuschleudern. Und trotzdem, trotz all dieser Umstände, die sein Leben definierten, hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass er ein Mann sein würde, an dem das Blut von anderen Menschen klebt und er es war, der über Leben und Tod Andere entschied.

Was sollte er jetzt schon sagen? Also nahm er einfach nur Hermiones zitternde, kleine Hand in seine und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, in seinen Arm. Sie ließ es geschehen und lehnte sich in die Umarmung. Das Zittern wurde schlimmer und sie begann zu Hyperventilieren, sodass er seinen Griff verstärkte und ihr beruhigend ins Ohr flüsterte. Er strich ihr den Rücken entlang und über den Kopf und wiegte sie leicht in seinen Armen. Sie sollte spüren, dass er da war. Er würde zuhören!

Tatsächlich besserte sich ihr Zustand und langsam wurde sie wieder ruhiger. Sie barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter und er legte sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf ab und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis die kleine Hexe auf seinem Schoß bald aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen. So saßen sie da. Eine Stunde, wie eine Minute, wie eine Ewigkeit. Severus konnte nicht sagen wie lang, aber er wusste, dass sie beide die Zeit brauchten um ein paar Wunden zu heilen.

„Und ich hasse die Tatsache, dass ich immer heule, wenn ich wütend bin!", murmelte sie irgendwann in seine Schulter, scheinbar um die Stimmung zu heben. Es gelang nicht. Weder sie selbst, noch er hoben auch nur die Mundwinkel. Er hatte vielleicht selten geweint, aber dieses Gefühl kannte er dennoch nur zu gut.

°~*~°

Als sie an diesem Abend von ihm abrückt war und sich vielmals verlegen dafür entschuldigt hatte, dass sie sich hatte so gehen lassen, hatte er Hermione Jean Granger das erste Mal wirklich gesehen. Er hatte sich in ihr erkannt.

Wenn er in ihre braunen Augen schaute, spürte er etwas Warmes in sich. Sie wollte in auftauen, aber er wusste, sie würde sein Herz nicht auftauen können, denn es war nicht aus Eis sondern aus Stein. Aber auch Stein konnte beeinflusst werden. Es konnte gebrochen oder in Form gebracht werden und sogar zur Lava schmelzen. Hermione – mit dem unbeständigen Temperament eines Vulkans – war sie dazu in der Lage?

Wo waren diese warmen Augen heute gewesen, fragte er sich, als er sich auf die andere Seite drehte. Was ist dir bloß passiert, Hermione?

_R&R - plz_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Leute, ich bin so happy, dass euch das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, war nämlich auch eine meiner Lieblingsstellen. Also, auf zum nächsten Kapitel, das jetzt wieder in der "Echtzeit" spielt. Ich dachte ich schreib das lieber dazu, um der Verwirrtheit vorzubeugen. Viel spaß bei puzzlen und kiwis für alle! =)_

**

* * *

**

**I can see it in your eyes, there is something, ****something you want to tell me  
****I see it in your eyes****, there is something that you hide from me.  
****Is there a reason why, there is something, something you want to tell me  
****I see it in your eyes****, there is something that you hide from me.**

**Zurück**

Gegen fünf Uhr am Freitag klopfte Severus wie versprochen an Hermiones Tür. Auch heute hatte ihn wieder eine hartnäckige Nervosität verfolgt. Er, der mindestens alle zwei Wochen dem dunklen Lord in die Augen log, war Nervös. Er wusste nicht, welche dunklen Geheimnisse er in den nächsten Tagen lüften würde und wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich lüften wollte. Hermiones Augen hielten definitiv mehr Angst für ihn, als es die des dunklen Lords je könnten.

Hermione öffnete ehrlich lächelnd die Tür. „Ich habe extra, nur für dich etwas Ordnung geschafft", sagte sie grinsend, als sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte, „Tee?".

„Gerne", sagte Severus, während er steif in der Mitte des Raumes stand und nicht wusste wohin mit sich. Er kannte die Wohnung. Bis vor einem halben Jahr war er hier ein- und ausgegangen, als wäre es seine Eigene, aber heute war er hier ein Fremdkörper. Obwohl Hermione ihn relativ freundlich eingelassen hatte, war er hier doch weniger als ein Gast und zwischen ihnen war zuviel gewesen, zuviel zerbrochen, dass nun zwischen ihnen stand. Momentan hätte ein ganzer Ozean zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden.

Schon kam Hermione mit einem Tablett in den Händen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und servierte den Tee mit Brownies. „Da du mich sozusagen meines Tages beraubt hast, gehört mir übrigens der heutige Abend", informierte sie ihn, nachdem sie sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ und am Tee nippte.

Severus blieb ihm Raum stehen und sah spöttisch auf sie herab. „Das war aber nicht unsere Abmachung", meinte er trocken.

„Ich bitte dich ja auch", entgegnete sie ungerührt.

„Ach du bittest mich!", lachte er kalt auf, „Diese ‚Bitte' muss mir wohl entgangen sein!".

Hermione legte ihren Kopf schräg und grinste ihn an: „Bitte?", fragte sie und blinzelte zu ihm auf. Schnaubend ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und sah angestrengt in eine Ecke, was für ihn einem nonverbalen ‚Einverstanden' gleich kam. „Großartig!", meinte Hermione, sprang auf und eilte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Severus sah ihr nach und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten. Ein Wirbelwind, wie früher… Man hörte es oben poltern und Schranktüren zuschlagen, ehe Hermione wieder heruntergeflogen kam. Sie hielt kurz inne und sah von Severus zum Tee und wieder zurück.

„Der Tee ist zum trinken da", informierte sie ihn, „Ich mach mich jetzt erstmal im Bad fertig", und wollte schon weitereilen, als sie Severus zurückhielt.

„Was haben wir den heute vor?", fragte er mit einem Blickte auf die Kleidung, die sie im Arm hielt.

„Wir gehen aus", gab sie ohne weitere Erklärung zurück.

„Muggle-London?", fragte er weiter.

„Ja, mach dich schick. After Work würde ich sagen ", entgegnete sie knapp, bevor die Badezimmertür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Nach einigen Sekunden streckte sie aber noch mal ihren Kopf heraus und rief: „Kann länger dauern!".

„Ach was?", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, „Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht…".

Nach einer Stunde trat Hermione endlich aus dem Bad. Severus hielt den Atem an. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Sie trug eine weiße, leichte Sommerbluse, mit kurzen Ärmeln. Durch den dünnen Stoff schimmerte ein schwarzes Top. Dazu trug sie eine schwarze Stoffhose mit Nadelstreifen. Sie reichte allerdings nur bis kurz übers Knie und gab so den Blick auf ihre schlanken Beine in einer dunklen Nylonschrumpfhose frei. Dazu trug sie raffinierte High Heels, ebenfalls schwarz. Aber das absolute Highlight war zweifellos ihr kurzes, dunkles Haar, das sie gekonnt mit Gel hochgestylt hatte. Es sah zwar etwas strubbelig aus, tat aber ihrem insgesamt sehr eleganten Auftreten keinen Abbruch.

Sie war wunderschön!

„Und?", sie sah in fragend an, „Wie sehe ich aus?".

„Geht", brummte er betont gelangweilt.

Sie gab nur ein Abfälliges „Tss" von sich und eilte wieder die Wendeltreppe hoch.

Severus ging jetzt seinerseits ins Badezimmer. Er war erstaunt. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Neugierig zog er die unterste Schublade einer Kommode auf und fand vor, was er kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte: Seine Zahnbürste, seinen Kamm, seinen Rasierer, sein Duschzeug, sein Deo und sein Parfüm. Selbst eine kleine Phiole von dem Kopfschmerztrank, den er einst hier deponiert hatte, lag noch dort.

Er war hier nicht verbannt worden. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er wurde hier zurzeit nicht viel mehr als geduldet, aber es gab hier immer noch einen Platz, der frei gehalten wurde, vielleicht für ihn. Eine Lücke, die nicht anderweitig gefüllt wurde, und vielleicht wieder durch ihn gefüllt werden sollte.

Ihr Rufen riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken: „Ich hab dir frische Handtücher über den Wannenrand gelegt! Lass dir Zeit!".

Zwanzig Minuten später trat er aus dem Bad. Frisch geduscht und rasiert. In schwarzem Hemd mit hochgeschlagenen Ärmeln und ebenfalls schwarzer Hose. Ja, so schnell konnte das gehen, dachte er sich.

„So, können wir?", fragt Hermione und beäugte ihn ihrerseits beeindruckt. Sie hatte sich inzwischen noch eine weißes Tuch eng um ihren dünnen Hals gelegt und an der Seite gebunden.

Severus ging zur Bestätigung zur Garderobe, kam einen Moment später mit Hermiones Mantel zurück und half ihr hinein, ehe er sich seinen Eigenen überwarf. „Gentleman!", war Hermiones Reaktion darauf.

Als er nach ihr auf den Flur getreten war, schloss Hermione die Wohnungstür ab und schritt Richtung Aufzug. Severus blieb allerdings unschlüssig stehen, wo er war, was sie dazu bewegte sich umzusehen: „Kommst du?".

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ich fahre ins Erdgeschoss um das Haus zu verlassen!", jedes Wort sprach sie ganz langsam und betont aus, als wollte sie einem Kleinkind die Welt erklären.

„Und warum apparieren wir nicht einfach?".

„Weil ich das sage. Los, steig ein!", sagte sie unmissverständlich und blieb in der Lichtschranke stehen.

Severus beäugte skeptisch den Lift: „Du willst allen Ernstes mit diesem Ding fahren?".

„Sev, meine Schuhe mögen bequem sein, aber nicht auf dieser Welt könnte mich veranlassen, Dreizehn Etagen in ihnen hinab zusteigen".

„Dann gib mir deine Hand! Ich weiß einen ganz schnellen Weg", grinste er sie charmant an und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen noch jede Menge Aufzüge, Rolltreppen und Underground fahren. Gewöhn dich lieber jetzt dran!", entgegnete Hermione und trat nun ganz ein.

Gezwungen durch die sich schließenden Türen hechtete er hinterher und sah sich skeptisch um. Auch als sie wenig später in die U-Bahn stiegen, hielt sich seine Begeisterung in Grenzen. Es war unglaublich wozu ihn diese kleine Hexe nötigte. Er dankte es ihr mit Todesblicken der schönsten Sorte. Seine Laune hob sich erst wieder, als sie durch den Hyde Park schlenderten und Hermione versprach, dass sie zurück apparieren würden.

Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch standen sie schließlich im imposanten Foyer des Sheraton Park Tower. „Überlass mir bitte das Reden", flüsterte ihm Hermione zu, ehe sie an die Rezeption traten und sich den missbilligenden Blick der Empfangsdame gefallen lassen mussten.

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte die Dame in diesem Moment desinteressiert und beäugte sie mit gesenkten Liedern.

„Könnten Sie freundlicherweise William Essex hier herbestellen?", fragte Hermione kackfreundlich und strahlt ihr Gegenüber an.

„Und Sie sind…?", fragte sie nun herablassend, während sie gemächlich das Telefon vom Tresen nahm.

„Sagen Sie Ihm bitte einfach, Jean wäre hier", entgegnete Hermione ungerührt.

„Jean wäre hier…", wiederholte die Frau mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Severus merkte, wie er gleich die Geduld verlor. Das war ja wohl eine Frechheit. In diesem Moment legte sie auch noch leicht ihren Kopf schräg und ihr linker Mundwinkel zuckte spöttisch ehe sie mit, „Einen Moment Geduld, wenn ich bitten darf…", langsam den Hörer an ihr Ohr legte.

Nur Sekunden später hörte man sie ganz normal und freundlich mit ihrem Gesprächspartner sprechen: „Schönen guten Abend Mr. Essex. An der Rezeption steht Jemand, der nach ihnen verlangt, aber ich weiß nicht… Sir, sind sie sicher… Also Sie sagte, ihr Name sei Jean… Wie bitte?!?... Nun gut…", die Dame wand sich, die Stirn runzelnd, wieder Hermione zu. „Mr. Essex sagt ‚Marco'…".

„Oh, sagen Sie ihm bitte ‚Polo'", antwortete Hermione unbeirrt, was die irritierte Frau nun auch tat. Schließlich legt sie den Hörer beiseite und informierte sie mit pikierter Stimme: „Mr. Essex wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein".

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe!", strahlte Hermione sie an, ehe Beide einige Schritte von der Rezeption zurücktraten und sie an Severus gewand immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein, „Schlampe!", herauspresste.

„In der Tat!", gab Severus trocken zurück. Die Genugtuung, diese Schnepfe ins schwitzen kommen zusehen, nachdem sich rausstellte, das Hermione hier jemanden von ganz Oben kannte, war unbeschreiblich. „Jean, mmh?", fragte er nach ein paar Augenblicken mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Zu einer Antwort von Hermione kam es nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment flogen plötzlich die Flügeltüren auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle auf. Severus war herumgewirbelt und hatte schon fast die Hand im Ärmel, als er nur einen hochgewachsenen Mann, lächelnd auf sie zueilen sah.

Severus musterte den Mann mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Braue: Er schien eine stattliche Persönlichkeit zu sein, trug über einem blütenweißen Hemd eine schwarze Weste, eine schwarze Anzughose und feine Lederschuhe. An seinem Hemdkragen steckte eine kleine, unaufdringliche Anstecknadel und an seiner Weste hing eine goldene Kette herab, die in seiner Tasche endete und auf eine altertümliche Taschenuhr hindeutete. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar, leicht gebräunte Haut und strahlend tiefblaue Augen, umgeben von feinen Lachfältchen. Das Auffälligste und Ungewöhnlichste an seinem Äußeren waren aber zweifellos seine Ohrstecker mit weiß funkelnden Diamanten.

Der Mann kam mit leicht ausgebreiteten Armen und einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zu und rief aufgeregt, „Jean! Meine Liebe!". Er blieb kurz vor Hermione stehen und, statt sie überschwänglich in die Arme zuschließen, wie Severus es erwartet hatte, legte er ihr leicht die Hände auf die Oberarme und gab ihr Küsschen auf die Wangen, ehe er sie wieder ein Stück von sich weg hielt um sie eingehend zu betrachten. „Jean, lass dich mal anschauen! Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus!", rief er. „Sieht sie nicht einfach wundervoll aus?", fragte er in die ungefähre Richtung von Severus und zwang Hermione in eine Pirouette um ihre eigene Achse, ehe er sie so stoppte, dass sie zu Severus gewand zum stehen kam. Bevor dieser aber auch nur eine Wort sagen konnte, plapperte der Mann aufgeregt weiter: „Oh, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen! Jean, du musst uns unbedingt die Ehre erweisen und für uns spielen!".

Für Severus stand fest, er mochte den Typen nicht. Seine Stimme schien total gekünstelt und seinen Lachen gespielt und viel zu laut. Seine Bewegungen waren dabei ganz seltsam akzentuiert und seine ganzes Auftreten komisch. Im höchsten Maß unsympathisch und verdächtig.

Hermione errötete bei so viel Aufmerksamkeit leicht und sagte kleinlaut, „Tja, ich würde ja schon gerne… vielleicht, wenn deine Spieler Pause…", aber weiter kam sie gar nicht.

„Ach die!", antwortete der Mann mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung, „Die können dir doch nicht das Wasser reichen!".

Wenn es möglich war, errötete Hermione noch mal um ein paar Nuancen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus, der sich die ganze Szene schweigend angetan hatte: „Will, dies hier ist übrigens Professor Sebastian Shark! – Sebastian, William Essex".

„Sebastian!", kam der Typ nun ebenso überschwänglich auf ihn zu, „Freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zumachen!". Sie reichten sich die Hand und Essex legte seine Linke noch oben auf.

„Ganz meinerseits, ‚William'", sagte Severus unbeeindruckt und mit einer unterschwelligen Schärfe in der Stimme.

William Essex ließ sich davon aber kein bisschen irritieren und fuhr fort wie bisher: „Kommt ihr Lieben, geht mir eure Mäntel und folgt mir, ich verspräche euch einen fantastische Abend!". Damit Half er Hermione aus ihrem Mantel, nahm Severus' entgegen und führte sie durch eine andere Flügeltür in eine wunderschöne, gemütliche Lounge mit vielen kleinen Tischen mit Tischlichtern, deren Zentrum ein großer, schwarzer Flügel bildete, an dem gerade eine junge Frau spielte. Er führte sie zu einem der Tische, rückte Hermione den Sessel zurecht und brachte ihre Mäntel weg.

„Was war das?!?", fragte Severus nach einigen Augenblicken zu Hermione gelehnt und brachte sie dazu, hell aufzulachen.

„Tja", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Das ist Will!".

Sie unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, während eine Kellnerin ihnen die Karten reichte. Danach fuhr Severus in einem aufgebrachten Flüsterton fort: „Ich mag ihn nicht! Ich finde es sogar ziemlich verdächtig, wie er sich verhält. Er ist total gekünstelt – Lach nicht Hermione, wer sagt dir, dass mit dem nicht irgendwas nicht stimmt. Ist er vielleicht dein Neuer, oder was?".

„…Sev…!".

„Oh, sag bitte nein! Führst du mich hier gerade vor? Sag mir, wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?".

„…Sev…!".

„Ach komm Hermione, was weißt du schon über den und viel wichtiger, was weiß er über dich?".

„…Sev, jetzt hör aber auf!", überstimmte Hermione ihn schließlich. „Ich sag dir mal was: Du stirbst hier gerade vor Eifersucht und das steht dir überhaupt nicht. Und zu dem gekünstelten William Essex: Weißt du, warum du ihn nicht einordnen kannst, Severus? Er ist Schwul!".

Okay, dazu fiel Severus für den Moment wirklich nichts ein. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht und wenn er sich die Situationen noch einmal unter diesem Aspekt durch den Kopf gehen ließ… War die Weinkarte in seinen Händen gerade sowieso viel interessanter.

Sie speisten vorzüglich, tranken eine hervorragenden Wein und unterhielten sich ausgezeichnet, vor allem weil William Essex weder Teil noch Thema der weiteren Konversation war. Erst als sie zufrieden in ihren Sesseln saßen, Hermione einen riesigen Cocktail und Severus ein Glas guten Whiskey vor sich, beehrte ‚Will' sie wieder.

„Booh!", rief er hinter Hermione, was Severus dazu brachte mit den Augen zurollen. "Also meine Liebe", sagte William und ging neben Hermiones Sessel in die Hocke, „Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Intermezzo?".

Hermione willigte freudestrahlend ein und folgte William in Zentrum. Es war wirklich ein Erlebnis sie spielen zuhören. Sie interpretierte die ausgewählten Stücke auf ihre ganz eigene, geschmackvolle Art und erfüllte die Bar mit sanften Tönen. Ihre Finger tanzten routiniert und weich über die Tasten, während ihre Augen nie Severus' verloren. Trotzdem registrierte er die dunklen Töne, die unterschwellig mitklangen und die sie vor einem Jahr wahrscheinlich nicht angeschlagen hätte.

„Nun Sebastian", Severus Kopf fuhr herum. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ‚Will' sich in Hermiones Sessel gesetzt hatte.

„William", nickte Severus ihm reserviert zu.

„Darf ich fragen, wie lang Sie und Jean sich schon kennen?", fragte William nun in einem sachlichen Ton.

„Man könnte sagen, wir kennen uns schon seit ihrer Kindheit", antwortete Severus, was sein Gegenüber etwas zu beruhigen schien. „Ich würde Ihnen aber gerne die selbe Frage stellen", fuhr Severus in einem etwas schärferen Ton fort.

„Oh, wir kennen uns schon ewig!", rief William überschwänglich.

„Seltsam, sie hat nie von Ihnen gesprochen, William", entgegnete Severus kühl.

„Von Ihnen auch nicht, Sebastian", entgegnete William unbeeindruckt. Lächelte dann aber beschwichtigend. „Ich kann Ihre Sorge um die Kleine natürlich vollkommen verstehen, nachdem, was sie durchgemacht hat". Severus zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch. Hatte sich Hermione etwa diesem William anvertraut. „Ja, ich weiß davon", fuhr William schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme fort, „Ich hab sie vor einem halben Jahr kenne gelernt", eine Ewigkeit also, dachte Severus spöttisch. „Das muss kurz nach der Chemotherapie gewesen sein, denn ihr Haar war noch ganz kurz. Sie war ein richtiger Rebell, als wenn sie allein gegen den Rest der Welt kämpfe und es nichts mehr gäbe, was sie zu verlieren hätte".

Chemotherapie? Severus sah ihn erst überrascht und dann betroffen an. Die Möglichkeit, Einzelheiten aus Hermiones Gefühlswelt so kurz nach ihrer Entführung zuhören, schnürte im fast die Kehle zu. „Könnten Sie von Ihrer ersten Begegnung erzählen?", bat er mit von Emotionen rauer Stimme.

William erinnerte sich kurz zurück, ehe er zu erzählen begann: „Es war wie gesagt vor einem halben Jahr. Ich war auf der Suche nach einem neuen Flügel für die Bar. Im Blüthner Piano Center in der Davies Street wurde ich zwar nicht fündig, dafür aber auf einen ziemlich aufgebrachten Verkäufer und eine junge Dame aufmerksam", damit sah er zu Hermione herüber, die nach wie vor zu ihnen blickte. „Sie war wohl zum fünfte Mal in zwei Wochen dort um ‚probe zuspielen'. Leider fällte man als Skinhead in einem solchen Etablissement auf und das meist nicht positiv. Bevor der Verkäufer aber Geschäftsführer oder Polizei hinzuholen konnte, schritt ich ein und Jean wurde für 3 Minuten ‚_meine Assistentin und ich mit Sicherheit nie Kunde in diesem Laden_!'", zitierte Will lachend und Severus kam nicht umhin, ihn in diesem Moment sympathisch zu finden.

„Anschließend wollte ich von ihr wissen, wie groß die Leidenschaft zur Musik oder die Verzweiflung denn sein musste, damit man sich solche Schwierigkeiten aufhalste. Sie gestand nach einigen Hasstiraden gegen Gott und die Welt, dass sie ein echtes Tief hätte und ihr neben Geld auch ein Ventil für all die angestauten Gefühle fehle. Nach längerer Unterhaltung und einem Probespielen gab ich ihr einen Job als Pianistin und Kellnerin in der Bar, bis sie aus dem Gröbsten raus war".

„Sebastian spielen Sie eigentlich Klavier", fragte William nach einer langen Stille, in der sie Beide Hermione beobachtet hatten. Severus nickte nur. „Dann verstehe ich auch, weshalb Jean Sie seit dem ersten Lied so bittend anblickt! Gibt es einen plausiblen Grund, warum Sie noch hier sitzen und nicht da vorne neben Ihrem wunderschönen Mädchen. Ihr letztes Lied ist immer Ballade pour Adeline!", damit stand er auf, schlug Severus leicht auf die Schulter und verschwand.

Tatsächlich erhob sich Severus nach einem weiteren langen Blick in ihre Augen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg an die Seite von ‚seinem wunderschönen Mädchen'. In alter Harmonie, als hätte es das letzte halbe Jahr nicht gegeben, spielten sie Seite an Seite. Umsichtig. Sich ergänzend. Als Einheit.

Als sie sich später verabschiedeten und sich Hermione noch mal schnell frisch machte, nahm William Severus zur Seite: „Wenn du Jean weh tust, sag ich dir, wirst du nie wieder glücklich!", sagte er, die melodische Stimme zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend eiskalt. „Ich habe den Schwanz von ganz London in der Hand. Wenn ihr was passiert – ich kenne deinen Namen, ich kenne dein Gesicht – dann werden zuerst deine Existenz und dann dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht! Du wärst nicht der Erste, der in den Docklands nicht gefunden wurde und nicht der Letzte, der in den Docklands nicht zuidentifizieren war".

„Es hat mich auch gefreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zumachen und ich freue mich, dass sich unsere Meinungen, was Jeans Sicherheit angeht so sehr gleichen!", gab Severus ruhig zurück und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.

„Na dann los, mach sie glücklich Mann!", war Williams Antwort und zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend rollte Severus mit den Augen: Als ob er den Zuspruch oder gar die Erlaubnis dieses Typen benötigte, um seine Traumfrau zurück zukriegen…

_R&R plz_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Leute, ein neues Kapitel wartet. _Marylein: _Nein, kein Hirntumor, nur die beschränkte Vorstellungskraft eines Muggles, der denkt, die erstbeste Erklärung ist auch gleichzeitig die Richtige... Aber dramatisch wirds trotzdem irgendwann=) _lufa: _Danke! Hoffe, ich enttäusche dich nicht._

_Ich hoffe inständig, dass nach der langen Pause und dem letzten Kapitel überhaupt noch Interesse an der Story besteht. Lasst es mich bitte wissen. Naja, auf jeden Fall sind wir endlich in den Gewölben angekommen, in denen Hermione ihren schlimmsten Albtraum erlebt hat, hoffe es "gefällt"… R&R plz_

* * *

**Something has been taken from deep inside of me.  
A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see.  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away,  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played.**

**Macht mich bluten zu einem besseren Menschen?**

„Also, dann lass uns beginnen", sagte Hermione, während sie sich neben Severus aufs Sofa sinken ließ und sich ihm zudrehte, „Die Spielregeln sind einfach! Wir schauen uns die jeweilige Erinnerung an, aus dem Rest meiner Gedanken hältst du dich gefälligst raus! Des Weiteren will ich keine dummen Kommentare deinerseits hören, ist das klar? Du hast zwar mit Sicherheit schon unendlich schlimmere Dinge zu Gesicht und am eigenen Leib zuspüren bekommen, aber für mich war diese Zeit meine Hölle auf Erden, die ich nun ein zweites Mal mit dir durchlebe!".

Severus nickte nur. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Er war gespannt und nervös. Gut, es war jetzt ein halbes Jahr her, aber niemand hatte je die ganze Geschichte erfahren und wusste, was mit Hermione in den alten Gewölben, aus denen sie befreit wurde, geschehen war. Es hatte sie, wie er heute hatte sehen können, nicht zerstört, aber doch verändert.

„Meine erste Erinnerung ist vom Abend des 2. April", begann Hermione leise zu berichten. „Ich weiß nicht mehr die genauen Umstände. Uns wurde irgendein Hinweis zugespielt, dem wir nachgehen wollten. Ich kann noch immer nicht glauben, dass wir so leichtsinnig waren… Ich war etwas früher da, als… als…", hier stockte sie, als ob ihr das Wort fehle, „…als er. Also ging ich unauffällig los, er wäre dann zu mir gestoßen, naja, so wie immer – dachte ich… Wollen wir?".

Severus ergriff ihre Hände, holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er ihren Blick suchte und mit einem gedachten ‚Legilimens' in ihren Gedanken eintauchte. Zuerst flimmerten einzelne Gedankenbilder vor ihm auf, bevor Hermione sich auf eine Erinnerung konzentrierte. Müsste er das Gefühl beschreiben, das ihn überkam, als er langsam in die Erinnerung versank, würde er sagen, es wäre wie eine zähflüssige, klebrige Masse, die ihn kalt umgab und unangenehm einengte, Bewegung nahezu verhinderte und das Atmen erschwerte.

Er hatte schon viele Gefühle gehabt, wenn er in Erinnerungen versank. Die von Potter waren meist wie Treibsand oder ertrinken gewesen. Nur einmal hatte er eine schöne Erinnerung gesehen. Sie war von Lily und es war wie fliegen.

Langsam klärte sich das Bild

°~*~°

Sie ließe sich von dem schweren Gewitter nicht beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil, irgendwie machte ihr das Wetter Spaß. Es kümmert sie nicht, dass ihre Kleidung inzwischen klatschnass an der Haut klebten oder ihre Haare schwer und strähnig von ihrem Kopf herab hingen und beim Laufen in ihr Gesicht peitschten.

Sie verlangsamte ihren Laufschritt und verfiel in einen zügigen Gang die beleuchtete Straße herunter. Plötzlich konnte sie in der Ferne ganz deutlich eine Aura spüren. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Konnte er das schon sein? Hermine blickte, während sie den Lichtkegel der nächsten Straßenlaterne durchquerte, auf ihre Uhr. Sie war etwas zu früh dran, aber vielleicht war auch er zeitiger eingetroffen. Sie schritt weiter ohne sich umzublicken. Er würde sich schon bemerkbar machen, so war es immer.

Wenige Sekunden später, als sie eine etwas dunklere Stelle der Straße durchlief, um sich doch einen prüfenden Blick auf die Umgebung zu erlauben, traf sie ein lautloserer Blitz in die Kniekehlen. Noch während sie zu Boden sank, nur einen Herzschlag später, traf sie ein zweiter, kraftvoller Fluch ins Kreuz, sodass sich ihr gesamter Körper schmerzhaft verkrampfte und sie laut aufschrie – aber ihrem Mund entkam kein einziger Ton.

Der einzige Laut war das dumpfe Geräusch, als ihr Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch dieses wurde vom lauten Prasseln des Regens fast zur Gänze verschluckt. Ohne die Möglichkeit gehabt zu hab, den Sturz abzufangen, war sie ungebremst mit Knien und Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, aber der Schmerz hatte nicht in ihr Bewusstsein dringen können. Die Krämpfe, die ihren Körper durchzogen und schüttelten, als wäre ihr ein Nervengift verabreicht worden, schmerzten so stark, dass sie fast alles überdeckten.

Sie wurde mit Fußtritten auf den Rücken gedreht. Der Regen fiel ihr ins Gesicht und in die Augen, aber sie wandte den Blick nicht ab. Sie starrte unablässig durch den Schleier von Schmerz, zu einer in Schwarz gekleideten Gestalt auf, die über ihr stand. Seine weiße-silberne Todessermaske hob sich von der Dunkelheit ab. Terror überkam sie, Adrenalin strömte jede Faser ihres Körpers und doch war sie zur schmerzhaften Unbeweglichkeit verdammt.

Wie oft hatte sie sich diesen Moment vorgestellt. Sie war nicht paranoid, aber wahrscheinlich hatte jede junge Frau, Hexe oder nicht, schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, was sie in diese Situation tun würde. Gelähmt am Boden liegen und ihren Täter anstarren, war nie die Reaktion gewesen, die Hermione sich zu Recht gelegt hatte. Sie wollte sich winden, ihm die Augen auskratzen oder das Knie zwischen die Beine rammen, aber alles was sie tun konnte, war mit einem angstverzerrten Blick zu ihm aufblicken. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren, wie er ihren Körper mit seinen Augen abtastete. Und schließlich hatte er doch ‚Erbarmen' und hob erneut den Zauberstab, sodass sie Dunkelheit umfing.

°~*~°

Severus tauchte aus der kurzen Szene auf und wollte sich langsam aus Hermiones Geist zurückziehen, als er merkte, wie sie erneut ihre Gedanken fokussierte und er wieder das bedrückende Gefühl spürte. Dieses Mal klärte sicht das Bild, blieb aber dunkel.

°~*~°

Noch ehe sie selbst wirklich bemerkt hatte, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war, durchbrach eine kalte Männerstimme die Stille. „Aha, das Schlammblut kehrt endlich zurück! Hat ja ziemlich lang gedauert", wahrscheinlich hatte er gespürt, wie ein wenig ihre Energie wiederkehren war. Nach einer Pause setzte er leise, aber dennoch klar verständlich und mit einem unverzeihlichen Genuss hinzu, „Wäre ja auch nur halb so spaßig, wenn man sie nicht zwischendurch wieder etwas zu Kräften kommen lassen würde!".

Hermione ließ den hämmernden Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte den ersten Attacken noch so lang wie möglich entgehen. Aus diesem Grund hielt sie Atem und Herzschlag beherrscht verlangsamt, um sich erst einmal so ein „Bild" von ihrer Situation zu machen.

Sie saß auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Beine waren an die Stuhlbeine gefesselt während ihre Arme fest verschränkt hinter der Stuhllehne fixiert waren. Entgegen der Angaben des Mannes konnte sie also noch nicht lange hier sitzen, denn in einer solchen Position spielte der Kreislauf nicht lange mit. Sie musste sich in einem mittelgroßen, relativ leeren Raum befinden, wahrscheinlich ein Kerker oder Ähnliches, denn die Stimme, die ihr nicht im Entferntesten bekannt vorkam, hatte von den Wänden wieder gehallt.

Sie dachte kurz über seine Worte nach und wurde sich eine Sekunde später über die erschreckende Doppelwahrheit darin bewusst: Er hatte nicht von ihr in der dritten Person gesprochen um sie herab zusetzten... hier waren schon etliche Mensche auf diese Art festgehalten und gefoltert worden, und zwar nicht mit der Absicht sie noch einmal das Tageslicht wieder sehen zu lassen – auch sie sollte und würde hier Sterben. Bei dieser Erkenntnis konnte sie den Schauder nicht unterdrücken, der sie überlief und der so gar nichts mit ihrer durchnässten Kleidung oder der kalten Zimmertemperatur zutun hatte.

Diese Körperreaktion verriet sie natürlich sofort: „Schluss jetzt, mit den Spielchen, Power!"

Hermione wusste nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, denn sie hatte von einem solchen Zauber noch nie gehört, aber sie wusste, es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Sie riss gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen auf, um zusehen, wie eine riesige Hand ihr einen Draht an die nasse Haut ihres Handgelenks legte, dann nahm ihr der Schmerz die Fähigkeit zusehen. Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft unter den Stromschlägen, die durch ihn geschickt wurden und von jedem noch so kleinen Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut tausendfach verstärkt wurden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie von Milliarden kleiner Nadeln immer und immer wieder durchstochen.

Über ihre kreischenden Schreie hinweg hörte sie ein begeistertes Lachen und schließlich rief der Mann begeistert: „Dies ist dein Willkommensgruß, Schlammblut! Und das ist nur der Anfang…". Damit nahm er den Draht weg. Hermione, die hektisch Atmete, kippte, so weit es ihre Fesseln erlaubten, in ihrem Stuhl nach vorne. Sie fühlte sich wie gelähmt, war unfähig und nicht gewillt sich aufzurichten. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und hin und wieder wurde sie von den Nachwirkungen der Elektroschocks geschüttelt.

Das erste, was sie neben dem Schmerz nach langen Augenblicken wieder wahrnahm, war ein begeistertes, lautes Lachen, dass von allen Seiten an ihr Ohr schallte. Der Mann beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder und ging ein paar Schritte. Hermione wurde unwohl. Schnell öffnete sie die Augen und richtete sich unsicher auf dem Stuhl auf. Sie sah sich so weit es ging um, aber den Mann entdeckte sie nicht. Nicht zu wissen wann und von welcher Seite der nächste Angriff kommen würde, verstärkte die Anspannung so sehr, dass ihr ein schriller Laut entfuhr als sie einen warmen Hauch an ihrem Nacken bemerkte.

Er lachte nur leise und gefährlich auf. „So Missgeburt", sprach er sanft und so nah an ihrem Ohr, dass sie die Bewegung seines Mundes spüren konnte, „du wirst mir jetzt ein paar meiner Fragen beantworten, damit dein ungewolltes, nutzloses Weilen in dieser Welt wenigstens ein einziges Mal von etwas Sinn erfüllt wird!".

Hermione war vom Orden auf diese Situation vorbereitet worden. Es konnte einen zwar niemand auf das, was hier passierte vorbereiten, aber es war ein Training von Menschen, die aus eigener Erfahrung sprachen. Es waren Tipps von Personen die das Tageslicht wieder gesehen hatten:

-‚Immer wachsam', war Alastor Moody's oberstes Gebot – nun dafür war es nun zu spät.

-‚Rational bleiben' hatte ihnen Kingsley Shacklebolt mit auf den Weg gegeben.

-Weil sie ‚Immer einen Schritt voraus' war, hatte Minerva McGonagall das Tageslicht wieder erblickt.

-‚Spielt eine Rolle, nie darf jemand euer wahres ‚ich' erkennen', lang war es her, als ihnen Sirius diesen Rat gab.

-Immer dicht gefolgt von Remus Ergänzung ‚Und habt ihr euch einmal für eine Rolle entschieden, bleibt dabei! Eine Person, eine Taktik!'.

-Dass ausgerechnet Tonks' Rat momentan angesagt war, fand Hermione etwas ironisch: ‚Geschieht dir ein Missgeschick, nutze es zu deinen Gunsten'.

-Dazu passten Albus Dumbledores Worte, der sagte ‚Erlaubt euch nur so viel Panik, wie ihr auch bewältigen könnt'.

Aber am meisten glühten Severus Worte in ihrem Bewusstsein. ‚Manipuliere wo du kannst, nimm die Zügel in die Hand und dreh das Spiel um. Dabei sei dir eines immer bewusst: Wenn du einmal anfängst zuspielen, gibt es kein zurück – wenn du spielst, gilt ALL IN'

ALL IN!

Hermione hob den Kopf, reckte ihr Kinn nach vorne und nahm sich zum ersten Mal die Zeit, ihr Gefängnis zu mustern. Das Bild, das sich ihr bot, war genau das aus ihrer Vorstellung. Sie saß einer Wand aus kaltem, schwarzen Stein zugewandt, an dem unablässig Wasser herab rann.

Gegen dieses Verließ kamen ihr die Kerker von Hogwarts wie der Wellness-Bereich in einem Sternehotel vor. Bei dem Gedanken schob sich leichter das überlegene Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das zu ihrer eben entworfenen Taktik gehörte. Das es nicht bis in ihre Augen vordringen konnte, war nicht wichtig. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Lächeln noch sehr bereuen würde, aber gleichzeitig würde es ihr einen Schutz bieten. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass sie wegen Informationen über den Orden und Harry Potter hier saß. Solang sie diese bewahren konnte, würde ihr viel passieren, aber nie zu viel.

Diese kleine Veränderung in ihrer Körpersprache und Mimik blieb, wie erwartet nicht ungesühnt. Blitzschnell vergrub der Mann seine linke Hand in ihrem Haar, mit der Anderen hatte er in der gleichen Zeit ein Klappmesser gezückt, scharf wie ein Skalpell, und legte es ihr lüstern an den überdehnten Halt. Als er die Schneide dann tatsächlich einige Millimeter weit in ihre Haut drückte und sie ein paar Tropfen heißes Blut an ihrem Hals herunter rinnen spürte, konnte Hermione die Angst nicht länger unterdrücken. Schwer atmend und aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrem Peiniger starrend war sie ansonsten erstarrt.

Das reichte dem Mann offensichtlich für den Moment, denn er nahm das Messer vom Hals, hatte es allerdings Momente später an ihren Haaransatz angelegt und begann die langen Haare abzuschneiden. Es gab ein seltsames Geräusch, als die Menge von Haaren über die Klinge gezogen wurde. Dabei ging er mit ihr nicht zimperlich um und schnitt ihr einige Male in die Kopfhaut.

Schließlich hatte er sein Werk beendet und bis auf ein paar Macken, hatte sie nun circa fünf Millimeter langes Haar. Er ließ das letzte Büschel Haar demonstrativ in ihren Schoß fallen und sah sie herausfordernd, schräg von der Seite an, als warte er auf irgendeine Reaktion. Hermine sah kurz auf die honigbraunen Locken in ihrem Schoß herab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann nur wieder nach vorne an die Steinwand. Schließlich sagte sie sehr ruhig, das zittern in ihrer Stimme kaum hörbar: „Mit Sicherheit um einiges pflegeleichter…!".

Der Mann sprang um sie herum und noch ehe er vor ihr zum Halten gekommen war, schlug er ihr mit seiner riesigen Pranke ins Gesicht. Die Wucht schleuderte nicht nur Hermiones Kopf zur Seite, sonder ließ den ganzen Stuhl mit seinem Wehrlosen Opfer zu Seite kippen. Hermione blieb regungs- und hilflos liegen und trotzdem stahl sich jetzt ein überlegenes Grinsten auf ihre Lippen: Dieser Mann hatte sich ganz und gar nicht unter Kontrolle, das konnte zwar gefährlich werden, aber das hieß ebenso, dass man ihn manipulieren konnte. Nur so hatte ihr Plan überhaupt eine Zukunft.

Keine Sekunde später trafen sie drei gezielte, feste Tritte in den Bauch. Röchelnd und Hustend lag sie am Boden, wegen der Fesseln unfähig sich unter dem Schmerz zu winden, oder sich vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen. Gerade, als sie die Lungen wieder ausreichen mit Sauerstoff füllen konnte folgte ein weiterer Tritt mit der flachen Sohle auf ihren Brustkorb. Ihr wurde sofort schwarz vor Augen, aber eine Ohnmacht wollte sich nicht einstellen. Dieses Mal dauerte es wesentlich länger bis, sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war.

Noch während sie es tat fragte sie sich, warum sie es tat und woher sie dafür die Kraft nahm, aber mit der Sekunde da sie wieder annähern denken konnte, fiel ihr der Plan wieder ein und das Röcheln, Husten und Wimmern wand sich in ein lautes, hysterisches und unnatürliches Lachen. Das reichte… Das Lachen war ihr schnell vergangen…

Sie hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum der Mann noch keinen einzigen Zauber auf die losgelassen hatte. Die bisherigen, zugegebener Maßen einfallsreichen Methoden, waren zwar ebenso effektiv, aber gleichzeitig auch primitiv. Nun kam, was sie seit ihrem Erwachen erwartet und gefürchtet hatte:

Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte sie „Crucio" und ehe der Fluch seine volle Schmerzhaftigkeit entfalten konnte, wurde er direkt ein zweites Mal auf sie ausgesprochen und sie schrie, wie sie noch nie geschrien hatte. Als wäre der Fluch durch das Echo, das von den Wänden widerhallte, verstärkt, wurde Hermione gleich mehrfach von allen Seiten vom Fluch durchstoßen, der sich in ihr austobte. Sie hatte den Crucio noch nie erlebt, aber alles, was sie je gehört oder sich vorgestellt hatte, kam nicht an die Schmerzen heran, die sie in diesem Moment fühlte - sie ließen sich einfach nicht durch Worte umschreiben.

Sie schrie den Schmerz laut heraus und ihre Klage- und Schmerzensschrein hallten so fremd von den Wänden wieder als wären sie von den hunderten vorausgegangenen Opfern, dessen Schreie der Raum absorbiert hatte. Ebenfalls riss sie die Augen auf, obwohl sie vor lauter Schmerz nichts sehen konnte und jede Pore ihres Körpers schien sich geöffnet zu haben, um dem unerträglichen Schmerz jedes erdenkliche Ventil zu öffnen, um ihren Körper wieder zu verlassen.

Aber es hörte nicht auf. Es war wie tausend Nadelstiche, wie heißes Wasser und gleichzeitig wie erfrieren. Sie dachte, ihr würde die Haut abgezogen und dass sich Muskeln und Fleisch von ihren Knochen lösen würde, während diese sich anfühlten, als würden sie sich biegen und gestreckt werden. Sie spürte wie der Fluch sie auch Mental angriff. Er zerrte an ihrem Urvertrauen. Es war, als würde sie als Säugling den liebenden Armen ihrer Eltern entrissen. Es schien, als gäbe es kein Vertrauen und keinen Grund zu leben. Was war überhaupt leben?

Der Fluch ebbte erst ab, als der Mann seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und so den Fluch beendete. Im selben Moment sank Hermione kraftlos auf dem Boden zusammen und war vollends damit beschäftigt, hastig zu atmen um ihre Lungen etwas mit Sauerstoff zufüllen. Sie hörte ein weiteres Mal „Crucio!", aber dieser Fluch erreichte sie schon nicht mehr – komisch, sie fühlte wirklich gar nichts, dabei konnte sie noch relativ klar denken. Hatte sie sich irgendwie geschützt? Oder war sie gar in irgendeinen Teil ihres Gehirns geflohen, in dem sie resistent war? Fühlten sich so Alice und Frank Longbottom? Sie blinzelte durch den Tränenschleier und schrak vor dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht ihres Peinigers zurück, der nun einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt lag und sich schweigend unter dem anhaltenden Schmerz wand.

„Du hast die Kontrolle verloren, du bist schwach und Schwächlinge können wir hier nicht gebrauchen!", sagte eine andere Stimme. Sie gehörte einer Frau und war ruhig, nahezu gelassen. Hermione konnte die Frau nicht sehen, da sie hinter ihr stand. Sie fuhr in einem belehrenden Ton fort: „Das war doch heute erst der Anfang. Du hast dich von dem Dreck provozieren lassen. Warum hast du dich von ihm ansprechen lassen?", ohne eine Antwort zu wollen, zu der der Mann sowieso nicht fähig gewesen wäre, sprach sie weiter, „Indem du auf die Missgeburt eingegangen bist, hast du dich auf eine Stufe mit ihr begeben. Das sagt viel über dich aus…", die Pause, die diesen Worten folgte, sagte eben so viel aus, wie die Worte selbst.

In dem Moment, als Hermione entsetzt bewusst wurde, was sich hier anbahnte, spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht ihr Entsetzten wieder – auch er hatte begriffen. Hermione kniff ihre Augen zusammen und fing ein wimmerndes Summen an. Sie wollte weder sehen, noch hören, was hier gleich passieren würde. Doch die Stimme der Frau dröhnte nicht nur durch das Gewölbe sondern auch direkt in ihren Kopf: „Nein, Mädchen, du musst hinsehen!", sagte sie enthusiastisch und im wahrsten Sinne des Worts, wurden ihre Augenlieder von Zauberhand gewaltsam und schmerzhaft aufgerissen und ihre Stimmbänder versagten, „Musst es dir ansehen! Das ist der erste, aber mit Sicherheit nicht der letzte Mann, mit Sicherheit nicht die letzte Person mit magischen Geblüt, an dessen Tod DU Schuld trägst! …der wegen DIR und DEINEM wertlosen Leben seines lässt!".

Und noch ehe die Frau eine Tod bringenden Fluch sprechen konnte, mischte sich zu dem Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr Ausdrücke wie Hass, Wut und Verachtung und diese anklagende Mimik war keineswegs der Frau gewidmet, die ihn gleich hinrichten würde, sondern galten ausnahmslos Hermione Jean Granger, der jungen Frau, die genau so hilflos wie er selbst, gefesselt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und um ihn weinte.

„Caedem caede expiare!", schrie die Frau und mit entsetzten beobachtete Hermione, wie seine Halsschlagader ohne weitere Vorwarnung aufbrach. Sein vor Angst und Entsetzten heftig schlagendes Herz pumpte den essentiellen Lebenssaft rapide aus der Öffnung und er wurde immer bleicher und ruhiger. In der Zwischenzeit wurde die Blutlache in der er lag immer größer und größer. Hermione starrte auf die näher kommende, dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, nur noch Zentimeter von ihr entfernt, bis sie sie nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte. Momente später berührte das warme Blut Hermiones Wange und es war ihr als würde sie sie verbrennen.

Plötzlich verschwanden Hermiones Fessel und sie fiel unbeholfen nach vorne weg. Sie wollte eigentlich sofort zu dem Mann kriechen, zumal der sich in diesem Moment ein letztes Mal etwas aufrichte, aber ihre schmerzenden Glieder gaben ihr nicht mal die Kraft sie selbst hochzustemmen. Es gelang ihr noch den Kopf einmal zu heben um nach dem Sterbenden zu sehen, der in diesem Moment selbst kollabierte und niedersank, bevor ihr selbst schwarz vor Augen wurde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es zum Schluss ihre Arme wären, die diese Niederlage herbeiführten.

°~*~°

Severus tauchte aus dem Strudel aus Erinnerung und Emotionen auf und schnappte nach Luft, als wäre er knapp dem Ertrinken entkommen. Hermiones Hände hatten sich um seine verkrampft, aber nachdem sie den Augenkontakt einmal unterbrochen hatten, miet sie beschämt seinen Blick. Er war absolut schockiert. Sie hatte ihm gesagt sie hätte nichts Besonderes erlebt, nichts durchgemacht, was er nicht hätte jeden Tag ein vielfaches schlimmer über sich ergehen lassen müssen, aber was er dort gesehen und gefühlt hatte war einfach nicht erträglich.

Durch das eindringen in ihren Geist konnte er sowohl sehen, was sie sah, spüren was sie spürte, körperlich wie auch emotional und wusste was sie dachte:

Was ihr in diesem Moment angetan wurde, war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte gespürt, wie etwas in ihr unwiderruflich zerbrochen war, als man ihre reine Seele für den Tod verantwortlich macht, denn sie glaubte es auch.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Leute, endlich geht es weiter._

lufa & Marylein: _Ich entschuldige mich für das schlechte Kapitel, ich werd es demnächst umschreiben - naja, wenigstens war klar, dass das Ganze extrem 'schmerzhaft' war =) Danke für das Feedback_  
Mistmaus: _Auch dir Danke für die Review. Mit Paris hast du Recht. Ich sollte dazu noch sagen, dass Severus sich nur an einzelne, besonders prägnante Begebenheiten erinnern wird, um die Vorgeschichte und die Dynamik ihrer Beziehung zwar darzustellen, aber gleichzeitig nicht zu weit auszuholen. Dabei bleibt natürlich die langsame Entwicklung auf der Stecke, wodurch es dann mal passiert, dass eine heulende Hermione auf dem Schoß ihres wildfremden und zudem verhassten Zaubertranklehrers landet – was dann wiederum, du hast vollkommen Recht, total aus der Luft gegriffen ist._

_

* * *

**What**** I thought was a dream,  
****was ****as real as it seemed.**_

**Die Hölle**

Hermione kam mit zwei Gläsern Wasser aus der Küche. Sie war wacklig auf den Beinen, unnatürlich blass und als sie sich wieder neben ihn nieder ließ und einen großen Schluck nahm, sah Severus das haarfeine Adern um ihre Augenpartie geplatzt waren.

Sie mied Augenkontakt, als sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit leise zuspreche begann: „Weißt du, es klang immer alles so einfach. Eure weisen Ratschläge… Aber wenn man da drinnen ist, dann hält man sich an nichts. Es war alles genau so, wie ihr es beschrieben habt, aber trotzdem ganz anders. Man verliert in kürzester Zeit seinen Verstand und alle guten Ratschläge sind schnell vergessen. Aber die Menschen, die sie dir gegeben haben, verfolgen dich in deine Gedanken und wüten in deinen Träumen. In der Zeit, in der man nicht körperlich gefoltert wird, fängt man ganz langsam an, sich selbst zu zerstören".

Dieses Mal war es Hermione, die nach Severus Händen griff. Er sah auf die blassen Hände in seinen. In den seltensten Fällen passierte das Schlimmste am Anfang, er war sich einfach sicher, dass noch einiges in ihrer Gefangenschaft vorgefallen sein musste! Aber was konnte denn schlimmer sein, als das, was er gerade erlebt hatte? Er war Zeuge geworden, wie Hermine an diesem Tag zerbrochen war – ging es noch schlimmer?

Er musste es einfach heraus finden. Er blickte auf und nachdem Hermione noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, überwand sie sich Blickkontakt herzustellen. Severus konzentrierte sich, drückte zärtlich ihre Hand und war in ihre nächste Erinnerung eingetaucht.

°~*~°

Sie erwachte davon, dass ihr Körper schmerzhaft bewegt wurde. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, was passierte hier bloß? Sie öffnete die Augen und sah gerade noch, wie ihre Beine voraus an einer Kette nach Oben gezogen wurden. Dann folgte ihr Körper, bis sie schließlich kopfüber etwa eineinhalb Meter über dem Boden hing.

Ehe sich die Ketten richtig ausgehangen hatten, drehte sie sich noch einige Male langsam um die eigene Achse, was ihrem befinden nicht gerade gut tat. Sie hatte extreme Schmerzen. Besonders ihr Kopf dröhnte, was durch die hängende Position noch verstärkte wurde. Sie hatte so viel druck auf der Stirn, dass sie glaubte, ihr Kopf könne jeden Moment zerspringen. Von dem langsamen Drehen wurde ihre zudem allmählich übel, vor allem, wenn zwischendurch Bruchstücke der letzten Erinnerung aufkamen, die sie schnell zu verdrängen versuchte.

Auch das Betrachten des kleinen Saal, brachte keine Ablenkung, denn was sie sah, während sie sich durch die Drehungen einen grünlichen Eindruck verschaffen konnte, bestürzte sie nur und ekelte sie an:

Ihr erster Blick galt den unzähligen Folterinstrumenten, die in dem Saal standen und hingen. Manche offenbarten ihr grausames Geheimnis sehr offensichtlich, bei Anderen musste man wohl seine sadistische Vorstellung anregen, um ihre Verwendung zu erahnen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Aufhängung an der sie befestigt war. Mit einem Blick auf die fremde Frau, die neben ihr hing, offenbarte sich die Funktion dieses Gerätes nur all zu bildlich. Hier sollte man so lang hänge, bis entweder der Geist oder der Körper aufgab. Das Ergebnis: Ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod, bei dem man sich selbst zugucken konnte.

Die Frau hatte tiefe Furchen und Falten in ihrer gelblichen Haut und stumpfes, gräuliches Haar. Ihre Haut selbst war so dünn und trocken, dass sie bei der kleinsten Belastung reißen würde. Im Gesicht waren mehrere Adern geplatzt, was auf das langzeitige Hängen zurück zu führen war. Dasselbe Phänomen erkannte Hermione in ihren weit geöffneten Augen, die leer und unbewegt ins Nichts starrten. Sie schienen irgendwie stumpf, als seien sie mit Staub benetzt. Hermine war gerade entsetzt zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass diese Frau tatsächlich tot hier hing, als sie einmal kurz apathisch blinzelte um ihre Augen zu befeuchten, aber ohne weiter Notiz von irgendetwas in ihrer Umgebung zu nehmen.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie mehr schockierte: Dass sie tatsächlich hätte tot sein können oder dass es wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie dennoch und genau hier und so dieses Schicksal ereilt.

Hinter der Frau hing eine dritte Person. Als Hermione sich leicht beugen wollte um die Person näher begutachten zu können, wurde sie unangenehm an die gezielten Tritte in ihre Magengegend erinnert. Wie lang war das wohl her? Minuten oder Tage? Sie stöhnte unter dem Schmerz leise auf und die Frau aus ihrer letzten Erinnerung kicherte leise. Hermione hatte bis jetzt den Blick zu der Gruppe am Boden bewusst vermieden, aber jetzt schaute sie doch zu ihnen und erkannte die Frau sofort! Es war Bellatrix Lestrange!

„Na, na, na, da ist aber jemand unersättlich. Kaum wieder bei Bewusstsein, sucht sie sich schon das nächste Opfer aus, das dem Tode geweiht ist? Interessant, wirklich hoch interessant…", sie lachte und Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr erklären, warum sie Lestrange nicht sofort erkannt hatte. „Aber ihr könnt euch ja gar nicht sehen, sag bloß ihr hab euch noch nicht erkannt", bemerkte sie amüsiert und spie den Befehl: „Hängt sie ab!".

Drei Männer gingen zu der Frau neben Hermione. Diese reagierte nicht auf die groben Hände, die sie packten. Kaum lag sie in der Waagerechten, begann ein stetiger Rinnsal Blut aus ihrer Nase zulaufen. Ein Mann schleifte ihren leblosen Körper hinter sich her in einen anderen Raum.

Sobald die Frau aus Sichtweite war, richtete Hermione vorsichtig den Blick hinüber zu dem Mann und erkannte Remus Lupin sofort. Sie sog laut die Luft ein, was Bellatrix erneut zu leisen Lachkrämpfen hinriss, während Lupin nur traurig zu ihr herüber schaute. Er schien keinesfalls überrascht, sie zu sehen, aber betroffen über ihren Zustand. ‚Er würde noch zu ihr Stoßen – war es nicht immer so gewesen?'. „Dieses kranke Biest wollte dir zur Hilfe eilen, als du dumme Göre uns so bereitwillig in die Arme gelaufen bist. Sie scheinen des Teufels beste Helferin zu sein, wenn die Menschen Ihnen so bereitwillig ihr Leben verkaufen, Miss Granger".

Hermione wandte den Blick ab. Sie konnte Remus nicht in die Augen sehen und wusste nicht, ob sie es je wieder könnte. Lestrange hatte Recht. Sie war so dumm gewesen, dem Hinweis, einfach zufolgen. Sie, die immer alles doppelt prüfte, brachte nicht nur sich, sondern auch ihn und den gesamten Orden in Gefahr. Vorsichtig musterte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Seine Kleider hingen in Fetzen von seinem Körper und waren immer wieder von Blut getränkt und verdreckt. Außerdem sah er noch bleicher aus, als gewöhnlich, obwohl er bestimmt schon länger hier hing.

Er fing Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit, als er seine Hände zum Kopf hob, sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln durchs Haar wuschelte und dann in ihre Richtung nickte. Sie hob die Hände, die sie kraftlos herab hängen hatte lassen, zu ihrem Kopf. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie ihre zweifellos radikalste, äußerliche Veränderung, fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar und obwohl sich ihren langen Locken hinterher trauerte, fühlte es sich richtig gut an, wie die Stoppel durch ihre Finger tanzten.

Ein halbes Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und in diesem Moment wusste sie, was Remus Nachricht gewesen war: Sie waren jetzt zu zweit und die Hoffnung hatte sie noch nicht verlassen. Also hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue und sah herausfordernd in seine Richtung, als wolle sie wissen, ‚Und? Wie findest du's?!?'. Remus grinste zurück und zeige mit einem Daumen nach oben. Nein, mitleidige Blicke würden ihnen hier nicht helfen, aber sie würden füreinander stark bleiben.

Leider blieb die kleine Geste nicht ungesehen und Lestranges Lachen wandelte sich in einen Wutanfall. Mit einigen, schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs, wurde Remus blitzartig an den rasselnden Kette herabgelassen und der Fall wurde erst wieder abrupt gestoppt, als er bis zu den Schultern in einem riesigen Wasserbottich getaucht war der plötzlich unter ihm aufgetaucht war. Hermine schrie entsetzt und flehte, dass sie ihn wieder hoch ziehen solle.

„Das wird Ihnen vielleicht ein Lehre sein, Miss Granger. Ich bin unglücklicherweise eine sehr ungehaltene Gastgeberin", sagte Lestrange ruhig und gab sich keine Mühe, Hermione zu überstimmen. Der kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der sie unablässig entsetzt kreischte, aber erst, als sich das heftigen Winden in ein unkontrollierte Zucken wandelte, wurde Remus endlich wieder heraus gezogen und der Trog verschwand.

Er hustete heftig und würgte, sodass es noch weitere Sekunden dauerte, bis er endlich wieder Sauerstoff in die Lungen bekam. Selbst nach Minuten wand sich sein Körper noch unter heftigem Würgereflexen, bis er irgendwann erschöpft und schwer atmend hängen blieb. Erst jetzt, da sich Hermione wieder beruhigte, bemerkte sie einen beißenden Geruch, den sie aber nicht weiter zuordnen konnte und ihn deswegen schnell wieder vergaß.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall teilten sie nur noch verstohlene Blicke. Hermione hatte große Angst davor, was sie als nächstes über sich ergehen lassen musste, aber mitzuerleben, wie ein Freund litt, während man selbst hilflos oder gar dafür verantwortlich war, war unerträglich.

Sie musste unweigerlich an die Leute ‚draußen' denken. Es kam ihr unvorstellbar vor, dass es erst ein paar Tage her war, dass sich Severus auf so brutale Art von ihr getrennt hatte. Für sie fühlte es sich an, als seien es Lichtjahre. All ihre Probleme schienen so riesig zu sein, so unerträglich. Und nun? Nun waren sie einfach nur unbedeutend…

Severus! Wo bist du? Einst hatten sie sich versprochen immer aufeinander aufzupassen. Füreinander da zu sein. Alles eine Lüge? Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Aber nach seinen Worten wusste sie, dass es stimmte: Sie bedeutete ihm nichts mehr. Und sie wusste auch, wo er jetzt war. Er saß in seinem Kerker und gab einen verdammten Dreck darauf, was mit ihr passierte. Nein, sie war ihm nicht wichtig. Sie war bedeutungslos und er würde keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an sie verschwänden.

Mehr als einmal erwischte sich Hermione erschrocken dabei, wie ihr Blick genau so apathisch ins Nichts gerichtet war, wie es bei der fremden Frau gewesen war. Sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und irgendwann probierte sie es auch nicht mehr. Es war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig! Wen interessierte es schon, ob sie hier Haltung bewart hatte. Sie gehörte hier nicht hin. Weder in diesen Kerker, noch diese Welt. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, hatte sie hier wirklich nichts zusuchen.

Wäre sie in der Mugglewelt besser aufgehoben? Nun, dafür war es ohnehin zu spät, aber einer solchen Frage konnte man sich nur schwerlich entziehen, wenn die Eltern wegen einem ermordet wurden und man selbst sich in der Gefangenschaft von Monstern befand und ein Stück von Schicksal in der Hand hielt ohne zu wusste, was man damit anfangen sollte.

Harry würde sich für sie schämen. Er würde vor ihr stehen, sie mit einem angewiderten Blick mustern und ihr für ihre Unfähigkeit vor die Füße spucken. Er würde sie mit unnachgiebigen Augen anstarren ehe er ihr den Rücken zuwenden würde und ohne Blick zurück davon ginge. Mit Ron wäre es ähnlich. Er würde sie anschreien, wie sie es wagen konnte, je ein belehrendes Wort an sie zurichten, während sie selbst so schändlich versagte und dass man es sich ja eigentlich hätte denken können.

Sie wollte die anklagenden Gesichter loswerden und versuchte an nichts zudenken. Dabei wurde ihr Blick wieder leer, aber es war egal. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft gegen sich selbst anzukämpfen und wenn sie so den körperlichen Schmerzen entkommen konnte, war es das wert. Also hieß sie diesen Halbwachzustand mit offenen Armen willkommen…

°~*~°

Sie stand in einem hellen Raum, mit Wänden aus weißem Stein. Er wirkte kalt und steril und Hermione konnte beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen, ob er nur einen Meter groß war oder riesig. Sie sah an sich herab. Sie war barfuss, trug nur eine weiße Stoffhose mit Gummizug und ein weißes Hemd. Sie sah sich um und begann sich unwohl zufühlen. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg um eine Wand zu erreichen. Sie lief und lief, aber sie schien sich nicht richtig zu bewegen, denn der Weg nahm kein Ende. Sie begann sich vor dem ganzen Platz zu fürchten.

Sie lief bis sie müde wurde, aber sie gönnte sich keine Pause. Hier gab es keinen Ort, an dem sie sicher ausruhen konnte, alles war so offen. Also lief sie weiter, bis sie irgendwann erschöpft zusammenbrach. Sie meinte einen kleinen Aufschrei gehört zuhaben, aber als sie sich umsah, sah sie nur die Wand, _einen Meter entfernt_. Als Hermione das sah, schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Das war doch verrückt! Entkräftet robbte sie weiter und entgegen ihrer Vermutung erreichte sie die Wand!

Sie konnte es nicht fassen und nun rannen die Tränen wirklich ihre Wangen herab. Was war das hier? War das schon die Hölle? Sie ließ sich gegen die Mauer sinken und stellte überrascht fest, dass diese mit Stoff überzogen war und ein kleines bisschen nachgab. Für einige Minuten schloss sie die Augen, die sich nur schwer von der Helligkeit und dem Weiß erholten. Selbst durch die geschlossenen Lieder war es noch unerträglich hell.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie zwei Personen. Sie konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen, denn sie schienen fast wie eine Luftspiegelung in dem ganzen Weiß zu verschwimmen. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr die Körpersprache der Beiden bekannt vorkam. Langsam klärte sich das Bild und die Figuren kamen näher. Erst jetzt erkannte Hermione, dass noch eine dritte, ganz in Weiß gekleidete Person dabei war, die zuvor vom Raum wie verschluckt war. Trotz ihrer Neugierde verbarg sie ihre Augen einige Sekunden hinter ihren angewinkelten Knien um sich vor der Helligkeit zuschützen.

„Heute ist ein guter Tag Mrs. Granger, sie brauchen sich nicht zufürchten", sagte eine Stimme und Hermiones Kopf schnellte hoch. Die Personen standen nun einschüchternd nahe und sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen um das Gesicht ihres Vaters erkennen zu können, der neben dem Fremden stand. Halb verdeckt von der Schulter ihres Vaters stand Hermiones Mutter. Beide hatten einen undefinierbaren Blick auf den Gesichtern.

Hermione schluckte und sah unsicher zu der Gruppe hoch. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sich hier niemand freuen würde, wenn sie aufsprang und ihre todgeglaubte Familie in die Arme schloss.

„Warum läuft sie immer im Viereck von Ecke zu Ecke?", fragte die Stimme ihres Vaters.

„Oh, das ist eine ganz normale Reaktion. Viele Patienten tun das. Sie sitzen Tagelang nur herum und wenn sie sich einmal erheben, sind sie nicht mehr zustoppen", sagte der Mann in Weiß. „Da es hier nichts gibt, womit sie sich weh tun können, verausgaben sie sich so lang, bis sie zusammen brechen".

„Und warum unterbinden Sie das nicht?", fragte die Stimme ihres Vaters so scharf, dass Hermione zusammenzuckte und daraufhin ihre Mutter ängstlich zurückstolperte. „Wie sprechen hier immer noch über unsere Tochter!".

„Natürlich Mr. Granger", beschwichtigte der Andere nun, „Aber wir sind meistens froh, wenn die Patienten ein wenig friedliche Eigeninitiative zeigen und sich nicht völlig verwahrlosen lassen. Wir schreiten erst ein, wenn sie wirklich entkräftet sind".

„Eben haben Sie das aber nicht getan", entgegnete ihr Vater barsch.

„Das stimmt", bestätigte der Mann, „Aber da Sie Ihre Tochter ja heute noch besuchen wollten, ist es auf jeden Fall besser, sie so ruhig zustellen, als wenn man ihr Medikamente verabreichen muss. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Ihre Tochter versucht hat, sie zutöten".

Hermione sah bestürzt von Einem zum Anderen und als ihr Blick schließlich bei ihrer Mutter verweilte, wich diese erneut zurück und ihr Vater stellte sich in ihr Blickfeld und nahm eine beschützende Position ein. Hermione konnte es nicht fassen und in ihrer Verzweiflung entkamen ihren Augen erneut dicke Tränen.

„Was ist das für eine Welt, von der sie vorhin sprachen?", fragte ihr Vater nun.

„Sie hat sich eine Fantasiewelt erschaffen, in die sie sich immer weiter zurückgezogen hat. So etwas wird oft durch das Gefühl der Nichtzugehörigkeit in der Realität hervorgerufen und meist durch ein traumatisches Erlebnis endgültig ausgelöst", erzählte der Mann und Hermione sah in aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „In ihrem Falle ist es eine Welt aus Zauberei und Fabeln in der sie mit zwei Freunden zusammen die Welt retten muss. Es ist nicht selten, dass sich die Patienten mit diesem Krankheitsbild eine Schlüsselrolle in ihrem Paralleluniversum entwerfen. Mit ihnen fällt und steigt alles".

„Und können Sie zu ihr vordringen?", fragte ihr Vater nun mit ein wenig Sorge in der Stimme. „Oder gibt es vielleicht ein Verbindungsglied zwischen diesen Welten?".

„An Tagen wie heute kann man sich ganz normal mit ihr Unterhalten, aber wir fangen eigentlich jedes Mal von vorne an, ihr die Situation zu erklären und das sie bei uns bleiben soll. Dann wird sie fast immer hysterisch und schreit, dass ihr niemand zuhört und dass dies hier der Traum wäre. Der Einziger, der erstaunlicher Weise in beiden Welten existiert ist einer unserer Pfleger, Severus Snape, den sie sehr mag. Bis vor kurzem haben wir diese Verbindung zugelassen und unterstütz, aber vor einer Woche hat sie seine Anwesenheit aufgeregt und unruhig gemacht. Seitdem haben wir den Kontakt unterbrochen. Eventuell versuchen wir es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut".

„Könnten wir uns mit Mr. Snape einmal unterhalten", fragte ihr Vater, aber bevor der Mann antworten konnte rief Hermione reflexartig, „Professor Snape!", und war fast überrascht, dass sie eine Stimme hatte. Der plötzliche Einsatz Dieser entlockte ihrer Mutter einen überraschten Aufschrei und die Köpfe beider Männer schnellten in Hermiones Richtung. „Professor Snape!", flüsterte Hermione noch mal aufgebracht und sich gleichzeitig der Situation unsicher.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Granger, aber _Professor_ Snape", betonte der Mann und wies Achselzuckend auf Hermione, „kommt, wie unser gesamtes Personal ausschließlich mit den Patienten in Kontakt. Das Personal ist verpflichtet Berichte zu verfassen und steht im ständigen Dialog mit den Ärzten. Dafür sind sie den Angehörigen keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Wir können uns aber gerne zusammen die Berichte von allen Betreuern Ihrer Tochter durchsehen".

„Das ist eine gute Idee", willigte ihr Vater ein und damit entfernte sich die kleine Gruppe.

Aber Hermione hatte nicht vor, jetzt wo sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, ihrer todgeglaubten Eltern einfach gehen zulassen: „Mum, Dad!", rief sie verzweifelt und erleichtert zugleich, während sie sich gegen die Wang gelehnt hochstemmte. „Ihr lebt!".

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung brach ihre Mutter in Tränen aus und lief laut schluchzend weg. Ihr Vater und der Mann blieben stehen, drehten sich ihr halb zu und sahen sie, die Stirn runzelnd, an. „Kommen Sie nächsten Monat wieder, Mr. Granger?", fragte der Mann.

Hermione sah ihm aus großen, fragenden Augen entgegen, aber in der verschlossenen Mimik ihres Vater bewegte sich nichts, als er sagt: „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht sollten wir die Besuche aber auch einfach abbrechen. Meine Frau hält das nicht mehr lange aus. Es macht sie krank. Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich langsam weiter ziehen, ehe es uns ganz zerstört".

Damit wandten sich Beide zum gehen und sahen sich auch nicht mehr um, als Hermione ihnen ein flehendes „DAD!", hinterher kreischte. Ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht war gequält verzogen, als sie schluchzend zwei Schritte tat und dann zu Boden stürzte.

Ja, das ist die Hölle!

°~*~°

Erneut unterbrach Hermione sofort den Augenkontakt und während Severus sich noch von der Wucht des Gesehenen und Hermiones Emotionen erholte, wich sie von ihm zurück, bis ans Ende des Sofas.

Lange Zeit herrschte Stille und Severus fragte sich, ob sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen schauen würde. Wie war sie mit all dem allein fertig geworden, oder besser, war sie überhaupt damit fertig geworden? Fest stand, dass das verängstigte Mädchen am anderen Ende der Couch nichts, wirklich gar nichts mit der selbstbewussten Frau von vor zwei Stunden gemein hatte.

Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie mit zitternder Stimme zu erzählen begann: „Bei beiden Erinnerungen ging es noch lange nicht darum, Informationen zu gewinnen. Auch beim ersten, richtigen Verhör sollte es noch lange nicht um irgendwelche Geheimnisse gehen, die man aus mir heraus bekommen könnte. Nein! Bellatrix Lestrange ist eine geduldige Frau. Sie ist zu intelligent und gleichzeitig zu pervers um eine schnelle Antwort zu wollen. Ich fühle mich schlecht, denn mehr als einmal dachte ich daran, einfach alles zu erzählen".

„Du hast es nicht getan", entgegnete Severus bestimmt.

„Nein", gab sie zurück, „Nein, dass habe ich nie. Aber nur, weil ich wusste, dass ich dort nicht lebend raus komme, egal, ob ich rede oder nicht. Nur dass mir mit der falschen Variante noch mehr in den Tod gefolgt wären".

„Aber du bist lebend da raus gekommen!".

„Ja? Bin ich das?", fragte sie eiskalt und plötzlich bohrte sich ihr hasserfüllter Blick erbahmungslos in ihn, „Ich vielleicht!". So schnell, wie diese Gefühlsregung gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Sie ließ die Schultern resignierend sinken und wand den Blick ab.

Ihrer Augen waren rastlos und erschöpft auf der Suche nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten, als sie unsicher lachend fragte: „Severus, ich weiß es ist eine lächerliche Frage, aber ist dies hier die Wirklichkeit?".


	9. Chapter 9

_Riesen Dankeschön an_ Marylein, Mistmaus, CaroloveSeverus_ und_ lufa_! You keep me going! Echt Leute, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euren Zuspruch und eure Tipps machen würde!  
Dieses Kapitel war an dieser Stelle und in dieser Form so eigentlich nicht geplant. Einige Stücke wären in anderen Kapiteln aufgetaucht, aber ich dachte mir, ich mach ein eigenständiges Dingen daraus. Deswegen wirkt es vielleicht ein wenig kurz und zum Schluss abgewürgt - ich hoffe es ist nicht zu unangenehm zu lesen. Auf jeden Fall trotzdem viel Spaß und ich hoffe ihr meldet euch im Anschluss für einen kurzen Kommentar =)_

_

* * *

_**Don't you worry,  
It's gonna be all right!  
'Cause I'm always ready,  
****I won't let you out of my sight!**

**Verschiedene Seiten im gleichen Buch**

Vorsichtig musterte Severus Hermione aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie saß ganz still da und auf den ersten Blick hätte man ihre Haltung als entspannt missinterpretierten können, aber er wusste es besser. Jede Fase ihres Körpers war angespannt. Sie war auf der Hut, jeder Zeit bereit zur Flucht und es sah fast so aus, als wären es unsichtbare Fesseln, die sie davon abhielten, sofort aus dem Raum zu rennen.

Die Fesseln waren ihr Wille. Ihr Wille allein war es, der sie jetzt hier hielt und versuchte ihm vorzuspielen, sie seih okay. Es war erstaunlich, wie stark sie war. Severus war beeindruckt und er empfand auch Mitleid. Deswegen tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte: Er eröffnete ihr eine Ausweg, eine Ausrede. „Du siehst Müde aus", sagte er sanft und es war keine Lüge. Sie sah lebensmüde aus. Ihre Wangen waren eingefallen, dunkle Furchen lagen unter ihren Augen, sie war dünner als noch vor einem Jahr und ihre Augen hatten ihr lebendiges Glänzen verloren. Man musste wohl einen Teil ihrer Geschichte kennen, um sie richtig zusehen, denn am Abend zuvor war es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen. „Vielleicht sollten wir es für heute dabei belassen".

Sie ging den Ausweg nicht, entschloss sich gegen die Ausrede und Severus Wertschätzung für sie stieg ins unermessliche. „Nein! Eine kurze Erinnerung noch". Sie war so stark! Woher nahm sie nur die Kraft dafür?

Ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend drehte er sich Hermione zu, wartete darauf, dass sie ihm entgegen kam. Sie hatte in dieser Sache definitiv das Anrecht auf den ersten Schritt und das letzte Wort. Sie gab das Tempo und das Thema an. Sie hatte die Kontrolle und Severus würde sich in ihre Hände begeben. Früher wäre er dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen, aber sie hatte es ihm beigebracht, hatte ihm so viel gezeigt. In mancher Hinsicht war sie klüger und auch weiser als er es je sein würde.

Ein letztes Mal an diesem Abend hob sie den Blick und ließ es zu, dass er die Erinnerungen sah, die sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Niemandem geteilt hatte und vielleicht nie wieder teilen würde.

°~*~°

Sie schreckte mit einem lauten Atemzug aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf. Wie sehr sie doch hoffte, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Auf der anderen Seite war das, was sie nach dem Erwachen erwartete keineswegs besser…

Remus war weg, das war das Erste was ihr auffiel.

Das Zweite war die Tatsache, dass ihr alles weh tat und sie sich unwohl fühlte. Ihr Kreislauf hatte mächtig damit zu kämpfen, den Körper in dieser ungewohnten Position gleichmäßig mit Blut zu versorgen. Während ihr Kopf so stark pulsierte, dass sie befürchtete, er könne jeden Augenblick platzen, fühlten sich ihre Beine taub an. Leider nicht taub genug um das Brennen an ihren Fußknöcheln zu betäuben. Das Metall der Fesseln schnitt tief in ihr Fleisch und Hermione war sich sicher, dass Magie im Spiel sein musste, denn anderenfalls wären ihre Füße wohl schon längst abgerissen.

Das Dritte was sie registrierte, war Bellatrix Lestrange, die ihr gegenüber in einem großen Sessel saß und sie zuckersüß anlächelte. „Schlecht geschlafen, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sie sich in einem gespielt bedauernden Tonfall, „Hörte sich ganz so an, als wäre Daddy weggegangen…".

„Halten Sie sich aus meinem Kopf raus!", schrie Hermione sie wütend an und konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie Lestrange gerade tatsächlich gesiezt hatte. Diese Höflichkeit hat sie überhaupt nicht verdient und dennoch hatte sie automatisch die Form des Respekts zurückgegeben, mit der Lestrange sie bedacht hatte.

„Nicht doch, Miss Granger", wehte sie ab, „Damit habe ich unglücklicherweise nichts zutun. Leider, leider war ich nicht für Ihre wunderschönen Verzweiflungsschreie verantwortlich. Aber eine Frage brennt mir dennoch auf der Zunge: Was ist schrecklicher, Ihre Träume oder Ihre Realität?".

Hermione sah sie nur angewidert und fassungslos zugleich an. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, wie diese Frau so grausam sein konnte.

„Naja, wie dem auch sei", überging sie Hermiones Schweigen und damit auch ihre eigene Frage. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch so erreicht, was sie wollte. „Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, das nächste Mal selbst der Grund für Ihre Schreie und Ihr Flehen zu sein".

„Auf das Flehen können Sie lange warten!", platzte es aus Hermione heraus und dieses Mal fiel ihr schon gar nicht mehr auf, dass sie Lestrange erneut gesiezt hatte.

„Ach – meinen Sie? Kein Flehen für Ihr Leben, kein Flehen für einen schnellen, schmerzfreien Tod?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, ehe sie begeistert weitersprach, „Kein Flehen für das Leben eines Freundes, kein Flehen für seinen schmerzfreien Tod?".

Hermiones Augen wurden vor Entsetzten immer größer. Remus! Ja, sie würde noch Flehen, das stand jetzt fest! Aber noch etwas stand für sie fest! Niemals würde sie um Remus Tod bitten – Niemals! „Nein!", hauchte sie geschockt. Für sein Leben, ja! Nicht für seinen Tod, soweit würde sie niemand bringen.

Daraufhin lehnte sich Lestrange langsam zu ihr herüber, streifte mit ihrer Wange fast zärtlich Hermiones und hauchte begeister zurück, „Oh doch!". Dann richtete sie sich wieder in ihrem Sessel auf und fuhr mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fort: „Ich wusste, Sie würden zur Vernunft kommen. Das tun sie alle früher oder später. Sie gehören nun mal zu den Einsichtigeren, das ist ja nichts Schlechtes!".

Hermione antwortete nicht mehr, schloss die Augen und hoffte Lestrange vor ihr ignorieren zu können. Irgendwie fühlte sich dieser eine Satz so an, als hätte sie bereits verloren, als hätte sie tatsächlich schon resigniert. War dies wirklich nur der erste verlorenen Kampf auf einem Weg voller Niederlagen? Hatte sie sich ihr schon ergeben?

„Na dann lass ich Sie mal mit Ihren Gedanken allein", sagte diese und Hermione bemerkte den Genuss in ihrer Stimme, den sie sonst in ihren Augen gesehen hätte – intrigantes Miststück! Sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie Menschen zerstörte.

„Ach, eine Sache noch, Miss Granger", hörte Hermione sie aus etwas Entfernung sprechen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, warum Ihre Freunde nicht kommen. Sind sie wohl zu feige oder nur nicht fähig genug, was meinen Sie?".

„Meine Freunde sind die klügsten Köpfe der Zauberwelt!", brach es aus ihr heraus. Erneut war sie nicht dazu fähig, Lestrange mit der eisigen Stille zu strafen, die sie verdient hätte. „Und über Feigheit müssen wir zwei uns wohl gar nicht erst unterhalten, oder?".

„Das lässt dann wohl nun noch den Schluss zu, dass Sie keiner von ihnen vermisst. Ich hätte auch nicht gewusst, welche Antwort mir lieber gewesen wäre…".

Das Schlimme an diesem Gedanken war, dass er ihr auch schon gekommen war. Wo waren ihre Freunde und warum kamen sie ihnen denn nicht zur Hilfe. Zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten hatte sie das Gefühl, besiegt zu sein. Sie atmete noch, sie lebte noch, aber die Hoffnung hatte sie verloren…

°~*~°

Als Severus sich von Hermiones Geist löste und sich wieder seines Körpers bewusst war, wollte er nichts lieber, als sie in seine Arme schließen. Er wollte sie spüren lassen, dass er sie mit seinem Leben beschützen würde, ihr zeigen, wie viel er für sie empfand, ihr die Hoffnung zurück geben, die sie Beider verloren hatten und ein Teil von ihm, er wusste nicht, wie groß der war, brauchte sie für sich – für seine Hoffnung, seine Gefühle und sein Leben.

Er tat es nicht. Sie würd den ersten Schritt tun müssen, das Tempo angeben, sie hatte die Kontrolle. Außerdem waren impulsive Entscheidungen noch nie sein Dingen gewesen, mit der Leere, die er empfand würde er schon alleine fertig werden.

Stattdessen brach er nach einigen Minuten das Schweigen, das sich über sie gelegt hatte. „Ich bin für dich da", sagte er und legte soviel Gefühl und Gewicht wie möglich in seine Stimme, „Ich bin hier und ich werde dich nicht verlassen, nicht noch einmal. Wir sind füreinander da, dass haben wir uns einst geschworen und das gilt für die Ewigkeit. Ich passe auf dich auf, wir passen aufeinander auf, dass haben wir versprochen".

„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", wich Hermione ihm aus, als sie sich steif erhob. Severus nickte traurig. Er hatte damit gerechnet und verstand, dass sie sich ihm heute nicht öffnen würde. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und fasziniert zusah, wie sie mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen und ganz ohne Zauberei das Sofa in ein gemütliches Nachtlager verwandelte.

Obwohl er natürlich gewusst hatte, dass er auf der Couch schlafen würde, tat es doch weh, sich ihr so nah zu fühlen und dann daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie nach wie vor Meilen voneinander getrennt waren. Es schien ihm vielleicht, als wären Wochen vergangen, seit er die Kluft zwischen ihnen mit einem Ozean verglichen hatte, aber die Realität sah anders aus: Es waren gerade ein paar Stunden und kaum etwas hatte sich seit dem wirklich verändert – eigentlich nur sein Blick für die Dinge.

Sie waren wie zwei Seiten im gleichen Buch. Sie waren zwar miteinander verbunden, berührten sich vielleicht und teilten dieselbe Geschichte, dasselbe Leben, aber sie waren dennoch voneinander getrennt. Sie lebten parallel und nicht gemeinsam, selbst wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzten.

Hermione verabschiedete sich mit einem geflüsterten, „Gute Nacht!", und flüchtete dann die Wendeltreppe herauf. Sie verhielt sich fast so, wie ein verwundetes Tier. Der Anblick tat Severus in der Seele weh und begleitete ihn, als er sich fertig machte und schließlich müde auf sein bequemes Lager sinken ließ. Er fragte sich, ob er ihn jemals wieder vergessen könnte, ob er jemals wieder an Hermione denken könnte und nur die glückliche, befreite und sorglose junge Frau vor sich sehen würde, die sogar ihn ein Lachen abringen konnte.

_R&R plz_


	10. Chapter 10

lufa, CaroloveSeverus & Marylein: _Es freut mich total, dass ihr so sehr mit den Beiden mit fiebert! _Inessnape: _Nein, die Story ist noch in A__rbeit, aber ich habe ein Konzept und ein paar Kapitel Vorsprung. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich eure Erwartungen nicht enttäusche._

_An dieser Stelle ein ganz großes_ Dankeschön _und noch eine gezielte Frage an alle die mir helfen wollen: Was haltet ihr von meiner Charakterisierung von Bellatrix Lestrange? Sie ist total verrückt und fanatisch, zweifellos! Aber ich fand es ganz interessant, ihr mehr als das zugeben. Mit der kreischenden, hysterischen Version kann ich nicht viel anfangen, so wird sie erst, wenn es für sie nicht nach Plan läuft – bis dahin ist sie für mich eine hochintelligente und extrem kranke Persönlichkeit, die sich daran erfreut, andere Menschen zu brechen._ Meinungen bitte!

* * *

**They say, that good things take time,  
****But really great things happen in a blink on an eye!**

**Eiskalte Nächte (oder) Das gewisse Glänzen**

Als er so da lag und in die Stille horchte, musste er unweigerlich wieder an Paris denken. Die nächste Erinnerung, die sich für Severus eingebrannt hatte, hatte sich ein paar Wochen nach dem aufschlussreichen Gespräch zugetragen. Es waren manchmal nur Kleinigkeiten, an die er sich besonders erinnerte. Für Außenstehende vermutlich sogar Nichtigkeiten. Für ihn waren es diese kleinen Momente und große Gefühle, die das Zusammensein mit Hermione geprägt und ihn verändert hatten.

°~*~°

Er lag im Dunkeln auf dem Sofa in Wohnzimmer. Die einzige Lichtquelle war die Straßenlaterne draußen, deren Schein den Raum gerade genug erhellte um Umrisse erkennen zu können. Einen Arm hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, der Andere ruhte auf dem Buch, das auf seinem Bauch lag und in dem er gelesen hatte, solang es die Lichtverhältnisse zugelassen hatten. Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet und ein lauer Frühlingswind spielte mit den leichten Vorhängen.

Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich Hermiones Tür leise öffnete. Sofort war der Spion in ihm erwacht. Er blieb unbewegt liegen, neigte nur seinen Kopf leicht und erspähte seine Mitbewohnerin, wie sie gerade wieder die Tür leise schloss und sich nahezu lautlos auf den Weg zum Bad macht, in dem sie dann verschwand. Wenig später trat sie wieder heraus und war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als sie inne hielt und Severus ihren Blick auf sich spüren konnte.

Sie war unentschlossen stehen geblieben und er konnte sie in Ruhe betrachten. Das einzige, was sie trug, war ein weißes Tuch, das sie um ihren dünnen Körper gewunden und über ihrer Schulter gebunden hatte. Das Tuch ließ nicht nur viel ihre blassen Haut, sondern auch viel Raum für Fantasien frei, die Severus versuchte im Keim zu ersticken – schließlich stand dort drüben ein kleines Mädchen.

Er erahnte, was in ihr vorging und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Dennoch war er erstaunt, als sie sich einige Augenblicke später tatsächlich ganz in seine Richtung drehte und vorsichtig auf ihn zukam. Er war gespannt, was sie tun würde. Einige Schritte vor ihm blieb sie erneut stehen und flüsterte: „Professor?". Als er ihr keine Antwort gab, schloss sie mit ein paar Schritten zum Sofa auf, griff nach der dünnen Decke zu seinen Füßen und deckte ihn doch tatsächlich zu. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dieser Gryffindormut oder schlimmer Gryffindormitleid kannte wirklich keine Grenzen.

„Miss Granger", sagte er eiskalt, als sie gerade seinen Oberkörper zudecken wollte. Vor Überraschung und Schreck fiel ihr die Decke aus der Hand. „Darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie da gerade tun?".

Sie fasste sich recht schnell wieder und entgegnete mit fester Stimme und ähnlich kühl: „Nur ein weiterer, kläglicher Versuch Sie aufzutauen, Sir! Dabei sollte ich doch langsam begriffen haben, dass diese Mission hoffnungslos ist!". Damit wollte sie sich schon energisch davon stürmen, überlegte es sich aber sofort wieder anders und wand sich halb zu ihm um, „Professor, darf ich _Sie_ fragen, was Sie da gerade tun?".

„Ich lese", meinte er in einem das – ist – doch – offensichtlich –Tonfall und hob mit der einen Hand demonstrativ das Buch auf seinem Bauch an.

„Im Dunkeln?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Natürlich Miss Granger!", antwortete er aalglatt, drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand, um sie besser sehen zu können. „Haben sie nie dieses gewisse Glänzen in meinen Augen gesehen?".

Sie sah ihn Momente lang nur verblüfft an. Dann änderte sich ihre Mimik und Gestik. Sie hatte wohl einen Entschluss gefasst. Ganz langsam kam sie näher, bis sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand und ging dann in die Hocke, was ihn bei ihrem ohnehin kurzen Outfit, zu einem schnellen Blick auf ihre entblößten Oberschenkel zwang.

Sie hatte ein Leuchten in den Augen, als sie ihr Gesicht bis kurz vor seines brachte und eingehend seine Augen studierte. Sie war so nah, dass er ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte und ihren für sie typischen Geruch nach Honig und Kokos wahrnahm. Sie riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, ehe diese auf Wanderschaft gehen konnten, als sie schließlich meinte, „In der Tat! Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie mir das all die Jahre entgehen konnte".

Damit erhob sie sich, flüsterte ihm ein leicht laszives, „Gute Nacht", zu und verschwand schnell in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Severus schaute ihr perplex hinterher und erst jetzt endlich ließ er die Luft aus, die er offensichtlich angehalten hatte. Er entspannte sich und spürte nun ganz deutlich, wie eng seine Hose geworden war und ihm war so warm, dass er die Decke wieder ans Fußende schmiss. Er hatte tatsächlich gerade mit seiner Schülerin und Schutzbefohlenen geflirtet. Merlin, Severus, das ist ein kleines Mädchen, ein Kind!

Ehemalige Schülerin! Und so ganz klein ist die Hexe wohl auch nicht mehr, meinte eine listige Stimme engagiert in seinem Hinterkopf. Sie weiß zumindest wie man spielt… und wie man zaubert…!

Er würde sich einfach zusammen reiße, wenn sie noch mal auf solche verrückten Ideen kam und gleich würde eine kalte Dusche wahrscheinlich schon Wunder wirken.

Wohl ehr eine Eisdusche, schlug diese total lästige Stimme nun vor. Das Diskutieren ging noch eine Weile hitzig weiter, bis es schließlich unterbrochen wurde von einem zaghaften,

°~*~°

„Professor! – Professor Snape", dann ein leichtes Rütteln an seiner Schulter, „Professor, müssen sie nicht langsam aufstehen?".

Und plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf und war hellwach. Vor ihm kniete wieder Hermione, dieses Mal einen dünnen Morgenmantel und mit Haaren, als hätte sie einen Schockzauber abbekommen. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter und strich geistesabwesend hin und her. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, machte ihm bewusst, dass ihm eiskalt war. Kein Wunder, die Zimmertemperatur ging Richtung Gefrierpunkt und seine Kleidung war klamm.

„Wie spät ist es?", krächzte er und fasste sich umgehend an den schmerzenden, rauen Hals. Das fühlte sich gar nicht gut an ‚Pepper-up-potion', mindestens fünf Schlücke, war sein erster Gedanke.

„Halb Neun", antwortete Hermione und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich hätte sie früher geweckt, aber ich habe ja heute erst nachmittags Uni…", ihre Hand glitt unaufgefordert von seiner Schulter zu seiner Stirn, was ihr den kläglichen Versuch eines Todesblickes einbrachte. Er wurde dafür mit einem fast bedauernden Blick ihrerseits gestraft.

Das machte ihn ärgerlich und er stieß ihre Hand weg. „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht, Miss Granger!", spie er ihr rau und heiser entgegen und biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihm die unbeabsichtigte Betonung auf ‚Ihre' auffiel, die eigentlich auf ‚Hilfe' sein sollte.

„Professor Snape", setzte sie kühl an und erhob sich, „Sie haben hohes Fieber und werden noch sehr deutlich spüren, wie sehr Sie auf _meine_ Hilfe angewiesen sind, oder haben sie inzwischen ‚Pepper-up-potion' gebraut, seit wir uns gestern Nachmittag über die Mangelzustände unserer Hausapotheke unterhalten haben?". Damit ging sie zu den weit aufgerissenen Fenstern und schloss sie.

Tja, daran hatte er tatsächlich nicht gedacht und das er ohne Trank weder in der Lage war, sich welchen zubrauen, noch zu apparieren oder gar zu unterrichten, war ihm durchaus bewusst. Zerknirscht malte er mit seien Zähnen. Na wundervoll… Langsam setzte er sich auf und merkte direkt, wie schwach sich sein Körper anfühlte.

Hermione betrachtete ihn mit Adleraugen und als er sich hoch gekämpft hatte, warf sie ihm die Decke über und band ihm ihren Schal um, der nach zwei Zauberstabbewegungen nicht nur Slytherinfarben trug, sondern auch und vor allem einen permanenten Wärmezauber hatte. So glich sein geplantes, abfälliges Grunzen doch ehr einem dankbaren Seufzen.

„Ab ins Bad mit Ihnen", kommandierte sie und zeigte zur Bekräftigung in die angegebene Richtung. „In einer Viertelstunde betrete ich ihr Schlafzimmer und werde sie im Bett vorfinden!". Jeglicher Protest oder Kommentar war zwecklos, denn sie war bereits auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer, von wo er nur noch einen gedämpfter „Tinkerbell!", vernahm.

Er schleppte sich also vom Sofa ins Bad und vom Bad in sein Zimmer und schließlich ins Bett. Er lag keine zwei Minuten, da kam auch schon Hermione mit einem Tablett in den Händen hereingestürmt und blieb wie in der Bewegung erstarrt, stehen. Sie hatte sein Zimmer bis dato noch nicht betreten und musste sich wohl erst einmal akklimatisieren.

Sein Raum war eigentlich sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren mit einem hellen sandfarbenen Putz bedeckt, der einen schönen Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Möbeln aus Ebenholz und dem dunklen Parkett bildete. Die Vorhänge an seinem alten, riesiggroßen Bett waren zum einen beige, lichtundurchlässige Stoffbahnen, die an den Bettpfosten zusammengerafft waren, zum anderen stahlendweiße Leinentücher, die locker herabhingen. Sonstige Stoffe, wie der Teppich, die Bezüge der beiden Sessel oder der Gardinen waren ebenfalls in Beigetönen gehalten.

Er wusste nicht, ob Hermione so überrascht war, weil sie einfach etwas ganz Anderes mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hätte oder weil sie schon die unbezahlbaren Schätze in seinem Bücherregal entdeckt hatte. Eine dritte Möglichkeit und die kam ihm im Moment am plausibelsten vor, waren seine Fenster, die nicht den Hinterhof zeigte, sondern genau das reflektierten, was ihm seine Fenster in Hogwarts auch zeigen würden: Den Ausblick in den großen See und zwar unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche. Dadurch war an seinen Wänden und der Decke ein wunderschönes grün-blaues Licht-Wasserspiel.

Endlich riss sich Hermione von dem Anblick los und trat an sein Bett heran. Sie stellte das Tablett auf seinem Nachttisch ab und ließ sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder. Severus beäugte unterdessen missmutig die Utensilien, die sie Mitgebracht hatte. Ein großer Krug mit Wasser, zwei Gläser, eine Schüssel mit Eiswürfeln, in der bereits Stofftücher lagen, eine Tasse mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit und jede Menge Phiolen, Fläschchen und Ampullen.

„Keine Fragen, die Antworten würden Ihnen ohnehin nicht gefallen…", sagte Hermione, als sie seinem Blick gefolgt war.

Severus Mine verdüsterte sich noch weiter. „Sie beachten aber schon, dass Sie mir nichts geben, was den ‚Pepper-up-potion' später unbrauchbar macht", bemerkte er skeptisch.

„Professor, ich denke jeden Tag so viel, da würde Ihnen der Kopf platzten", gab sie unbeeindruckt zurück und reichte ihm die Tasse. „Austrinken!".

„Was ist das?", fragte Severus und unterzog das Gebräu einer notdürftigen Analyse.

„Erkältungstee", war die knappe Antwort. Mit einem Seufzer gab sich Severus geschlagen. Er war definitiv nicht in der Verfassung für lange Diskussionen. Unterdessen füllte Hermione das eine halb, das andere Glas vollständig mit Wasser. In das halbgefüllte Glas gab sie eine kleine Tablette. Sofort begann das Wasser zusprudeln und zudampfen. Der Anblick gefiel Severus noch weniger. Er hatte inzwischen den Tee geleert, der zugegebener Maßen nicht so schlecht geschmeckt hatte und seinen Hals schon beruhigt hatte. Der Tablette folgten drei Tropfen aus einer Ampulle mit bläulicher Flüssigkeit und drei Löffel aus einer braunen Flasche.

Hermione legte alles aus der Hand, nahm Severus die leere Tasse ab und gab ihm im Gegenzug das eine Glas, das eiskalt geworden war. Sie selbst hielt das Wasserglas. „Einen möglichst großen Schluck davon", leitete sie ungerührt an und deutete auf das Glas in seinen Händen. „Danach geben Sie mir das Glas und ich reiche Ihnen das Wasser zum Nachspülen. Verstanden?".

Severus sah keinen Grund auf diese Frage zuantworten, setzte das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck von der Mischung. Sie schmeckte so abscheulich, dass sich nicht nur seine Schleimhäute zusammen zogen, sondern sein gesamter Körper zuzittern begann. Außerdem war die Flüssigkeit so kalt, als hätte er gerade Eiswasser getrunken und er fühlte, wie sie schmerzhaft langsam seine Speiseröhre herunter kroch.

Er war so geschockt, dass er das Glas einfach fallen ließ. Hermione hatte wohl damit gerechnet, denn sie nahm es ihm gerade in dem Moment ab und vertraute ihm gar nicht erst das Andere in die Hand, sondern war blitzschnell halb hinter ihn geklettert, legte seinen Kopf zurück auf ihre Schulter und hielt ihm nun das Wasserglas an die Lippen. Ihn hatte längst ein Würgegefühl überkommen, deswegen trank er zuerst nur widerwillig. Dann bemerkte er aber, dass durch das pure Wasser zuerst die Kälte und der Würgereflex, mit jedem weiteren Schluck auch langsam der abartige Geschmack nachließ.

Schließlich war das Glas leer und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich erleichtert und erschöpft gegen Hermione sinken ließ, die keine Anstalten machte, ihn abzuschütteln oder sich wegzubewegen. Im Gegenteil: Nachdem sie das Wasserglas weggestellt hatte, nahm sie eine für sie Beide komfortablere Position ein und zog ihm die Decke bis zur Brust hoch. Er hätte es nie, niemals zugegeben, aber obwohl es ihm so richtig scheiße ging, fühlte er sich absolut gut und geborgen. Ja, Geborgenheit – dieses Gefühl hatte er ewig nicht gespürt.

Langsam wurde er Müde und nur im Halbwachzustand bekam er mit, dass Hermione ihn hinlegte, ihm eisige Wadenwickel machte und aus irgendeinem Grund am Ohr rumfummelte. Das letzte, was er wusste, war, dass sie ihm die Decke bis unters Kinn zog, ihm die Haare aus der Stirn strich und… die himmlische Berührung ihrer weichen Lippen mit seiner warmen Stirn hatte er bestimmt schon geträumt.

Als er wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Dieser Trank hatte in platt gemacht. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah zum Fenster herüber. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und ihre Lichtstrahlen wurden wunderschön von der Wasseroberfläche gebrochen. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hermione kam herein. Sofort setzte er sich mühsam auf.

„Ah, gut! Sie sind wach!", bemerkte sie überflüssigerweise und ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf seine Bettkante sinken, als hätte sie bereits ihren festen Platz gefunden. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte sie, während sie an seine Stirn fasste.

Er entzog ihr missmutig seinen Kopf und blitzte sie verärgert an. „Wie sieht es mit dem ‚Pepper-up-potion' aus, Miss Granger?".

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Professor!", war die ungerührte Parade ihrerseits, was Severus überraschend blinzeln ließ. Wann hat ihn das letzte Mal jemand gefragt, wie es ihm ging und wollte dann auch wirklich eine aufrichtige Antwort haben? Wann hatte es zum letzten Mal jemanden gekümmert? Dumbledore dachte doch in erster Linie immer nur an den Spion in den Reihen seines Feindes. Die letzte Person war sicherlich Lily gewesen und die Letzte und Einzige, die auch wirklich eine aufrichtige Antwort bekommen hatte, war seine Mutter.

„Gut", brummte er und als Hermione nur eine Augenbraue hob, und er zu allem Überfluss einmal herzlich niesen musste, gab er zu, „Besser". Reihte sich diese unausstehliche Streberin gerade in die Gruppe von Menschen ein, die ihm etwas bedeuteten oder war sie einfach nur zu hartnäckig, um ihr eine aufrichtige Antwort zu verweigern.

„Der Trank ist aufgesetzt und ich werde ihn wohl bis heute Abend fertig gestellt haben", beantwortete sie nun seine Frage, „Spätestens übermorgen haben Sie Ihren schmerzlich vermissten Alltagsstress wieder. Bis dahin habe ich Ihnen etwas gegen die Langeweile mitgebracht". Damit entlud sie aus einer Tasche den Tagespropheten, ein Buch und einige Tüten.

„Ich langweile mich nicht!", sagte er verächtlich und versuchte aus dem Augenwinkel den Titel des Buches zu lesen.

„Natürlich nicht!", entkam es ihr spöttisch, während sie eine schrecklich bunte Tüte aufriss und den Innhalt, tausende kleine, bunte Kügelchen in eine Schale schüttete. Severus besah sich skeptisch die Kugeln, die es in Rot, Gelb, Grün und Blau, sowie in Gold, Silber, Bronze und Schwarz gab. Sein Interesse war geweckt und er sah auf die Tüte, auf der es in riesigen Lettern hieß: M&M's – das waren also M&M's…

Nachdem Hermione noch eine Box mit Taschentüchern und Hustenbonbons auf dem Nachttisch platzierte, ging sie zur Tür und verkündete mit der Klinke in der Hand: „Ich habe mir erlaubt, sie in Ihrem Namen krank zumelden. In eineinhalb Stunden bringe ich Ihnen etwas zu essen. Ruhen Sie sich aus".

Bevor sie gehen konnte, fiel Severus etwas ein. „Miss Granger", hielt er sie zurück, bevor sie die Tür schloss, „Müssten Sie nicht in der Uni sein?". Sie aber grinste ihn nur breit an und schloss die Tür. Severus sah ihr noch einige Sekunden ungläubig hinterher, ehe er sich gierig dem Buch zuwandte.

Wie versprochen betrat Hermione eineinhalbe Stunden später mit einem Tablett das Zimmer. Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen. Eilig und wie er hoffte unbemerkt, schluckte er schnell die zwei M&M's die er in der Hand hielt. Natürlich ohne Erfolg: „Und wie finden Sie die Dinger?", erkundigte sich Hermione, ließ das Tablett über seinen Knien schweben und bediente sich ebenfalls aus der Schale, bevor sie sich auf ihrem neuen Stammplatz am Fußende seines Bettes nieder ließ.

„Mmh", brummte Severus unbeeindruckt und besah sich das Tablett. „Die Roten und die Goldenen schmecken etwas ranzig", murmelte er dann todernst.

Er sah auf, als Hermione in glockenklares Lachen ausbrach und schließlich sogar, zur Seite über seine Beine fiel, wo sie glucksen liegen blieb. „Die schmecken Alle gleich, Professor!", brachte sie schließlich atemlos heraus und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel.

„Finden Sie es adäquat mich Professor zu nennen, wenn Sie sich in meinem Bett amüsieren, Miss Granger", fragte Severus mit einem glitzern in den schwarzen Augen und probierte einen Löffel von der Suppe, die Hermione ihm gebracht hatte.

„Bieten Sie mir gerade das ‚Du' an, _Severus_?", fragte sie herausfordernd und kämpfte sich wieder in eine sitzende Position. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte sich ein warmes Gefühl in ihm breit und er wusste, dass es nichts mit der Suppe zutun hatte.

„Was wenn, _Hermione_?", fragte er neckisch und ließ seinen Blick gesenkt.

„Dann würde ich es annehmen!", kam es zurück und er nickte sachte. Für eine ganze Weile herrschte angenehme Stille, in der Hermione verträumt aus dem Fenster in den See blickte und Severus seine Suppe löffelte. „Wie geht es… dir?", fragte Hermione nach einiger Zeit und stolperte ein wenig über die neuerdings vertraute Anrede.

„Ich hasse es krank zu sein. Ich hasse es, nur im Bett herum zu liegen. Ich hasse es nicht Herr meiner Sinne zu sein. Kranksein ist absolut ätzend und du bist schlimmer, als Poppy Pomfrey!", endete er seine hitzige Tirade und bemerkte zu spät, dass er sich zugegebener Maßen ehr wie ein kleiner Junge anhörte.

Das dachte wohl auch Hermione, die zur Antwort ebenfalls in einen energischen Ton verfiel, als sie wild gestikulierend verkündete: „Männer sind solche Babys! – Nein, wirklich. – Da kann dir jeder noch so tolle Mann begegnen, an einer einfachen Blutspende, einem grippalen Infekt oder einem Zahnarztbesuch scheitern, ach was sag ich, sterben sie fast alle. Ich sag's dir, es sind Typen wie Neville Longbottom, die ihrer Frau im Kreissaal die Hand halten! – Also rein metaphorisch gesprochen!".

°~*~°

Sie hatten sich noch einige Zeit weiter unterhalten und Severus war positiv überrascht gewesen, wie vertraut sie miteinander umgingen und wie gut sich das anfühlte. Wann hatte das letzte Mal jemand in seiner Gegenwart herzhaft gelacht. Er war nicht der Mensch mit dem man lachte, obwohl er absolut nichts dagegen hatte – im Gegenteil!

Und eine Frage hatte sich immer wieder zusammen mit einem Lächeln in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt: War er ein toller Mann?

_R&R plz_


	11. Chapter 11

_Tausend Dank an meine Motivatoren, die sich die Zeit nehmen, um mir einen Kommentar zu meinen Kapiteln zuschreiben und mir damit den Tag retten! Echt Leute, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde._

_at_**lufa**_: Hier kommt dann wohl die zweite Dosis für Harmoniesüchtige – zumindest in soweit, wie ein Severus Snape es zulässt: Immer auf der Hut vor Enttäuschungen, bleiben die Gefühle seiner Mitmenschen nun mal häufig auf der Strecke… Ach ja, und die M&Ms – über die Farben gewundert?_

_at_**CaroloveSeverus**_: Es freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat: Liebe Grüße aus dem **PAR**ad**I**e**S**! Außerdem bin ich natürlich erleichtert, dass meine BL nicht total aus ihrer Rolle fällt. Die Krankheit musste übriges sein: Snape muss man zuerst außer Gefecht setzten, bevor man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen kann._

_at_**Samatha Snape**_: Schön, dass die Geschichte ankommt und ich dir ein Lächeln abringen konnte. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es zu aufgesetzt wirkt: Aber ihr kennt das ja – Situationskomik und so… =) Naja, hier ‚schon' das nächste Kapitel._

_at_**Marylein**_: Hach, der tolle Mann! Ja, langsam aber stetig ändern sich die Dinge und ich hoffe, es erscheint nicht zu radikal. Und zu den Fehlern – Ich probiere mich zu bessern, aber ich befürchte, auch dieses Mal wirst du wieder fündig werden SORRY. Aber bitte bleib mir trotzdem treu und werde nicht müde mich drauf hinzuweisen, mit dem roten Kopf wird ich schon fertig. Danke!!!_

_at_**Mistmaus**_: Wie schon gesagt, bin ich froh, dass ich offensichtlich nicht total an BLs Charakter vorbeigeschrieben habe und sie in der Lage ist, Emotionen beim Leser zu wecken – so soll es sein! Sie hat noch einige Ideen… Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die auch so umgesetzt kriege, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Wenn man schreibt, schon mit einem gewissen Feeling im Kopf, weiß man ja noch lange nicht, wie das Ganze auf den objektiven Leser wirkt._

_**at**__**All:**__** R&R&R – Read&Review&Rette meinen Tag!**_

**

* * *

**

**Remember these walls I build?  
****Well baby, they are tremb****ling down.  
****And they didn't even put up a fight,  
****They didn't even make up a sound.**

**Kapitel 10: Von Angesicht zu Angesicht**

Ja, die Erinnerungen an Paris hielten ihn am Leben. Lichtjahre entfernt und in seinen Gedanken doch zum Greifen nah.

°~*~°

„Wenn ich dich so dort sitzen sehe, bestätigt sich jedes Klischee, dass ich je über Lehrer gehört habe", stichelte Hermione, als sie um ihn herum aufräumte, während er mit einer Zeitschrift auf der Couch saß. Er hasste dieses Reden ohne sich wirklich etwas zusagen. Auf Hermiones Smalltalk-Versuche reagierte er regelmäßig mit eisigem Schweigen und trotzdem verschonte sie ihn nur in den seltensten Fällen.

Auch heute wieder hatte er kein Glück: „Seit wir hier sind, habe ich nicht einmal erlebt, dass du die Wohnung aus einem anderen Grund verlassen hättest, als zur Uni zugehen", regte sie sich auf und Severus verrutschte zum zweiten Mal in der Zeile. „Wir sind hier schließlich in Paris!", fuhr sie energisch fort und hielt in ihrem Aufräumwahn einen Moment inne, um zu ihm aufzublicken. „Hast du überhaupt schon etwas von der Stadt gesehen?".

Severus schloss genervt die Augen. „Ich meine ‚Hallo'! Nachdem ich schockiert feststellen musste, dass mein Tränkemeister, neben seinen wallenden Roben und seinem akkurat sitzenden Gehrock, auch im Besitz von taillierten Oberhemden und sogar T-Shirts ist, war es wirklich so abwegig anzunehmen, du hättest ein Privatleben?". _Merlin, ich sterbe!_ „Beweis mir das Gegenteil! Lass uns gemeinsam Paris erkunden!", forderte Hermione ihn heraus, als hätte er ihr widersprochen. „Du hörst mir ja überhaupt nicht zu!", empörte sie sich schließlich und riss ihm die neuste Ausgabe von ‚Potion&Poisen Today' aus den Fingern.

Damit hatte sie es geschafft, sie hatte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit: „Miss Granger, hatten sie als Kleinkind einen imaginären Freund. Kann ich ihn vielleicht irgendwo erreichen oder sollte ich mich besser direkt an Ihren Therapeuten wenden. Ich bezahle ihm liebend gerne das Flugticket. Ich glaube, damit wäre uns beiden sehr geholfen!".

„Ach, auf einmal ist es wieder Miss Granger?", fragte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, als hätte sie gerade irgendeinen kranken Wettkampf gewonnen.

„Macht der Gewohnheit. Sozusagen Gesiezt im Affekt!", sagte er gefährlich freundlich, „Außerdem ist die vertraute Anrede mit dem Vornamen ein Privileg, das ich dir vielleicht wieder entziehen sollte, ging doch mit dem ‚Sie' nicht nur dein Intellekt sondern auch jeglicher Respekt für meine Person verloren!".

„Oh nein, Severus!", rief Hermione theatralisch, „Niemals in meinem Leben wäre ich meinen älteren Mitmenschen gegenüber unhöflich, geschweige denn respektlos!".

Schneller als sie blinzeln konnte, lag Hermione halb verrenkt auf dem Rücken, Severus über ihr. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest über ihrem Kopf verschränkt, seine prominente Nase nur einige Zentimeter über ihrer und sein Haar kitzelte leicht ihre Wangen. „Pass auf deine Zunge auf, kleine Hexe!", warnte er und spürte ihren beschleunigten Atem gegen seine Wange, „Sonst zeige ich dir, wozu der alte Mann noch fähig ist!". Dann griff er nach der Zeitschrift über ihrem Kopf und erhob sich unbeeindruckt, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Ist das eine Warnung oder ein Versprechen?", rief ihm Hermione hinterher, doch die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, war die zuknallende Tür.

Geschafft ließ sich Severus auf sein Bett fallen und fuhr sich genervt durchs Haar. Gewöhnlich hätte er an dieser Stelle seiner Zimmerdecke verkündet, dass er langsam zu alt für den Kindergeburtstag war, aber heute ließ er es. Stattdessen entkam seinen Lippen ein gequältes Seufzen. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber ihr Kommentar über sein Alter hatte ihn doch getroffen. Entschlossen drehte er sich auf den Bauch und schlug die Zeitung auf. Er wollte sich nicht länger mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen, hieß es doch, dass ihm die Meinung seiner Mitbewohnerin und ehemaligen Schülerin nicht ganz egal war…

Bis zum nächsten Morgen und dem gemeinsamen Frühstück stand für ihn aber fest, dass er ihr in dieser Sache nicht das letzte Wort lassen würde. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasste, den er ihr zwischen Baguette und Kaffee, über den Rand des Tagespropheten hinweg eröffnete: „Nun Hermione, wie hast du dir unseren gemeinsamen Tag in Paris denn vorgestellt?".

Diese sah verwirrt vom neusten Schundartikel von Rita Skeeter auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Ja ich hoffe doch, dass du nach unserer kleinen Diskussion ein aufregendes und informatives Programm quer durch Paris ausgearbeitet hast", sagte er ruhig und verschwand wieder hinter der Zeitung, „Natürlich sollte es auf Senioren und ihre besonderen Bedürfnisse abgestimmt sein, in meinem Alter komme ich schließlich nicht mehr jede Treppe hoch!". Er unterdrückte nur schwer das Grinsen, als er hörte, wie sich Hermione bei seinem letzten Kommentar verschluckte.

Erst, als er seine Mimik wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und erhob sich langsam. „Ich erwarte erstklassige Ausführungen, nicht den Standard, den ich mir früher von Ihnen gefallen lassen musste. Sie studieren jetzt an der Universität, benehmen Sie sich entsprechend", sagte er todernst. „Ich erwarte Sie in einer Stunde abmarschbereit im Wohnzimmer".

„Moment! Professor…!", rief ihm Hermione entsetzt hinterher, die völlig in Schülermodus verfallen war und die Realität um sich herum offensichtlich nicht mehr wahr nahm. Soviel zum Thema ‚Lehrer hätten kein Privatleben'! Wer war es denn, der hier kein Privatleben hatte? Das Mädchen ist krank!

Eine Stunde später trat Severus in bequemen Stoffhosen und einem schwarzen Poloshirt ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn ein aufgelöstes Nervenwrack in Empfang nahm, das normalerweise auf den Namen Hermione Granger hörte. Er war eigentlich sicher gewesen, dass sie irgendwann im Laufe der letzten Stunde bemerkt haben würde, dass Paris' Touristenattraktionen kein Thema für Referat sein sollte. Offenbar nicht…

„Jetzt entspann dich und zieh dir schnell etwas Bequemes an, damit wir los können!", erlöste er sie schließlich. Leider ohne Erfolg. Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen verständnislos an. „Es war ein Scherz!", stellte er ungehalten klar, aber die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass aus dem verständnislosen ein fassungsloser, fast erschrockener Ausdruck wurde.

„Du hast ihn nicht verstanden", stellte er fest und kam sich reichlich dämlich vor, ehe er sich nach einigen Momenten bemühte, die einseitige Konversation aufrecht zuhalten, indem er erklärte, „Zu viel Gehirn! Wir Beide haben einfach zu viel Gehirn. Wir sind nicht sozialkompetent. Deswegen verstehst du keine Witze und keiner meinen Humor".

„Bei allem Respekt", befreite sich Hermione endlich aus ihrem erstarrten Zustand, „Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass du keinen Humor hast". Dann schlug sie sich plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gesagt hatte und fuhr stammelnd fort, „Also ich meinte damit nur, dass Keiner denkt, dass du Humor hast…".

„Schon gut", verdrehte Severus genervt die Augen und vermerkte gedanklich, nie wieder mit Hermione zu scherzen, zumindest nicht im Entferntesten über akademische Themen. Dieses Gespräch war ein Desaster. Spätestens, wenn man einen Scherz erklären musste, war der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit wohl erreicht. Er musste dieser Farce ein Ende bereiten, jetzt! „Abflug! Paris wartet, genau wie mein Beweis dafür, dass Lehrer sehr wohl ein Privatleben haben! Ich will ja hier keine Weltbilder zerstören…".

Es dauerte zwar eine ganze Weile, bis Hermione um ihn herum wieder locker wurde, aber als sie sich wieder von ihrem Schock beruhigt hatte, war der Tag sehr entspannt gewesen. Sie begannen ihre Route ‚Palais de Chaillot', genau dort, wo ihr ganzes Abenteuer Paris begonnen hatte und gingen von dort über die Seine zum ‚Tour Eiffel'. Dort appariete Severus sie trotz Hermiones Höhenangst auf eine der für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglichen Plattform, noch weiter oben und raubte so Hermiones Atem gleich in mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Sie wich zwar keinen Millimeter von ihm ab, als sie den unbeschreiblichen Ausblick genossen, bestätigte Severus aber enthusiastisch ihre Begeisterung, nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Feste Boden in Anführungsstrichen, denn sie fanden sich auf dem Dach des ‚Arc de Triomphe' wieder, wo Hermione von ihm auf die unendlich vielen Details im Relief aufmerksam gemacht wurde, die Teilweise auch Hinweise auf die Zauberwelt beinhielten. Überhaupt öffnete Severus ihr die Augen für die Magie, die in der ganzen Stadt verteilt zu sein schien, manchmal so offensichtlich, dass man es nur übersehen konnte.

Anschließend schlenderten sie die ‚Champs-Élysées' entlang, passierten den ‚Place de la Concorde' und kamen schließlich zum ‚Louvre'. „Gehen wir ins Museum?", wollte Hermione wissen, die vor Aufregung ganz rote Wangen hatte.

„Heute nicht", entgegnete Severus, versprach dann aber aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, „Ein anderes Mal". Er wusste nicht genau, warum er so gute Laune hatte, doch irgendwas sagte ihm, dass die Hexe neben ihm, die nun mit der Sonne um die Wetter strahlte, nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Was war das bloß mit ihr? Sie hatte etwas an sich, dem er sich nicht entziehen wollte. Obwohl er ihr die Stadt erklärte, war sie es, die Leben in den Ausflug und ihre Unterhaltungen brachte – die ihn zum Leben brachte.

Warum versuchte sie das, woran schon ganz Andere gescheitet waren? Und viel wichtiger, warum schien es, als habe sie Erfolg mit ihren Bemühungen? Es war definitiv schwer sich einzugestehen, dass er ihre Gegenwart schätzte. Selbst als sie ihn am Abend zuvor zu Tode genervt hatte, war sie ihm doch nie egal gewesen, hielt immer etwas in sich, was ihn faszinierte. Und noch etwas war im aufgefallen und er konnte nicht sagen, woher dieser Gedanke kam. Er plötzlich da gewesen war und ließ sich nicht mehr verdrängen: Er liebte es, wenn sie ihre wilden Locken in einer unbewussten Geste hinter ihr Ohr strich.

„Was machen wir stattdessen?", riss Hermione ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er musterte sie einen Augenblick lang perplex, ehe er mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete, „Warst du schon in der ‚Avenue du Passe-passe', die Winkelgasse von Frankreich?".

„Noch nicht", seufzte Hermione und sah beschämt zu Boden, bevor sie kleinlaut gestand, „Ich hab den Eingang nicht gefunden".

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er laut auflachte und damit die junge Frau vor sich noch mehr zum Erröten brachte. „Dabei hätte uns dieser Robert Langdon damals fast auffliegen lassen!", sagte er dann, was wiederum Hermione zum Grinsen brachte.

„Du meinst Dan Brown!".

„Ach die Beiden stecken doch ohnehin unter einer Decke!".

„Könnte natürlich dran liegen, das der Eine der Feder des Anderen entsprungen ist", gab sie lachen zu bedenken. „Außerdem wird das Buch in der Mugglewelt erst in drei Jahren veröffentlich. Wir wissen nur davon, weil das europäische Zauberministerium das Manuskript konfisziert hat, um nötige Änderungen vorzunehmen und es anschließend in der Zauberwelt veröffentlicht hat um Mr. Brown mit den Einnahmen zu besänftigen".

„Besänftigen?!?", fragte er höhnisch, „Ich nenne das Schweigegeld. Nichts, was nicht auch ein sauber ausgeführter Vergessenszauber erledigt hätte!", oder ein Auftragsmord.

„Sie wollten sich nun mal an die Regeln halten", suchte Hermione achselzuckend nach einer Erklärung, was Severus nur ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.

„Seit wann das?!?".

Währen ihrer kleinen Diskussion waren sie der Touristenmenge durch den Haupteingang, herab zu invertierten Pyramide gefolgt. Hermione hielt sich nah bei Severus, als dieser begann, das Gebilde dreimal zu umrunden, um einen riesigen, prachtvollen Torbogen für sie sichtbar zumachen, der sie zu der magischen Einkaufsstraße führte.

Sie sahen sich einige Zeit gemeinsam um und tätigten kleinere Besorgungen, aber schnell würde es ihnen an diesem Samstagnachmittag zu voll in der unterirdischen Straße und sie flüchteten sich wieder in die Freiheit. Heraus kamen sie im ‚Jardin des Tuileries', wo sie sich für eine kurze Pause im Schatten der Bäume nieder ließen. Severus beobachtet unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermione sich zurücklehnte und sich mit geschlossenen Lidern im Gras räkelte. Sie sah so befreit aus, so glücklich… Und doch, um befreit zu sein, musste es zuvor etwas geben, aus dem man sich befreien konnte.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus", bemerkte er vorsichtig und legte sich, ihr zugewandt, neben sie.

Sanft lächelnd drehte sie sich seiner Stimme zu, öffnete langsam die Augen und sah tief in Seine, ehe sie leise antwortete, „Für mich symbolisiert Paris so viel mehr: Ruhe und Frieden. Immunität und Anonymität. Und die Chance auf einen ganz neuen Start".

Severus war der bedrückte Ton nicht entgangen, der ihre Stimme färbte und ihr Lächel plötzlich starr wirke ließ. „Hört sich weniger nach Auslandssemester, als viel mehr nach Flucht an. Oder täusche ich mich?", fragte er daher.

„Erklärt sich das nicht von selbst?".

„Nur teilweise, würde ich sagen. Langweil mich mit Einzelheiten".

„Es ist unwichtig!", wich sie aus.

„Und ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit", entgegnete Severus herausfordernd. „Komisch – immer wenn _ich_ mich unterhalten möchte, wirst du plötzlich zögerlich!".

„Könnte daran liegen, dass man bei dir immer den Eindruck hat, dass du einem direkt auf die Seele schaust und es dich kein bisschen interessiert, was du dort siehst. Warum sollte ich für dich strippen, wenn ich keine menschliche Regung dafür bekomme. Du möchtest alles haben Severus, aber du bietest mir nichts, was dieses Wagnis rechtfertigen würde".

„Nur weil ich nicht reagiere, wie es die Menschen erwarten, heißt das nicht, dass es mich nicht interessiert und auch beschäftigt. Es ist mir nicht egal war du mir erzählst oder wie du dich fühlst und es freut mich, wenn du mir deine Gedanken anvertraust. Ich kann dir versichern, dein Vertrauen ist nicht fehlplatziert. Man kann mir vieles zu Recht nachsagen, aber meine Versprechen habe ich noch nie gebrochen".

Länger Zeit schwieg Hermione, ließ sich das Gehörte durch den Kopf gehen, dann nickte sie sachte, als wären seine Worte ihr Geheimnis wert. „Nun, Zuhause steht fest, wer ich bin. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel von dieser Person tatsächlich noch ich bin. Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit verstelle, so meine ich das nicht, aber es gibt Ansprüche an meine Person, denen ich genügen muss.

Ja, ich bin strebsam und liebe es, etwas Neues zu lernen, aber früher war das wegen meinem unstillbaren Wissensdurst, während es inzwischen nur noch wegen dem Druck von außen ist. Ich dachte, wenn ich aus der Schule raus wäre, würde es besser werden, dass ich dann endlich meinen eigenen Weg gehen kann. Tja, nun sitze ich in Paris, durch ein Stipendium, für das ich mich nie beworben habe, das mein _ehemaliger_ Schulleiter ungefragt für mich organisiert hat und das ich vielleicht nie wollte. Es geht mir hier gut, sogar sehr, und ich will keinesfalls undankbar wirken, aber warum sollte ich mich für etwas bedanken, um das ich nie gebeten habe?

Das Ironische an der Sache ist die Tatsache, dass ich ausgerechnet hier, wo ich doch wieder nur ‚meine' Rolle in diesem großen Plan spiele, mehr ich selbst bin, als in den vergangenen sieben Jahren, denn hier kennt mich Keiner. Selbst du kennst mich kaum. Keine Ansprüche, es gibt kein tägliches Bestehen. Hier muss ich nur mir gerecht werden".

Lange dachte Severus über das Gehörte nach und erneut kam es ihm beunruhigend vertraut vor, was er hörte. „Warum hast du dann nie probiert, damit aufzuhören, aus diesem Korsett auszubrechen?", fragte er und kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon.

„Das ist nicht so einfach! Ich möchte ja genügen! Ich würde es nur gerne wieder aus eigenem Antrieb heraus tun. Das ist ein bisschen wie eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die kann man auch nicht so einfach ablegen… Verstehst du was ich meine?", fragte sie unsicher.

Nur zu gut, dachte Severus bedrückt, aber alles was er zustande brachte, war ein nachdenkliches Nicken. Ewig sahen sie sich gedankenversunken in die Augen und vergaßen Zeit und Raum um sich herum. Es gab nur noch sie Beide – verwandte Seelen. Wenn er auf Ihre blickte, konnte er nur eine hellere, reinere Version von seinen eigenen Ängsten und Wünschen finden.

Dann passierte es! Hermione lehnte sich leicht zu ihm und er bemerkte, dass auch er sich unterbewusst näher gebeugt hatte. Der Moment wurde zu einem _dieser_ Momente, in denen die Zeit plötzlich langsamer zulaufen schien. Plötzlich verlor er die Kontrolle, fühlte sich, als würde er fallen – ihr verfallen… Er hatte schon von diesen Momenten gehört, aber erst jetzt wusste er, er hatte noch nie einen erlebt.

Während sie ihre Augenlieder senkte, tat er das Einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment sinnvoll erschien: Er sprang auf, räusperte sich und klopfte verlegen seine Hose ab, während er Raum zwischen sie brachte. Hermione sah ausdruckslos zu ihm, aber Severus wusste, wenn sie nicht so steil zu ihm hätte aufblicken müssen, sie hätte die Tränen nicht zurück halten können

„Das meine ich", flüsterte sie gerade so laut, dass er sie verstehen konnte und er hörte die tiefe Enttäuschung. „Man wagt sich so weit und ungeschützt heraus und du demütigst einen. Man frag sich, ob du es wert bist – ich glaube du bist es wert, aber du gibst dir die größte Mühe meine Meinung zu ändern…".

Damit stand sie auf und klopfte sich ebenfalls den Staub von der Kleidung. Dann wand sie sich wieder Severus zu, mit neuem Mut in der Stimmer – Merlin, wo nahm sie nur diese Kraft her? „Ich weiß was ich will, Severus. Du nicht".

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Aussage?", fragte er schwach.

„Vielleicht ist es keines von Beidem. Vielleicht ist es die Aufforderung, sich diese Frage selbst zustellen", damit schritt sie langsam davon und er folgte ihr nachdenklich. Der Weg zurück zu ihrer Wohnung verlief schweigsam. Umso überraschter war Severus, als Hermione nicht in ihr Zimmer flüchtete, sonder im Gegenteil, sich geschafft auf das andere Sofa fallen ließ, nachdem er auf dem Einen Platz genommen hatte.

„Danke für den schönen Tag", murmelte sie und Severus' Kopf führ überrascht zu ihr herum. Hatte sie sich gerade tatsächlich bei ihm bedankt?!? Er suchte in ihren Zügen nach dem Spott, den er in ihrer Stimme vermisste, aber da war nichts. Sie lag einfach nur erschöpft auf der Couch, die Augen entspannt geschlossen, eine Hand schlaff kurz über dem Boden baumelnd. Ohne jegliche Deckung, weder gegen körperliche, noch verbale Angriffe seinerseits. Wie konnte man nur so blind vertrauen und dann noch ihm… Hatte sie denn überhaupt keinen überlebenstrieb?!?

Das Erstaunliche dabei war, dass sie ihn mit diesem Verhalten mehr aus der Fassung brachte, als sie es mit einem Angriff je gekonnt hätte. Erneut konnte er sich ihr nicht entziehen, sie faszinierte ihn und nach längerem nachdenken bemerkte er, dass er sie in gewisser Weise beneidete. Das, was jeder Außenstehende leichtfertig als Naivität abgetan hätte, war genau das Maß an Urvertrauen, das sie zu viel und er zu wenig hatte.

Warum konnte er sich nicht wie selbstverständlich entspannt auf die Couch legen, während ein Andere im Raum war, wie sie es tat? Weil sie an das gut im Menschen glaubte und er nur an das Schlechte, so einfach war das. Während sie sich so weit und ungeschützt herauswagte, um etwas Lohnenswertes zu finden, dachte er gar nicht erst daran, sich zu öffnen. Aber sie, ob sie es nun bewusst tat oder nicht, sie mit dieser seltsamen Art, war auf dem besten Wege, seine Schutzmauern einzureißen, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte oder wollte – sie war es wert!

Langsam legte er sich seinerseits hin und lauschte ihrem gleichmäßigen Atem, der ihn Atemzug um Atemzug ruhiger werden ließ. Sie war bereits eingeschlafen. Entspannt, schutzlos, aber voller Vertrauen. Voller Vertrauen in ihn.

°~*~°

Er war er an diesem Abend überraschenderweise tatsächlich in einen leichten Schlaft gefallen und noch überraschender war, dass er geträumt hatte – von ihr… Er träumte normalerweise selten. Es war eine angenehme und zugleich surreale Abwechslung:

_Er stand an einer Klippe an der Küste. Vor ihm ging es steil in die Tiefe und er hörte, wie die Wellen in regelmäßigen Abständen gegen die Felsen schlugen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief die salzige Meerbrise ein, die ihm durchs Haar wehte und fühlte sich einfach nur gut._

_Irgendwann schob sich eine zierliche Hand in seine. Es fühlte sich richtig an, als ob sie genau dort hin gehörte. Wie ein Puzzlestück, das an der richtigen Stelle eingesetzt worden war. Klick und richtig. So, als ob sich die ganze Welt um ihn herum verschoben hätte, nur um dann zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Entstehung richtig einzurasten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah zur Seite. Neben ihm stand Hermione. Oder…?!? Sie war so groß wie sie, hatte dieselbe Aura und die gleichen wilden Locken, aber ihr Haar hatte eine volle, rote Farbe._

_Die Frau wand den Kopf und sah versonnen, schräg zu ihm auf. Sie lachte ihn ehrlich an und er hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis zurückzulachen. Sie hatte die Augen wegen des hellen Lichts nur halb geöffnet, aber dennoch sah er, dass ihre Iris von einem wunderschönen Grün gefärbt war. „Unser Refugium, Severus", sagte sie freundlich in Hermiones Stimme und ihm lief beim Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Munde, ein kaltes Prickeln den Rücken herab. Klick und richtig._

„_Komm!", sagte sie und zog ihn zum Abgrund, „Lass uns frei sein, lass uns endlich Leben!". Severus sah sie fragend an und beobachtete fasziniert, wie das Grün ihrer Augen immer dunkler wurde. Was meinte sie? „Manche Menschen werden uralt, ohne einen einzigen Tag gelebt zuhaben – wenn wir jetzt springen, sind wir nicht wie sie", fuhr sie fort, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Er hatte es nie ganz verstanden, aber im Traum hatte er die Kraft, zutun, was er sonst nie gekonnt hätte: Er vertraute ihr blind. Gemeinsam sprangen sie und plötzlich spürte er das Leben in seinen Adern pulsieren. Ja, er lebte! Er war frei!_

Als er erwachte, war er immer noch in diese Ahnung von Glück gehüllt gewesen, die er empfunden hatte, als er gesprungen war. Er hatte den Traum schnell als bedeutungslos abgetan, aber vergessen konnte er ihn nie und einem Impuls folgend, hatte er nach der Hand der schlafenden Hermione gegriffen und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte es Klick gemacht…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, danke für Reviews, ohne euch würde das echt nicht funktionieren!!! Jetzt ganz schnell zum neuen Kapitel - nur noch eine Kleinigkeit: Ich weiß, Dr. House kam erst 2004 raus, aber diese Szene hat mich so angesprungen, die musste einfach geschrieben werden...

* * *

**We slept a while, to turn it off and get it out of out minds,  
****I slept a while, to get it all.  
****It seems alright, to find a place, without a single lie,  
****Where is the night, we ran into?**

**Jeder lügt!**

Severus wusste nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war, aber er wusste ganz genau, wie er aus seinem entspannten Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte die Arme unter seinem Kopfkissen verschränkt, als plötzlich etwas Schweres auf seinem Hintern landete. Im ersten Moment wusste er überhaupt nicht, wo er war, aber als er seine Gedanken ordnete, war seine Vermutung, dass Hermiones verdammte Katze auf ihm gelandet war, um ihn zuärgern.

Als er dann aber den Kopf hob und verschlafen hinter sich blickte, thronte dort, wo er das Mistvieh vermutete, eine ziemlich wache Hermione im Schneidersitz. „Hey Mistvieh", grüßte er verschlafen, ehe er den Kopf wieder resignierend aufs Kissen fallen ließ und Sekunden später wieder dabei war, in den Schlaf zu gleiten.

Dieses Vorhaben wurde jedoch durch ein plötzliches Stimmengewirr im Raum gestört. Müde öffnete er ein Auge und sah seine schlimmste Befürchtung bestätigt: Hermione hatte den Fernseher angeschaltet. „Mach das Dingen aus, das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Witz!", schimpfte er verärgert in sein Kopfkissen und ließ sein Auge wieder zufallen.

Er fühlte wie sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte, bis er ihren Atem ganz nah an seiner Wange spürte und als sie sprach, erahnte er ihre Lippen an seinem Ohr. Diese weichen Lippen, die er einst Küssen durfte, nach denen er sich in seinen Träumen sehnte und die zu diesem wunderschönen Lächeln fähig waren, das selbst auf ihn ansteckend wirkte: „Heute morgen kommt die Wiederholung von ‚Dr. House', die ich am Donnerstagabend, gegen Acht Uhr in Gammelklamotten, wegen dir verpasst habe und ich habe nicht vor, nun die unblutigere Fassung zu verpassen! Also. Gib. Ruhe!".

Mit diesen Worten rollte sie von ihm herunter, sodass sie vor ihm lag, warf die Decke mit über sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ungläubig öffnete Severus erneut ein Auge und sah auf Hermione herab. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen ein kleines bisschen kräuselten und er wusste, ein ähnliches, freieres Lächel zierte gerade ihre Lippen. Dann seufzte er ergeben, drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite und schlag einen Arm um ihren Körper, woraufhin Hermione noch ein wenig an ihn heranrutschte.

Am liebsten wäre er so, mit ihr in seinem Arm einschlafen, aber nach ein paar Minuten gestand er sich ein, dass mit einem Puls von 180 keine Sekunde an Schlaf zudenken war. Letztlich gab er sich geschlagen und beobachtete lieber Hermione, die gefesselt die Episode verfolgte. Heute Morgen erzählte fast nichts in ihrer Mimik von ihrer schrecklichen Vergangenheit. Wie konnte das sein? Es war, als sei sie ein ganz anderer Mensch in einer ganz anderen Welt, in der es keine Zauberei gab und keinen bevorstehenden Krieg, nur Normalität und Routine.

Wüsste er es nicht besser, hätte er sie nicht schon seit Jahren gekannt, er hätte ihr die Lüge geglaubt, die sie hier gerade lebte. Diese Illusion eines ‚normalen' Lebens, diese Illusion einer ‚starken' Frau. Sie war stark, zweifellos, aber sie hatte etwas verloren, was sie für Severus erst zu dieser starken Frau gemacht hatte: Ihr Vertrauen! Ihr Vertrauen in das Gut im Menschen, in das Gut in dieser Welt. Sie öffnete sich nicht mehr, suchte nicht mehr, hatte aufgegeben und sich damit abgefunden.

Das Verrückteste an der Sache; es war plötzlich Severus, der an etwas Gute glauben wollte. Er wollte etwas Gutes für Hermione finden, damit sie sah dass es immer noch Dinge gab, die es wert waren, sich zu öffnen. Plötzlich war er es mit dem Vertrauen in sie und sie diejenige mit den Schutzmauern.

Er sah weiter auf sie herab und es bildete sich die typische, senkrechte Furche auf seiner Stirn, als Hermione über etwas lachte. Es war ein hohles Geräusch und es gefiel ihm gar nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie das apathische Lächel, das sich danach auf ihr Gesicht legte. „Vielleicht ist es ja Lupus", riss sie ihn unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken und Severus richtete seinen Blick zu dem Gerät, das er einst wutentbrannt verzaubert hatte, weil es Hermione zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

„Aber es ist doch nie Lupus!", entgegnete er wie automatisch. Sie hatten öfters gemeinsam Dr. House geguckt, als sie noch zusammen waren und soviel hatte er mitbekommen: Lupus war es nie! Und keine drei Minuten später bestätigte Dr. Gregory House, was er vermutet hatte. Als der Arzt dann auch noch seine absolute Maxime, „Jeder Lügt! Wenn man über Jemanden die Wahrheit erfahren will, ist dieser Jemand der Letzte, den ich fragen würde!", zum Besten gab, wurde auch Severus wieder hellhörig:

„Der Mann hat Recht!", sagte er energisch.

„Pssst!", kam es genervt von Hermione.

„Ich mag diesen Dr. House", sprach er dennoch oder gerade deswegen weiter.

„Natürlich magst du ihn, du bist ja auch genau wie er!".

„Das stimmt so nicht und selbst wenn, wäre _er_ es, der ein bisschen wie _ich_ wäre!", regte sich Severus auf.

Damit war Hermiones Geduld endgültig erschöpft und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Natürlich! Die Macher haben sich selbstverständlich von dir inspirieren lassen", war ihre sarkastische Erwiderung. „Einmal die Woche kommt sogar einer bei mir vorbei und lässt sich die neusten Anekdoten vom ‚weltberühmten' Severus Tobias Snape berichten. Ich mein, wer kennt den nicht?!?".

„Na hör mal! Wer ist denn hier Fiktion? Warum sollte ich mich nach einem erfundenen Charakter richten? Da ist es doch umgekehrt viel naheliegender!".

„Natürlich! Und jetzt reg dich ab, ich will das sehen".

„Darf ich jetzt wieder sprechen?", fragte Severus rhetorisch, als der Abspann lief.

Zu seiner Überraschung war die Antwort aber dennoch ein entschiedenes, „Nein!", dicht gefolgt von der Begründung: „Ich möchte noch die Vorschau von nächster Woche sehen".

„Jetzt?".

„Du hast doch Überhauptnichts zusagen", entgegnete Hermione wie selbstverständlich und Severus war überrascht, dass sie Recht hatte. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ, der einfach nur redete um zu nerven. „Und jetzt komm! Ich habe alles für ein Nostalgiefrühstück da!".

„Was ist denn bitte ein Nostalgiefrühstück?", fragte Severus, ließ sich aber dennoch bereitwillig von ihr hochziehen. Für das Glänzen in ihren Augen würde er alles tun.

„Was wohl?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Baguette, Croissants und natürlich Café-au-Lait!".

„Hermione, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich meinen Kaffee schwarz trinke!", beklagte er sich.

„Natürlich, aber das wissen die Franzosen ja nicht…", lachte sie und zog ihn mit zum reich gedeckten Frühstücktisch in ihrer kleinen Küche. Zum ersten Mal, seit er hier hergekommen war, dachte er nicht an den Grund, warum er wirklich hier war, an die Prophezeiung oder an das Grauen, das hinter und noch vor ihnen lag. In diesem Moment war er einfach nur froh über diesen Zeitsprung in die Vergangenheit und diese Illusion von einem normalen Leben, in die sie sich in diesen stürmischen Zeiten flüchten konnten.

„Und jetzt mach dich schnell fertig!", forderte Hermione, nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten. „Schließlich gehören die Tage mir oder hast du das schon vergessen?".

„Was hast du denn geplant?".

„Wir schauen uns mein London an!", antwortete sie und Severus konnte ein Gefühl des Déjà-vu nicht verdrängen.

Gesagt, getan. Leider begann auch an diesem Tag wieder der Trip mit dem gefürchteten Aufzug, direkt gefolgt von der Undergroundfahrt. Als sie sich dann irgendwann endlich mitten in der Metropole wiederfanden, war Hermione plötzlich wie ausgewechselt. Wenn er sich am Morgen gewundert hatte, wie sie plötzlich so befreit wirken konnte, war er jetzt regelrecht geschockt. Sie tanzte fast wie ein kleines Mädchen vor im her, zog ihn in die verschiedensten Läden und schaute sich die ganze Zeit aufgeregt um, als könnte sie irgendetwas Wichtiges verpassen, wenn sie auch nur den kleinsten Moment lang blinzelte.

Vielleicht musste sich Severus einfach noch einmal daran erinnern, dass sich für Hermione eigentlich seit gestern nichts geändert hatte. Einzig und allein seine Sicht für die Dinge hatte sich geändert und suchte daher möglicherweise gerade nach Verhaltensmuster und Zusammenbrüchen, mit denen sie vor einem halben Jahr zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur gelernt, es zu verstecken und er musste einfach noch genauer aufpassen.

Nach mindestens zwei Stunden Shopping, was Hermione als ‚einige Besorgungen' getarnt hatte, landeten sie schließlich in einem Starbucks und Severus hatte endlich die Hoffnung auf einen ganz normalen Kaffee. Dass ihn jedoch noch mehr von seinem Kaffee trennte, als die ewiglange Schlange vor ihm, war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen:

„Herzlich willkommen bei Starbucks, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?". Fragte ein junger Angestellter übermotiviert, eine lächerliche Schirmmütze auf dem blonden Schopf.

„Einen Tasse Kaffee, bitte".

„Welchen Kaffe?".

„Einen normalen".

„Welche Größe?".

„Klein".

„Sie meinen Tall".

„Nein, ich meinte klein – deswegen habe ich ja auch _Klein_ gesagt!".

„Aber wir haben keine kleine Größe. Wir haben nur Tall, Grande und Venti".

„Also ist Tall die kleinste Größe, die Sie haben, oder?".

„Ja, Sir".

„Ja also, dann hätte ich gerne einen kleinen Kaffee!!!".

„Sie meinen also Tall?".

„JA!".

„Hätten Sie gerne Milch dazu und wenn, welche?".

„Er möchte einfach nur einen normalen, schwarzen Kaffee, danke", funkte an diesem Punkt glücklicherweise Hermione dazwischen, die sich das Spiel grinsen angeschaut hatte, dann ihrerseits ein Getränk bestellte, bezahlte und ihn wegzog.

„Hey! Unsere Getränke! Der Kerl hat unsere Getränke noch nicht rausgerückt!", empörte sich Severus, der extrem unter Strom stand, dafür dass er eigentlich nur entspannt einen Kaffe hatte trinken wollen. Aber Hermione bewahrte ihn glücklicherweise vor weiteren peinlichen Konfrontationen, indem sie ihn zur Kaffeeausgabe zog, wo ihrer Getränke schon fertig standen. Er hoffte nur, dass der Kaffee diese ganze Szene wert war…

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass dich Starbucks so schnell an den Rand deiner Geduld bringen würde, hätte ich dir den normalen Kaffee heute morgen gegönnt…", lachte Hermione, als sie sich an einem kleinen Tisch etwas abseits nieder ließen. Er blitzte sie nur verärgert an und so schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile, bis sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen wieder etwas gelegt hatte.

„Warum hast du eigentlich schwarzes Haar?", war es Severus noch etwas mürrische Frage, die schließlich die Stille brach.

„Das ist kein Schwarz, das ist Espresso!", korrigierte Hermione neckisch.

„Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage!", zischte er zurück und fühlte sich schrecklich an seine Bestellung vor einigen Minuten zurückerinnert.

„Will war seit unserer ersten Begegnung der Meinung, ich hätte eine Chemo hinter mir. Ich brachte ihn nicht davon ab, bot sie mir doch all die Ausreden, die ich brauchte", erzählte Hermione schließlich. „Damals sagte er außerdem, dass das Haar nach der Therapie nur sehr dünn nachwachse und er riet mir, es daher dunkel zu färben. ‚Riet' hieß, er zog mich noch am selben Tag zu seinem Frisör. Der schlug zwar als erstes eine Perücke vor, aber ehe ich antworten konnte, schritt Will ein. Er sagte so etwas wie: ‚Wir brauchen keine Maskerade! Sieh sie dir an! Sie ist auch so wunderschön! Gemeinsam machen wir die Kurzhaarfrisur Salonfähig'. Gesagt getan. Er sagte, es sehe schön aus und ich gab ihm Recht. Also blieb ich dabei…".

„Warum hast du deine Haare nicht magisch nachwachsen lassen?", fragte Severus bedrückt.

Hermione lächelte ihn traurig an. „Manche Wunden sollen nicht verheilen und andern sollte man die Zeit geben, die sie benötigen!", war ihre einzige Antwort, aber er verstand dennoch.

Dieses Mal war es eine gedankenvolle Stille, die sich über sie legte und dieses Mal war es auch Hermione, die sie brach. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass jeder lügt?", fragte sie leise und starrte angestrengt in ihre Tasse.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Severus, als er zu ihr aufsah.

„Hast du mich je belogen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile zaghaft weiter, als hätte sie Angst vor der Antwort.

„Ja", antwortete er leise.

„Über wichtige Dinge?".

„Ja", bestätigte er erneut ihre Befürchtungen.

„Oft?", hauchte sie und sah endlich auf und direkt in seinen Augen.

„Nein", sagte er entschlossen und hielt den Augenkontakt.

„Hast du in der letzten Minute gelogen?", fragte sie mit einem trostlosen Lächeln.

„Nein", gab er aufrichtig zurück. Auch wenn Hermione es versuchte, sie Beide wussten, dass es nichts zu lachen gab. „Lügen ist relativ", fuhr er irgendwann fort.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!", entgegnete sie energisch, „Entweder, man spricht die Wahrheit, oder man spricht sie nicht. Da gibt es keine Facetten! – Also hast du gerade doch gelogen?".

„Das habe ich nicht! Es ging um die vergangenen Lügen… um die Zukünftigen…", sagte Severus und dachte an all die Wahrheiten, die er ihr am Ende dieses Wochenendes würde sagen müssen.

„Für manche Menschen hört mit dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung das Lügen auf. Für Andere beginnt es dann erst richtig. Egal zu welchen von ihnen wir gehörten, ich dachte eigentlich, wir wären heute hierhergekommen, um mit dem Lügen aufzuhören. Ging es nicht um die Wahrheit?".

„Vor zwei Tagen noch wolltest du nichts von der Wahrheit wissen, erinnerst du dich? Jetzt musst du dich eben noch etwas gedulden, bis du sie bekommst. Wenn der Umkehrschluss für dich bedeutet, dass ich dich anlüge, kann ich das nicht ändern", sagte Severus. Er war immer so ehrlich wie möglich zu ihr gewesen; heute, genauso wie in der Vergangenheit. „Aber wenn du der Meinung bist, dass die Lügen aufhören sollten, bekomm ich ja vielleicht endlich ein paar Antworten von dir".

„Antworten auf Fragen, wie zum Beispiel…?", fragte Hermione mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Wie du das machst? Wie du das schaffst? Wo sind deine Emotionen? Hast du denn überhauptkeine Angst?".

„Natürlich habe ich Angst, was glaubst du?", brach es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. „Ich sehne mir die Zeit kurz danach zurück: Damals war mir alles egal, mir konnte keiner was, denn _ich_ hatte nun wirklich nicht mehr viel zu verlieren! Aber heute sieht das wieder anders aus und damit kam auch die Angst. Angst vor Schatten und der Dunkelheit. Angst vor Schritten hinter mir. Angst vor leeren Straßen oder Parks. Angst vor Fremden, vor allem vor Männern und Angst vor Freunden und ihrer Körperlichkeit, vor Sommerklamotten, Witzen und Umarmungen.

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Leute mich anstarren, als könnten sie direkt auf meinen Körper oder schlimmer, meine Seele blicken. Es ist so, als wüssten sie ganz genau, was mit mir passiert ist. Es ist, als sei ich gebrandmarkt, als hätte ich auch ein dunkles Mal. Und wenn ich dann zuhause bin, ist es nicht besser, denn dann muss ich mir selbst und all den Erinnerungen gegenübertreten, die mich verfolgen. Wenigstens fühle ich mich dort inzwischen wieder sicher. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lang es gedauert hat, bis ich im Dunkeln einschlafen konnte.

Fakt ist, wenn du aus so etwas lebend rausgekommen bist, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass du es auch überlebt hast… Ich glaube, das hat man nie!".

Severus sah sie betroffen an. Mit diesem Ausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Warum apparierst du dann nicht häufiger? Gestern den Weg zur Bar zum Beispiel?".

Hermione begann sich unwohl auf ihrem Sitz zuwenden, ehe sie schließlich erklärte: „Es sind… Übungen…", was ihr nur einen verständnislosen Blick einbrachte. „Ich muss mich zwingen, ein normales Leben zuführen, sonst kann ich mich ebenso gut zuhause einschließen, bis mir das Essen aus geht und warten, bis ich sterbe. Aber dafür habe ich nicht überlebt! Ich habe überlebt um eines Tages wieder ‚leben' zu können, das habe ich versprochen.

Andere Frauen schaffen das auch und eines Tages werde ich zu ihnen gehören. Ich behaupte nicht, das es mich nicht verändert hat, denn das hat es zweifellos und es gibt nichts, wirklich nichts Positives, was ich aus der Sache ziehen könnte, aber dennoch will ich leben!".

„Wem hast du es versprochen?".

„Würde es nicht genügen, wenn ich es mir selbst versprochen hätte?".

„Natürlich, aber das meintest du nicht – Wem hast du es versprochen?", fragte er erneut.

„Wem könnte ich es wohl versprochen haben?!?", fragte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen, „Wer war denn noch da?". Plötzlich verstand Severus – Lupin. Und als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sprach sie weiter, „Das ist mein großes Geheimnis, wenn du so willst. Der Grund, warum ich nicht zerfalle, warum ich noch lebe, aber zu diesem Kapitel kommen wir noch…".

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Severus nach einer Weile.

„Ja, lass uns gehen", stimmte Hermione zu und erhob sich. „Ich will nachhause! Jetzt!".

„Dann komm", sagte Severus, zog sie in seine Arme und führte sie aus dem Shop, direkt in eine Seitenstraße. Dort umschloss er sie noch fester und apparierte sie Beide in den Flur vor Hermiones Wohnung. Plötzlich fielen ihm all die Kleinigkeiten auf, nach denen er am Morgen vergeblich gesucht hatte: Sie war eigentlich nie wirklich weit von ihm gewichen, weder heute, noch am Abend zuvor. Oder wie sie sich umgeschaut hatte, als dürfe ihr nichts entgehen, als suche sie nach etwas – nach Gefahr, nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten?

Er zog sie noch fester in seine Arme, als sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür standen. Als sie sich in seiner Umarmung entspannte und sich an ihn lehnte, war Severus zu gleicher Maßen erleichtert und überrascht. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Hermione ihn nach all dem, was ihr passiert war, immer noch an sie heranließ, wurde warm ums Herz.

Irgendwann sah sie zu ihm auf und tausend Emotionen spielten in ihren Augen. Severus spürte, wie er in ihrem Blick ertrank, sich in ihr verlor. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich etwas zwischen ihnen geöffnet, sodass all die Gefühle, die sie füreinander empfanden plötzlich um sie herumschwirrten. Dann löste sich Hermione aus der Umarmung und dem Moment, griff aber stattdessen nach seiner Hand, als sie in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Schlüssel kramte.

Severus blieb stehen, wo er war und sah zu Boden, als er leise zusprechen begann: „Ich weiß, was ich will…".

„Du kannst mich mal!".

Daraufhin zog Severus Hermione mit einem Ruck wieder in seinen Arm und sah eindringlich auf sie herab, während sie fasziniert sein Gesicht studierte. „Was denn?!? Dich küssen?". Einen Moment sah sie tatsächlich so aus, als wäre das genau, was sie wollte, aber dann drückte sie sich erneut sanft von ihm weg. „Ich weiß, was ich will, du nicht!".

„Tja, da kommst du leider ein bisschen zu spät", erwiderte sie eiskalt und wand sich ab, um endlich die Tür aufzuschließen.

„Dafür ist es nie zu spät!", entgegnete er kraftvoll.

„Was weißt du denn schon von Liebe, Severus?!?", fragte sie dafür umso energieloser.

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nochmal probieren möchte!", sagte er ernst und wusste, dass sie nun endgültig die Rollen getauscht hatte. Er hatte sich herausgewagt, schutzlos und sie konnte sich entscheiden, wie viel es ihr im Gegenzug wert war.

_R&R plz_


	13. Chapter 13

Shame on me! Es tut mir total leid, dass es soooooo lang gedauert hat, ich hoffe ihr seid noch da! Uni, ihr kennt das Spiel... zumindest so oder so ähnlich. GOTT, ich will mein Leben zurück!!!

Und jetzt erst einmal wieder ein riesengroßes Dankeschön für eure Reviews, ihr seid ganz groß!!! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie wichtig das ist.  
_Marylein_ Ich habe nochmal nachgesehen und bei mir wird das Kapitel mit Absetzten angezeigt. Sag mir bitte auf jeden Fall bescheid, wenn das jetzt wieder der Fall sein sollte, dann lad ich die nochmal neu hoch. Bei der Vertrautheit hast du recht und ich war mir auch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich es wirklich so lassen sollte, aber dann hab ich mich entschlossen, das als eine Art Leitmotiv beizubehalten: Hermione wird immer am Morgen relativ stark und befreit wirken, ihre Rolle fest im Griff, was sich dann im Laufe des Tages verändert, bis sie dann am Abend wieder fast von ihren Ängsten ertränkt wird. Zu der Prophezeiung, die hatte ich schonmal im 4. Kapitel erwähnt, aber das ist eines von den Geheimnissen, die erst ganz zum Schluss aufgedeckt werden, eigentlich sogar alles, worum es geht - die große Variable in der Gleichung. Deswegen kann ich dazu leider nicht mehr sagen =). Und zum Schluss einen herzlichen Dank für deine treue Resonanz!!!  
_lufa_ Tja, beide haben starke Persönlichkeiten, aber auch großer Unsicherheiten, weshalb alles zwischen ihnen mehr wie ein Machtkampf wirkt. Ich lege das alles vielleicht alles ein wenig anders aus, als so manch anderer, aber auf der anderen Seite ist so wenig über beide Figuren bekannt, dass eigentlich alles erlaubt sein sollte. Ich hoffe du bist nach der ewiglangen Pause noch da, um mehr zu lesen.  
_Mistmaus_ Schön, dass dir das Ende gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, dass dich die Fortsetzung nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht, denn sicherlich rechnet man mit einem anderen Ausgang.  
_Queen Jane_ Dann ist wohl an so einer Stelle aufhören und sich nen Monat nicht melden Todesstrafe, was?!? (Nochmal, es tut mir wirklich total leid!!!) Aber vielen lieben Dank, dass du mir geschrieben hast. Es ist vor allem schön, von jemandem zuhören, der die Story gerade erst gefunden hat und sich dennoch meldet, denn schließlich ist es ja so viel bequemer, einfach 'schwarz zu lesen'

Jetzt zum Kapitel: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit dem Endresultat wirklich zufrieden bin. Ich wollte so viel Gefühl in die Worte legen, aber je öfter ich drüber lese, umso... leerer kommt es mir vor. Ich kann es nicht ganz in Worte fassen, daher wäre ich euch mehr denn je dankbar für ein paar Worte - egal welcher Art - die mir mit der weiteren Arbeit helfen. Kritik, bitte!!!

**

* * *

****Seems like I slip further from you every single day  
****It's getting harder to call your name when I bow my head to pray  
****And it's nobody's fault but mine, nobody's but my own.  
****All the doubts in my head leave no will to carry on.**

**As they watch me fall, the angles cry.  
****Because they understand my pain  
****and they've seen the blood spilt in the battles of my life.**

**Bilderbuchfamilie**

Hermione drehte sich nicht mehr herum. Sie schloss einfach die Tür auf und trat ein. „Bekomme ich noch nicht mal eine Antwort?", rief ihr Severus verletzte hinterher. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte auf eine positive Erwiderung gehofft, hatte eine herzlose Abführ befürchtet, hatte sich auf jegliche Reaktion vorbereitet, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet, „Bin ich dir nicht einmal das wert?".

„Ich kann dir im Moment nichts dazu sagen", war ihr einziges Statement, das Thema für sie geschlossen.

„Warum nicht?", rief er aufgebracht, als er ihr in die Wohnung folgte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

„Weil du mir immer etwas bedeutest! Du bist mir nicht egal und deshalb möchte ich dich nicht anlügen", gab sie ruhig zurück, was nach Severus emotionalen Ausbruch fast gelangweilt wirkte. Das machte ihn erst so richtig wütend.

„Ich verlange eine Antwort!", forderte er und trat so energisch auf sie zu, dass sie gegen die Wand zurückstolperte. „Das bist du mir schuldig – du bist mir die Wahrheit schuldig!".

„Ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig!", fuhr sie auf, ihre Stimme endlich wieder mit rauen Emotionen geladen und ihre Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in seine. „Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen aus Paris, das dich auf Knien anflehte, es zu lieben!".

„Das weiß ich, Hermione!", seine Antwort war gefährlich leise, aber seine Stimme bebte vor purem Zorn. „Und weist du auch warum?!? Ich sag dir warum! Weil _ich_ es bin, der gerade vor _dir_ kniet und dich bitte mich zu lieben".

Mit einem Mal schien die Welt stehen geblieben zu sein. Hermione stand unbewegt an die Wand gepresst, fast, als hätte er sie geschlagen und sah erschüttert zu ihm auf, während Severus probierte, die Wand über ihrer Schulter nieder zu starren, um sie nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen. Sie standen sich so nah, aber er hatte das Gefühl, nie weiter von ihr entfernt gewesen zu sein. Zum ersten Mal spürte er all die Differenzen, all die Gründe, warum sie in diesem Moment ‚nein' zu ihm sagen sollte.

Von jetzt auf gleich fühlte er sich leblos. Sein Zorn fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und alles, was zurück blieb, war eine schreckliche Leere. Er wusste, was nun folgen würde: „Schau mir einfach in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mich nicht willst, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass ich dich will!", flehte er mit erstickter Stimme und schloss einen Moment seine zitternden Lider, denn eigentlich hatte er kein Bedürfnis, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie ihm die Gewissheit gab, um die er gebeten hatte.

Er sah erst wieder auf, als Hermione ihre Hand zärtlich an seine Wange legte, ihr Blick weich geworden. Entgegen jeder Vernunft lehnte er sich in die Berührung, drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und rieb seine Nasenspitze liebevoll an ihrer Handfläche, während seine dünnen Lippen jede Feinheit ihrer Haut ertastete.

„Ich kann dir momentan nicht das geben, was du verlangst", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme. „Dafür ist zu viel passiert, so viel mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du musst noch so vieles erfahren, bevor ich dir die Antworten geben kann, die du verdienst. Antworten auf Fragen, die du im Moment selbst noch nicht kennst. Wenn die Zeit kommt, wirst du sie stellen und ich werde sie wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, aber bis dahin musst du dich mit der Gewissheit zufrieden geben, dass du mir wichtig bist und mir immer noch unendlich viel bedeutest – jedes weitere Wort wären leere Versprechungen mit der hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie von einem von uns gebrochen werden…".

Nachdem Hermione geendet hatte, verharrte er noch einen Augenblich unbewegt. Dann holte er tief Luft, um den himmlischen Duft ihrer Haut zu inhalieren. Erst danach trat er von ihr zurück und nickte sachte. „Gut", sagte er, ehe er sich noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernte, „Ich werde warten…". Erst als er bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurückgewichen war, hob er den Blick, den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und als seine Augen ihr fanden, lächelte sie sein Lächeln. Dieses Lächeln, das ganz leise begann, nur ein leichtes straffen der Lippen, ein feines verengen, der Augenwinkel, aber dann bekamen ihre Augen dieses warme Glänzen, ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich und ganz zum Schluss, wenn es fast so wirkte, als könnte jeden Moment die pure Freude aus ihr herausplatzten, neigte sie den Kopf etwas und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war ein Lächeln, das sie immer für ihn aufbewahrt hatte und er war so unendlich erleichtet, dass sie es ihm immer noch schenkte. „Bei uns wird es nie langweilig, was?".

„Tja…", war alles, war ihm dazu einfiel – Hermione war wirklich die Einzige, die es schaffte, ihn sprachlos zumachen – aber er spürte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Minuten aus seinem Körper wich. Er war erleichtert, dass die Stimmung so plötzlich wieder umgeschlagen war. Bei ihnen war es schon immer so – ihre ganze Beziehung war chaotisch gewesen – eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Von himmelhoch jauchzend bis zu Tode betrübt in unter neun Sekunden. Manchmal waren sie wie zwei Pole, von Grund auf verschieden und zusammen hoch explosiv, aber trotzdem oder gerade deshalb eine perfekte Einheit. Tja, bei ihnen wurde es eben nie langweilig… „Wie sieht dein Plan für den restlichen Nachmittag aus?".

„Wir werden zum Tee erwartet!", sagte sie und stieß sich von der Wand ab um ein paar Dinge zu suchen.

„Von wem?", fragte Severus und folgte ihr langsam durch die Wohnung.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dir das sage, oder?", fragte sie lachend und sah sich halb zu ihm um. Langsam gingen ihm diese Überraschungen auf die Nerven, aber was sollte er tun, sie hatten einen Deal… „Möchtest du dich noch umziehen, oder können wir los?".

Severus sah kurz an sich herab: Schwarze Schuhe, schwarze Hose, schwarzes Hemd – Standard, keine Überraschung hier. Fragend blickte er zu Hermione hoch. „Ich denke, das sollte in Ordnung gehen", stimmte sie zu und schulterte ihre Tasche. „Also komm, ich bin schon gespannt. Das könnte interessant werden…". Er folgte ihr schweigend aus der Wohnung, schüttelte kurz verächtlich den Kopf, als sie abschloss und stieg dann hinter ihr zwei Treppenabsätze höher zur Dachterrasse. Dort hielt Hermione inne, wandte sich zu Severus um und suchte seinen Blick. Er zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Schön, jetzt standen sie hier und was jetzt? Nur sie wusste, wo es hinging, da konnte er wenig tun.

Wie zur Antwort stand sie mit zwei schnellen Schritten vor ihm und er fühlte, wie er in Lichtgeschwindigkeit von seinen Füßen gerissen wurde, um sich fast im gleichen Moment wieder zu materialisierte. Sie waren in einer Straße gelandet, wo sich ein schmales, rotes Backsteinhaus an das Andere reihte. Jedes hatte einen Erker und jedes hatte ein kleines Mäuerchen, das den ‚Vorgarten' vom Gehweg abtrennte. Ob es nun am grauen Oktobernachmittag oder an der stereotypen Umgebung lag, er fand, es war eine recht trostlose Gegend, durch die Hermione ihn führte.

Als sie letztlich durch das kleine Törchen von Nummer 19 traten, spürte Severus das Prickeln der Schutzzauber, die über dem Haus lagen. Er sah unruhig zu Hermione herüber, aber diese schien guter Dinge zu sein, als sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf die Tür zutrat und viermal fest klopfte.

Sie hatte nicht mal ganz die Hand gesenkt, da wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und vor ihnen stand Nymphadora Tonks – ähm – Nymphadora Lupin oder Tonks Lupin? Na ja, egal! „Hi Hermione! Schön dass du mal wieder vorbeischaust", rief sie herzlich und fiel Hermione um den Hals, wobei ihr Blick auf Severus traf. Sofort versteifte sich ihre Haltung und ihre Mine wurde finster. „Oh…", begann sie abwertend und schien für den Moment sprachlos zu sein. Der Moment war schnell vergangen: „Das du dich nochmal in ihre Nähe wagen würdest, hätte ich nicht gedacht!".

„Tonks", unterbrach Hermione beschwichtigend, „Lass gut sein".

„Nein, warum sollte ich?", fragte diese gereizt. „Hermione hast du vergessen, was der Typ mit dir gemacht hat, was er dir alles an den Kopf geworfen hat? Ich kann gerne Ginny dazu holen. Ich bin mir sicher die kann sich noch an den genauen Wortlaut von so mancher Grausamkeit erinnern!", dann wand sie sich voll Severus zu, der überrascht dagestanden hatte: „Du hättest damals nicht einfach schlussmachen können, nicht wahr Severus?!? Nein, das passt nicht zu deinem Ruf, du musstest sie fertig machen, bis sie am Boden lag und dann hast du noch nachgetreten – ja, das ist voll deine Art! Ohne Schmerzen geht's bei dir nicht, was?".

Severus war so überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Emotionsausbruch der eigentlich immer gutmütigen Tonks, dass ihm spontan nichts zu seiner Verteidigung einfiel. Zu seiner Verwunderung ergriff Hermione für ihn Partei. „Ich bin nicht zum Streiten hergekommen. Fakt ist, uns gibt es dieses Wochenende nur im Doppelpack. Also entweder sind wir bei dir willkommen, oder wir gehen und ich komme irgendwann nächste Woche alleine wieder".

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte sie und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, ehe sie ihnen mit einer einladenden Geste den Vortritt ins Haus ließ. Hermione schien sich offenbar auszukennen, denn sie ging zielstrebig voraus. Severus folgte ihr durch den engen Flur und überlegte, was dieser Besuch wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Er kannte Hermione ziemlich gut und wusste, dass fast alles was sie tat, einen tieferen Sinn hatte, aber welches Ziel diese täglichen Ausflüge verfolgten, erschloss sich ihm nicht.

Währe es bei diesem Zwischenstopp nur darum gegangen ihm zu zeigen, wie schändlich und unentschuldbar er sich Hermione gegenüber verhalten hatte, hätte sie Tonks, sicher nicht in ihren Hasstiraden gestoppt. Ein Tritt in seine Ferse unterbrach seine Grübeleien. Er sah sich mir hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um und erhielt eine abwesende Entschuldigung, bei der er beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, ob es nur ihre Ungeschicklichkeit oder aber pure Absicht gewesen war.

Er entschloss sich, es schweigend dabei zu belassen und richtete seinen Blick lieber auf das spärlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, das er soeben betreten hatte. Es gab eine alte, durchgesessene Couch, deren Bezug eine Farbe hatte, die Severus in Ermangelung einer anderen Beschreibung als Leberwurst-Metallic bezeichnet hätte. Weitere Sitzmöglichkeiten waren ein antiker, tiefgrüner Ohrensessel, aus dessen Sitzfläche eine Sprungfeder schaute und ein Klappstuhl mit einer türkisenen Sitzfläche, der den ganzen Raum surreal wirken ließ. Als Wohnzimmertisch diente eine alte Truhe, auf dessen Ecke einige Kerzenstummel in ihrem eigenen Wachs standen. Die ganze Sitzgruppe war um einen überdimensional großen, prunkvollen Kamin zentriert, der die Verhältnisse umso schmerzlicher bewusst machte.

„Setz euch", sagte Tonks leise. Sie war im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und sah verlegen aus, so als wüsste sie ganz genau, was Severus gerade gedacht hatte. Aber ihre Scham war unbegründet, denn auch wenn es vielleicht ärmlich war, so hielt es dennoch etwas Unbezahlbares – das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, ob die Kerzen oder die Bilder auf dem Kaminsims, aber es war auch nicht wichtig – es war einfach da.

Während Hermione sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und so eine riesig große Staubwolke heraufbeschwor, steuerte Severus den Klappstuhl an. Unterdessen sah sich Tonks unruhig im Zimmer um, ihr Blick immer wieder auf ein paar besonderen Schandflecken verharrend, wie zum Beispiel den blinden Fenstern, den Rissen in den Wänden oder die leere Glühbirnenfassung die von der Decke hing. „Tja… dann", stammelte sie schließlich ratlos, „Ich… ich mach dann mal den Tee…". Damit war sie verschwunden, dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Rumpeln aus dem Flur.

„Kann ich dir helfen Tonks?", fragte Hermione besorgt, schon halb vom Sofa aufgesprungen.

„Nein, nein!", wehte die Antwort zu ihnen. Wie zur Bekräftigung klirrte es in der Ferne.

„Tonks?!?", rief Hermione skeptisch, wobei sie etwas ängstlich zu Severus herüber sah, der nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich komm schon klar!".

„Ja, ja…", murmelte Hermione sarkastisch, „schon klar!". Damit ließ sie sich frustriert zurück aufs Sofa fallen und verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hermione", begann Severus vorsichtig und beugte sich leicht zu ihr herüber, „Warum sind wir hier? Doch sicher nicht um Tee zutrinken". Er war sich sicher, dass das hier kein Höflichkeitsbesuch war. Nymphadora Tonks, die Freundin von Remus Lupin. Nein, das hier war alles andere als eine Teeparty.

Lupin war Hermione in dieses verdammte Labyrinth gefolgt, um sie zu retten und es war dieses Loch, das schließlich sein Grab wurde. Nur Hermione wusste, was genau sich zugetragen hatte. Die traurige Wahrheit war, dass nach elf Tagen nur noch sein Leichnam geborgen werden konnte.

Als Teenager hatten sie sich den Tod an den Hals gewünscht, aber das schien Lichtjahre her zu sein. Heute hätte Severus ohne zu zögern sein eigenes Leben gegeben, um Remus damit zu retten oder zurück zu holen. Es war vielleicht keine Freundschaft, aber er wusste, dass Remus einem Freund immer am nächsten gekommen war und er empfand einen tiefen Respekt für ihn. Sein Tod hatte auch bei Severus eine tiefe Betroffenheit hinterlassen. Er war ein großer Mann gewesen, er war verlässlich, aufrichtig und hatte eine reine Seele.

Hermione sah in einige Sekunden lang taxieren an, tief in Gedanken versunken, ehe sie zusprechen begann. „Wie so vieles in der Zauberwelt ist das eine Sache, die ich dir nicht sagen kann". Severus starrte sie ungläubig an und war kurz davor, ihr eine bissige Antwort zugeben, als sie fortfuhr, „Aber ich kann es dir zeigen…".

Nur zögerlich griff er nach ihrer Hand, die sie ihm auffordernd hinhielt. Sie zog ihn hinter sich her in den Flur und in Richtung der Treppe. Oben angekommen stoppte sie vor einer angelehnten Tür und bedeutete ihm mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Lippen, leise zu sein. Erst dann öffnete sie die Tür und gab den Blick auf das Geheimnis frei, dass er definitiv nie hätte erraten können.

Das Zimmer war wohl das Einzige im Haus, aus dem die Armut verbannt worden war. Es gab einen sauberen, weichen Teppich, die Wände waren in einem Hellblau gestrichen und in einem Regal standen zahlreiche Bücher. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, das Severus Aufmerksamkeit fesselte: Das Gitterbettchen im Zentrum des Raums oder um exakter zu sein, die saphirblauen Augen, die ihn durch die Stäbe hindurch neugierig musterten.

Es war, als sein er am Boden festgefroren. Nicht mehr Herr seines eigenen Körpers, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen und ließ sich von dem intensiven Blick gefangen nehmen, während sich all die grausamen Wahrheiten, die mit diesem Geheimnis verbunden waren, langsam in sein Bewusstsein schlichen. Da lag ein kleiner Säugling, rein und unschuldig, ahnungslos… Er hatte keine Ahnung, in was für eine Zeit er hineingeboren worden war. Ahnte nichts von den Bestien die ihm seinen Vater nahmen und auch nach seinem Leben trachten würden, wüssten sie von seiner Existenz. Er wusste nichts von der Welt außerhalb dieses Hauses, die gerade in diesem Moment Unmenschlichkeit neu definierten. Er hatte sich wirklich die denkbar schlechteste Zeit für ein glückliches Leben ausgesucht.

„Hallo Teddy", sagte Hermione behutsam, ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Augen des Jungen zuckten nicht eine Sekunde zu ihr, als sie ihn auf den Arm nahm. „Schau mal, wen ich dir mitgebracht habe. Das ist dein Onkel Sevi!". Es war dieser Name, der den Bann brach und Severus' Blick zu Hermione schießen ließ. Aber nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang, dann zog das glockenklare Lachen des Jungen wieder Severus' volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Onkel Sevi, ich darf die Ted Lupin vorstellen…".

Auch jetzt bewegte sich Severus keinen Zentimeter, schaute nur ehrfürchtig auf das kleine Wunder in Hermiones Armen herab, während das Wunder aufgeweckt zurückstarrte. „Wow", sagte diese irgendwann leicht verunsichert, „Euch hat's ja voll erwischt, was? Möchtest du ihn mal halten?".

Er hätte ‚Nein', geschrienen, wäre vor Hermione zurückgewichen, aber er war unfähig etwas anderes zutun, als dem kleinen Ted Lupin in die Augen zusehen. Aber selbst wenn er hätte antworten können, er wäre ungehört geblieben, denn in diesem Moment unterbrach sie ein riesen Krach von zerbrechenden Porzellan. „Hier!", war alles, was Hermione sagte, bevor sie nach unten eilte und Severus mit dem kleinen Wunder in seinen Armen zurück ließ.

„Hi", sagte er unbeholfen, was dem Jungen ein begeistertes Glucksen entlockte. Es war dieser Laut, der Severus bis ins Mark erschütterte. In einer Zeit, in der es kaum etwas Zulachen gab, konnte das unschuldige Lachen eines Kindes wohl am besten Hoffnung spenden.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zurück auf den Flur. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine andere, halb offen stehende Tür. Vom Instinkt geleitet trat er näher und sah in den Raum dahinter. Wie beim Rest des Hauses, war es kein schöner Anblick, der in erwartete. Wenig Möbelstücke, abblätternder Putz, runter gebrannte Kerzenstummel, aber auch hier war es etwas anderes, das seine Aufmerksamkeit hielt.

Es war das Doppelbett. Eine Seite war zerwühlt, überall benutzte Taschentücher, einige Briefe und ein paar Fotos. Die andere Seite sah aus, als wäre sie seit mehreren Monaten nicht berührt worden. Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich gebildet. Ein Panzer gegen die Zeit, die auf diesen zwei Quadratmetern stehen geblieben war. Ein Panzer gegen die Realität, in der Hoffnung, dass sich am Ende des Tages wieder ihr Besitzer auf dieser Hälfte des Bettes zum Schlafen niederlegen würde.

Eine kleine Hand, die plötzlich nach seiner Nase griff war es schließlich, die ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu der Frage führte, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was brachte es schon, dass Remus für eine gute Sache gestorben war, für Frieden und Freiheit, wenn er seine Frau, seinen Sohn, seine Familie zurückließ. Er würde nie dieses Glück empfinden – sein Glück. Severus entschied sich, dem kleinen Wunder in seinen Armen zuliebe, fürs Lachen, aber es wurde ein sehr gequälter Laut, der seinen Lippen entwich.

Schnell wand er sich wieder von der Tür ab, fast beschämt, dass er einen so intimen Einblick in das Leben und vor allem die Gefühlswelt eines Anderen bekommen hatte. Wehmütig sah er auf den kleinen Ted in seinen Armen herab, der ihn nach wie vor aus großen, blauen Augen anhimmelte. Plötzlich fühlte er sich dem kleinen gegenüber verpflichtet. „Es wird dir gut ergehen! Du wirst ein erfülltes, langes Leben in einer besseren Welt haben!", versprach er und drückte ihn leicht an sich, während sich der Kleine an ihn kuschelte.

Damit stieg er die Treppe herab. Auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer passierte er die Küche und fand das nächste, herzzerreißende Bild vor. Inmitten eines riesigen Scherbenhaufens knieten Tonks und Hermione, beide mit roten Augen und innerlich ebenso zerbrochen, wie das Porzellan um sie herum. „Ich vermiss ihn so sehr, ich brauche ihn so sehr! Ich habe das Gefühl, ich schaff das nicht mehr… ich kann nicht mehr…".

„Remus ist immer bei dir, vergiss das nicht", antwortete Hermione behutsam.

„Das sagen mir alle, aber… ich…", in diesem Moment fing sie wieder an zu schluchzen, „Ich kann ihn nicht mehr fühlen. Ich fühle mich nur leer… allein… und es fühlt sich falsch an, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen, denn schon nach einem halben Jahr kann ich mich an so viele Dinge nicht mehr erinnern. Ich habe seinen Geruch vergessen und ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Er ist einfach verblichen, aus meiner Erinnerung verflogen…". Dann sah sie zu Hermione auf und fragte, die Selbstvorwürfe dominant in ihrem Ton, „Was soll ich denn in eine paar Jahren meinem Sohn erzählen, wenn ich ihn schon nach ein paar Monaten vergesse?!?".

Zügig ging Severus weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Er kam sich immer mehr wie ein Eindringling vor und hilflos noch dazu. Besorgt blickte er auf den kleinen Stöpsel, der inzwischen seelenruhig schlief, eine seiner kleinen Hände im Stoff seines Hemds vergraben. „Du hast mich fest im Griff, Kleiner", gestand er leise und lächelte traurig. Dann trat er langsam an den Kaminsims heran und betrachtete der Reihe nach die bewegten Fotos, die dort eingerahmt standen.

Das Erste war ein Familienfoto von Tonks und ihren Eltern. Andromeda, die Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer verrückten Schwester unverkennbar, lächelte warm ihren Ehemann an, während sie ihre in Hogwartsuniform gekleidete Tochter am Arm fest hielt, die offenbar nur Sekunden davon entfernt war, los zu sprinten. Im Nächsten war erneut Andromeda zusehen, dieses Mal wie sie einer etwa Sieben Jahre alten Nymphadora einen grellgrünes Kaugummi aus den pinken Haaren schnitt. Das dritte Foto zeigte Remus Lupin. Es war in der Black-Bibliothek aufgenommen und etwa vier Jahre alt. Er war in ein dickes Buch vertieft und schien völlig ahnungslos zu sein, dass er fotografiert wurde.

Schließlich trat Severus an den letzten, etwas größeren Rahmen heran und schon beim ersten Blick schnürte sich sein Hals zu und er musste angestrengt schlucken. Es war eine Art Kollage von verschiedenen Bildern. Ganz Links, einfach in die Ecke des schwarzen Rahmens gesteckt, war ein sehr altes, stark vergilbtes und verknittertes Bild von Lupin, wie er ein Baby in den Armen hielt. In einer Endlosschleife stupste der noch junge Mann dem Kind mit dem Zeigefinder an die Nase, woraufhin dieses zu glucksen begann, was wiederum dem Mann ein freies Lachen entlockte. Dann begann die kleine Szene wieder von Neuem.

Direkt daneben und gleichzeitig der große Hintergrund, war ein Bild von Lupin und Tonks gemeinsam. Es war schräg aufgenommen und Lupin lächelte entspannt in die Kamera, seine Augen vor Glück sprühend, während Tonks, ebenfalls vor Freud strahlend, ihn von Hinten umarmte und unter seinem Arm hervorschaute. Dieses Bild konnte für jeden Betrachter nur eine Überschrift trage: Liebe! So viel Liebe lag zwischen den Beiden.

In der rechten Ecke, ebenfalls nur in den Rand geschoben, war das letzte Foto. Darauf zusehen waren ein Säugling, gerade ein paar Stunden oder Tage alt, mit OP-Saal-grünen Haaren, der friedlich in den Armen seiner Mutter schlief. Tonks hingegen sah erschöpften und krank aus, als sie kläglich versuchte ein Lächel zustande zubringen. Ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck erzählte tausend Geschichten und nur eine einzige war eine Glückliche: Sie hatte einen Sohn, ein kleines Wunder…

Die Aussage der Kollage war nicht schwer zu erraten. ‚Was wäre wenn…' Tonks hatte sich einfach ihren größten Wunsch wie ein Puzzle zusammengesetzt. So hätte es sein können… Ein stolzer Vater, eine überglückliche Mutter und ein wohlbehütetes, gesundes Kind – eine Bilderbuchfamilie – ist das denn wirklich schon zu viel verlangt?

„Der kleine fliegt auf dich, Severus", kam Tonks Stimme vom Türrahmen. Sie sah warm lächeln zu ihm herüber. „Aber eigentlich mag er alle Männer, die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hat – ich glaube er vermisst seinen Daddy". Kann man etwas vermissen, das man nie kennen gelernt hat, fragte er sich sofort. Auf der anderen Seite wird uns so viel mit in die Wiege gelegt, dass etwas so elementares, wie das Fehlen des Vaters, sicherlich instinktiv auffällt.

„Ich glaube, wir lassen euch mal wieder allein", sagte Hermione, ehe sie Tonks fest in die Arme schloss. „Kommst du klar, Süße?". Diese nickte nur, aber sie sah stark aus, als sie ihre Gäste zur Tür begleitete.

„Das kleine Packet nehme ich dann malwieder an mich", grinst Tonks und zeigte auf Severus' Arm, der plötzlich etwas besorgt war, wenn er an den Tee zurückdachte, der nie sein Ziel erreichte. Tonks wusste wohl, woran er dachte: „Es ist zwar schmeichelhaft, dass du dir Sorgen um meinen Sohn machst – davon werde ich ihm sicherlich in ein paar Jahren mal ganz stolz berichten – aber sie sind unbegründet: Seit er da ist haben Stolpern, Fallen und Rempel ein Ende gefunden. Sobald ich ihn halte ist da eine Sicherheit, eine Natürlichkeit, die ich noch nie in meinem Körper gespürt habe".

Trotzdem war er etwas wehmütig, als Tonks den Kleinen aus seinem Arm nahm und er die winzige Hand behutsam von seinem Hemd löste, ohne dass Ted erwachte. „Oh verdammter Mist!", rief Tonks plötzlich und Severus fuhr entsetzt wieder zu ihr herum. „Jetzt hab ich euch ja überhauptkeinen Tee gemacht!!!".

_R&R plz, ihr kennt das Spiel!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß, auch dieses Mal hat es wieder ewig gedauert. Ich hoffe aber, dass es das Warten wert war.

Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch wie immer für eure Reviews danken. Ich hatte mir zwar etwas mehr Feedback erhofft, da ich wirklich verunsichert war und um eure Meinung gebeten hatte, aber denen, die mir geschrieben habe, danke ich wirklich sehr. Wegen euch werden Geschichten Geschrieben!!!  
_Samatha Snape:_ Ich hoffe dass sich spätestens mit dem Ende der Story alle Fragen geklärt habe werden und die Verwirrung bis dahin ehr neugierig macht und nicht die Lust am Lesen nimmt. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mir ja irgendwann mal einen großen Fragenkatalog machen, damit ich am Ende auch wirklich jedes kleine Rätsel aufgelöst habe =)  
_Jane:_ Leider ist es tatsächlich wieder ein Monat geworden, aber was soll ich machen... sorry. Dieses Mal werde ich diesen, von dir so hoch gelobten, feinen Grad wohl nicht treffen. Im Gegenteil, es wird wohl ehr düster. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir dennoch.  
_Marylein:_ Danke für deine Reviews, du bist wirklich mein Fels in der Brandung! Jedes Mal bin ich ganz gespannt, was du wohl vom neusten Kapitel hältst und jedes Mal drück ich die Daumen, dass ich dich nicht enttäusche (abgesehen von der Rechtschreibung natürlich). Ich hab mir überlegt, die Songliste demnächst in meinem Profil reinzusetzen, dann steht da auch endlich mal was =) Wie war eigentlich dein Urlaub? Spanien klingt schon mal verdammt gut, vor allem im Vergleich zu meinem Schreibtisch. Ich studiere übrigens BWL... jaja, so...o spannend... =)

Jetzt noch ein paar Worte zum Kapitel. Als allererstes wollte ich darauf hinweisen, dass einige Fakten, die ich erwähne, zeitlich nicht mit der Geschichte(2000) übereinstimmen. Das ist mir bewusst, aber es bot sich so an und ich denke nicht, dass es negativ auffallen wird.  
Des Weiteren habe ich zum ersten Mal das Bedürfnis, einige Quellen für meine Recherchen anzugeben und mich von den Abschnitten, in denen Hermione gefoltert wird, zu distanzieren. Ich will keinesfalls Gewalt verherrlichen und bin der Meinung, dass man nach 20h im FreeTv durchaus schlimmere Dinge zusehen bekommt, als sich die Phantasie hier ausmalen kann. Außerdem steht da irgendwo ein fettes M und ich denke auch nicht, dass es wirklich so übel ist. In jedem Fall könnt ihr euch durch eine Review Luft machen, ich brenne auf eure Meinung!

Also, dann geb ich euch jetzt noch ein paar interessante Websites an und dann geht es endlich los mit Kapitel 13  
en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Enhanced_interrogation_techniques  
vanityfair . com/politics/features/2008/08/hitchens200808  
stangl-taller . at/TESTEXPERIMENT/experimentbspmilgram . html  
prisonexp . org/deutsch/  
video . google . com/videoplay?docid=-22650799994423481  
Es sind ein paar sehenswerte Sachen dabei, die zum Nachdenken anregen, also wenn ihr mal ne frei Minute habt, ich kann vor allem den zweiten Link und das dazugehörige Video empfehlen.

* * *

**You are one of god's mistakes,  
You crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches,  
And you still won't let me in.**

**Du schaust in die Augen eines Monsters**

„Remus wusste nichts von seinem Sohn, als er gefangen genommen wurde, oder?", fragte Severus, nachdem sie auf der Couch in Hermiones Wohnung Platz genommen hatten. Sie antwortete nicht, schüttelte nur energielos den Kopf und er bemerkte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Langsam zog er sie in seine Arme. Sie lehnte sich dankbar in die Berührung und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, als ihr die ersten Tränen entkamen.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", hörte er ihr Flüster, das wohl nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war.

Behutsam schob er sie ein Stück von sich weg um sie eindringlich ansehen zu können. „Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", wollte er wissen und gab seiner Stimme eine missbilligende Färbung.

Sie wich seinen Augen aus, als sie leise zusprechen begann. „Remus ist mir damals gefolgt; ich war die letzte, die ihn lebend gesehen hat… Tonks verzeiht mir diese Dinge, zumindest sagt sie das, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich mir selbst je vergeben kann…".

„Hermione", sagte Severus mit energischer Stimme und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, sah ihr fest in die Augen, um seinen Worten mehr Kraft zu verleihen, „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen!".

„Das weißt du doch gar nicht! Und Tonks auch nicht!", schrie sie wütend, „Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist, wie willst du mich also von meiner Schuld freisprechen?!?".

„Ich weiß, dass du ein guter Mensch bist!", widersprach Severus, „Einmal im Leben argumentiere ich nicht mit Beweisen, sondern ich spreche aus Überzeugung. Ich weiß, das passt überhaupt nicht zu mir, aber sagt es dann nicht umso mehr aus?".

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher", sagte sie so leise, dass er es fast nicht verstand. Dann befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff und rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. „Bereit für die nächste Erinnerung?".

Er hätte am liebsten ‚nein' gesagt, aber schließlich wollte er ja wissen, was damals passier war. Also nahm er einmal tief Luft und suchte dann Hermiones Blick um in ihren Albtraum einzutauchen.

°~*~°

Sie hing nun schon ewig hier. Wie lang, das konnte sie nicht sagen. Ob Stunden oder Tage, die Zeit ließ sich hier nicht messen. Einige Male hörte sie Schritte durch die unzähligen Gänge des unterirdischen Labyrinths und hin und wieder wehte das Echo von verzweifelten Todesschreien an ihr Ohr. Glücklicherweise war seit Lestrange Niemand bei ihr gewesen, aber Hermione fühlte sich wie auf einer Zeitbombe. Bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag lang aus, ehe es in doppelter Geschwindigkeit zuarbeiten begann. Sie sah sich panisch um, aber erspäht nie etwas in ihrer spärlich beleuchteten Umgebung.

Irgendwann, im Laufe der Zeit hatten ihre Fußgelenke angefangen zu bluten und irgendwann hatte es wieder aufgehört. Irgendwann hatte ihr Magen vor Hunger laut zu knurren begonnen und irgendwann hatte es auch wieder aufgehört, aber Hermione war bewusst, das waren ihre kleinsten Probleme.

Um ehrlich zu sein, die Liste war endlos und wo sie gerade bei Ehrlichkeit war, sie hatte weder Kraft noch Lust, sich damit auseinander zusetzten. Sie sollte es tun, ja musste sogar, wenn sie hier herauskommen wollte, aber sie konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war, als würden ihre Emotionen und das ganze Blut in ihrem Kopf sie vom Denken abhalten. Ihr analytischer Verstand hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Sie merkte, wie sie die Situation, die Angst, überwältigte. Davor hatte sie alle gewarnt, aber sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Erneut setzte ihr Herz aus, als sie in der Ferne Schritte hörte und erneut begann ihr Puls zurasen, als sie näher kamen. Immer im gleichen Abstand, nicht eilig und für Hermiones Geschmack dennoch viel zu schnell, wurden sie lauter. Bisher waren sie immer verstummt, ehe sie bei ihr angekommen waren, aber dieses Mal wartete, betete sie vergeblich, dass die Schritte in letzter Sekunde die Richtung ändern würden.

Stattdessen packten grobe Hände nach ihr und obwohl sie darauf gefasst gewesen war, schrie sie überrascht auf und schlug blind um sich, in der Hoffnung, weiteres Leid von sich fern zuhalten. „Fass mich nicht an!", kreischte sie, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Worte das Letzte waren, was den Unbekannten davon abhalten würde.

Umso verwirrter war sie, als die Hände tatsächlich von ihr abließen. Lange hielt die Verwirrung allerdings nicht an, denn schon hörte sie, wie die Ketten gelöst wurden und Sekunden später schlug ihr Kopf unsanft auf dem Stein auf. Als ihre Schulterblätter den Boden berührten, wurde die Kette plötzlich ganz gelöst und sie fiel das letzte Stück ungebremst. Sofort begann ein feiner Rinnsal Blut aus ihrer Nase zulaufen und auch in ihrem Mund machte sich der einzigartige, metallische Geschmack breit.

Hermione spuckte einmal auf den Fußboden, bevor sie sich mühsam auf den Rücken drehte, um ihren Angreifer zu betrachten, während ihre Beine schmerzhaft zu kribbeln begannen, als das Blut regelrecht durch die leeren Adern schoss. Unwillkürlich stöhnte sie auf, was den Mann, der über ihr stand und gerade ihre Fußfesseln löste, aufblicken ließ. Er war jung, wenn überhaupt, unwesentlich älter als sie. Er war gutaussehen, attraktiv. Er war groß, hatte markante, aber keine unangenehmen Gesichtszüge und er war keinesfalls das, was sie als Verbrechertyp bezeichnet hätte. Sie hasste sich für den Gedanken, aber in einem anderen Universum hätte sie sich sicher zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt.

Nachdem er seine Arbeit erledigt hatte, zog er sie ohne ein Wort hoch, aber ohne jegliches Gefühl ab der Hüfte abwärts, war es ihr unmöglich sich auf den Beinen zuhalten und sie fiel hilflos wieder zu Boden. Benommen blieb sie liegen und merkte, wie sich alles um sie herum zu drehen begann, währen schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen auftauchten.

Als sich ihre Sicht wieder klärte, sah sie mehr, als dass sie spürte, wie der junge Mann sie mühelos an einem Fußknöchel durch einen Korridor zog. Sie würde unzählige, unangenehme Schürfwunden davontragen, aber fürs Erste bewahrte sie ihr tauber Körper vor den brennenden Schmerzen.

Sie passierten einige Folterkammern, alle ohne Türen, was Hermione nicht Eindruck von Freiheit oder einer geringsten Chance auf Entkommen vermittelte, sondern im Gegenteil, ihr das Gefühl gab, das Flucht hier, wo auch immer sie sich befinden mochte, offenbar unmöglich war. Die meisten der Räume waren leer, aber in Einem lag eine Mann auf dem Boden, den Kopf zur Tür geneigte, die Augen leblos leer, den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei verzogen, aus dessen Bauch ein Bambus wuchs.

Dieses Bild war so surreal, dass sich Hermiones Gehirn schlichtweg weigerte, es zu begreifen und sie nur verstört weggucken konnte, während ihr Unterbewusstsein ihren Geist abschottete. Tief in sich wusste sie natürlich, der Mann hatte einen tagelangen, qualvollen Todeskampf hinter sich, aber ihre Naivität schützte sie vor der grausamen Realität und sagte ihr, dass sie sich sicher versehen haben musste.

Schließlich zog sie der Mann in den Raum, in dem sie auch am ersten Tag gewesen war und ließ sie einfach in einer Ecke liegen, ehe er, ohne Hermione weiter zu beachten, an einen Tisch herantrat, an dem ein älterer Todesser bereits einige Dinge zurecht legte. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, mit was er hantierte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es gar nicht wollte.

Auch dieser Raum hatte keine Tür, aber wieder fühlte sich Hermione durch diese Tatsache nur entmutigt. Ihre Beine würden sie noch nicht tragen und selbst wenn sie es trotz der zwei Männer bis zur Türschwelle schaffen sollte, was dann? Sollte sie einfach drauf loslaufen, ohne Remus, nur um dem nächstbesten Todesser in die Arme zu rennen? Nein! Dieser offene Durchgang, das war keine Chance, das war purer Spott – eine Machtdemonstration – ein Witz auf ihre Kosten…

„Was ist denn mit der alten Lady passiert", fragte der ältere Todesser seinen Kamerad mit einem süffisante Grinsen.

„Ich wollte sie wieder aufhängen, aber dabei habe ich ihr versehendlich das Genick gebrochen", antwortete der so beiläufig, als würde er übers Wetter reden, während Hermione erschüttert zu ihnen aufblickte.

„Bellatrix wird nicht begeistert sein!", lachte der Älter.

„Da geb ich dir Recht!", kam es gebieterisch vom Eingang her und nicht nur Hermiones Kopf zuckte herum, „Bellatrix ist überhaupt nicht begeistert!". Dann betrat sie langsam den Raum. Sie hatte definitiv die Aura für einen großen Auftritt und Hermione wich unbewusst vor ihr zurück. „Meinen Sie wirklich, das bringt was, Miss Granger?", fragte sie mitleidig und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Dann schnippte sie einmal mit dem Finger, und ließ sich entspannt auf dem Diwan nieder, der aus dem Nicht in der Mitte des Raumes aufgetaucht war.

Lange guckten sich beide Frauen nur aus der Entfernung an. Schauten sich in die Augen, studierten ihre Gesichter, musterten ihre Körper. Lestrange weich gebettet auf ihren Polstern, Hermione geschunden auf dem Boden. Und trotzdem war kein wertender Ausdruck in den Zügen der älteren Hexe zu lesen. Eigentlich war ihr Gesicht sogar total teilnahmslos.

„Ich habe nichts gegen Sie persönlich", sagte sie schließlich, als hätte sie Hermiones Gedanken gelesen, was diese panisch zusammenzucken ließ. „Ich respektiere Sie sogar ein wenig. Sie sind talentiert. Es ist nur so, und das müssen Sie verstehen, Sie haben kein Anrecht auf diese Gabe. Magie und Muggle, das passt nun einmal nicht zusammen. Sie sind nur eine kranke Laune der Natur und während Ihnen viele sagen, Sie seien der beste Gegenbeweis, kann ich da leider nur wiedersprechen.

Ich habe mich mit Ihrer Gattung auseinander gesetzt, habe mich beschäftigt, so sehr es mir auch an so mancher Stelle wiederstrebte. Muggle sind Monster und Monster wollen wir nicht in unsere Welt haben. Ich habe viel über sie gelesen, hab Zeitungen und Geschichtsbücher studiert.

Ich stieß auf ein Gesetzt, dass endlich verabschiedet werden sollte. Es ging um das Anti-Folter-Gesetz, das endlich Waterboarding und andere ‚weiße' Foltermethoden verbieten sollte. Das war nicht vor hundert Jahren und das war nicht in irgendeinem totalitären Staat. Diese Diskussion fand vor ein paar Wochen statt und zwar in den USA. Tja, leider war der Präsident dagegen und Gefangenen warten weiterhin vergeblich auf ihre Menschenrechte", sagte sie unbekümmert und wie auf ein Kommando traten die Beiden Todesser auf Hermione zu, die umgehen probierte zurückzuweichen. Ohne Erfolg.

Mit wenigen, schnellen Schritten waren sie bei ihr und während der Eine ihre Handgelenke fesselte, zog ihr der Andere eine Sturmmaske über den Kopf. Hermione versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Todesser zu winden, trat blind um sich und obwohl sie wusste, dass niemand da war, schrie sie laut um Hilfe. Sie merkte, wie sie hochgehoben wurde und dann wahrscheinlich auf dem Tisch fest gemacht wurde, der leicht geneigt war, sodass ich Kopf tiefer lag, als ihre Füße. Sie wand sich immer noch hektisch, aber inzwischen war es nutzlos, denn sie konnte sich wegen der Fessel kaum noch bewegen.

Aus dem nichts wurde ihr etwas aufs Gesicht gedrückt und sie hörte auf zuschreien, hielt sogar den Atem an, bereit, ein letztes Mal tief einzuatmen, bevor das erwartete Wasser kommen würde. Es schien ihr, als würden Minuten vergehen, aber in Wirklichkeit war es gerade mal eine halbe Minuten, bevor sie wieder zu atmen begann. Und dann spürte sie, wie sich das Wasser ganz langsam, fast behutsam seinen Weg durch die Stoffschichten bahnte.

Schnell holte sie einmal tief Luft, aber sie hatte sich verschätz und zog mit dem letzten Sauerstoff auch die ersten Tropfen Flüssigkeit mit ein. Vor Überraschung bäumte sie sich unter ihren Fesseln auf, schnappte weiter nach Luft und riss die Augen auf – Es war kein Wasser, es war Essig und sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Falls möglich, geriet sie noch mehr in Panik, als die Flüssigkeit in ihren Augen, offenen Wunden und im rauen Hals brannte. Keinen Moment konnte sie sich darauf konzentrieren, gezielt und ruhig zu atmen, um wenigstens etwas Luft durch den nassen Stoff zubekommen, der sich fest über Nase und Mund gelegt hatte. Alles woran sie denken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie gerade in Essig ertrank.

Sie hatte oft gelesen, dass diese Foltermethode das Ertrinken ‚simulieren' sollte, aber das hier hatte nichts mit einer Simulation zutun – sie ertrank tatsächlich. Langsam und grausam. Sie hustete und würgte, um die Flüssigkeit, die sie in ihre Lunge geatmet hatte, wieder heraus zubekommen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder Luft zum husten holte, atmete sie automatisch mehr Essig ein. Sie hatte Todesangst!

In dem Moment, in dem sie dachte, sie könne es keinen Moment länger aushalten und ihr aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels schwindelig wurde, wurden die Fesseln, die sie hielten, gelöst und sie viel vom Tisch auf den Boden. Sie riss und zerrte an der Sturmmaske, aber sie war so hektisch, dass sie denn Stoff nicht schnell genug vom Gesicht gezogen bekam und in ihrem verzweifelten Todeskampf zerriss sie schließlich die ganze Maske.

Es dauerte sehr lange, bis Hermione wieder normal atmen und sich weitgehend beruhigt hatte. Sie blieb einfach benommen liegen, wo sie hingefallen war, zu entkräftet um sich vor dem nächsten Angriff zu schützen. Überall war noch der beißende Geruch von Essig und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, wo sie ihn zuletzt gerochen hatte: Als Remus kopfüber in den Bottich getaucht wurde. Es war ebenfalls Essig gewesen. Die Erkenntnis traf sie so unvorbereitet, dass ihr schlecht wurde und hätte sie etwas in ihrem Magen gehabt, sie hätte sich auf der Stelle übergeben müssen.

„Nun Miss Granger, haben wir uns genug ausgeruht?", fragte Lestrange nach einer Weile ruhig und Hermione wurde unsanft herumgerissen, damit sie ihrer Peinigerin wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Wie wagte es diese Frau, ihr so unbeeindruckt beim Sterben zuzuschauen? Hermione hatte bisher immer angenommen, sie sei total verrückt und unkontrolliert. Das Bild mochte aber so gar nicht auf die Bellatrix Lestrange passen, die dort drüben auf ihrem gepolsterten Diwan lag und gerade genüsslich an ein paar Weintrauben knabberte.

„Dann können wir ja sicher Fortfahren, das war nämlich nur der Anfang", sagte sie mild lächelnd und Hermione wich erneut vor ihr zurück. „Ebenfalls fand ich Berichte zum Milgram- und Stanford-Prison-Experimenten, die zeigten, dass in jedem, wirklich jedem Muggle ein Monster steckt. Eine Überschrift lautete: ‚Gib jemandem die Macht und er wird sie missbrauchen!'. Nennen Sie mir also einen guten Grund, warum ich Monster mit einem Zauberstab ausstatten sollte".

Sie dachte eigentlich, es wäre eine rhetorische Frage, aber nachdem eine Minute verging, ohne dass sich die beiden Todesser auf sie warfen oder Lestrange weitersprach, rang sich Hermione doch zu einer Antwort durch. „Sie sind ein Monster und Ihnen hat man auch einen gegeben!", sagte sie und trotz ihrer rauen Stimme, klang es mutiger, als sie sich fühlte.

Lestrange lachte amüsiert auf, ehe sie ihr zustimmte: „Ja das wundert mich nicht, dass Sie das so sehen, aber ich bin kein Monster! Ich beschütze lediglich meine Welt, säuber sie vom Bösen! Ich passe auf die Meinen auf. Wollen Sie wissen, was die Muggles machen? Zivilcourage ist nämlich nicht gerade euer Dingen.

Eine Frau ist kürzlich im Wartebereich einer Notaufnahme gestorben, nachdem sie fast 24 Stunden lang vergeblich darauf wartete, behandelt zu werden. Sie ist einfach vom Stuhl gefallen, inmitten eines Krankenhauses, nur ein paar Meter von anderen Patienten und Klinikpersonal entfernt und niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung. In einer Großstadt, in der Millionen Menschen leben, ist sie einsam und qualvoll eingegangen, an einem Ort, an dem Hilfe, Mitgefühl und _Menschlichkeit_, wie man so schön sagt, näher sein sollten, als an irgendeinem Anderen!".

„Nicht alle sind so", probierte Hermione zu argumentieren. „Es gibt schreckliche Menschen, aber die gibt es offensichtlich auch in der Zauberwelt!".

„Doch, alle sind so", wiedersprach Lestrange vehement, „In jedem steckt das Böse. Jeder, der nicht selbst Gewalt anwendet, der lässt sie zumindest geschehen. Weggesehen, weggehört und nichts gesagt. So lebt ihr und so sterbt ihr!". Hermione wollte etwas erwidern, aber um ehrlich zu sein, fiel ihr nichts dazu ein. Sie hatte es doch auch schon erlebt, dass Menschen einfach wegsahen, statt zu helfen, hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob man ihr helfen würde, wenn sie in Not wäre.

„Noch ein schönes Beispiel dafür, was in euren kranken Köpfen passiert. Ich stieß auf Amokläufe, bei denen Teenager mit Schusswaffen auf ihre wehrlosen Kammeraden und Lehrer schossen. Jetzt stellt sich die Frage, warum Jugendliche auf solche Ideen kommen, was bei denen denn schief gelaufen sein muss. Oder es stellt sich die Frage, wie die an Waffen kommen und warum Politiker solche Geschehnisse anschließend als Argument benutzen, um für Waffen zu plädieren, aber mir ist noch eine ganz andere Sache aufgefallen.

Die Berichterstattungen, in denen fast stolz von 12 Todesopfern gesprochen wurde, während die unzähligen Verwundeten kaum oder gar nicht erst erwähnt wurden. Wissen Sie, wie schmerzhaft es ist, angeschossen zu werden? Wissen Sie, ob der Schmerz zu unspektakulär ist, um über ihn zu berichten? Wir werden das herausfinden!".

Damit traten erneut die beiden Todesser vor und Hermione wich kreischend vor ihnen zurück. „Nein, nein, NEIN", schrie sie immer wieder, aber schon hatte sie sie gepackt und während der Eine sie so zu Boden drückte, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen, geschweige denn verteidigen konnte, packte der andere das Handgelenk ihres linken Arms und drückte es herab, ehe er eine Waffe aus seinem Hosenbund zog und die Mündung auf ihre Handfläche drückte. „NEIN!", schrie Hermione geschockt, „Das könnt ihr nicht machen!".

Und das dachte sie wirklich. Waffen waren in ihrem Leben nie ein Thema gewesen, sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht mal eine aus der Nähe gesehen und sie konnte es nicht begreifen, dass ihr tatsächlich Jemand etwas zuleide tun wollte. Sie, die sich immer vorbildlich verhalten hatte, die freundlich und zuvorkommen war, die nie Jemandem weh getan hatte, warum soll diese Beiden ihr das antun wollen?

Und dann… die wusste nicht, was als Erstes da war: Das Klingeln in ihren Ohren… oder der Gestank von verbrannter Haut… oder die pochenden Höllenschmerzen in ihrer Handfläche… Aber sie wusste, dass nur der Schmerz zurück blieb. All ihre Sinne schalteten sich ab, bis ihr ganzer Körper nur noch aus ihrer linken Hand bestand.

Sie spürte nicht, dass sie losgelassen wurde, wusste nur, dass es ihr plötzlich möglich war, sich in einen kleinen Ball zusammen zurollen, ihre Linke immer fest an ihren Körper gepresst. Sie hörte auch nicht ihre eigenen Schrei oder ihr Wimmern und sah nichts von Bellatrix Lestrange, die in diesem Moment genüsslich an ein paar Weintrauben knabberte. Und sie wusste auch nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis sie endlich wieder den ersten klaren Gedanken fassen konnte und den Schmerz so weit begriff, dass sie neben ihm existieren konnte.

„Bei dieser theaterreifen Vorstellung würde ich meinen, dass es sehr wohl wert ist, von einer nicht lebensgefährlichen Schussverletzung zu berichten", vernahm sie irgendwann Lestranges Stimmer und sie musste den Kiefer zusammen pressen, um nicht erneut gequält aufzuschreien.

„Monster!", presste Hermione hervor und Lestrange brach in heiteres Gelächter aus.

„Ja! Da haben Sie Recht, Miss Granger! Sie sind ein MONSTER! Und wie ich schon zu Beginn meiner kleinen Lektion sagte: Monster und Magie, das passt nicht zusammen. Das ist eine hochgefährliche Laune von Mutter Natur, der ich Einhalt gebieten möchte".

„Dass heißt, Sie machen mich für all diese Dinge verantwortlich?", fragte Hermione fassungslos, „Dann können Sie mich ebenso gut für die Weltkriege schuldig sprechen!"

„Miss Granger, Sie missverstehen mich", protestierte Lestrange in einem beschwichtigenden Ton. „Das alles interessiert mich nicht. Was Muggle Ihresgleichen antun, das ist mir völlig egal. Mich interessiert nur, wenn sich die Welten überschneiden, wenn das Muggleproblem mein Problem wird.

Sagen Sie mir, wie gut kennen Sie sich mit dem Malleus Maleficarum aus?".Hermione reagierte nicht auf die Frage, aber es wurde ihr bewusst, auf was Lestrange hinaus wollte. „Keine Antwort, Miss Granger? Warum denn plötzlich so schüchtern? Aber ich sehe es in Ihren Augen, Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche". Damit zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, was Hermione auf keuchen und bis zur nassen Steinwand zurückweichen ließ, die verletzte Hand immer fest an sich gepresst. Nach einer schnellen Bewegung landete ein dickes, uraltes Buck mit einem lauten, satten Knall auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen, der im selben Augenblick dort aufgetaucht war. Dann erhob sich Lestrange und verfiel in einen lehrenden Tonfall, während sie im Raum auf und ab schritt:

„Der Malleus Maleficarum oder im Volksmund auch Hexenhammer genannt, war im Mittelalter nicht der Anfang und nicht das Ende der Hexenverfolgung, aber mit Sicherheit ihr Höhepunkt. Wir werden sehen, dass Sie dieses Papier, geschaffen von Ihresgleichen, ebenso hinrichten wird, wie es schon immer Ihresgleichen hinrichtete".

„Das können Sie doch nicht ernst meinen!", sagte Hermione verzweifelt und versuchte Lestrange zur Vernunft zubringen. „Das liegt Jahrhunderte zurück! Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, die Menschen haben sich geändert!".

„Nein! Das haben sie nicht! Habe Sie mir denn überhaupt nicht zugehört, Sie dummes Mädchen?", wiedersprach sie energisch und es war das allererste Mal, seit Hermione hier war, dass sie ihre Stimme hob. „Muggle sind durch und durch böse. Wenn sie sich geändert haben, dann sind sie höchstens noch schlimmer, noch ignoranter und noch grausamer geworden. Wer sind Sie also, dass Sie mich dafür verachten, weil ich solche Wesen von der Zaubergemeinschafte fernhalten will. Sie wären mir egal, wären Sie mit Ihren kranken Vorstellungen in Ihrer Welt geblieben! Aber ab dem Moment, in dem Sie die Grenze in die magische Welt überschritten, fielen Sie in unsere Gerichtsbarkeit!".

„Wer ist es denn, der hier krank ist?", erwiderte Hermione vom Ausbruch Lestranges angestachelt.

„Genau das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Leute, die diese Dinge glauben, sind es. Leute, die diese Dinge geschehen lassen, sind es. Sie sind es, Miss Granger!", antwortete sie, ihre Stimme wieder ganz ruhig und überlegen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder, legte entspannt die Beine hoch und griff erneut nach ein paar Weintrauben. „Fakt ist aber, dass sie sich die Frage, wer hier krank ist, nach meinen Leseproben aus diesem Manuskript hier", damit strich sie sanft über den Buchrücken, „ein weiteres Mal stellen werden. Und dann nochmal und nochmal und nochmal und ich bin gespannt, wie sich Ihre Antwort verändern wird. Ich freue mich auf den Moment, wenn Ihnen endlich bewusst wird, wer hier das Monster ist.

Und wie wird wohl Ihre Reaktion ausfallen, wenn Ihnen endlich bewusst wird, dass wir uns bis jetzt nur den Foltermethoden Ihrer Kultur bedienten. Denken Sie darüber nach, wer hier krank ist, wenn wir Sie schon mit solch primitiven Equipment und Methoden an Ihre Grenzen bringen und träumen Sie davon, wie es wird, wenn wir dann doch irgendwann unsere Macht einsetzten sollten. Ich versichere Ihnen, ab diesem Moment sind Ihrer Vorstellung keine Grenzen mehr gesetzt…

Sie werden noch erkennen, wer hier das kranke Monster ist. Nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, meine Liebe. Vielleicht in einer Woche, oder vielleicht in einem Monat, vielleicht in einem Jahr. Der Zeitpunkt wird kommen, das verspreche ich Ihnen!", versicherte sie mit einem fiesen Lächeln und Hermione konnte nur daran denken, dass sie es keinen Monat hier aushalten würde.

Schließlich schlug Lestrange das Buch auf. „Können sie die Schreie hören? Das Flehen der Gequälten. Das Weinen der Gepeinigten. Die falschen Geständnisse der Unschuldigen. Und die Entschuldigungen der Talentierten. Können Sie sich vorstellen, Miss Granger, dass man an einen Punkt kommt, an dem man sich für das entschuldigt, was man ist? Ich mir nicht. Ich werde in meinem Leben nie an diesen Punkt kommen, für mich gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen. Sie hingegen werde ich noch an den Punkt führen, an dem Sie sich bei der Welt entschuldigen, dass es sie gibt".

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermione wie ein Schlag: „Sie glauben das wirklich!", entkam es ihr fassungslos. Sie bekam keine Antwort, nur ein böses Grinsen, dass sich bis zum Tage ihres Todes auf Hermiones Netzhaut einbrennen würde. Vielleicht wäre der Tag heute, vielleicht morgen… vielleicht in einem Monat, aber das Bild würde bleiben…

R&R, plz?!?

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Was kann ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen? Wahrscheinlich nichts... Die Ideen waren da, aber mir fehlten die Worte  
Wie immer bedanke ich mich sehr für eure Reviews und hoffe, dass nach so langer Zeit noch Interesse besteht.  
Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob das Kapitel gut ist, deswegen würd ich mich natürlich freuen wenn ich von euch etwas dazu höre...  
So... R&R, plz?!? =)

* * *

**Cover my eyes, cover my ears; tell me these words are a lie.  
It can't be true, that I'm losing you; the sun can not fall from the sky.**

**Stop every clock, the stars are in shock, the river won't flow to the sea.  
****I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye; I won't let you slip away from me.**

**Can you hear heaven cry, tears of an angel?**

**Das Licht der Hoffnung…**

Ängstlich drückte sich Hermione gegen die Steinmauer, ihre verletzte Hand immer fest an sich gepresst, die Beine schützend vor ihrem Bauch angewinkelt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was als Nächstes kommen würde. Hatte sie bis jetzt verzweifelt auf ein Gewissen ihrer Peiniger gehofft, war ihr inzwischen klar geworden, dass diese Monster vor nichts zurückschrecken würde und sie bezweifelte zu keiner Zeit, dass Lestrange zu viel versprochen hatte, als sie sagte, der Phantasie seien keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Mehr als einmal erwischte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass dies eigentlich nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum sein konnte, aber selbst ihre schlimmsten Träume reichten nicht an die grausame Realität heran; eine Realität, die den Rahmen ihrer Vorstellungskraft längst gesprengt hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an Zeiten zurück, als sie von anderen Ordensmitgliedern unterrichtet wurde. Sie war gut gewesen, hatte ein paar der talentiertesten Zauberer abwehren und sogar Severus aus ihrem Kopf verbannen können, aber in diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht mehr erklären, wie sie hatte denken können, sie sei für solche Dinge gewappnet. Damals war es in erster Linie immer darum gegangen, Informationen zu schützen. Sie schämte sich für den Gedanken, aber tief in sich, wünschte sie, es würden endlich Fragen gestellt werden – Fragen, dessen Antworten sie so gern gegeben hätte, wenn sie sie vor dem Schmerz bewahrt hätten.

„So Miss Granger, während ich Ihnen gleich ein wenig vorlese, demonstrieren Ihnen meine Brüder, was sonst noch so ganz normaler Wahnsinn in Ihrer Welt ist", durchschnitt Lestrange ruhige Stimme die Stille, woraufhin die Todesser sofort ihrem Kommando folgten. Panisch zog Hermione sich an den Fugen in der Mauer hoch und wich, gegen die Wand gestemmt, vor den beiden Monstern zurück.

Es war aussichtslos, eine Flucht ohne Ziel oder Hoffnung, aber am Ende würde sie sich sagen können, dass sie es wenigstens probiert hatte. Mit wenigen Schritten waren sie da und packten sie mit ihren dreckigen Händen. „Fasst mich nicht an! Lasst mich in Ruhe!", kreischte Hermione verzweifelt und schlug wild um sich. Das Pochen ihrer Hand war fast vergessen, als Adrenalin ihren Körper flutete. Doch auch ihre Abwehrversuche waren peinlich uneffektiv und wieder blieb ihr nur die Frage, was sie eigentlich gelernt hatte: Hatte sie sich wirklich so sehr in die Abhängigkeit eines Zauberstabs begeben? Die beiden Männer verzichteten schließlich auch auf Magie…

Schneller als sie blinzel konnte, waren ihre Arme auf ihrem Rücken verdreht und sie kniete beinahe nieder, um das Reißen in ihren Schultern zu lindern. Wüten auf sich selbst, startete sie einen neuen Versuch, stark zu sein und trat blind hinter sich. Sie traf nicht, aber dafür drückte der Todesser genüsslich seinen Daumen auf die Schusswunde in ihrer Handfläche. Der Schrei der folgte hätte Stahl durchschneiden können und ließ den anderen Gefangenen in diesem Todestrakt das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Hermione war blind vor Schmerz und ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, hatten ihre Beine unter ihr nachgegeben. Nun hing sie nur noch an ihren Armen, die mehr und mehr an die Grenze ihres Bewegungsradius stießen. „Ach ja, Miss Granger", langsam hob sie ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht, um aus ihrer knieenden Position zu Lestrange aufzusehen. „Was würden Sie in dieser Situation nicht alles für das hier geben?", fragte diese unbekümmert und drehte langsam Hermiones Zauberstab in ihren Fingern. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie den nicht mehr benötigen werden", fuhr sie dann fort und mir einem hohen Knacken brach sie Hermiones Funken Hoffnung in zwei. Der entkam ein weinerlicher Schrei und es fühlte sich an, als sei auch tief in ihr etwas zerbrochen. So als sei ein Vertrauter, ein Verbündeter verloren gegangen…

Und dann bedurfte es nur einen kleinen Ruck des Todessers, bevor beide Arme aus ihren Gelenken rutschten und Hermiones Schmerzskala um neue Welten erweiterte. Vergessen waren Stromschläge, vergessen waren Schusswunden. Alles was blieb, waren die Höllenqualen, die ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubten. Nachdem der Todesser ihre Arme freigegeben hatte, fiel sie einfach nach Vorne weg und blieb zu Lestranges Füßen liegen. Sie wand sich wimmernd am Boden, obwohl ihr jede Bewegung, mochte sie noch so klein sein, mehr weh tat.

Sekunden wurden in ihrem Kopf zu Stunden, aber es nahm kein Ende. Genauso wenig wie die Tränen oder die Schreie. So hatte sie sich nie gesehen. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, aufrecht zustehen – stolz ihren Feinden gegenüberzutreten – Folter stumm und unbeeindruckt über sich ergehen zu lassen – niemals aufzugeben und letztlich entweder mit Würde zu leben oder zu sterben. Würde – was war Würde? Hatte sie noch Würde? Nein…

„Den Rest können Sie gern wiederhaben, Miss Granger", hörte sie Lestanges und einen Moment später landete Hermiones Tasche direkt vor ihrem Gesicht, sodass einige Dinge herausfielen. Sie probierte den Schmerz zu verdrängen, indem sie sich auf das metallende Geräusch von ihrem Deo konzentrierte, das langsam über den Steinboden rollte und kurz vor ihrer Hand zum liegen kam. Apathisch musterte sie das Objekt, als stamme es aus einer anderen Welt und in gewisser Weise tat es das ja auch.

Langsam schob sie die Hand näher und zuckte zusammen, als sie erneut, selbst bei dieser winzigen Bewegung, ein kaum auszuhaltendes Stechen in ihrer Schulter spürte. Als sie ihre zittrigen Finger um das kühle Metall schloss, fühlte sich ihre Hand an, als gehöre sie nicht wirklich zu ihrem Körper. Das Gefühl schien so weit weg zu sein und brauchte ewig, bis es in ihrem Kopf ankam.

Verwirrt wand sie den Blick ab, ließ ihn über die anderen Dinge schweifen, die aus ihrer Tasche gefallen waren und von denen sie einige in diesem Moment nicht zuordnen konnte. Aber sie erkannte auch einige Sachen und die erinnerten sie an die Freiheit. Da lag ihre Zahnbürste, die sie nur dabei gehabt hatte, weil sie bei Ginny geschlafen hatte. Oder ein Buch, das sie vermutlich vor zwei Tagen in der Bibliothek hätte abgeben müssen. Und ihren Planer, in dem der erst kürzlich entworfene Stundenplan fürs neue Semester stand. Oder das Sturmfeuerzeug, das sie Athur Weasley versprochen und dann doch vorsichtshalber wieder konfisziert hatte.

Sie konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wie lang es nun her war, dass sie mit dieser Tasche durch den Regen gelaufen war, aber es fühlte sich an, als seien es Jahre, seit sie ein freundliches Gesicht gesehen hatte.

„Jetzt wollen wir uns dem geschriebenen Wort widmen. Ich habe mir besonders schöne Stellen herausgesucht", drang Lestranges Stimme zu ihr durch und sofort waren die Hände wieder da. Sie rissen an ihren Armen und in dem Moment, als Hermione dachte sie würde es nicht länger aushalten und ohnmächtig werden, sprangen die Gelenke wieder in ihre richtige Position. Benommen blieb sie liegen, aber trotz ihres erschöpften Zustandes registrierte sie die Hände… die sei berührten… an den ganz falschen Stellen…

„_Ein schönes und zuchtloses Weib ist wie ein goldener Reif in der Nase der Sau_", vernahm Hermione Lestranges Stimme, die direkt in ihrem Kopf klang. Sie versuchte es, versuchte es wirklich. Sie biss und kratzte, wand sich und trat, schrie und weinte, aber dennoch entkam sie den dreckigen Händen nicht, die sie anfassten, ihr die Bluse vom Körper rissen oder grob ihre Brüste kneteten.

Hilflos blickte sie durch ihren Tränenschleier auf und sah gerade noch den lüsternen Gesichtsausdruck des Todessers, der sich in diesem Moment über sie beugte und ihren Hals mit seinen Zähnen attackierte, während ihr der Andere den BH mit einem Messer vom Leib schnitt, wobei er mehr als einmal in ihre Haut hieb.

„_Der Grund ist ein von der Natur entnommener: weil es fleischlicher gesinnt ist als der Mann, wie es aus den vielen fleischlichen Unflätereien ersichtlich ist_", fuhr die Stimme in ihrem Kopf fort, während es in der Realität die beiden Männer waren, die sich hemmungslos an ihrem unwilligen Körper vergingen – eine perverse Mischung aus purer Gewalt und falscher Zärtlichkeit. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, der von den Todessern berührt wurde, fühlte sich plötzlich wie vergiftet an. So, als hinterließen sie nicht nur temporären Schmerz sonder brannten sich gleichzeitig auch für die Ewigkeit ein.

Der Gedanke schüttelte Hermione und ließ sie aufschluchzen. „Ja, das gefällt dir, was kleine Schlampe?", flüsterte ihr einer ins Ohr und stöhnte dann genüsslich, als treibe ihn schon die alleinige Vorstellung, dass es nicht so war, an den Rand der Ekstase.

„_Diese Mängel werden auch gekennzeichnet bei der Schaffung des ersten Weibes, indem sie aus einer krummen Rippe geformt wurde, das heißt, aus einer Brustrippe, die gekrümmt und gleichsam dem Mann entgegen geneigt ist_", ging ein Flüstern durch den Raum, doch Hermione verstand trotz ihrer Schreie, trotz ihres Flehens, jedes Wort, selbst wenn es für sie keinen Sinn ergaben. Sie wollte das nicht! Keine Frau konnte das wollen!

Und dann hörte sie etwas anderes, was ihr tausendmal mehr Angst machte, als Bellatrix' unbeeindruckte Stimme. Ein kleines, vollkommen alltägliches Geräusch, das diese ganze Situation erst richtig real machte. Es war so sinnlos – sie war gefoltert und misshandelt worden, hatte das alles am eigenen Leibe erleiden müssen, aber warum auch immer, wurde ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, was hier gerade passierte, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebte und was alles auf dem Spiel stand – erst jetzt, da sie das Klicken ihrer Gürtelschnalle hörte.

Mit aller Energie bäumte sie sich auf. NEIN! Das konnte nicht passieren! Das durfte nicht passieren! „NEIN!". Sie tat alles, um sich zu befreien oder zumindest die Beiden abzuwehren. Sie landete einige gute Treffer, aber steckte locker das Doppelte ein und das Schlimmste war, als sie bemerkte, wie es den Männern gefiel, dass sie kämpfte. Was tut man in diesem Moment, in dem man die lüsternen Blicke auf sich spürt? Was tut man, wenn man den heißen Atem einer Bestie auf den Nackenwirbeln fühlt, während sie dir verkündet, dass sie es geil findet, wenn sie sich noch ein wenig zieren?

Das war kein ‚Zieren', das war ihr Todeskampf!

Was tut man also, wenn man mit seinen Abwehrversuchen nur hilft, sein Gegenüber aufzugeilen? Macht man weiter oder gibt man auf und fügt sich so tatenlos? Sie wusste es nicht, aber nach ein paar Minuten aussichtslosem Kampf stellte sich auch diese erniedrigende Frage nicht länger: Hermione lag keuchend am Boden, ein Todesser drückte sie herunter, mehr prophylaktisch, als tatsächlich notwendig… der Andere zog ihr gemächlich die Hose aus… strich ihren Bauch… kratzte über ihre Hüftknochen… leckte an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel entlang… und zwang Hermione schließlich in einen Schockzustand, als er grob und unvermittelt mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und mechanisch in ihr herumstocherte.

„_Aus diesem Mangel geht auch hervor, dass, da das Weib nur ein unvollkommenes Tier ist, es immer täuscht. Denn es sagt Cato: ‚Wenn ein Weib weint, so sinnt es gewiss auf listige Tücke.' Auch heißt es: ‚Wenn ein Weib weint, es den Mann zu täuschen meint'_", hörte Hermione wieder diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber eigentlich hörte sie nicht mehr richtig hin. Sie war erstarrt, hatte die Schultern so fest an den Kopf herangezogen, dass sie fast Krämpfe bekam, presste die Arme an den Körper und hätte das Gleiche mit den Beinen gemacht, wenn sie gekonnt hätte.

Längst hatte sie eine Gänsehaut überkommen und der Ekel ließ sie würgen, aber sie war nicht fähig, sich zu wehren, sah ihrer Misshandlung einfach zu, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie wenigstens die Augen davor verschließen konnte: Sie kniff sie fest zusammen, als könne sie so allem entfliehen, aber nichts konnte und würde sie je die Hände vergessen lassen, die neue, brennende Spuren voller Schmerzen und Scham auf ihrem Körper hinterließen.

Wie gerne würde sie sagen, es war Magie, die sie in diesem Moment für die Männer Still halten ließ, aber tatsächlich war sie, wie in einem Traum, vor Angst erstarrt. Sie hätten sie magisch fesseln können, aber warum? Sie währte sich ja ohnehin nicht mehr. Sie lag einfach da – hilflos, ja – aber genauso tatenlos. Hermione vermutete, dass es diese totale Demütigung war, nach der diese Monster suchten. Einen Menschen zu brechen, in so viele Stücke, eine Seele zu beschmutzen, in so vielen Dimensionen und ein Leben zu zerstören, in so vieler Hinsicht…

„Ich will, dass du feucht für mich bist!", durchbrach plötzlich die eisige Stimme eines Todesser Lestranges Vortrag und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, dass es aufgehört hatte, „Und es ist mir egal, wie oder warum!". Verwundert machte sie die Augen ein paar Millimeter weit auf und sah gerade noch ein Bild, das ihr Gehirn gar nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte, bevor sie tatsächlich spürte, wie die Messerklinge zwischen ihre Beine gerammt wurde.

Sie dachte sie würde auf der Stelle sterben, aber gleichzeitig schien das alles weit weg zu sein. So, als hätte sich ihr Geist von ihrem Körper gelöst. Natürlich spürte sie den brennenden Schmerz, als der Todesser das Messer in ihr drehte oder als er sich anschließend laut stöhnend in ihr versenkte und alles noch weiter aufriss – es fühlte sich an, als würde es sie in zwei Teile reißen – aber denken konnte sie nur an das vergleichbar leichte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib und an das Ungute Gefühl, das damit einher ging – ein Gefühl von Leere…

Und Wut, denn sie konnte es nicht verstehen! Warum lag sie in diesem Moment so hilflos hier auf dem Boden herum? Warum entlud sich nicht schon längst unkontrollierte Magie aus ihrem Körper, wie es passier war, als sie mit sieben von ihren Klassenkammeraden mit Schlamm beworfen worden war? Damals wurde sie nur ihrer Würde beraubt, heute war ihr so viel mehr genommen worden – Einen Menschen zu brechen, in so viele Stücke, eine Seele zu beschmutzen, in so vielen Dimensionen und ein Leben rauben… einfach so… als hätte nie existiert… Warum passierte nichts? Warum kam kein Wunder? Oder eine göttliche Macht, die diesem Grauen endlich Einhalt gebieten würde? Oder wenigstens der Tod!

Bei Merlin, wie sehr sie sich in diesem Moment den Tod herbei wünschte! Bis eben hatte es trotz allem – trotz all der Schmerzen und Hoffnungslosigkeit – immer noch einen Grund gegeben, durchzuhalten, weiter zu leben. Dieser wundervolle, dieser eine, dieser beste Grund war ihr entrissen worden: Warum lebte sie also noch? Sie wollte nicht mehr, wollte einfach nur hier auf dem dreckigen Steinboden verrecken.

Resignierend ließ sie den Kopf zur Seite fallen, die Arme schlaff am Körper herabgleiten und auch sonst verließ sie jegliche Spannung – nur das Leben wollte sich nicht verflüchtigen… Erneut ließ sie den Blick langsam über ihre Habseligkeiten schweifen, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, nur damit sie abgelenkt war. Sie betrachtete eines nach dem Anderen und träumte von anderen Zeiten.

Plötzlich, so wie es Geistesblitze an sich haben, aus dem Nichts zukommen, fiel ihr etwas ein: Keine Hoffnung, dafür war es zu spät. Auch kein Weg hier heraus zukommen, dafür war es nicht genug. Aber es war Rache und das reichte ihr, mehr wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht – nur Rache. Also streckte sie sich genau in dem Moment, in dem ihr Vergewaltiger in ihr kam und der Andere abgelenkt war, nach dem Deo und dem Feuerzeug und tat das, was ein Muggle tun muss – was ein Monster tun muss – und womit ein Zauberer nie rechnen würde.

Die erste Stichflamme richtete sie voll auf sein Gesicht und bekam Angst vor sich selbst, als sie sah, wozu sie fähig war: Das Gesicht des Mannes ging in lodernden Flammen auf und er sah aus wie der Teufel, als er ihr durch das Feuer in die Augen sah, bevor er anfing zuschreien. Dann, und es war ihr völlig egal, ob sie sich selbst verbrennen würde, sprühte sie an ihm herab, bis zu der Stelle, an der sie immer noch gewaltsam mit ihm Verbunden waren und verbrannte ihm den Unterleib und, als er aus seiner Starre erwacht und vor ihr zurück wich, auch seinen Genitalbereich.

Das Ganze geschah, wenn es hoch kam, in Zehn Sekunden. Solang dauerte es, bis der andere Todesser begriff, was gerade vor seinen Augen passierte und Hermione gewaltsam aufriss und gegen die Wand schleuderte. Sie rutschte am kalten Stein herab und blieb benommen liegen. Durch den Schleier von Schwindel und Tränen sah sie immer noch verschwommen das Höllenfeuer tanzen, von dem sie wusste, dass es von einem menschlichen Körper genährt wurde und dessen beißender Geruch nun in ihr Bewusstsein drang: Sie hatte sich einst an einer Kerze die Haarspitzen abgeflämmt und sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Gestank, aber das war nichts im Vergleich.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war. Sie, die keinem Wesen wehtun wollte, hatte einen Menschen angezündet. Ja, sie hatte ihm nur Sekunden zuvor Schmerzen zufügen wollen, aber plötzlich, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, bereute sie ihre Taten: Sie wollte keine Schmerzen zufügen, keine Leben zerstören, nicht morden – Gott, was hatten diese Leute bloß aus ihr gemacht?

Doch langsam kroch eine andere Wahrheit ihre Wirbelsäule herauf und machte sich dann bitter in ihrer Mundhöhle breit: In jedem Menschen steckt das Böse! Was, wenn sie nicht zu dem gemacht worden war, sondern es schon immer in ihr gewesen war? Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr fähig zudenken, hatte nur noch ein schrilles Klingeln im Ohr und übergab sich schließlich heftig auf den Steinboden.

„Lösch ihn mit dem Essig!", waren die ersten Worte, die Hermione hören konnte. Dicht gefolgt von Schreine, die ihr direkt unter die Haut gingen und sie erneut würden ließen. „Und dann schaff ihn hier heraus", vernahm sie Lestranges Stimme über ihr. Benommen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte zu ihr auf. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger, Sie lassen in Ihrem Tempo wirklich nicht nach.

Ich bin erstaunt. Diesen Trick werde ich definitiv mit in mein Repertoire aufnehmen. Generationen nach Ihnen werden sich noch an dieser Methode erfreuen können. Ich finde, wir sind ein erstaunlich gutes Team! Der Essig war schließlich meine Idee, das müssen Sie mir schon lassen… Aber als fairer Mensch gestehe ich doch ein, dass Sie bei dieser Sache die treibende Kraft waren", sagte sie süßlich und schenkte ihr ein teuflisches Grinsen. Dann verließ auch sie den Kerker und mit dem stetig leiser werdenden Klacken ihrer Absätze verlor Hermione schließlich und endlich das Bewusstsein.

°~*~°

Mit einem Schluchzen schrak Severus aus der Erinnerung auf, die ihn bis zum Ende gefangen gehalten hatte. Geschockt sah er zu Hermione herüber und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wäre aber ohnehin nicht zu Wort gekommen, denn in diesem Moment schoss diese in die Höhe und stürzte zum Bad. Sekunden später hörte er, wie sie sich übergab.

Er würde gleich zu ihr gehen und ihr helfen, aber für den Moment traute er seinen Beinen nicht; er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam führ er sich mit den Händen übers aschfahle Gesicht und wusste nicht recht, ob er die Bilder, die er gerade gesehen hatte begreifen oder vergessen wollte.


	16. Chapter 16

Seit Ewigkeiten mal wieder ein Kapitel. Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet und ob es sich lohn, weiter zu schreiben.**

* * *

**

**This is the hardest story that I've ever told.  
****No hope, no love, no glory.  
A happy ending's gone forever more.  
I feel as if I'm wasting,  
And I'm wasting every day.**

…**längst verloren**

Langsam trat Severus vor die geschlossene Tür, holte nochmal tief Luft und klopfte dann an das Holz: „Hermione?", fragte er und wich erschrocken zurück, als er hörte, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Energisch räusperte er sich und trat wieder an die Tür. „Hermione?", fragte er nochmal und spannte den Kiefer an. Durch die Tür hörte er nur, wie sie gequält aufatmete. „Ich komme jetzt rein!", sagte er entschlossen und drückte die Klinke herunter. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, dass sie abgeschlossen hatte.

„Nein", widersprach sie schwach. Es war der flehende Ton in ihrer von Tränen verschleierten Stimme, der ihn den Zauberstab wieder zurück in den Ärmel schieben ließ. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand gegen die Tür und ging, das Holz herab streichend, in die Hocke. Es hatte sich angehört, als säße sie, keine drei Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, an die Tür gelehnt, auf dem Boden.

Entgegen jeder Logik konnte er sie trotz der räumlichen Trennung spüren. Ihre Wärme, ihre Verzweiflung und ihre Trauer und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als seine Arme von hinten um sie zu legen oder wenigstens nach ihrer Hand zugreifen. Ja, ihrer Hand halten schien plötzlich der perfekte Plan zu sein. Es war keine Geste, die sie erdrücken würde, aber es würde dennoch zeigen, dass er da war, dass er gewillt war, dass mit ihr zusammen durchzustehen. Seite an Seite. Gequält verzög er das Gesicht und lehnte die Stirn gegen das Holz, denn einst hatten sie sich eben das versprochen. „Engel", flüsterte er, „Was kann ich tun?".

Er hörte, wie sie einmal zittrig Luft holte. Lange Zeit war alles still und Severus dachte schon, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört, doch dann vernahm er Geräusche. Fast hatte er die Hoffnung, sie würde herauskommen, als stattdessen ein filigraner Glaszylinder unter der Tür durchgerollt wurde. Er wusste, was er enthielt, aber er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihm das antat. „Mach alleine weiter", beantwortete sie eine Frage, die er längst vergessen hatte, während seine schwarzen Augen die wabernde, nebelähnliche, silbrig leuchtende Substanz betrachteten, die er besser kannte, als ihm lieb war.

„Nein!", hauchte er verzweifelt und es war ihm egal, wie armselig er sich anhören mochte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sich auf sie verlassen hatte, darauf, dass sie gemeinsam durch diese Hölle gehen würden. Er wusste, er konnte ihre keinen Vorwurf machen, aber er fühlte sich im Stich gelassen. Einst hatten sie sich geschworen, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Er hatte dieses Versprechen gebrochen, aber er hätte trotzdem nicht gedacht, dass sie es auch tun würde. „Du kannst mich damit nicht alleine lassen".

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Hermione kläglich durch die Tür, „Ich kann das jetzt nicht. Nicht _jetzt_… nicht _diese_ Erinnerung… Ich bewahre sie, werde immer mit ihr leben müssen, aber keiner wird mich je zwingen können, sie noch einmal zu erleben". Ihre Worte jagten ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Und was, wenn ich das nicht alleine schaffe", fragte er und konnte den bitteren Ton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Mich hat damals auch niemand gefragt, ob ich er schaffte!", war ihre eiskalte Erwiderung.

Dann war alles Still. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er aufrichtig. Obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete, keine verdient hatte, dauerte er noch einige Minuten, bis er sich von der Tür abwenden konnte und widerwillig nach dem Glasbehälter griff. Er betrachtete ihn, als er sich erhob und zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Langsam ließ er sich aufs Sofa sinken und fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durchs Gesicht. Seine Finger waren eiskalt und er hoffte, so seine Nerven etwas beruhigen zu können. Was konnte ihn denn jetzt noch erwarten, fragte er sich fassungslos. Was konnte noch schlimmer sein? Aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass er diesen Gedanken auch schon vor der letzten Erinnerung gehabt hatte… und bei der davor… und bei der davor. Es nahm einfach kein Ende und er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen! Er, mit dem schwarzen Schandfleck auf dem linken Unterarm, der ihn zu einem Diener dieser Monster machte.

Mit einer trägen Handbewegung verwandelte Severus Hermiones Wasserglas, das verlassen auf dem Tisch stand, in eine große Schale und entkorkte dann den Glaszylinder. Wie flüssiges Silber ergoss sich das Gas in die Schüssel. Er betrachte es einige Sekunden gedankenverloren, bevor er sich den letzten Ruck zum Schritt ins Ungewisse gab.

°~*~°

Er war überrascht, als sich der Nebel nicht vollkommen lichtete, wie er es gewöhnlich tat. Alles war etwas verschwommen, milchig. Es schien so, als sei die Welt in Watte gepackt. Zuerst dachte er, so sehe es aus, wenn eine Erinnerung manipuliert wurde, doch dann trat er zögerlich näher an den geschundenen, nackten Körper heran, der an der Steinmauer in einer Blutlache zusammen gesunken war. Er trat näher, bis selbst in der Erinnerung, seine Beine unter ihm nach gaben und er vor Hermione auf die Knie fiel. Er blickte ihr direkt ins Gesicht, in die weit geöffneten Augen und wusste, dass er noch nie etwas Schrecklicheres gesehen hatte:

Dort lag seine große Liebe – tot!

Das stimmte natürlich nicht. Er wusste es, denn der Mensch, dem diese Erinnerung gehörte, saß gerade im Badezimmer ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und wenn auch nicht unversehrt, dann doch wenigstens lebendig. Aber dieses Bild vor ihm, es ließ ihn nicht mehr los! Zwischen Tag und Nacht legt sich die Dämmerung: Sie war nicht tot, aber das Leben hatte sie längst verlassen und deshalb konnte er auch sagen, dass er in diesem Moment seinem schlimmsten Albtraum entgegensah und der Albtraum starrte zurück, aus leblosen Augen, die ihn selbst dann nicht wahrgenommen hätte, wenn er dort gewesen wäre.

So funktioniert der Mensch: Wenn etwas zu gewaltig ist, für uns nicht begreifbar, dann schaltet der Geist ganz einfach ab.

Er betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile, aber irgendwann tat der Anblick zu weh. Mal wieder, und dieser Gedanke war ihm für seinen Geschmack inzwischen viel zu vertraut, saß er nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und doch trennte sie so viel mehr. Mal wieder war er zum Nichtstun verdammt. Was gestern seine Courage war, war heute die Zeit und wieder konnte er nicht helfen… Also wand er sich ab – schon wieder – weil er es nicht ertrug.

Stattdessen lehnte er sich langsam neben ihr gegen die Mauer und versuchte nicht über die tausend Dinge nachzudenken, die er in diesem Moment vor einem halben Jahr gerne getan hätte. Er war zum Nichtstun verdammt und vielleicht waren die Schmerzen, die ihm diese Hilflosigkeit bereitete, einfach nur die gerechte Strafe für all die unzähligen Male, in denen er hätte da sein können und es nicht war, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Schmerzen, die ihm keine Waffe, keine Zauber dieser Welt je hätte bereiten könnten.

Die Zeit in der Erinnerung schien wie im Flug zu vergehen. Ob das nun an Hermiones Dämmerzustand lag oder aber an der Tatsache, dass es nichts gab, an dem er die Zeit ausmachen konnte. Höchstens vielleicht am bestialischen Gestank, einer Mischung aus metallisch süßen Blut und verbrannter Fleisch, der zu Beginn fast unerträglich war, sich mit der Zeit jedoch, fast unmerklich, verflüchtigte.

Zwischendurch kamen immer wieder Todesser herein. Gesichtslose Gestalten, die sich kurz umsahen und dann wieder verschwanden. Keiner hielt sich lange auf. Manche kamen näher und stießen Hermione mit dem Fuß an, aber sie schien zu weggetreten, um etwas bewusst wahrzunehmen.

Eine Reaktion bekam er erst später und die war so minimal, dass er sie um ein Haar verpasst hätte. Vermutlich hätte er sie sogar übersehen, hätte der Auslöser der kleinen Regung nicht inzwischen auch ihm selbst ein Zittern entlockt. Es begann ganz leise, aber quälend langsam und gleichzeitig unerbittlich kam es näher: Klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – und da war es – ein leichtes verkrampfen der Muskeln, ehe sie sich noch weiter in einen Ball zusammen zog.

Klack – klack – klack – klack – klack – klack. Die Schritte wurden immer lauter, immer bedrohlicher und endeten schließlich mit dem imposanten Auftritt von Bellatrix Lestrange, die gebieterisch im Durchgang zum Stehen kam. 1.64 Meter purer Fanatismus, eine Größe mit der es eine beachtliche Leitung war, so dermaßen arrogant und verachtend auf Menschen herabblicken zu können.

„Miss Granger!", trällerte sie zuckersüß und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von einer Gruppe von Todessern. Sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber Severus sah die Wut in ihren Augen auflodern, als sie keine Reaktion erhielt. Langsam kam sie näher, bis sie direkt über Hermione stand und betrachtete sie, begleitet von einem bedauernden Schnalzen mit der Zunge. Dann ging sie vor ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haarstoppel. „Miss Granger", wiederholte sie nochmal ruhig, ehe sie uhrplötzlich mit beiden Händen nach Hermiones Kopf griff. „Ich habe – mit Ihnen – gesprochen!", schrie sie und mit jeder Betonung donnerte sie den Schädel ihres Opfers auf den Steinboden.

Die Reaktion war die gleiche – keine! Hermione schrie nicht einmal auf und als Lestrang ihr prüfend ins Gesicht blickte, den Kopf immer noch in den nun blutigen Händen haltend, war ihr Blick so leblos wie zuvor. Für eine Sekund befürchtete Severus, dass die Todesserin ihre Aggressionen nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen würde und Hermione einfach das Genick brechen würde, doch dann ließ sie so plötzlich von ihr ab, wie sie zuvor die Fassung verloren hatte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand sie auf und ehe sich jemand regen konnte, hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in Händen und alle Todesser im Raum krümmten sich eine Sekunde später am Boden. „Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Sie soll noch nicht so apathisch da rumliegen!", schrie sie wutentbrannte. „Los! Schickt den Werwolf zu ihr und betet, dass der sie wieder hinkriegt, denn sonst nehme ich euch an ihrer Stelle!".

Damit stürmte sie davon, während sich die Todesser stöhnend aufrappelten und dann einer nach dem anderen zügig verschwanden, bis schließlich nur noch einer zurück blieb. Er wandte sich schon zum gehen, als er zögerlich Inne hielt und sich nochmal nach Hermione umsah. Ein paar Augenblicke stand er unentschlossen da, ehe er sich ganz zu ihr umdrehte, schnellen Schrittes näherte und sich zu ihr herabbeugte.

„Falls du mich noch verstehen kannst, dann hör mir zu, Mädchen!", sagte er eindringlich, aber Severus bezweifelte, dass er Hermiones Bewusstsein erreichte, „Einen guten Rat gibt's hier unten für jeden umsonst: Dies hier ist die Hölle, also sag der Lady was sie interessieren könnte und hoffe auf einen schmerzfreien Tod. Hier wird nicht nach Helden gesucht und am Ende gibt's auch keinen Merlin-Award für den, der es am längsten aushält. Ein Toter spürt keine Schuld und auf den Leichenbergen, die du hier in den Gewölben finden kannst, gleicht der Eine dem Anderen… Tu dir einen gefallen und wenn nicht dir, dann deinem Freund…".

Dann waren sie wieder allein mit der Stille. Severus setzte sich etwas auf, um Hermiones Gesicht sehen zu können, aber er fand keine Veränderung vor: Diese Augen waren blind und dieser Geist interessierte sich für nichts. Alles was er gerade sah, war ein Geschenk ihres Unterbewusstseins.

„Hermione", rief eine raue Stimme, die Severus aufblicken ließ. Im Durchgang zum Korridor erspähte er nun Remus Lupin, schwer gegen die Wand gelehnt und während er selbst so aussah, als könne er sich vor Schmerz kaum auf den Beinen halten, galt sein besorgtet Blick allein Hermione, die reglos dalag.

Mit wenigen, stolpernden Schritten hatte er den Raum durchquert und fiel vor ihrem leblosen Körper auf die Knie. Zittern hob er die Hand, hielt dann aber zögerlich inne. Severus wusste genau was er dacht: Er hatte Angst – Angst, ihr mit seiner Berührung Schmerz zu bereiten und noch mehr Angst davor, zu spät gekommen zu sein.

Es kostete ihn sichtliche Überwindung, aber schließlich fanden seine Finger in federleichten Berührungen ihren Weg über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Puls am Hals. Sein erleichtertes Aufatmen sagte mehr, als es tausend Worte je könnten und obwohl Severus selbst ja wusste, dass Hermione lebte, hatte er dennoch diese letztendliche Gewissheit gebraucht.

Lupins Hand strich gerade sanft ihre blutüberströmte Wange entlang, als er fassungslos flüsterte: „Hermione, was haben die nur mit dir gemacht?". Seine Stimme war brüchig und als Severus' Blick von der Hand zum Gesicht des Mannes glitt, sah er das er weinte. Hemmungslos entkamen seinen Lidern dicke Tränen, die sich ihren Weg seine Wange herunter bahnten und schließlich im Blut und Dreck auf seiner eigenen Haut vertrockneten.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und versuchte verzweifelt ihren Blick zu finden. „Hermione!", sagte er eindringlich, dieses Mal mit der Absicht, irgendein Lebenszeichen zu erhalten, „Hermione, kannst du mich hören?". Die Reaktion blieb aus, nicht mal ihr Blick klärte sich und man konnte ihm praktisch ansehen, wie seine Verzweiflung ins Unermessliche stieg.

Einen Moment sah er sich hilflos um, als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte, aber dann ruhte sein Blick wieder traurig auf ihrem Gesicht. Vorsichtig begann er, ihren leblosen Körper auf zusetzten, legte sich ihre schlaffen Arme über die Schultern und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Severus verfolgte die Szene aus verengten Augen und knurrte missbilligend, als der andere Mann sein Kinn auf Hermiones Haar legte, die Augen entspannte geschlossen. Er wusste nicht, was das Ganze sollte und so unpassend es in diesem Moment auch sein mochte, er verspürte einen Stich der Eifersucht.

Aber dann sah er, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zuerst verdüsterte, dann schmerzhaft verkrampfte, sein Atem stockte und sein Körper zu zittern begann. Severus setzte sich auf um besser sehen zu können. Er beobachtete fassungslos, wie sich Hermiones Wunden langsam schlossen. Gleichzeitig brach ein großer Schnitt, quer über Lupins Gesicht plötzlich wieder auf und begann zu bluten.

Es schien, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben, aber tatsächlich dauerte es keine zehn Sekunden, ehe er vor Schmerz aufschrie, sie fast panisch von sich schob und dann hektisch atmend zusammensank. Durch die Risse in seiner Kleidung sah Severus, dass überall an seinem Körper Schnitte frisch zu bluten begonnen hatten; Hermiones Wunden hingegen waren fast vollständig verheilt.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich Lupin wieder auf und sah flüchtig zu ihr herüber, bevor er schwerfällig damit begann, sein Hemd auszuziehen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zu dem nackten Mädchen herüber und kleidete es vorsichtig, während er in ihren leeren Augen nach einem Lebenszeichen suchte. Anschließend tat er das Gleiche mit seiner Hose, ehe er sie, nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet, hochhob und quer durch den Raum, weg von der Blutlache, zu einer anderen Wand trug.

Es war die Wand an der an mehreren Stellen Wasser herab rann und sogleich begann Lupin, die kostbare Flüssigkeit in seinen Handflächen zu sammeln, um Hermione so viel wie möglich davon einzuflößen. Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Erinnerungen sah, verschwendete Severus einen Gedanken an Essen, Trinken und auch Schlaf. Bisher hatte er nur an die offensichtlichen Gefahren gedacht, nicht aber an die unsichtbaren, schleichenden, aber nicht minder wichtigen.

Obwohl er selbst schon in ähnlichen Situationen gesteckt hatte, war es ihm bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Hermione in der Erinnerung gerade verdurstete und vielleicht teilweise auch deshalb so weggetreten war. Das lag sicherlich auch daran, dass er nach wie vor nicht einschätzen konnte, wie lang sie nun tatsächlich schon dort unten war, aber ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass Trinken zum Problem werden würde.

„Hermione!", holte ihn Lupins eindringliche Stimme aus den Gedanken. Der benetzte gerade Hermiones Gesicht mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit und probierte verzweifelt, zu ihr vorzudringen. „Hermione, bitte…", flehte er fast, bevor ihm die Stimme versagte und er sein Gesicht resignierend an ihrer Schulter barg.

„Remus?". Man sah regelrecht, wie dem Mann das Blut in den Adern gefror. Diese ein Sekunde, die er brauchte, um sich zu fragen, ob er sich das raue Flüstern nur eingebildet hatte. Diese eine Sekunde, in der man sich verbietet zu hoffen. Und diese eine Sekunde, in der man sich auf die Enttäuscht vorbereitet. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen, die noch etwas unfokussiert, aber dennoch eindeutig zurück blickten.

„Hermione?", fragte er, als könnte er es nicht fassen. Dann schloss er sie wieder in seine Arme, richtete seine Augen kurz gen Himmel, ehe er sie ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag in ihren Armen entspannt schloss, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Severus dieses Mal nichts Störendes an dem Bild finden konnte. Vielmehr war er froh, dass Remus da war.

„Wo sind wir?", hauchte sie ängstlich und drängte sich an Lupin, um ein wenig Schutz zu finden. Wieder erstarrte der Mann, wusste offenbar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber dann fragte sie weiter und ersparte es ihm, sie anlügen zu müssen: „Dann war es kein Traum?".

Lupin schloss seine Arme fester um ihren Körper und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Nein!", brachte er erstickt hervor, „das war es nicht". Er gab ihr einige Zeit, um ihre Gedanken zuordnen, bevor er von ihr abrückte und erneut Wasser in seinen Handflächen sammelte. „Hier", sagte er sanft, „trink das". Aber Hermione drehte ruckartig ihren Kopf weg und die Flüssigkeit tropfte ungenutzt zu Boden. „Hermione, du musst trinken!", sagte er eindringlich und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Ihn traf ein kalter unnachgiebiger Blick. „Ich will aber nicht!", zischte sie und so kindisch ihre Worte auch sein mochten, ihr Ton war es nicht.

„Wir müssen Trinke! Wir müssen Kraft sammel, damit wir hier leben raus kommen!", erklärte er.

„Nein!", sagte sie ärgerlich.

„Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, gewinnen die und du stirbst!", erwiderte er aufgebracht.

„Die haben schon gewonnen und ich bin schon tot!", schrie sie und sah ihn mit lodernden Augen an, was in gewisser Weise als Fortschritt zu werten war.

„Nein! Das bist du nicht! Ich weiß, wie Tote aussehen!", antwortete er zornig.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!".

„Hermione", rief Lupin verzweifelt und packte sie an den Schultern, „Soll es wirklich so enden? Willst du die kampflos gewinnen lassen?".

Doch Hermione entwand sich seinem Griff und starrte ihn hasserfüllt an: „Ich habe gekämpft! Und wie ich gekämpft habe! Aber es war vergeblich! Ich habe alles verloren, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnt! Siehst du das da drüben?", fragte sie und deutete mit einem Ruck ihres Kopfes auf die Stelle, an der er sie gefunden hatte. Lupin folgte ihrer Geste und auch Severus sah zu dem Fleck, ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. „Siehst du das dreckige, vertrocknete Blut?

Weißt du was das ist?

Willst du es wissen?

DAS IST MEIN SOHN!".

°~*~°

„NEIN!", schrie Severus in die Realität hinein. „Nein!". Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und rang um Fassung. „Nein", flüsterte er ein letztes Mal und presste sich hilflos die Hand vor den Mund, während seinen Augen seit Jahren wieder eine Träne entkam. Er wollte es nicht glaube, aber tief ins sich wusste er, dass Hermione die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

IHR SOHN!


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey ihr Lieben, ein neues Kapitel__  
__Wieder hat es länger gedauert und wieder entschuldige ich mich vielmals, aber ausnahmsweise mal habe ich sogar eine Entschuldigung: Mein Pc ist kaputt gegangen, aber dank der Hilfe von zwei Helden sind die Daten nicht verloren._  
_Ich hab mich sehr über eure positive Resonanz gefreut, es ist schön, dass noch Interesse an der Geschichte besteht. Besoners gefreut hab ich mich natürlich über meine Reviews von _Leanna de Weisdorn, lufa, salinas, NickTessFan, Mistmaus _und _Hustinette_! ich weiß gar nicht, was schöner ist, wenn ich (inzwischen) altbekannte Namen sehe oder wenn sich neue Leser zu Wort melden, aber ich hoffe, dass ich von jedem von euch nochmal höre, denn ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr das motiviert - jedes Wort von euch, ob Lob oder Kritik! Also nehmt euch die Minute, ob ihr angemeldet seid oder nicht, denn es gehört bei jedem neuen Kapitel wieder Mut dazu, es online zustellen... also..._

_WEGEN EUCH WERDEN GESCHICHTEN GESCHRIBEN _**

* * *

**

**From the heaven to the womb to the heaven again  
****From the ending to the ending, never got to begin  
****Maybe one day we can meet face to face  
****In a place without time and space**

**Wo Worte nicht genügen**

Es war eine gefährliche Mischung aus Wut und Trauer, die ihn zum Bad trieb und wäre er nicht ein solch kontrollierter Mann, er hätte die Badezimmertür mit seinen bloßen Händen niedergerissen. Stattdessen zog er in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab. Wasserdampf kam ihm entgegen, als er über die kläglichen Reste der Tür stieg und mit zwei großen Schritten die Dusche erreichte. Mit einem energischen Ruck riss er den Vorhang ab, ehe seine Wut wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen brach und noch mehr Raum für Trauer zurück ließ.

Vor ihm, auf dem Boden der Dusche, saß Hermione oder besser gesagt ein kläglicher Schatten ihres Selbst, in voller Montur. Den leeren Blick kannte er schon aus der Erinnerung und ihre roten Augen verrieten ihm, dass stille Tränen mit den Wassertropfen auf ihrer Wange vermischt waren. Als er das Bild sah, wusste er, auch sie hatte die Erinnerung gerade noch einmal durchlebt. Sie hatte vielleicht nicht neben ihm gesessen, aber sie hatte ihn dennoch nicht damit allein gelassen.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass du Lupin angelogen hast oder dass die Erinnerung manipuliert war. Sag mir die Wahrheit". Es waren die Worte, die er sich vor einer Minute zu Recht gelegt hatte, nur den flehenden Ton in seiner Stimme hatte er nicht geplant. Er hatte sie anschreien wollen, sie schütteln wollen, bis sie ihm sagte, dass das alles nur ein perverser Witz auf seine Kosten war. Er hatte seine Wut, seine Hilflosigkeit an ihr auslassen wollen, aber nun ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, griff verzweifelt nach ihren Händen und flehte sie an: „Bitte Hermione, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!".

Doch sie wand nur gequält den Blick ab: „Keine Lügen mehr!", flüsterte sie bitter und befreite ihre Hände aus seinem Griff. Er konnte es noch nicht fassen. Er glaubte ihr, auch wenn er es nicht wollte, wusste, dass sie sie Wahrheit sprach, aber das Ausmaß der ganzen Sache konnte er noch nicht begreifen.

Langsam ließ er sich in eine sitzende Position sinken, fuhr sich geschafft mit einer Hand über die Augen, als könne er sie vor der Realität verschließen. Er war plötzlich so müde, wollte eigentlich nicht mehr… Doch er wusste, dass es in diesem Moment mehr Gründe denn je gab, weiter zu machen.

Also setzte er sich gerade auf, straffte die Schultern, auf denen er die Last der Zauberwelt spürte und sah zu Hermione herüber. „Sie mich an!", flüsterte er gerade so laut, dass sie es über das laute Trommeln der Wassertropfen hinweg hören musste. „Bitte!". Irgendwann sah er, wie sie endlich, endlich den Blick hob und ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete. „Es tut mir leid…".

Eigentlich wollte er mehr sagen, soviel mehr, aber ihm fehlten schlichtweg die Worte: Worte, die so vieles sagen konnten und doch in den meisten Momenten zu schwach waren, um das Ausmaß einer Situation, einer Atmosphäre oder eines Gefühlt adäquat zu beschreiben. Worte waren falsche Freunde, Verräter, ließen einen immer im falschen Moment im Stich. Sie sah ihn an, als wisse sie nicht, wovon er sprach, aber hatte wohl auch keinen Drang nachzufragen, während er keine Lust hatte, es zu erklären: Worte waren in diesem Moment einfach nicht genug!

Stattdessen sagte er, „Vertrau mir", und obwohl es keine Frage war, wartete er, bis sie ihm, immer noch verwirrt zunickte. Dann erst beugte er sich über sie und drehte den Wasserharn ab. Er hatte nichts sexuelles, als er der gebrechlichen Gestalt vor sich das nasse T-Shirt vom kraftlosen Körper zog, ihren BH löste oder als er ihre Hose aufknöpfte, Hermione in eine stehende Position half und sie ihr, samt Slip vom Körper schälte. Sie war zweifellos auch heute noch unwahrscheinlich schön, aber es ging in diesem Moment einfach um so viel mehr – mehr als Worte ausdrücken konnten.

Blind griff er hinter sich, um nicht den zarten Blickkontakt zu riskieren, der ihm plötzlich unendlich wichtig vorkam. Als wäre es das Einzige, was sie beide in diesem Moment atmen ließ. Erst als er ein riesiges Badetuch zugreifen bekam und sie darin einhüllte, senkte sie beschämt den Kopf. Severus vermutete, dass sie ihn nur aufrecht erhalten hatte, um seine Augen von anderen Körperstellen fern zu halten – so viel zum Vertrauen, aber wer konnte es ihr schon verübeln? Wer würde es wagen?

Einen Moment lang beobachtete er, wie Hermione scheinbar teilnahmslos die Fliesen studierte. Sie sah so klein aus, so kraftlos, so verletzlich und er konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihr jemand etwas zu leide tun konnte. Doch schließlich hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie über die Holzsplitter, die den Boden bedeckten hinweg, durchs Wohnzimmer, die Wendeltreppe hinauf, in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Er hatte sie so überrascht, dass ihre Arme wie automatisch den Weg um seinen Hals fanden, wo sie sich in einem Todesgriff festkrallte. Es dauerte einige Schritte, ehe sie sich an die körperliche Nähe gewöhnt hatte und es schaffte, sich ein wenig zu entspannen, aber sie löste sich erst von ihm, als er sie sanft auf ihrem Bett absetzte. Er fand, dass konnte man als kleinen Erfolg werten, erstrecht als sie dann auch noch vertrauensvoll die Augen schloss, als Severus sie mit ihrer Decke zugedeckt hatte.

Erst jetzt trat er einen Schritt zurück und nahm sich die Zeit, endlich seine nasse Kleidung zu trocknen, ehe er sich einen genaueren Blick für ihr Zimmer erlaubte. Er war zwar schon am Donnerstagabend hier oben gewesen, aber es kam ihm schon wieder vor, als sei es Jahre her. Auch in diesem Teil der Wohnung hatte sich nichts verändert, seit der Zeit, in der er hier täglich ein und aus ging. Nach wie vor wurde der kleine Raum von ihrem gigantischen Bett dominiert, flankiert von zwei Nachtischen, an der einen Wand ihr Kleiderschank mit dem großen Spiegel und Bücherregalen, auf der anderen Seite das riesige Fenster.

Alles war beim Alten. So wie Severus es in Erinnerung hatte und er wusste nicht, ob ihm diese Tatsache ein warmes Gefühl gab oder einen Stich verpasste. Ja es war etwas Vertrautes und er war sich sicher, dass er sich hier perfekt vormachen konnte, dass das letzte halbe Jahr nie passiert war… aber es war etwas passiert! Seine Welt hatte sich einmal um 180 Grad gewendet, alles war durcheinander und seiner Meinung nach durfte nichts mehr an dem Ort sein, wo es hingehörte. Das war falsch! Diese Harmonie kotzte ihn an und wenn Hermione nicht einen Meter neben ihm so getan hätte, als ob sie schliefe, dann hätte er hier alles klein geschlagen.

Stattdessen ließ er sich neben dem Bett auf den Boden sinken, legte seine Arme auf der Matratze ab und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Einige Minuten lang lauschte er nur Hermiones gleichmäßigem Atem, der ihr etwas beruhigte. Ausatmen und einatmen – einen Fuß vor den Anderen – Schritt für Schritt. Dies war nicht die Zeit, in der er etwas überstürzen durfte, aber gleichzeitig durfte er jetzt nicht locker lassen, dufte nicht stehen bleiben, musste weiter machen…

Zu viele Aufgaben mussten noch erledigt werden, zu viele Versprechen mussten noch gehalten werden, zu viele Prophezeiungen mussten erfüllt werden… Diese verdammte Prophezeiung, jetzt war ihm klar, was sie beutete und wen sie betraf. Er hatte es in der Hand! Was das bedeutete, damit wollte er sich jetzt nicht auseinander setzten, denn in diesem Moment gehörten seine Gedanken nur Hermione und seinem Sohn. Das befahl der Anstand, aber in erster Linie befahl es das Herz...

„Möchtest du reden?", fragte nach einer Weile und war sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst überhaupt reden oder zuhören wollte.

„Du weißt doch schon alles", sagte sie ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Bis jetzt hast du mir nur gezeigt, was dir passiert ist, aber richtig darüber gesprochen haben wir nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie es in deinem Inneren aussieht. Das ist ein Unterschied", sagte er ruhig.

„Warum? Reichte es dir nicht, zusehen, wie diese Schweine mich gequält haben? Reicht dir das nicht an Brutalität und Gewissheit? Musst du unbedingt von mir hören, wie es war? Wie es sich angefühlt hat? Und wie ich mich nach dir sehnte, nach deinen starken Armen, immer mit der Gewissheit, dass du mich nicht wolltest!", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Wie ich mich in dem Moment gefühlt habe, in dem ich mein Baby verlor – unseren Sohn – den du nie haben wolltest! Oder als Remus starb und jegliche Hoffnung mit sich nahm? Musst du das wirklich wissen? Willst du das wirklich wissen?".

Und dann tat sie etwas, mit dem er nie gerechnet hatte und er tat etwas, was er sich nie verzeihen würde. Sie hob die Decke an und gewährte ihm einen Blick auf ihren verstümmelten Körper und er? Er sah weg! Es war nur ein kleiner Moment! Er musste nur kurz den Blick abwenden, die Augen schließen, um um Fassung ringen… um eben nichts zu tun, was sie Aufregen würde… Und in dem Moment, in dem es tat, wusste er wie das auf sie wirken musste.

„Schau jetzt nicht weg!", schrie sie ihn an und fuhr auf. „Wage es dich nicht, mich jetzt nicht anzusehen, denn das war es doch, was du wissen wolltest – dann sieh dir auch das hässliche Resultat an! Wenn jemand das Recht hat, beschämt weg zusehen, dann bin ich das und ich allein! Keiner hat das Recht mich hässlich zu nennen, selbst wenn er damit die Wahrheit spricht! Das sind Rechte, die nur ich besitze! Ich allein! Ich habe sie mir verdient – Elf lange Tage lang! Und jetzt sieh nicht weg! Wenn ich die Kraft habe, diese Narben ein Leben lang zutragen, dann solltest du den Mut und Anstand besitzen, sie eine Minute betrachten zu können ohne dich abzuwenden und an einen anderen Ort zu wünschen, weil dich der Anblick belästigt oder anekelt!".

„Hermione", sagte Severus bestürzt und sah ihr aufrichtig in die Augen, „Was redest du denn bloß? Du bist wunderschön…!".

„Und jetzt lügst du auch noch!", schrie sie mit erstickter Stimme und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich in eine fassungslose, tränenüberströmte Maske, der Enttäuschung. „In all den Jahren, in denen du mich beleidigt und bloßgestellt hast, hast du nie etwas Schrecklicheres zu mir gesagt. Wie kannst du nur, Severus… wir kannst du nur so grausam sein?".

„Hermione…!".

„NEIN!", unterbrach sie ihn, „Dass du noch immer nicht weißt, wann du schweigen solltest! Das du nach deinem elendigen Leben immer noch nicht weißt, wann es reicht…"

„Aber ich habe doch auch Narben!", schrie er, sprang auf und riss sich mit einem Ruck das schwarze Hemd auf, sodass die Knöpfe in alle Richtungen flogen. „Ich habe auch Narben und du hast jede davon geküsst! WO IST DER UNTERSCHIED!".

„Muss ich dir wirklich sagen, wo der Unterschied ist?", fragte sie ihn verständnislos. „Ich sag dir was der Unterschied ist. Du trägst die Narben eines Helden! Ich verstecke die Narben eines Opfers! Da ist nichts, worauf ich stolz sein kann! Das ist der Unterschied! So einfach ist das und gleichzeitig wiegte der Unterschied so schwer! Und während dich jede neue Narbe stärker gemacht hat, hat mich jede Einzelne schwächer gemacht".

„Die Narben eines Helden?", donnerte er los und riss sie diesmal den linken Ärmel hoch. „Ist das die Narbe eines Helden?", fragte er sie empört. „Was für ein Held ist das, der tötet und dem Bösen dient?".

„Ach komm schon!", keifte Hermione ungerührt zurück und sah ihn unbeirrt an. „Du bist der tragische Held, wie er im Buche steht! Ja, du bist ein Opfer, aber deine Narben erzählen die Geschichten eines Helden - Geschichten, auf die man stolz sein kann!".

„Du hebst mich gerade in die Position eines Helden, der – ich – nicht – bin!", zischte Severus scharf. „Einst habe ich mich aus freien Stücken den Reihen des dunklen Lords angeschlossen, das weißt du ganz genau. Dass ich Menschen gefoltert und getötet habe, war zwar nie mein Wunsch, das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich es getan habe. Ich habe das nie hinterfragt, ich war eines diese dummen Zahnrädchen in einem großen Ganzen, wie du es so schön nanntest! ‚Foltern und töten', das geht einem in der heutigen Zeit so leicht von den Lippen, aber die meisten wissen nicht, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Du weißt es nun! Ich hätte genauso einer deiner Peiniger sein können, vergiss das nicht!".

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir hören?", fragte sie ihn sarkastisch. „Ja, du hast das schrecklichere Leben von uns Beiden! Deine Wunden gingen tiefer! Deine Opfer waren größer! Wenn das also ein perverser Wettkampf darum ist, wer das ärmere Schwein von uns beiden ist, dann trete ich gern zurück!".

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte er wütend. „Ich weiß es nicht…", wiederholte er dann energielos. „Ich weiß nur, wäre das ein Wettkampf, dann wären wir im gleichen Team! DU BIST NICHT ALLEIN!".

„Ich fühle mich aber so!".

„Dann rede mit mir!", sagte Severus eindringlich, seine Stimme wieder ruhig, obwohl sein Atem noch beschleunigt war. „Du hast dich abgeschottet. Jetzt liegt es an dir, diese Mauern nieder zu reißen. Rede mit mir, vielleicht hilft es ja…".

Wahrscheinlich war es sein hilfloser Ton, der Hermione den letzten Zorn nahm. Auf jeden Fall wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich, als sie sagte: „Aber es ist so viel einfacher, wegzulaufen…".

„Ich weiß und du glaubst nicht, wie gut ich das kenne", bestätigte er niedergeschlagen, „Aber du bist schon einmal davongelaufen und wie ich das sehe, bist du dort gelandet, wo du losgelaufen bist. Vielleicht können wir diesen Kreis gemeinsam durchbrechen".

„Wenn das mein Körper nach einem halben Jahr ist, stell dir mein Inneres vor! Ist es so schwer zu begreifen, dass ich mich damit nicht auseinander setzten möchte?", fragte sie ihn ernsthaft und Severus musste sich Zwingen, ihrer Geste mit den Augen zu folgen. Jetzt nicht zusammenzucken. Jetzt nicht zurückweichen. Er musste sie betrachten um nicht jedes Wort, dass in der letzten Minute gesprochen wurde, wertlos zumachen.

Also ließ es seinen Blick langsam über ihren Körper gleiten. Einige Male musste er schlucken, einige Male seinen Atem kontrolliert gleichmäßig halten, denn sonst wäre seiner trockenen Kehle ein Schluchzen entkommen. Seine Fingernägel drückten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen, aber er spürte es gar nicht, denn das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment wirklich weh tat, war der Anblick vor ihm.

Anschließend suchte er mit seinen Augen erneut ihre. „Nein!", sagte er, als er seine Stimme wiederfand, „Aber jetzt sind wir zu zweit!". Damit ließ er sich wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, wieder auf den Boden sinken. Er würde bleiben.

Hermione betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich, als müsse sie erst entscheiden, wie viel ihr seine Worte wert waren. Schließlich nickte sie sachte und sagte abwesend, weniger zu ihm, als zu sich selbst: „Das bin ich dir wohl ohnehin schuldig…". Dann ließ sie sich zur Seite sinken, zog die Decke bis unters Kinn und fing ohne weitere Vorbereitung oder Umschweife an, Wort um Wort die Mauern nieder zu reißen, die sie schützen sollten und sie gleichzeitig gefangen hielten.

„Wir haben ihn gemacht. Eine Vorstellung, die mir Gänsehaut bereitet. Ich spüre, wie sich jedes einzelne Haar in meinem Nacken aufstellt, wenn ich mir ein Gesicht vorstelle, das seines sein könnte. Ich frage mich, wie seine Nase wohl ausgesehen hätte, welche Farbe seine Augen hätten und welche Eigenschaften er von uns erhalten hätte.

Ich stelle mir vor, wie eine Schwangerschaft mit ihm gewesen wäre. Wie ein kleines Wunder langsam in mir heran wächst. Der einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten, der zu Hälfte du und zur Hälfte ich wäre. Das einzige Wesen, das weiß, wie sich mein Herz in meinem Körper anhört. Ich stelle mir vor, wie die Natur, egal wie widrig die Umstände sein mögen, immer über den Menschen siegt und ich auch in einer Zeit wie heute Glück empfinden kann.

Und dann ist er plötzlich da und er wird schreien und nerven und ich werde trotzdem unfähig sein, ihn nicht zu lieben, denn er ist Du und er ist Ich und er ist so viel mehr, als ich je in Worte fassen könnte. Er ist perfekt, in jeder Hinsicht, in der das Wort perfekt einen Zustand beschreiben kann. Und er ist vollkommen, in jeder Hinsicht, in der das Wort vollkommen einen Zustand beschreiben kann. Er ist er und er ist da…

In meiner Vorstellung wird er lebendig und irgendwann, wenn mich meine Fantasie weiter und weiter in ein Universum trägt, in dem es ihn gibt, erwische ich mich dabei, dass ich plötzlich nicht mehr von ihm denke, wie eine Vorstellung, sondern wie eine Erinnerung. Als hätte ich ihn nie verloren.

Aber dann bemerk ich, dass nichts perfekt ist und nichts vollkommen, denn er ist tot! An diesem Punkt holt mich die Realität ein: Er durfte nicht Leben! Ich war nicht stark genug, ihn zu beschützen… Er kam aus dem Himmel in meinen Bauch und ging von dort direkt in den Himmel zurück. Da gab es keinen Anfang, keine Begegnung, keinen ersten Atemzug… Es gab nur das Ende und das war grausam!

Ich weiß noch nicht, ob die Hoffnung, dass wir uns irgendwann jenseits von Zeit und Raum sehen könnten, ein Geschenk oder ein Fluch ist, aber ich vermute es ist wie das Leben – ein bisschen von Beidem", damit schloss sie die Augen und schwieg einige Minuten lang. Es sah zwar nicht so aus, aber Severus wusste, dass sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich habe oft ein und denselben Traum: Es ist eine Alptraum, denn eigentlich könnte es eine schöne Erinnerung sein. Das scheint keinen Sinn zu ergeben, aber was ergibt heute noch Sinn? Damals wusste ich gerade ein paar Stunden, dass ich Schwanger war. Ich hatte mich also schon ein wenig mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt. Das komische Gefühl im Bauch war nicht mehr ganz so verrückt, wenn ich an die Möglichkeit dachte, dass wir ein Kind bekommen könnten. Natürlich waren es nicht die perfekten Zeiten, aber wir hätten es schon perfekt gemacht, wenn wir gewollt hätten – in dem Moment war ich unbesiegbar!

Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich es dir sagen könnte. Wir hatten nie über solche Dinge geredet, um ehrlich zu sein, wusste ich nicht einmal, wo wir in unsere Beziehung standen. Wolltest du ein Kind? Keine Ahnung. Wollte ich ein Kind? Keine Ahnung! Wir waren glücklich, so wie wir waren. Hätte ein Kind seine Berechtigung in einer Beziehung wie unseren? Hätte es einen Platz in unserer Mitte? Hätte es eine Chance zwischen unseren extremen Charakteren?

Ich ging also auf und ab, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich nachdenken muss. Dort drüben. Immer auf und ab und irgendwann fiel mein Blick in den Spiegel. Ich studierte mich und obwohl ich aussah wie immer, erkannte ich mich kaum wieder. Ich glaube es war gar nicht die Schwangerschaft selbst, sonder einfach das Gefühl… Ich trat also näher und konnte es nicht lassen, mein Profil zu betrachten. Da war kein Bauch, nicht mal eine leichte Erhebung, aber dennoch zog ich den Pulli hoch und legte meine Hände auf meinen flachen Unterleib.

Wollten wir ein Kind? Ich wusste es nicht, aber dieses Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit sagte mir, dass wir es gemeinsam herausfinden würden. Das war ein gutes Gefühl – ein verdammt gutes! Dieses Wissen, dass einen nichts aus der Bahn werfen kann, denn egal, was einen erwartet, man ist zu zweit. Man ist füreinander da und man steht das zusammen durch. Man passt aufeinander auf und egal ob du fällst oder springst, da ist jemand, der dich auffängt. In dem Moment spürte ich das Leben durch meine Adern pulsieren – ich war unbesiegbar.

Diesen Traum habe ich immer und immer wieder. Zwischen alle den nächtlichen Besuchen von Bellatrix Lestrange und vermummten Männern mit silbrigen Masken und roten Augen, die in Flammen aufgehen, ist es dieser Traum, der am schlimmste ist. Es ist wie ein Wunder, wie ein Märchen und dann… Ein paar Stunden später hast du mit mir Schluss gemacht und ich fragte mich, wo die Unbesiegbarkeit geblieben war. Ein paar Tage später wurde ich entführt und ich fragte mich, was Unbesiegbarkeit war".

Sie formulierte es wie einen Vorwurf und das durfte sie auch, denn er war schuld. Aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten, er musste einfach fragen: „Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Das habe ich, aber du hast nicht richtig zugehört", war ihre Antwort. „Du warst zu beschäftigt damit, mein Herz zu brechen".

„Es gab Umstände… Dinge… über die ich dir nichts sagen durfte", flehte Severus sie an, zu verstehen.

„Das interessiert mich nicht!", sagte sie schlicht. Da war kein Zorn, keine Trauer, keine Emotion zu viel. Nur Akzeptanz und Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich habe damals gelogen! Du warst nie ein Spiel für mich, die Gefühle waren echt!", sagte er nochmal eindringlich.

„Das interessiert mich nicht!", sagte sie wieder, ohne auch nur die Augen zu öffnen. Dann schwieg sie nur noch. Sie antwortete nicht mehr auf Severus Fragen oder auf seine Versuche, sie wieder zum Reden zubringen. Warum hatte er nicht geschwiegen? Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach weiter erzählen lassen?

Die Stille hing schwer in der Luft, legte sich unangenehm über sie, bis sich Severus irgendwann sicher war, dass Hermione eingeschlafen war. Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht in der Dämmerung, die den Raum überkommen hatte. Es war entspannt, erzählte ausnahmsweise keine grausame Geschichte. Leise erhob er sich, um ihre Ruhe nicht zu stören. Ein letzter, trauriger Blick zurück, dann ging er zur Wendeltreppe herüber.

„Bleib", hörte er plötzlich ein Flüstern und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Sie hätte es ebenso gut schreien können, denn trotz ihres hoffnungsvollen Tons war es keine Bitte. Es war ein Befehl, dem er sich nicht erwehren konnte, denn das Wort hatte eine Geschichte. Es hatte für sie eine Margie, die einem unbrechbarem Schwur gleich kam und dennoch nichts mit Zauberei sondern eher mit Anstand zu tun hatte. Denn einst hatte sie dieses Wort gesprochen und er war dennoch gegangen. Heute konnte er nicht gehen, dass wussten sie beide. „…bitte", hörte er sie wie aus der Ferne, während er in der Vergangenheit versank.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an Lufa. Vielleicht waren auch noch andere verwirrt - ich erst, als ich erst heute bemerkt hab, dass das Zeichen, das ich für das markieren von Flashbacks benutzt hab, bei ALLEN Kapitel beim hochladen verloren gegangen ist - shit! Naja, werd jetzt wohl nach und nach die Kapitel aktualisieren und ich hoffe damit wird diese Kapitel etwas verständlicher. Sooo, ich hoffe das klappt jetzt auch =)**  
Hey Leute, es tut mir echt leid, dass es sooo lang gedauert hat. Das Kapitel war schon drei Mal fertig... und drei Mal dann doch nicht perfekt. Ich weiß nicht ob es jetzt gut ist, ich weiß nur, dass die Geschichte ohne 'so ein' Kapitel einfach nicht vollständig wäre, egal ob ich 'so etwas' drauf hab oder nicht.  
Ein Besonderer Dank geht wie immer an _Hustinette, lufa, NickTessFan, Letta1988 _und _Mistmaus. _Es freut mich, wenn ich euch mit dem, was ich schreibe berühren kann und hoffe, dass ihr noch irgendwo da draußen seid, damit ich auch nach so langer Pause wieder __motivierende _Worte bekomme... in welcher form auch immer (immer offen für Kritik und Anregungen)

_R&R plz!_

* * *

**Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move.**  
**Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you.**  
**Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions,**  
**From the couch to the counters in my kitchen.**

**Slytherin, dritte Klasse aufwärts, männlich sucht…**

So unpassend es in diesem Moment auch sein mochte, das Wort war wie eine Zauberformel. Wie das Ticket für die Zeitreise zum mit Abstand verrücktesten Tag in Severus Leben und zum inoffiziellen Beginn ihrer Beziehung. Niemand hätte damals ahnen können, dass etwas so großes, so chaotisch beginnt…

_M_

Gemächlich packte er seine Tasche und folgte seinen Studenten, die aus dem Auditorium strömten. Er hatte es nicht eilig und war froh, endlich den lärmenden Massen zu entkommen, die in den warmen Frühlingsabend flohen. Nachhause oder wohin es ein Student auch immer verschlagen mochte, wenn er abends seine letzte Vorlesung hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Er hingegen schritt langsam durch die Säulengänge und Peristyle, die dem Campus eine offene Atmosphäre verliehen. Für ihn gab es fast nicht magischeres, als so einen Ort für sich allein zu haben. Er bot so viel Platz zum atmen, so viel Freiheit…

In der Wohnung erwartete ihn nicht viel, denn wohin auch immer es Studenten verschlagen mochte, wenn sie die letzte Vorlesung am Abend hinter sich gebracht hatten, Hermione war dort. Das war ihm zwar prinzipiell egal, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte die Einsamkeit in ihrem Appartement nicht mehr den gleichen Reiz. Er wusste nun, wie ein einziges Lachen einen Raum erhellen konnte und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es eine Erfahrung, die er nicht missen wollte.

Daher schlenderte er, denn wohin sollte man auch gehen, wenn man _keine Ziele hat_…

Obwohl er die Einsamkeit suchte, drängte ihn ein Gefühl, weiter zugehen, als er Stimmen hörte. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er lautlos um die nächste Ecke trat, hätte ihn wohl gar nicht überraschen dürfen, denn es war wie die Szene aus einem billigen Roman. Natürlich war es Hermione, die dort einige Meter entfernt an der Wand lehnte. Natürlich, wie hätte es anders sein können? Bei ihr stand ein junger Mann. Er hatte einen Arm über ihrer Schulter gegen die Wand gestemmt und stand leicht über sie gebeugt.

Einzig und allein das Versprechen sie zu beschützen, das ihn unwiderruflich an sie band, kam ihm als sinnvolle Erklärung für dieses zufällige Zusammentreffen in den Sinn. Für etwas wie Schicksal hatte er noch nie etwas übrig gehabt. Aber egal, was es war, das ihn an diesem Abend diesen Gang hatte wählen lassen, irgendwas an dem Bild vor ihm gefiel ihm nicht. Ob es seine leicht einschüchternde Haltung war oder ihr minimales Zurückweichen gegen die Wand. Er wusste es nicht, aber es ließ ihn im Schatten des Ganges näher schleichen.

„Komm schon!", hörte er den jungen Franzosen sagen, ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

„Nein!".

„Du willst es doch auch…", raunte er und verlieh dem Ganzen so viel Klischee, dass Severus beinahe laut aufgelacht hätte. Das Lachen wäre ihm aber ohnehin schnell vergangen, denn in der Dämmerung sah er, wie der junge Mann seine andere Hand an ihre Taille hob.

„Ich sagte ‚NEIN'!", zischte Hermione plötzlich auf und schubste ihn kräftig von sich weg.

„Tu, was ich dir sage, du dreckiges…!". Noch bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte, war Severus hervor geschnellt, hatte ihn brutal von Hermione weggerissen und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Dass er es übertrieben hatte, merkte er nicht, als er wutentbrannt auf den Jungen blickte, der an der Steinmauer herab gerutscht war und die Platzwunde an seiner Augenbraue betastete, sondern als er zu Hermione sah.

Sie würdigte ihm nur einen einzigen, eiskalten Blick, bevor sie davon rannte. Ohne einen Blick zurück, eilte er ihr nach und holte sie erst im Flur ihres Hauses ein. Sie stapfte kochen vor Wut vor ihm die Treppe hoch und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was bloß in ihn gefahren war. Ja, er war für Hermiones Schutz verantwortlich, aber dass die Jahrgangsbeste nicht im Stande war, sich allein gegen so einen Idioten zu währen, bezweifelte er doch sehr.

„Was sollte das denn bitte? Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?", fragte Hermione dann auch gleich aufgebracht, kaum dass die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie hielt einen Moment unentschlossen inne, sah ihn nur sprachlos an. „Ich hasse dich wie die Pest, Snape!", sagte sie dann und schleuderte ihm ihre schwere Büchertasche entgegen.

Trotz seiner Überraschung wich Severus problemlos aus und sah spöttisch zu ihr herüber. „Wow, Miss Granger, Sie sind aber mal wieder besonders schlagfertig. Ihre Wurftechnik lässt zwar zu wünschen übrig, aber dennoch haben sie mich tief getroffen …", rief er melodramatisch und übersah dabei den Flipflop, der nur ein paar Zentimeter an seinem Ohr vorbei segelte. Vorsichtshalber suchte er schnell hinter der Sofalehne Schutz. Wer wusste schon, was dieser verrückten Hexe sonst noch einfiel. „Granger!", keifte er empört. „Lass den Quatsch, und verhalte dich deinem Intellekt entsprechend!".

„Jahrelang sehnte ich mich nach Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit!", rief sie und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz, „Sehnte mich nach Ihrer Anerkennung! Und hier ist es nun, das erste Kompliment Ihrerseits an mich!".

„Tja, wer lügt, hat die Wahrheit immerhin gedacht…".

„Klugscheißer!".

„Oh, der tat aber weh", sagte er gespielt getroffen, ehe er in einem eisigen Tonfall fortfuhr, „Nun bedienst du dich meiner Waffen. Wenn du mir die Besserwisserin weg nimmst, dann bleibt doch gar nichts mehr von deiner unzulänglichen Persönlichkeit übrig!". Er sah, wie sie für einen Moment verletzt zurückwich, ehe sie richtig böse wurde und er lieber in Deckung ging. Wenn ein Mann zurückweicht, weicht er zurück – aber eine Frau weicht nur zurück, um richtig Anlauf zunehmen…

„Dann dürfte ich offensichtlich gar nichts mehr sagen, oder? Deine Persönlichkeit reduziert sich soweit ich weiß auf eine einzige Sache und als dreckiges Schlammblut bin ich dann wohl ohnehin schon so gut wie tot!". Sie zuckte nicht mal vor ihren Worten zurück, war sich der Tragweite ihrer Bedeutung bewusst.

„Sprich nicht von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst kleines Mädchen", zischte er ihr in einem gefährlich ruhigen Tonfall entgegen und richtete sich hinter der Sofalehne auf, um sie niederstarren zu können. Immer wieder ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten, bis sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Haut vergruben. Das hier ging zu weit, er durfte jetzt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren!

Mit drei Sätzen war sie quer durch den Raum und stand auf der Couch, ihre Nasenspitze ein paar Zentimeter von seiner entfernt: „Dann misch dich nicht in Dinge ein, von denen du nichts verstehst, alter Mann! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!".

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gern ich das tun würde, wie egal du mir bist! Das nächste Mal werde ich einfach in Ruhe zusehen, wie du vergewaltigt wirst...". Sie starrte ihn nur an, sah ihm in die Augen und holte aus.

Er fing ihr Handgelenk ab, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe seines Gesichts kommen konnte und hielt es in einem eisernen Griff. Er hätte ihr den Schlag gegönnt, wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, aber sein Stolz stand ihm im Weg. „Ich hasse dich!", flüsterte sie feindselig.

„Gut!", versuchte er sie in ihrer Entscheidung zu bekräftigen, auch wenn es ganz sicher nicht das war, was sie hören wollte. Es war gut, wenn sie ihn hasste und es machte es etwas leichter, in diesem Moment so nah bei ihr zustehen und das Blitzen in ihren Augen zu betrachten.

„Autsch", schrie sie plötzlich auf und entwand ihm mit einem Ruck ihr Handgelenk, um es mit den Fingern der anderen Hand vorsichtig zu betasten. Erschrocken sah er auf sie herab. Er hatte ihr nicht weh tun wollen, hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er zudrückte.

Sie konnte ihn, wie kein andere aus der Fassung bringen, aber das war keine Entschuldigung für die roten Abdrücke auf ihrer makellosen Haut. „Es tut mir leid!", sagte er betroffen, ehe er sich stoppen konnte und als hätte er Angst, sie allein durch seine Nähe weiter verletzen zu können, stolperte er einen Schritt zurück. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemandem weh tat, den er mochte.

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. „Eine Entschuldigung?", fragte sie verständnislos und verengte fasziniert die Augen, als sei er ein Rätsel, dass sie einfach nicht lösen konnte. „Wenn dich das so schockt, dürfte es schwierig für dich werden, ruhig bei meiner Vergewaltigung zuzusehen".

Er musste gestehen, er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wäre ihre Worte von einem vorwurfsvollen Ton begleitet worden, wäre ihm sicherlich etwas eingefallen, aber mit dieser Verwunderung, mit dieser Feststellung, hatte sie ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Dachte sie wirklich, er meinte solche Worte ernst? Dachen die Menschen solche Dinge über ihn?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, griff sie ihre eigenen Worte nochmal auf. „Ich hasse dich nicht, Severus! Ich könnte dich niemals hassen!", sagte sie ernsthaft und sah entschuldigend zu ihm auf.

„Das solltest du aber", widersprach er und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. „Du bist wie eine Motte, die immer wieder vom Licht angezogen wird, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie sich verbrennt".

„Vielleicht mag ich es ja heiß?", sagte sie plötzlich in einem lasziven Ton, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hoch.

_Was… Wie bitte…_ dachte sich Severus perplex und stolperte noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Das war definitiv mal wieder diese verrückte Chemie zwischen ihnen, eine Chemie die er längst aufgehört hatte, zu verleugnen oder verstehen zu wollen und die diese total absurden Situationen zwischen ihnen entstehen ließ. Irgendwie waren sie wie zwei unterschiedliche Pole: Eigentlich stießen sie sich auf eine fast schon explosive Art von einander ab und trotzdem schien es, als könnten sie nur gemeinsam existieren.

Das war jedenfalls Severus' einzige, annähernd logische Erklärung dafür, warum er einen Stück von ihr zurück wich, während seine verräterischen Augen dennoch den Weg zu ihrem rosigen Mund fanden, wo gerade in dieser Sekunde ihre Zähne die volle Unterlippe wieder quälend langsam frei ließen.

Als er sich endlich räuspernd von dem Bild vor sich losreißen konnte und wieder ihren Blick suchte, fand er in ihren Augen ein neues Glänzen. Es kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Dieser Blick, den Gryffendores bekamen, kurz bevor sie etwas ganz besonders hirnloses taten, vermischt mit einer Prise… ja, was war das? In Ermangelung eines anderen, passenderen Wortes: Purer Sex.

Und schon sprang die Wildkatze in einer fließenden Bewegung über die Sofalehen hinweg, drängte ihn selbstbewusst gegen die Wand hinter ihm zurück und griff nach seinem Kragen. „Du bist mir noch einen Kuss schuldig, Severus Snape!", flüsterte sie fordernd.

„Davon wüsste ich!", lachte er sarkastisch auf und hoffte, dass sie nicht hörte, wie belegt seine Stimme klang.

„Oh doch!", widersprach sie übermütig und er spürte, wie ihr Atem über seine Wange tanzte, als sie sich zu ihm hochstreckte, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Du hast mich heute Abend um einen Kuss gebracht, wer weiß, vielleicht auch mehr und ich beabsichtige diesen Kuss heute noch zubekommen!". _Und wer weiß, vielleicht auch mehr_, sie sprach es nicht aus, aber es hing so schwer zwischen ihnen, dass Severus für einen Moment der Atem stockte.

Damit zog sie ihn energisch zu sich herab, sah ihm noch einen Moment mit gesenkten Lidern in die Augen und legte dann ganz zärtlich ihre Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss zuerst nicht, aber als sie sich hingebungsvoll seiner Unterlippe widmete, an ihr knabberte und mit ihrer Zunge über sie fuhr, konnte er ihr nicht länger widerstehen. Seine Augen fielen zu, wie automatisch fuhr eine Hand in ihre Locken und die Anderen an ihre Taille, um sie an sich zu ziehen, während er den Kuss hungrig vertiefte.

Irgendwann ließ er von ihren Lippen ab und widmete sich ihrer Halsbeuge. Kurz unterm Ohr, da war der An-Knopf und es befriedigte ihn endlos, dass er ihr mehr als ein genüssliches Stöhnen entlocken konnte. Es waren Geräusche in denen er sich definitiv verlieren würde und warum auch immer ihm das jetzt einfiel, aber er musste an ihrem Hals grinsen.

„Meine Slytherinjungs ab der 3. Jahrgangsstufe aufwärts haben dich damals immer als PinUpGirl tituliert", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals, seine Worte immer wieder von Küssen und Bissen unterbrochen. „Jetzt verstehe ich erst warum es so viel besser passt, als Gryffendore-Prinzessin".

Sie versteifte sich kurz in seinem Arm und er war gespannt, wie sie reagieren würde. „Nun, du bist ein Slytherin", flüsterte sie lasziv und berührte mit ihren vollen Lippen seine Ohrmuschel, ehe sie ihm plötzlich amüsiert in die Augen blickte. „Du bist definitiv Schuljahr 3, aufwärts", fuhr sie fort und strich ihm mit dem Zeigfinger die Brust und den Bauch herab. „Und die Beweise erhärten sich mehr und mehr, dass du ein Mann bist!", womit sie mit leichtem Druck über seine harte Erregung strich und die Beule, die sie in seiner Hose bildete, mit den Fingen definierte.

Schon bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Hand mit seinem Schwanz musste er ein erregtes Stöhnen mit aller Selbstbeherrschung die er hatte, unterdrücken. Diesen Triumph gönnte er der kleinen Hexe nicht! Aber zu bestreiten, dass sie eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, dafür war es nun definitiv zu spät. Er musste erneut grinsen, als im bewusst wurde, dass selbst Sex für sie beide eine Art von Machtkampf werden würde: Einer mit zwei Gewinnern, aber nichts desto trotz ein Kampf.

Mit der Hand, die immer noch in ihrem Haar vergraben war, zog er sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, um erneut in einem heißen Kuss zu ertrinken, eine Aufforderung, der sie gerne nachkam. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Hermiones Linke von seinem Kragen zu seiner Wange glitt und ihre rechte Hand sich unterdessen von seinen Lenden zu seinem Hintern schob, wobei sie ihre Hüften aufreizend gegen seine kreisen ließ.

In ähnlichen Kreisen umspielte gerade ihre Zunge seine. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, wie sie gegenseitig ihre feuchten, warmen Mundhöhlen erforschten, ehe sie sich wieder der Zunge des anderen widmeten, sich gegenseitig neckten und massierten. Die Luft knisterte wie elektrisch aufgeladen. Obwohl ihre Bewegungen zwischendurch immer wieder wild wurden, blieben ihre Berührungen doch immer unendlich intensiv und bewahrten sich so eine besondere Intimität. Das erste Mal seit Jahren war Severus gewillt, nicht nur seine Mauern, sondern auch sich fallen zulassen. Hier – in ihrem kleinen Refugium.

Während Hermiones Hände nun zu seiner Brust wanderten und langsam damit begannen, sein schwarzes Oberhemd Knopf für Knopf aufzuknöpfen, manövrierte sie Severus Richtung Sofalehne, gegen die er Hermione schließlich mit seinen schmalen Hüften presste. Er ließ seine Hand von Hermione Taille, etwas tiefer, bis zu ihrer Hüfte sinken. Mit seinem Daumen fuhr er unter ihre Bluse und berührte zum ersten Mal ihre weiche, heiße Porzellanhaut. Unwillkürlich stöhnte er in den Kuss hinein. Dann fand er ihren spitzen Hüftknochen, umkreiste ihn lasziv, ehe er ein paar Zentimeter der einladenden Linie folgte, die zu ihrem Zentrum führte. Obwohl ihm ihre Hüften willig entgegen zuckten und sie nun ihrerseits genüsslich stöhnte, hielt er an ihrem Hosenbund inne und strich dann stattdessen ihren perfekten Bauch aufwärts, bis er seine Hand über eine ihrer feste Brüste legte und sie zu massieren begann.

Hermione hatte inzwischen alle Knopfe des Hemdes geöffnet und strich es auseinander, bis es nur noch auf Severus Schultern hing. Verführerisch erforschte sie mit ihren Fingern und Handflächen seinen entblößten Oberkörper. Sie definierte seine Muskeln, umkreiste seine Nippel und spürte mit den Fingern seine blassen Narben nach. Jede ihrer Bewegungen ließ eine heiße Spur auf seiner Haut zurück und ließ ihn noch härter werden. Er wollte sie haben! Nein! Er brauchte diese kleine Hexe!

„Ich will dich!", zischte er ihr mit schwindender Geduld gegen die Lippen und riss mit einer entschlossenen, kraftvollen Bewegung ihre Bluse auf, sodass die kleinen Knöpfe in alle Richtungen sprangen. Hermione entkam ein Schrei der Überraschung und Erregung. Sie sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und er erkannte das Feuer des Verlangens, das dort loderte. Dann zog sie ihn an den Haaren sanft zu sich herab und legte ihre Lippen an seine Schulter. Sie küsste, leckte und biss sich langsam den Weg, über sein Schlüsselbein und seine Halsbeuge, hinauf zu seinem Ohr. „Dann nimm mich!", flüsterte sie atemlose und schürte damit Severus Lust.

Ihre Hände strichen sein Hemd von seinen Schulter, das bis zu seinen Armbeugen herab glitt und achtlos zu Boden fiel, als er kurz von ihren Brüsten abließ. Gleiches geschah Sekunden später mit ihrer Bluse, die noch einmal ein paar Augenblick später von ihr BH gefolgte wurde. Hungrig legte er seine Lippen auf ihren einen Nippel, saugte und leckte an ihrer köstlichen Haut, die unter seiner Penetration hart wurde. Zur Antwort zuckt Hermiones Unterleib auffordernd gegen seinen steifen Schwanz. Im gleichen Rhythmus massierte und reizt er mit seiner Hand die andere Brust, während die Zweite in langsamen Kreisen über ihren Bauch, Richtung Süden wandert.

Eine geschickte Handbewegung und die Knöpfe von Hermiones Hose waren offen. Severus schob geschmeidig seine Hand in ihren Slip und atmete erregt ein, als seine Finger ein frisch und komplett rasiertes Schambein ertasten, ehe sie weiter auf Erkundungstour gingen. Für einen Moment legte er einfach nur seine flach Hand zwischen ihre Beine und übte nur leichten Druck aus, aber schon das allein ließ Hermione in seinem Arm erzittern und ihr entkam ein Geräusch, das sich fast wie ein Schnurren anhörte.

Dann zog er quälend langsam seine Hand zurück und fuhr ihr dabei mit seinem langen Mittelfinger durch ihre feuchte Mitte. Die Laute, die er ihr damit entlockte dämpfte er, als sein Mund ihre Brust verließ und sich wieder für einen kurzen Kuss über ihre Lippen legte. Severus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als sein Mittelfinger genau auf ihrer Klitoris lag, um sie zu reizen. Er umkreiste sie und rieb sie leicht, immer weiter angespornt durch das ekstatische Zucken, das immer wieder unwillkürlich durch Hermiones Unterleib fuhr, sowie ihren vereinzelten Lustschreien, aus ihrem Mund, der inzwischen wieder auf seiner Schulter lag. Schließlich tauchte er mit zwei Fingern in ihrer feuchten Tiefen ein und pumpte im Takt mit ihrem hektischen Atem in sie hinein.

Unterdessen waren Hermiones Hände dem haarigen Streifen unterhalb seines Bauchnabels bis zu seinem Hosenbund gefolgt und hatten sich ihrerseits fast augenblicklich gierig an seinem Gürtel und seiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht. Sie hatte ihm ohne viele Umschweife, direkt Hose und Boxershorts in einem heruntergezogen, die nun um seine Fußgelenke lagen. Dann hatte sie seinen harten Schwanz in die Rechte genommen und fuhr den Schaft in einer rhythmischen Bewegung immer wieder auf und ab. Zur selben Zeit streichelte sie mit ihrer Linken über seinen Po und kniff hin und wieder hinein.

Severus probierte, das tiefe Stöhnen in seiner Brust zu ersticken, aber er hatte nicht länger Erfolg und so entkam ihm ein langer, animalischer Laut. Als er merkte, dass er sich nicht mehr sehr lange würde zurückhalten können und auch Hermione, die sich unter seinen Bewegungen wandte und ihm ihr Becken entgegen schob, an seiner Schulter immer schneller und lauter atmete, war seine Geduld am Ende: Mit drei Handbewegungen waren nicht nur Hermiones Hose und String, sondern auch seine restliche Kleidung verschwunden. Problemlos hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf der Sofalehne ab. Er suchte für einen Moment Augenkontakt, bevor er sie erneut hungrig küsste und sich dann in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung in ihr versenkte.

Hermione schrie vor Erregung laut auf, schlag ihre Beine um seine Hüften und vergrub ihre Nägel in seinem Rücken. Sofort fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus, bei dem Severus bei jedem neuen Stoß weiter in sie eindrang. Er war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als er in sie eintauchte und rundum von ihren feuchten, warmen Wänden umfangen wurde. Sie waren weich und übten trotzdem einen massierenden Druck auf seinen pulsierenden Schwanz aus. Es war, als wollten sie ihn immer weiter in sie hineinziehen. Einfach unbeschreiblich…

Das dachte wohl auch Hermione, die zwischenzeitlich probierte, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen: „Oh… Sev… Sev… Oh, Severusssssss! Das ist… Du bist… geil! Oh… Jaaaaaaa!". Ihr Tempo hatte sich stetig gesteigert und schließlich merkte Severus, der sich selbst kaum noch beherrschen konnte, wie Hermiones Stöhnen immer lauter und rauer wurde und es schließlich um sie geschehen war. Er musste sie fest halten, als sich ihr Körper versteifte und sie ihren Rücken durchstreckte, die Wellen ihrer der Lust immer und immer wieder über ihr zusammenbrechend. Ihre Wände zogen sich rhythmisch um ihn zusammen und ihn noch tiefer in sich hinein, bis es schließlich ebenfalls die Kontrolle verlor und sich mit einigen, harten Stößen und einem, „Oh Hermione!", tief in ihr ergoss. Anschließen schloss er eine zittrige Hermione in seine Arme und legte erschöpft seine Wange auf ihr weiches Haar. Noch eine ganze Zeit standen sie so da und genossen einfach die Nähe des Anderen, während sie von ihrem High runter kamen.

Sie lagen in einem Nest aus tausenden von weichen Kissen und Decken auf dem Boden zwischen Couch und Wohnzimmertisch. Severus auf seinem Rücken, die Augen fest geschlossen, einen Engel in seinem Arm haltend. Hermione lag seitlich halb auf ihm. Den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet, hatte sie ihre Beine mit seinen verschlungen und strich zart über seine Rippen und verfolgte mit ihrem Finger die Spuren, die die Zeit in seine Haut eingebrannt hatte.

Dann legte sie ihre weichen Lippen sanft an der Stelle, an der ein paar Zentimeter darunter sein Herz hämmerte. Er wäre beinahe von ihr abgerückt, denn einen kleinen Moment fühlte es sich an, als ob seine Haut an der Stelle verbrannte. Es war kein wirklicher Schmerz und es schien auch nicht wirklich physisch zu sein. Er wusste es nicht und es ging so schnell vorbei, dass er auch nicht länger drüber nachdenken konnte.

Es war so viel passiert, aber alles schien belanglos und unwichtig zu sein. Nur eines hatte jetzt noch Bedeutung – sie hatte ihn geküsst. Severus lag ganz still und wagte es nicht hinzusehen. Selbst wenn er Hermiones warme, weiche Haut direkt auf seiner spüren konnte, ihn ihre langen Wimpern kitzelten, wenn sie die Augen aufschlug und ihr wundervoller Duft überall in der Luft lag, war die Gefahr viel zu groß, dass dies alles doch nur ein unbeschreiblich schöner Traum mit einem unbeschreiblich brutalen Erwachen war.

„Schläfst du?", flüsterte Hermione gegen seine Haut. Ein Traum, dachte Severus traurig. Er würde jetzt nicht sprechen. Sollte es eben ein Traum sein, er würde so lange wie möglich hier verweilen. Also bestand seine einzige Antwort darin, dass er Hermione umsichtig die Decke über die entblößte Schulter zog und sie anschließend wieder mit zärtlicher Bestimmtheit in die Arme schloss. Er zog sie an sich, als wäre sie ein unendlich wertvoller Schatz und gleichzeitig das zerbrechlichste Wesen auf der Welt. Schnell waren sie Beide wieder eng umschlungen eingeschlafen.

Als Severus das nächste Mal erwachte, lag er allein. Er dachte wirklich schon, er hätte sich alles nur eingebildet, als er ein Geräusch aus der Küche hörte. Schnell sprang er auf. Als sie aus der Küche wieder kam, war er bereits damit beschäftigt, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Als er aufsah, erblickte er ihren verwirrten und verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wand sich einfach ab und ging langsam zu seiner Zimmertür. „Bleib", flüsterte sie ihm hinterher und er hielt, die Klinke in der Hand, noch einmal kurz inne, ehe er, ohne sich umzusehen, die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er war nicht geblieben – es war richtig so!

_M_

‚War es doch… - …oder?', fragte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal, als er sich neben Hermione ins Bett legte und unter dem Deckenbergen vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, nach ihrer Hand suchte.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Auch hier nochmal: _****Ein riesengroßes DANKESCHÖN an Lufa. Vielleicht waren auch noch andere verwirrt.**_ Ich werd jetzt nach und nach überall wo das Zeichen für Erinnerungen steht, ergänzen.  
Ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sich nur _Lufa _zum letzten Kapitel gemeldet hat. Deswegen ist das Kapitel jetzt die Frage an euch, ob ich überhaupt weiter schreiben soll: Besteht noch Interesse? Wie findet ihr es? Soll ich weiter posten?_

_Plz R&R_

**

* * *

******

Hey**, slow it down! What do you want from me? What do you want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid! What do you want from me? What do you want from me?**

There might have been a time when I would give myself away,  
Oh once upon a time, I didn't give a damn!  
But now here we are so what do you want from me? What do you want from me?

**Just don't give up, I am working it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down!  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep coming around!**

**Entgegen aller Zweifel und Vernunft**

Als er ihre Hand zufassen bekam, seufzte Hermione genervt, entzog sie ihm aber nicht. „Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wen ich dich hassen könnte". Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollt, deshalb zog er es vor zu schweigen. „Gute Nacht Severus", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile schläfrig, drehte sich auf die Seite und umfasste seine Hand sanft mit ihren beiden, eine Geste, die ihn schon wieder wie automatisch in die Vergangenheit ziehen wollt.

„Schlaf gut", antwortete er leise, wand sich ihr ebenfalls zu und betrachtete ihre Umrisse in der Dunkelheit. Er wusste, was es sie an Vertrauen kosten musste, neben einem praktisch Fremden die Augen zuschließen. Zumindest konnte er sich noch gut erinnern, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte.

Auch er würde heute neben einer Fremden einschlafen. Neben einer verschüchterten, ängstlichen und vorsichtigen, jungen Frau, die ihn in manchen Momenten ein wenig an Hermione Granger erinnerte und wer wusste, vielleicht hatte das reden geholfen, vielleicht heilte sie gerade und vielleicht würde er morgen neben einer Vertrauten aufwachen, neben der Hermione, die er in Paris kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte und die ihn nur noch ganz selten an die schrecklich, leere Hülle erinnerte, die er hier sah.

Traurig schloss er die Augen und rief sich die Hermione aus Paris in Erinnerung, die sich damals, ohne dass er es recht bemerkt hatte, einen Platz in seinem Herzen erschlichen hatte…

_M_

Nach ihrer Eskapade hatte sie es geschafft, sich eine Woche lang erfolgreich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Severus wusste bis heute nicht, wie es möglich war, in der gleichen Wohnung zu leben, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal zu begegnen, aber es war ihm recht. Alles was ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie tatsächlich noch regelmäßig heim kam, waren ihr süßer Duft, der immer wieder frisch in der Luft lag oder Bücher, die mal hier, mal dort lagen.

Und dann hatte das Timing doch einmal zugeschlagen.

Er stand gerade, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt und noch mit nassem Haar, im Bad, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Severus sah auf, in den Spiegel und da stand sie perplex im Türrahmen. „Oh, entschuldige bitte", sagte sie sofort und wollte sich schon umwenden, als sie zögerte. „Hör mal Severus, ich muss gleich zur Uni und will nur kurz eine Haarspange holen, okay?", fragte sie und ging langsam quere durch den Raum.

Severus beobachtete ihre Reflektion im Spiegel. Schnell hatte sie die Spange gefunden und es sah aus, als wolle sie sich zum gehen wenden. Dann trat sie doch nochmal neben ihn. Obwohl sie so nah standen, dass Severus ihre Wärme auf seinem Arm spürte, sah Hermione ihm über den Spiegel in die Augen.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte sie schließlich, „wir sind beide erwachsene Menschen, verhalten wir uns doch auch so und vergessen die ganze Sache".

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", antwortete Severus und drehte sich ihr zu. Als sie sich in die Augen sahen, lehnte er sich einfach zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Zwei Minuten später war nicht nur die Uni, sondern auch das Handtuch, sowie ein Großteil von Hermiones Kleiderstücken, die auf dem Boden verstreut lagen, vergessen.

Weiter drei Tage schafften sie es, sich auszuweichen, bevor sie schließlich in Hermiones Bett landeten. „Hast du dich verirrt?", hatte Hermione scherzhaft gefragt, als er bei ihr in der Tür stand.

„Ich weiß nicht – kann man sich verirren, wenn man kein Ziel hat?", hatte er die ernste Gegenfrage gestellt und war Empfänger eines mitleidigen Blickes geworden. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er bei ihr im Türrahmen gestanden hatte und er wusste nicht mehr, wie das Gespräch weiter gegangen war. Alles woran er sich erinnern konnte, waren die heißen Emotionen und Gefühle, die gefolgten.

Nun lagen sie hier und Severus war schon klar, dass sie an einem klärenden Gespräch nicht länger vorbei kamen. Sie mussten langsam definieren, was das mit ihnen war. Es ging einfach nicht, dass man so lang aneinander vorbei lebte, bis man sich zufällig begegnete und dann jede weiter Tagesplanung über den Haufen werfen konnte, weil sie übereinander herfielen. Er war nur heilfroh, dass sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht in der Uni getroffen hatten…

„Das geht so nicht weiter!", sagte er kühl und sah nachdenklich zu ihrem Bücherregal, um seinen rastlosen Augen einen Fixpunkt zu geben.

Sie versteifte sich an seiner Seite und ihre Hand hielt inne, mit der sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiche Linien auf seiner Brust gemalt hatte. „Ich weiß…", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Wie soll es weiter gehen?", fragte er.

Hermione überlegte einen kleinen Moment, ehe sie tief einatmete, sich offenbar Mut zuredete und dann mit energischer, wenn auch leicht zitternder Stimme verkündete: „Ich will mehr!".

„Schön für dich!".

„Was willst du?", flüsterte sie, als hätte sie Angst zu fragen und auch für ihn war das die Frage, vor der er am meisten Angst hatte, denn es war die Eine, auf die er selbst keine Antwort hatte. Was wollte er? Keine Ahnung! Viel wichtiger war vielleicht die Frage: Was durfte er? Oder was war fair? Ihr gegenüber, ihm selbst gegenüber? Aber wenn er schon so weit dachte, hieß das dann nicht automatisch, dass er die Antwort auf seine erste Frage bereits kannte…

„Weißt du, da gibt es diesen Film", setzte Hermione schließlich wieder an, nachdem sie nach der langen Pause keine Reaktion mehr von ihm erwartete. „Da ist dieser Typ, Edward, der mich an dich erinnert. Er ist in Wirklichkeit eine Maschine, aber er hat Gefühle und Empfindungen. Vor allem aber hat er Angst, die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, zu verletzen, denn statt Händen hat er riesige, rasiermesserscharfe Scheren.

Und natürlich gibt es ein Mädchen… An einer Stelle bittet sie ihn, halt mich fest und er antwortet verzweifelt, ich kann nicht, dabei würde er nichts lieber tun. Die ganze Zeit bitte ich dich, mich zuhalten und du sagst du kannst nicht, aber ich kann deine Scherenhände nicht sehen! Er hat einen Grund, was ist deiner?".

„Wie du schon sagtest, ich würde dich verletzten", sagte er nachdenklich. Er verstand ihren Vergleich und musste unentwegt daran denken, wie er vor ein paar Tagen ihr Handgelenk so fest gedrückt hatte, dass er ihr weh tat, ohne es selbst richtig bemerkt zu haben. Schließlich hob er seine eigene Hand und betrachtete sie. „Bei dem Versuch, dir die Hand zu reichen, dem Versuch dir alles zugeben, was ich zugeben hätte, würde ich mit meinen Händen alles Zerstören – das habe ich schon immer getan.

Sag mir Hermione, wie geht der Film aus? Bekommt er seine Hände und sie lebten glücklich, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage?". Sie erwiderte nichts und das war Antwort genug. „Siehst du", sagte er und klang selbst ein wenig traurig. „Solche Märchen gehen nicht gut aus! Man lebt nicht glücklich bis in die Ewigkeit".

„Ich will auch nicht die Ewigkeit!", protestierte sie vehement. „Ich will Morgen und eventuell noch Übermorgen und dann sehen wir einfach weiter. Ich will einfach leben, Severus!".

„Und wenn ich dir nicht mal Morgen geben kann?", fragte er resignierend.

„Dann gebe ich mich mit heute zufrieden", erwiderte sie eindringlich, „Das genügt mir!".

„Das sollte es aber nicht, Hermione", sagte er ernst, „Du verdienst mehr!".

Plötzlich wurde ihre Stimme flehend: „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum wir es nicht versuchen sollten".

„Du willst einen?", lachte er spöttisch auf. „Ich kann dir Tausend nennen!".

„Tausend gute Gründe, warum du mich nicht willst?", flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen. Ihre Stimme war vor Emotionen rau und sie sah aus, als würde sie keine Luft bekommen. „Wow".

„Nein!", widersprach Severus, entwand sich ihrer Umarmung und setzte sich auf. „Tausend gute Gründe, warum du mich nicht willst!".

Nun kämpfte sich auch Hermione aus ihrer liegenden Position hoch. „Sollte ich das nicht selbst entscheiden dürfen!".

„Du bist noch ein Kind!", sagte er abwertend. „Du kannst so etwas überhaupt nicht beurteilen".

„Dann hast du gerade ein Kind gefickt!", zischte sie in einer erbarmungslos, eiskalten Stimme und Severus zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Mehr als ein Mal!". Dann wurde ihr offenbar bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte, denn schnell saß sie vor ihm, legte ihre zierliche Hand an seine Wange und wartete, bis er zu ihr hoch sah: „Was willst du denn von mir hören, Severus? Soll ich dir sagen, ich mag dich wie ne große Schwester? Das ist nicht der Fall. Ich will dich, das habe ich nun schon mehr als ein Mal klargestellt Und das mit dem Alter… sowas ist mir egal! Der Neue Petersdom brauchte 117 Jahre um fertig gestellt zu werden – die Pyramiden, 4000 Jahre zuvor wurden in 20 errichtet".

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Oder willst du einfach nur mal wieder die Besserwisserin spielen, die du nun mal bist?"

„Ich möchte dir sagen, dass Zeit in verschiedenen Epochen und Welten unterschiedliche Bedeutung hat. Die Jahre, die uns Trennen, sind für uns nur ein Augenaufschlag, aber nichts, was uns wirklich entzweien könnte. Ein Jahr kann wie ein Tag sein, ein Tag wie eine Ewigkeit"

„Du redest Schwachsinn!".

„Fällt dir auf die Schnelle keine bessere Antwort ein oder sollte es tatsächlich eins zu null für mich stehen?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Das ist kein Wettkampf!", sagte er aufgebracht. „Das ist der Versuch, dich vor dem größten Fehler deines Lebens zu bewahren. Ich bin nicht gut für dich, für niemanden! Ich bin ein Misanthrop und änder mich auch nicht mehr. Also würdest du dich anpassen, würdest ‚einseitige Kompromisse' eingehen und dich für immer ändern – zum Schlechteren! Du kannst ebenso gut sofort deine Seele an den Teufel verkaufen!".

„Wow", sagte Hermione dieses Mal unbeeindruckt. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, was du für ein Softie bist".

„Ich soll dich beschützen", überging Severus ihren unqualifizierten Einwurf, „Auch wenn es vor mir selbst ist!".

„Du glaubst also, wir wären ein Fehler?", fragte Hermione und biss sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe.

„Definitiv!".

Plötzlich und nur ganz kurz, sodass er gar nicht protestieren konnte, küsste sie ihn auf die Lippen. „Komisch! Fühlt sich gar nicht falsch an!". Dann wurde sie wieder ernst: „Severus, ich möchte nicht das Richtige tun, was auch immer das ist, ich möchte leben! Das habe ich eben schon gesagt. Selbst wenn es falsch ist, na und? Wir sind jung und impulsiv!".

„_Du_ bist jung! _Du_ bist impulsiv! Du bist das genaue Gegenteil von mir!".

„Dann eben so… Ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse! Ich will dich so wie du bist und ich weiß, dass wir nie eines dieser schwer verliebten Pärchen sein werden, die plötzlich nur noch von sich in der ersten Person Plural reden. Und außerdem: Gegensätze ziehen sich an!", sagte sie spitz.

„Die Welt erwartet, dass du mit Weasley die Zauberbevölkerung verdoppelst".

„Also wirklich… Ron und ich?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Ernsthaft? Unsere größte Gemeinsamkeit ist sein muggleverrückter Vater, der sich blendend gut mit meinen Eltern versteht und jeder der uns ein wenig kennt, der weiß das auch. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe ihn so wie er ist, aber eben nur wie einen großen Bruder – oder einen kleinen Bruder um genau zu sein… Wir sind einfach viel zu verschieden".

„Komisch… irgendjemand hat mir eben noch gesagt, dass sich Gegensätze anziehen – Wie es Ihnen gerade passt, was Miss Granger?".

Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. „Tja, entweder es funkt oder halt nicht…".

„Ich habe keinen Funken gesehen!", unterbrach Severus nüchtern.

„Ich aber! In deinen Augen!", widersprach Hermione und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Vielleicht hast du dich getäuscht!".

„Nein!", erwiderte sie und schüttelte selbstsicher grinsend den Kopf, „Denn sonst würden wir diese Unterhaltung gerade nicht führen – HA, zwei zu null für mich!".

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht", murmelte er verärgert. Zum einen, weil sie einfach nicht auf ihn hören wollte, zum anderen, weil er ihr insgeheim Recht gab.

„Das stimmt!", gab sie ihm recht. „Ich versteh es auch nicht. Also erklär es mir! Erklär es mir, damit ich verstehen kann, warum du mich nicht willst!".

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich will".

„Aber natürlich geht es darum – das ist alles, worauf es ankommt!".

„Nicht in der heutigen Zeit", argumentierte er.

„Ich scheiß auf die heutige Zeit!", explodierte sie plötzlich. „Was hat unsere Zeit damit zu tun, ob wir zusammen sein dürfen? Oder anders herum: Was wird es für einen Unterschied machen, wenn wir nicht zusammen sind?".

„Es geht nicht um Andere. Es geht darum, dass wir beide Aufgaben haben, die wir nicht vernachlässigen dürfen und viel wichtiger, die wir vielleicht nicht überleben werden", sagte Severus mit Nachdruck und betrachtete wieder seine Hände. „Was willst du von mir, Hermione? Ich bin dem Tode geweiht…".

„Du bist dem Tode geweiht?", fragte sie spöttisch. „Ja und? Ich auch – wir alle! Ja, ich werde irgendwann sterben! Vielleicht werde ich in hundert Jahren friedlich einschlafen, vielleicht sterb ich in ein paar Wochen im Krieg, vielleicht werde ich aber auch morgen von einem Auto überfahren. Soll ich deswegen auf mein Leben verzichten? Soll ich im Hinblick auf die Tatsache, dass mein Leben endlich ist, es gar nicht erst in Anspruch nehmen? Im Gegenteil! Wenn ich wüsste, dass ich morgen sterbe, würde ich heute umso bewusster leben. Ich will leben Severus! Lass uns einfach leben!".

Noch während er überlegte, woher ihm diese Worte bekannt vorkamen, ergriff sie plötzlich seine Hände, die er nach wie vor nachdenklich betrachtete, mit ihrer, umschloss und liebkoste sie. „Lassen wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen. Gib uns eine Chance und wir werden sehen, was passiert". Ihr Griff war fest, bestimmt und ließ dennoch so viel Platz für Freiheit. Sie schien all das zu sein, auf das er schon so lang gewartet hatte. Dieser Teil, der immer gefehlt hatte und mit dem er sich nun endlich ganz fühlte.

Und diese Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war, mit all den Fehlern, der dunklen Vergangenheit und seiner nicht vorhandenen Sozialkompetenz, löste in ihm den Drang aus, ein besserer Mensch zu sein. Er wollte alles für sie sein – Er wollte ihr einfach glauben. Also warf er alle Zweifel und Vernunft über Bord. „Okay", sagte er zaghaft.

„Okay?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt, wusste nicht, was er meinte.

Langsam zog er sie zu sich. „Okay!", flüsterte er nochmal entschlossen und spürte, wie sich ihre weichen Lippen unter seinen zu einem Lächeln formten als er sie küsste. Wahrscheinlich würde er eines Tages die Quittung für diesen Fehler bekommen, aber jetzt zählte nur der Moment.

Er wusste, was er wollte! Er wollte springen – Er wollte leben! Und schließlich hatte es doch ‚Klick' gemacht…

_M_

Heute wusste er, welch hohen Preis er für seinen Fehler bezahlt hatte – ein Kind, das nicht hatte leben dürfen – und schämte sich für den egoistischen Gedanken, dass er es dennoch niemals als Fehler sehen würde. Die Zeit mit Hermione konnte er ohne zu zögern die Glücklichste seines Lebens nennen.

_TBC? _

_PS: Wer von euch dachte bei Edward direkt an Twilight?_


	20. Chapter 20

Sooo, bevor das nächste Kapitel startet, wie immer ein paar Worte an die Leute, die sich die Zeit genommen haben mir ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben.

_kleingedrucktes_ und_ Leanna de Weisdorn _Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass ihr mir geschrieben hast, es hörte sich nämlich so an, als käme das eher selten vor. Daher sind die Reviews wohl besonders viel wert - Danke  
_NickTessFan_ Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat und gute Frage. Ich hab mal so grob überschlagen. Ich denke wir könnten ziemlich genau die Mitte der Story erreicht haben. Hoffentlich läuft es alles so, wie ich es plane, (denn manchmal machen die Charaktere dann plötzlich doch was sie wollen =)) damit sich zum Schluss alle losen Enden logisch zusammenschließen.  
und_ Kiara _Auch an euch ein riesen Dankeschön. Ich freu mich, dass es die Geschichte schafft, Emotionen hervor zurufen, denn manchmal probiert man zwanghaft, Gefühle in die Worte zulegen und dann hört es sich doch irgendwie leer an. Wenn man sich so lang mit den Texten beschäftig, kann man letztendlich gar nicht mehr selber beurteilen, wie es wirkt, daher danke für eure Hilfe  
_fuzzyschaaf_ Na dann hoffe ich inständig, dass ich dich nicht enttäusche. Danke für die motivierenden Worte  
_Hustinette_ Na, da warst du ja wohl nicht die Einzige. Danke dass du dir immer wieder die Zeit nimmst, mir ein paar Worte zuschreiben  
_BiteRed _Danke für die Review und ich hoffe, dass es jetzt wirklich immer besser wird, denn Hermione hat ja ihr großes Geheimnis nun preis gegeben, fehlt von Sev  
_anonym _Kurz und auf den Punkt gebracht, daher meine Antwort auch - DANKE =) Vielleicht hör ich ja nochmal von dir, freu mich über jedes einzelne Wort  
_FunnyMoments _Also nachdem mir so viele geschrieben haben, wird es definitiv weiter gehen. Ich bin fast schon versucht, nun unter jedem Kapitel mit dem Aufhören zu 'drohen', nur um wieder so viel Resonanz zu bekommen. Bin grad voll high - süchtig nach Reviews  
_AnnaMa424 _Schön, dass du mir schreibst und das die Geschichte offenbar auch als Ganzes gelesen stimmig ist. Das mit den Flashbacks werde ich wie gesagt, ab jetzt anders kennzeichnen.

**

* * *

****Heaven's not a place that you go, when you die  
****It's that moment in life when you actually feel alive!**

**Memento**** – Tag 1**

Severus wurde davon wach, dass Hermione probierte, sich möglichst unauffällig aus seiner Umarmung zu schälen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie sie dort gelandet war, aber jetzt, da ihr warmer Körper an seiner Seite fehlte, vermisste er sie fast schmerzlich.

Dennoch tat er ihr den Gefallen und stellte sich weiter schlafend, damit sie flüchten konnte. Alles, damit er die Augen noch länger vor dem kommenden Tag verschließen konnte. Vor Tag 1 seiner ganz persönlichen, neuen Zeitrechnung. Nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie es einmal war und dennoch war ihm klar, dass er das Ausmaß des Ganzen noch gar nicht richtig überblicken konnte.

Es war so, als ob sein Gehirn ganz einfach nicht die Kapazität hatte, um die Bedeutung von Hermiones Worten zu begreifen. Der Verstand begreift nur so viel, wie er auch verkraften kann, hatte Albus mal zu ihm gesagt. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass er _das_ nicht verkraften würde.

Erst als er einige Minuten später hörte, wie sie die Treppe herunterschlich, schlug er endlich die Augen auf und atmete gequält aus. Seit sehr langer Zeit schon erfreute er sich nicht mehr an seinem Leben, aber heute war der erste Tag, an dem ihm der Antrieb zum Aufstehen fehlte. In der Regel lebte er mechanisch, stand morgens auf, weil er wichtige Dinge gab, die erledigt werden mussten, aber zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wofür das alles? Wofür noch kämpfen, wenn man doch schon verloren hatte?

Auf der anderen Seite stand Hermione auch auf. Seit einem halben Jahr hatte sie keinem Menschen von ihrem Leid erzählt, war ganz allein und doch stand sie auf! Wer war er also, dass er an diesem Morgen plötzlich lebensmüde wurde? Stattdessen sollte er an diesem ersten Tag, an ihrer Seite stehen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen und vielleicht konnte er sich bei der Gelegenheit bei ihr abgucken, wie man mit diesem Wissen noch funktionieren konnte.

Also machte er sich für Tag 1 fertig.

Das Frühstück war eine stille Angelegenheit. Hermione hatte zwar ein halbes Jahr Vorsprung, aber auch sie wirkte ziemlich fertig. Ihr Blick war leer, als sie scheinbar in die Ferne sah, ihr Kaffee stand kalt und vergessen auf dem Tisch und die Eule vom Tagespropheten hatte es nach einer Viertelstunde ans Fenster klopfen, schließlich aufgegeben, die Zeitung zustellen zu wollen.

Irgendwann drehte sie sich um und er sah in ihre traurigen Augen. Das war mehr als nur Augenkontakt. Auch ohne Zauberei konnte er durch ihre rehbraunen Augen direkt auf ihre Seele herabblicken. Sie gewährte ihm Einblick, aber alles was er fand, war Dunkelheit. „Bist du fertig?", fragte sie leise. Severus nickte nur und folgte ihrem Beispiel, als sie aufsten. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs waren die Reste des Frühstücks verschwunden und sie eilte davon. Als er langsam aus der Küche trat, hatte sie bereits ihren Schal umgelegt und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

„Was hast du heute vor?", fragte Severus, ohne sich etwas von seiner Verunsicherung anmerken zu lassen. Er konnte nach den Erinnerungen am Abend und den Grauenhaftigkeiten, die dabei an die Oberfläche kamen, heute keine Begeisterung für ihre Aktivitäten aufbringen. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, jetzt ganz normal weiter zumachen. Während sie ein halbes Jahr zum verarbeiten Zeit gehabt hatte, hatte er eine Nacht, in der er kaum Schlaf fand und noch weniger Antworten auf seine unzähligen Fragen.

„Zieh dir etwas über, ich werde es dir zeigen", sagte sie nur und hielt ihm auffordernd ihre Hand entgegen. Wer war er, dass er plötzlich lebensmüde wurde, sagte er sich noch einmal eindringlich in seinen Gedanken, denn sonst hätte er ihre Hand wahrscheinlich verärgert zur Seite geschlagen, denn wer war sie, dass sie es wagte, ihm in diesem Moment so kalt und gefasst gegenüber zu treten?

Stattdessen warf er sich schnell einen Mantel über und griff tatsächlich dankbar danach. Sicherlich brauchte er jede erdenkliche Hilfe um diesen 1. Tag zu überleben ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Zumindest schien die zierliche Hand in seiner alles zu sein, was ihm an diesem Morgen die Kraft gab, einen Fuß vor den Anderen zusetzten, um Hermione aus der Wohnung und anschließend erneut die Treppe herauf zur Dachterrasse zu folgen. Die

Situation fühlte sich ein Vielfaches unangenehmer an, als am Tag zuvor. Fast hätte er sich den Muggleweg gewünscht, einfach um mehr Zeit zuhaben und vielleicht auf der Fahrt hinter das Geheimnis ihres heutigen Ziels zukommen.

Oben angekommen, ließ er sich von Hermiones Armen umschließen und spürte eine Sekunde später das unverkennbare ziehen am Bauchnabel, ehe er sich inmitten eines weitläufigen, verwinkelten Park wieder fand. Sofort fühlte er sich befreiter. Das physische Äquivalent zu seinem emotionalen Schmerz, ein permanenter Druck auf seinem Brustkorb, der ihm nicht bewusst war, bis zu diesem Moment, da er von ihm genommen wurde, hatte ihm regelrecht die Luft geraubt. Nun atmete er tief den kühlen Morgenduft ein und schloss sogar für einen Moment die Augen. Auch wenn seine Gedanken nicht verschwanden, so mischte sich doch eine innerliche Ruhe darunter.

Hermione war von ihm abgerückt, kaum dass sie Boden unter den Füßen spürten und sah nun verträumt in die Ferne. Es schien, als wolle sie ihm diesen besonderen Moment und die Zeit, sich wiederzufinden, nicht verweigern. Scheinbar wusste sie, welche Wirkung dieser besondere Ort hatte.

Schließlich drehte sich Severus zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an und bedeutete ihm dann, ihr zu folgen, bevor sie einen Weg einschlug. Als er zu ihr aufschloss, begann sie leise zu sprechen. „Bleib in meiner Nähe, sonst könntest du verloren gehen", was Severus nur einen zweifelnden Ton entlockte, „Dieser Park ist nicht gewöhnlich. Es gibt hier zwei Prinzipien, die man unbedingt befolgen muss: ‚Nie das Ziel aus den Augen verlieren' und ‚Immer den rechten Weg nehmen'. Wenn man sich daran hält, kann dich dieser Park angeblich überall hinbringen.

Wenn du dich darauf konzentrierst, sozusagen, ‚das Ziel nie aus den Augen verlierst' und an jeder Kreuzung, an die du gelangst, den Weg zu deiner Rechten nimmst, dann führt dich der Park an dein Ziel. Das Problem ist, dass du dein Ziel kennen musst. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es dir nicht nennen. Sobald ich dich aber einmal dort hingeführt habe, kannst du den Ort jederzeit alleine besuchen".

Sie liefen fast eine Viertelstunde. Mal gingen sie einen breiten Kiesweg an einer weiten Wiese entlang, der hier und da mit hohen Bäumen gesäumt war. Ein anderes Mal folgte er Hermione über einen engen, unwegsamen Pfad in einem Wald. Genau in dem Moment, in dem die Angst, dass unbekannte Ziel zu erreichen, seiner Ungeduld wich und er sie genervt fragen wollte, wo dieser ominöse Ort denn wäre, hielt Hermione neben ihm plötzlich inne.

Zu seiner Überraschung standen sie vor einer riesigen Pforte. Sie bestand aus schwarzen Eisenstreben, die kunstvoll ineinander verwoben und verschlungen waren und vor ihnen in den Himmel zuwachsen schienen. Jetzt, wo er das gigantische Tor sah, konnte er es sich zwar nicht mehr erklären, aber hätte Hermione nicht angehalten, er wäre daran vorbeigelaufen.

„Das ist es", sagte Hermione neben ihm fast ehrfürchtig, bevor sie auf das Tor zuschritt, das sich vor ihr öffnete um beide einzulassen. Severus zögerte etwas, bevor er ebenfalls eintrat. Wie er bereits durch die Gitterstäbe gesehen hatte, betraten sie eine weitere grüne Oase, der Sinn des Ganzen erschloss sich ihm aber nicht. Auch dieser Park war verwinkelt und bot so überall kleine Ecken und genug Sichtschutz, war aber trotzdem hell und freundlich.

Er folgte Hermione Wortlos, die sich nun zum ersten Mal auf ihrem Weg nach links wandte. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte und Severus sah sich aufmerksamer um. Das Einzige, was hier vielleicht noch bemerkenswert war, war eine besonders schöne, alte Baumgruppe zu seiner Rechten, an dessen Fuß zwei Steine lagen, ein ziemlich großer Grauer und ein keiner Heller.

Tatsächlich kamen sie unter den Bäumen zum Stehen. Severus unterzog die Steine einer genaueren Betrachtung und konnte nun, aus der Nähe, eine Gravur auf der rauen Oberfläche des Größeren entdecken. Er hätte es eigentlich ahnen müssen, daher erlaubte er der Überraschung, die ihn ergriff, nicht bis auf sein Gesicht vorzudringen, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden, dass sich seine Haltung versteifte.

Remus John Lupin

*10.03.1960

+11.04.2000

Ich bin nicht weit weg,

nur auf der anderen

Seite

stand dort eingraviert. Der Mann, der mit Hermione durch die Hölle gegangen war. Hier war sein letzte Ruhestätte.

Obwohl Lupin, abgesehen von Dumbeldore und McGonagall, einem Freund in seinem Leben noch am nächsten kam, war er für ihn doch nie zu ‚Remus' geworden. Aber auch wenn es vielleicht keine Freundschaft war, so war es auf jeden Fall ein aufrichtiger, gegenseitiger Respekt.

Dass er sich nie gefragt hatte, was aus dem Körper dieses Mannes geworden war, konnte er sich in diesem Moment nicht verzeihen. Dass er nie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, wo sein Grab war, um hier niederzuknien und zu trauern, dass er nicht bei seiner Beerdigung war, um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen oder dass er sich nie gefragt hatte, was ihm in der Gefangenschaft angetan wurde, all das beschämte Severus.

Er starrte auf den Stein herab und fühlte sich irgendwie verloren und verletzlich. Das Atmen fiel ihm wieder schwerer, als wäre der Druck auf seiner Brust zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn es nicht seine Art war, sprach er in Gedanken ein paar Worte zu dem Mann. Ob Remus ihn in irgendeiner Form verstehen konnte oder ob er gerade nur sein eigenes Gewissen erleichterte, dass würde er nie erfahren, aber dennoch dankte er ihm, dass er auf Hermione aufgepasst hatte und sagte, wie leid es ihm tat, dass Remus nie seinen Sohn kennen lernen würde. Er lächelte trostlos: Dies war ein Schmerz, den sie teilten…

Hermione stand regungslos neben ihm und schien in Gedanken versunken. Irgendwann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, ging näher heran und kniete nieder. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst!", flüsterte sie gegen den Stein, aber Severus verstand sie dennoch, „Er tut mir so leid… Es tut mir so leid, Remus! Du hast jetzt einen Sohn… und ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist: Vergeblich auf eine Sohn zuwarten, oder nie zu wissen, dass man eine hat! – Aber er wird dich kennen lehren und er wird wissen, wofür du gekämpft und letztlich dein Leben gegeben hast, das verspreche ich!".

Severus konnte erst, als sie sich wieder erhob und zurück an seine Seite trat, sehen, was sie getan hatte: Kurz vor dem Stein war nun eine kleine Pflanze – ein Vergissmeinnicht – wie ein Mahnmal.

Nun trat sie dichter an ihn heran und schob ihre zierliche Hand in seine. Mit diesem Kontakt ihrer Haut wurde Severus' Aufmerksamkeit auf den hellen, kleinen Stein gelenkt, auf dem nun Buchstabe für Buchstabe ebenfalls eine Schrift erschien. Mit jedem Buchstaben, der ihm Gewissheit über das Geheimnis gab, das hier verborgen lag, wurde sein Herz in weitere Stücke zerrissen. Er fühlte sich leer und kraftlos. Als die Schrift endete, schwankte er bedenklich und konnte durch seine Augen nur noch verschwommen die Inschrift ausmachen:

John Severin Snape

+06.04.2000

Nicht verloren,

nur vorangegangen

Sein Atem wurde Flach. Er schaffte es nicht mehr seine schwere Brust zu heben, um seine brennenden Lungen mit Sauerstoff zufüllen. Hier lag sein Sohn! Es war schrecklich, zu erfahre, dass es ihn gegeben hatte und es war schrecklich zu sehen, wie Hermione ihn verloren hatte, aber jetzt hier zu stehen, zerriss ihn. Er wusste, dass er heute hier Etwas zurück lassen würde, das nie wieder ein Teil von ihm sein würde. Eine Wunde war gerade aufgerissen worden. Eine von der Sorte, die nie wieder verheilen würde.

Sein Hals schnürte sich zu, während etwas Großes darin festzustecken schien. Genau wie seine Luft- und Speiseröhre schien sich alles in ihm zusammen zuziehen. Selbst wenn in diesem Grab zu seinen Füßen kein Körper lag, verband ihn diese Gedenkstelle unwiderruflich mit dieser Welt. Ja, er war hier gewesen, er hatte existiert und er hatte bereits seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Erst jetzt begriff er das Ganze so richtig. Bisher hatte er den Horror nur aus der Ferne betrachtet, wie ein Zuschauer, ein versteckter Dritter, der zwar von dem erschüttert war, was er sah, was ihn jedoch nicht wirklich betraf. Aber das stimmte nicht! Er war mitten drin! Das war Wirklichkeit – seine Wirklichkeit – und die Wirklichkeit hatte sogar einen Namen:

John Severin Snape

Das war es wohl, worauf er am Morgen vergeblich gewartet hatte. Das war der Schmerz, den er ‚vermisst' hatte. Es war, als hätte jemand sein Herz herausgerissen und ein riesiges Loch zurück gelassen. Da war nur Leere und das tief verwurzelte Wissen, das etwas fehlte – etwas Wichtiges. Kaum zu glauben, dass es erst Gestern war, als er sich fragte, ob man etwas vermissen kann, was man nie besaß. Heute kannte er die Antwort… ein Wissen, ein Gefühl, auf das er gern verzichtet hätte…

Ohne es recht bemerkt zuhaben, hatte er unkontrolliert zuzittern begonnen, gestützt von einer betroffen aussehenden Hermione. Natürlich konnte sie ihn nicht lange halten und er fiel auf seine Knie. Es machte nichts. Es machte nichts! Nichts würde jemals wieder zählen. Sein Sohn! Es gab nichts zu leugnen. Er ist… nein - nein! Er _war_ – und er würde bleibt.

John Severin Snape,

Es gab nichts zu leugnen!

Etwas Heißes rann seine Wangen herab und schien seine Haut zu verbrennen. Das Gefühl breitete sich aus, bis er in Flammen stand. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt und war sich paradoxer Weise doch jeder einzelnen, schmerzenden Körperzelle bewusst. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Es hörte sich vielleicht naiv an, aber er konnte nicht begreifen, wie die Zeit einfach weiter gehen konnte. Er war ein kleines Wunder gewesen. Wie konnte er also einfach verloren gehen, ohne dass die Welt nicht mindestens einen Moment inne hielt und neu definiert wurde, bevor eine neue Zeitrechnung anbrach? Hätte die Welt, oder zuletzt wenigstens er, als sein Vater, nicht bemerken müssen, dass plötzlich ein Stück fehlt?

Hermione, die inzwischen neben ihm kniete, musste nicht viel Kraft aufbringen, um ihn in ihre Arme zuziehen. Severus legte dankbar seine Stirn in ihre Halsbeuge. Wie in Watte gepackt, durch ihr seidiges, wohl duftendes Haar, ihrer weichen Haut und ihrer Hände auf seinem Kopf und Rücken, gab er sich in diesem Moment vollkommen schutzlos seiner Trauer hin. Er konnte jetzt nicht stark sein, aber da war jemand, der kurz für ihn übernahm, damit er schwach werden durfte.

Also weinte er. Es schien alles zu sein, zu dem er fähig war. Es hatte ihn regelrecht übermannt und die Tränen waren einfach gefallen. Er konnte sich ihrer nicht wehren. Sie waren wie ein Reflex, wie das Atmen oder der Herzschlag und schienen ihm in diesem Moment auch genauso überlebenswichtig zu sein.

Er hatte sich einst geschworen, nie wieder eine Träne zu vergießen und er hatte sich dran gehalten, aber damals hatte er ja keine Ahnung, was dieses Leben noch für Schicksalsschläge für ihn vorgesehen hatte. Eigentlich müsste doch langsam ein Limit erreicht sein, eine Grenze, ab der man einem Menschen nicht mehr aufbürden darf, aber das galt wohl nur für Menschen, die keine Schuld auf sich geladen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war Hermione ein reines Wesen und sie machte das Gleiche durch. Hermione, die jetzt für ihn stark war.

„Schhh, Schhh… ganz ruhig… Wir stehen das durch", lauter kleine Nichtigkeiten, das waren ihre Worte. Und es half! Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grunde half es. Die Worte ließen ein warmes Gefühl der Gebogenheit zurück, obwohl sie doch nichts ändern konnten! Oder? Es waren doch nur Worte! Glücklicherweise verließ kein ‚Alles wird gut' ihre Lippen, denn es wäre eine Lüge gewesen.

Es würde nie wieder alles gut werden! Heute war erst Tag 1!

_Also, was sagt ihr? _


	21. Chapter 21

Hey ihr Lieben,  
ich hab gar nicht viel Zeit, daher nur in aller Kürze: Wie immer vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews von _kleingedrucktes_, , _NickTessFan_ und _SoyTryphena_. Danke für eure motivierenden Worte.  
So für mehr bleibt gerade wirklich keine Zeit, wenn ich euch noch mit dem neuen Kapitel ins Wochenende schicken möchte – sorry. Ich werd mich riesig freuen, wenn sich wieder ein paar von euch die Minute für ein Feedback nehmen, selbst wenn es nur ein Wort ist.  
Hoffentlich viel Spaß und schönes Wochenende

* * *

**We all have something that digs at us,  
at least we dig each other.  
So when weakness turns my ego up  
I know you'll count on the 'me' from yesterday.**

**If I turn into another  
dig me up from under what is covering  
the better part of me.  
Sing this song  
remind me that we'll always have each other  
when everything else is gone.**

**Die Halbwertzeit von Freundschaft**

Hermione hatte ihn wohl selbst im Sitzen nicht halten können, denn als er sich seines Körpers bewusst wurde, lag Severus neben ihr auf dem kalten Boden. Seine Augen wechselten immer wieder den Fokus: Mal betrachtete er die saftig grünen Grashalme, die einige Zentimeter vor ihm im Wind tanzten, mal konzentrierte er sich auf ihr Gesicht, nochmal ein paar Zentimeter dahinter.

Sie sah ihn direkt an, ihre braunen Augen hielten verständnisvolle Wärme, aber auch bei ihr wirkte es so, als sähe sie zwischenzeitlich durch ihn hindurch.

Das hatte sie schon früher getan. Hin und wieder hatte sie diesen Blick in die Ferne. Es sah so aus, als sähe sie etwas, was für jeden anderen verborgen blieb, etwas was sie selbst noch nicht richtig verstand. Er wusste nicht, ob sie in diesen Momenten nur in Gedanken versunken war oder ob sie ein Rätsel zu lösen probierte, aber dieser Blick, dieses leicht debile Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte, gab ihr eine Überlegenheit, die unbestreitbar war.

Seine Hand lag in ihrer, die Finger vertraut ineinander verschränkt. Ihr Daume malte abwesend Kreise auf seinem kalten Handrücken, eine Zärtlichkeit, die für sie selbstverständlich war, während er sie so schmerzlich vermisst hatte, dass ihm der Atem stockte. Wenn man von einem Gefühl ein Déjà-vu haben konnte, dann hatte er gerade ein solches Erlebnis, denn wieder war ihr Griff fest, gab ihm Halt, rettete ihn vor dem freien Fall und ließ dennoch genug Platz, damit er sich nicht eingeengt fühlte, damit er noch atmen konnte.

Daher atmete er. Er nahm tief Luft. Seine Augen fielen kurz zu, als er dem eisigen Wind nachfühlte, wie er durch seine Lungen wehte. Er schien wie Medizin in ihm zu wirken und half ihm, nicht den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. Die Realität war, dass er auf dem Grab seines verstorbenen Sohnes lag. Ziemlich makaber, aber seine Glieder waren einfach zu schwer, um sie zu bewegen. Stattdessen hob er träge den Kopf und betrachtete den weißen Stein, der über ihm thronte.

John Severin Snape

Es war ganz sicher nicht der Name, den er selbst gewählt hätte, aber dennoch hatte sein Gehirn ihn bereits unwiderruflich mit dem Bild eines Jungen verknüpft, das sein Unterbewusstsein, ohne die Erlaubnis seines Verstandes einzuholen, angefertigt hatte. Er war ein bisschen Hermione und ein bisschen er selbst, aber vor allem war er ein Individuum, ein ganz eigener Mensch, der plötzlich auf den Namen John hörte. Und doch, dachte Severus, war es nicht so plötzlich, wie er dachte, denn der Name fühlte sich so richtig, so selbstverständlich an, dass er wusste, seine Sohn war schon immer ‚John' gewesen.

+06.04.2000

Es war nicht nur ein Datum, das zwischen diesen beiden Zeilen fehlte, es war ein ganzes Leben. Man sagt, alles hat einen Anfang und ein Ende: Aber hier, da war sich Severus sicher, egal was Ethiker und Philosophen, Mediziner und Politiker auch sagen mochten, gab es wirklich nur ein Ende – es hatte nie einen Anfang gegeben… Keinen ersten Herzschlag, keinen ersten Atemzug, keinen ersten Augenaufschlag, kein erstes Lächel, keinen ersten Schritt in diese Welt voller Wunder und Schönheit.

Nicht verloren, nur voran gegangen.

Ob das stimmte? Severus wusste es nicht, aber er hoffte es. Seine Gedanken hatten nie um solche Fragen gekreist und es hatte ihn auch nie interessiert, ob es etwas nach dem Tod gab, aber heute, hier, am Grab seines Sohnes hoffte er, dass es stimmte. Er hoffte auf ein Nachleben, vielleicht sogar auf ein Paradies – auf eine zweite Chance – damit John doch noch das Leben führen durfte, das ihm zustand.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er den kleinen Fels. Auch wenn es keinen Unterschied machte, kam Severus nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, welches Datum es denn war, das auf dem Stein fehlte. Wann wäre der Anfang gewesen? „Wann wäre er geboren worden", fragte er daher leise und senkte seinen Blick wieder zu Hermione vor ihm.

Es war eine dieser Fragen, die man einfach stellen musste, obwohl man wusste, dass einen die Antwort nicht weiter bringen würde. Ein Datum würde seinem Geist keine Ruhe vor den Gedanken und Emotionen verschaffen, die ihn lebensmüde machten. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte es nur etwas endgültiges, was die Hoffnung, dass das alles vielleicht doch nur ein schrecklicher Traum sein könnte, noch ein bisschen kleiner werden ließ.

„Keine Ahnung, sich das vorzustellen, wäre einfach zu viel gewesen", sagte Hermione und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als bereite ihr der Gedanke körperliche Schmerzen. Sie überlegte kurz, ehe sie in einem apathischen Ton fortfuhr, „Jetzt irgendwann… Seltsam, wie das Schicksal manchmal mit uns spielt, oder? Es ist, als hätte es dich mit einer Böe her geweht, damit wir ihn jetzt gemeinsam hier willkommen heißen können".

„Hör auf", sagte er erstickt. Er wollte das nicht hören. Das konnte nicht gesund sein, solche Gedanken konnten einfach nicht gesund sein. Schlimm genug, dass er nun auch auf eine zweite Chance für sich selbst hoffte, damit er irgendwann, in einem anderen Universum, seinem Sohn begegnen durfte.

Doch Hermione schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Ihr Blick war erneut ganz weit weg, vermutlich in einer Dimension jenseits von Zeit und Raum. „Es ist, als lägen wir hier gerade gemeinsam. Du, ich und in unsere Mitte er", damit strich sie mit ihren verbunden Händen sanft über das Gras zwischen ihnen. „Genau so."

„Hör auf!", fuhr Severus auf. „Hör auf! Es reicht! Er – ist – tot!".

Hermione sah ihn nur an, als wäre er verrückt geworden und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, Severus…".

„Aber?", fragte er scharf.

„Nichts aber: Er – ist – tot…", sagte sie schwach.

„Warum sagst du dann solche Dinge?", fragte er sie und merkte, wie ihm schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Solche schrecklichen Dinge, die niemals Realität sein können?". Plötzlich klärte sich ihr Blick und sie sah ihn direkt an. Es war, als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht, nur dass die Wärme einfach nicht zurück in ihre Augen treten wollte. Was war in den letzten drei Sekunden mir ihr passiert, damit sie ihn nun so eiskalt betrachtete?

„Weil ich es kann!", sagte sie mit einer Stimme die überhaupt nicht wie ihre klang. „Weil ich es satt habe, das Opfer zu sein. Es hat lange gedauert, aber heute kann ich solche Gedanken haben, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen und es tut gut, solche Dinge zusagen und jemand anderen in Tränen zu sehen". Dann senkte sie den Blick betreten zu ihren verbundenen Händen. „Es tut gut, dich leiden zu sehen…", flüsterte sie dann beschämt und ließ seine Hand los, als wüsste sie, dass sie gerade jegliches Recht verloren hatte, ihn zu berühren.

Severus musterte sie sprachlos. Wer bist du? Er wollte es aussprechen, aber kein Wort verließ seine Lippen. Stattdessen starrte er sie nur an. „Na?", lachte sie freudlos und setzte sich auf, „Willst du so jemanden wie mich wirklich lieben?".

Nach wie vor sah er sie schockiert an, obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Der Rest seines Körpers schien wie gelähmt zu sein. „Willst du eine solche Person kennen? Eine Person mit solchen Gedanken? Ich will es nicht! Ich will diese Person nicht sein, aber ich habe keine Wahl – sie ist jetzt ein Teil von mir und war es vielleicht schon immer…".

„Was meinst du damit?". Er räusperte sich, als das raue Flüstern alles war, was ihm entkam.

„Mir würde es natürlich besser gefallen, wenn ich zu dieser Person erst gemacht wurde, aber wie Bellatrix Lestrange schon sagte: Das Böse steckt in jedem von uns… Vielleicht hat sie ja recht", dann sah sie kurz über ihre Schulter zu ihm zurück. „Zumindest glaub ich das langsam".

„Nein!", hauchte er erschrocken und war überrascht, dass sie ihn überhaupt vernahm.

„Ziemlich scheinheilig, findest du nicht auch? Du bist es schließlich, der nur nach dem Schlechten in den Menschen gesucht hat. Das muss ja einen Grund haben. Vermutlich weil du bisher auch immer etwas gefunden hast", damit wand sie sich wieder von ihm ab und schlang die Arme schützend um ihren Körper. „In gewisser Weise kann ich ihr wohl dankbar sein. Ich sehe die Welt jetzt mit anderen Augen. Kritischer, mehr differenziert. Ich sehe jetzt das Schlechte, das Böse…

Remus zum Beispiel", trug der Wind ihre Stimme an sein Ohr, ehe sie sachte in die Richtung des größeren Fels nickte, „Er liegt wirklich hier. Bis ich im Krankenflügel meine Erinnerung wieder fand ist nämlich keiner auf die Idee gekommen, in den endlosen Gängen nach seinem Leichnam zu suchen.

Meine Retter!", flüsterte sie bitter, „So weit hat wohl niemand gedacht… Als ich wieder einigermaßen gesund war, bin ich mit Tonks dort hinunter gegangen… obwohl ich nie wieder dort hinuntersteigen wollte, habe ich mein Versprechen gehalten… Wir haben ihn dann gemeinsam hier beigesetzt".

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er aufrichtig. Er konnte sie verstehen. „Nachdem klar war, dass Remus tot ist, hab ich nur noch an dich gedacht. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch genug von ihm…", er unterbrach sich, ehe er den Satz beenden konnte und setzte neu an, „Normalerweise hören die Verstümmelungen nicht mit dem letzten Herzschlag auf…".

„Darum geht es nicht!", verkündete sie und endlich war ihre Stimme wieder die Ihre, mit Emotionen geladen. Auch wenn sie vor Wut bebte, er war froh, dass sie zurück war. „Seit einem halben Jahr hat mich niemand gefragt, wo Remus' Grab ist! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht die Leute sind, auf die wir uns verlassen werden, wenn wir an ihrer Seite gegen Voldemort kämpfen! Sind das die Menschen, die wir Freunde nennen? Dann vergib mir bitte, dass ich kein Problem damit habe, mich von diesen ‚Freunden' abzuwenden…".

„Es sind schwierige Zeiten…", probierte Severus zu erklären. „Viele Menschen sind im letzten Jahr gestorben…". Doch Hermione fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Nein! Wage es nicht, dieses Verhalten zu entschuldigen! Remus hat mehr verdient und mit jedem weiteren, relativierenden Wort aus deinem Mund schmälerst du sein Andenken! Ich hab es doch selbst gesehen", sagte sie und sah sich erneut vorwurfsvoll zu ihm um, „Das beschämte Glitzern in deinen Augen, dieses schuldige Funkeln. Das sähe ich bei jedem, dem ich von diesem Ort erzählen würde, aber bis dahin haben sie ihn einfach vergessen… Es gab einfach wichtigere Dinge, an die sie denken mussten, aber ich frage dich: Was gibt es wichtigeres als einen Freund? Oder stirbt Freundschaft neuerdings mit dem Körper? Denn dann wären wir wirklich schlechter als ich immer befürchtet habe!".

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?" fragte er nach einer Ewigkeit hilflos.

„Nichts", sprach sie kraftvoll in den Park hinein. „Dazu kann man nichts Richtiges sagen. Das kann man nur hinnehmen… und dann muss man mit seiner Schuld leben und schließlich irgendwann damit sterben… Da gibt es niemanden, der dich von so einer Schuld freisprechen kann".

Eine Ewigkeit legte sich ein schweres Schweigen zwischen sie, das Severus erst eine ganze Weile später brach. „Bist du religiös?", fragte er, um das Thema zu verlassen, zu dem man offenbar ohnehin nichts sagen konnte. Er hatte sich ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen und war überrascht, dass er sie nun schon so lang kannte, wirklich gut kann, aber nie nach ihrer spirituellen Einstellung gefragt hatte.

„Ich glaube eigentlich nicht an einen Gott, der über uns wacht während wir auf diese Erde wandeln und über uns richtet, wenn wir sie verlassen, aber nachdem, was mir passiert ist, kann ich einfach nicht anders, als darauf zu hoffen, dass sich diese Menschen irgendwann für das verantworten müssen, was sie anderen angetan haben. Ein Gericht, das sie zwingt ein Gewissen zu haben und sie verstehen lässt, was sie da wirklich getan haben…", sagte sie nachdenklich, ehe sie sich wieder neben ihn legte und ihm vorsichtig ins Gesicht sah. Offenbar war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie nach ihren schweren Anschuldigungen nun zueinander standen. „Und du?".

„Ich sehe das ähnlich wie du. Meiner Meinung nach ist der Glaube an eine höhere Macht nur die klägliche Entschuldigung der Menschen für ihre nicht enden wollenden Unzulänglichkeiten. Jeder ist für sich selbst verantwortlich, für seine Fehler ebenso wie für sein Glück".

„Ich sagte, ich bin nicht religiös, aber ich glaube", widersprach Hermione. „Ich verzichte lediglich auf das Korsett, das meine Vorstellungen zusammenzwängt, nur damit ich sie begreifen kann. Ich glaube das Glauben nichts ist, was man verstehen kann und ich glaube, dass es etwas ist, das jeder für sich selbst entscheiden und entdecken muss".

„Seit heute hoffe ich auf eine Existenz nach dem Tod, ist das Glauben?", fragte Severus und sah ihr in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er sich ihr gegenüber nie verwundbarer gemacht hatte, als in diesem Moment. So offen hatte er noch nie über seine Gedanken gesprochen. Er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, aber dennoch wollte er sich ihr ausliefern, weil er einfach mehr denn je an das Gute im Menschen glauben wollte – für sich, aber vor allem für sie. Es gab das Gute. Er war Jahrelang vom Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen, aber sie hatte es ihm gezeigt und nun wollte er sich revanchieren.

„Ich denke schon, aber wie ich schon sagte: Das muss wohl jeder für sich selbst entscheiden".

„Ich glaube auch an das Gute im Menschen, ich habe es gesehen – ist das Glaube oder Naivität", fragte er weiter und erkannte an ihrem angespannten Kiefer, dass er sich nun auf merklich dünneres Eis begab.

„Ich denke es ist Naivität, aber auch hier muss wohl jeder seine eigene Antwort finden", sagte sie diplomatisch.

„Wegen dir glaube ich an Wunder", fuhr er fort und hob eine Augenbraue fragend an, um sie zu einer bestimmten Antwort zu zwingen.

Tatsächlich schmunzelte sie leicht, als sie sich auf sein Spielchen einließ, indem sie trocken verkündete, „Dann bist du verrückt!".

Hermiones Reaktion ließ ihn mutig werden. Er hoffte einfach, dass es kein fehlplatziertes Vertrauen war, dass er in sie setzte. „Wegen dir glaube ich auch an Liebe…", sagte er ernst und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand, die verloren zwischen ihnen im Gras ruhte. Sein Griff war fest und bestimmt – ein Griff der jemanden auffangen konnte – und ließ zugleich genug Freiraum, um nicht einengend zu wirken. Wer da in diesem Moment wen rettete – er sie oder sie ihn - dass wusste es nicht, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie sich gegenseitig retteten, in jeder Hinsicht, in der man von einer anderen Person gerettet werden konnte.

„Das ist vielleicht ein Fehler", gab sie leise zu bedenken, während Severus sich ganz langsam näher lehnte.

„Nein!", hauchte er. „Das kann kein Fehler sein!". Dann, bevor sie etwas Weiteres erwidern konnte, verschloss er ihre weichen Lippen mit seinen und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Es war nur kurz und für einen Außenstehenden scheinbar bedeutungslos, aber es fühlte sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit und die Bedeutung dieser kleinen Geste war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben.

Es war zwar ein hoher Preis, den er dafür hatte bezahlen müssen, aber hier, in diesem Park, auf dem kalten Boden liegend, ihr zugewandt, mit ihrer Hand in seiner, die Finger ineinander verschränkt, während sie die gleiche Luft atmeten, fühlte Severus sich Hermione zum ersten Mal wieder nah.


End file.
